The Clocktower
by blaze92x45
Summary: After a series of vivid visions of a world at war with itself, Elia and the rest of the 501st are transported to the MW universe where they have to fight to survive the invasion of America. They team up with Metal Team and the 141 in order to find a way home however nothing is as it seems as the fate of both worlds may be tied to the will of a single man
1. Character Cast

**OK so yeah this is just going to be a cast list with some info on the major characters for this crossover. Anyway without giving away to much basically the premise of this story is that Eila and Sanya come in contact with a "Human Neuroi" and it enhanced their magic (for a reason I will explain later on) and they begin having visions of the MW universe. Eventually the entire 501st gets sucked into the COD universe around the Wolverines timeframe and they have team up with the 141 in order to find a way back home. But not everything is as it seems and they will find out that the fate of both universes may be tied together. Anyway it goes without saying that I do not own Strike Witches or the COD universe and this is strictly not for profit. **

* * *

Team Metal

**Metal 0-1** _Name_: Sandman,_ Age_ 47, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Master Sergeant, _Nation_: U.S.A., _Affliation_: Delta Force, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: HK416

**Metal 0-2** _Name: _Truck, Age: 35, _Race_: Black, _Rank_: Sergeant First Class,_ Nation_: U.S.A., _Affliation_: Delta Force, TF141, _Preferred Weapon:_ MK.46

**Metal 0-3** _Name_: Grinch, _Age_: 42, _Race_: White,_ Rank_:Sergeant First Class, _Nation_: U.S.A., _Affliation_: Delta Force, TF141, _Preferred Weapon:_ MK.14 EBR

**Metal 0-4** _Name_: Derek Westbrook "Frost", _Age_: 22, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Sergeant, _Nation_: U.S.A., _Affliation_: Delta Force, TF141, _Preferred Weapon(s):_ SCAR-H, ACR 6.8, HK416 (POV)

Task Force 141

_Name_: John Price, _Age_: 53, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Captain, _Nation_: U.K., _Affliation_: TF141, _Preferred Weapon:_ M4A1

_Name_: John "Soap" Mctavish, Age: 42 _Race_: White, _Rank_: Captain, _Nation_: U.K., _Affliation_: TF141, _Preferred Weapon(s):_ M4A1, M21 (POV)

_Name_: Kamarov, _Race_: White, Age: 59, _Rank:_ Sergeant, _Nation_: Russian Federation, _Affliation_: TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: AK-47

_Name_: Nikolai, _Race_: White, Age: 59, _Rank_: Senior Sergeant, _Nation_: Russian Federation, _Affliation_: TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: AKS-74U

_Name_: Yuri, _Age_: 42, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Commander, _Nation_: Russian Federation, _Affliattion_: TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: M4A1

501st Joint Figther Wing

_Name_: Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, _Age_: 19, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Wing Commander, _Nation_: Karlsland , _Affliation_: 501st, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: MK.18 CQBR

_Name_: Mio Sakamoto,_ Age_: 20, _Race_: Asian, _Rank_: Major, _Nation_: Fuso, _Affliation_: 501st, TF141 _Preferred Weapon(s)_: Magpul PDR, Katana

_Name_: Yoshika Miyafuji, _Age_: 15, _Race_: Asian, _Rank_: Sergeant,_ Nation_: Fuso, _Affliation_: 501st, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: USP.45

_Name_: Lynette Bishop, Age: 16,_ Race_: White, _Rank_: Sergeant, _Nation_: Britannia, _Affliation_: 501st, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: M40A5

_Name_: Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley", _Age_: 17,_ Race_: White, _Rank_: Flight Lieutenant, _Nation_: United States of Liberion, _Affliation_: 501st, TF141_ Preferred_ _Weapon_: M27 IAR (POV)

_Name_: Francesca Lucchini, _Age_: 13, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Pilot Officer, _Nation_: Romagna, _Affliation_: 501st, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: TMP

_Name_: Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, _Age_: 16, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Flying Officer,_ Nation_: Sumous, _Affliation_: 501st, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: UMP.45 (POV)

_Name_: Sanya V. Litvyak,_ Age_: 14, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Flying Officer, _Nation_: Orussia,_ Affliation_: 501st, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: XM25

_Name_: Perrine H. Clostermann, _Age_: 16, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Flying Officer,_ Nation_: Gallia,_ Affliation_: 501st, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: MP5K

_Name_: Erica Hartmann, _Age_: 17, _Race_: White, _Rank_: Flying Officer, _Nation_: Karlsland, _Affliation_: 501st, TF141, _Preferred Weapon_: MTAR-21

_Name_: Gertrud Barkhorn "Trudy", _Age_: 19,_ Race_: White, _Rank_: Flight Lieutenant, _Nation_: Karlsland, _Affliation_: 501st, TF141 _Preferred Weapon_: G36C

_Name_: Hanna-Justina Marseille, _Age_:17, _Race_: White, _Rank:_ Flight Lieutenant, _Nation_: Karlsland, _Affliation_: 31st JFW Afrika Korp, TF141,_ Preferred Weapon(s):_ SCAR-L, M1014

* * *

**Ok so those are the main cast, not saying that their won't be other characters who will show up obviously, but they will be the main characters. For those wondering why Frost is much younger than everyone else other than the witches, well I wanted to make at least one character close in age to the witches. Anyway so I want to warn people ahead of time, some events will change rather drastically from the main MW storyline, I don't want to have a retread of the same story just with the witches along for the ride. Anyway so I do have some bad news, I am crazy busy with school so to be honest I wouldn't expect that the story will be updated until at least the december timeframe if I can update sooner I will but no promises. Additionally my main story is Burning Skies so that story gets priority unless that is that this story becomes more popular, either way don't worry I intend to finish both stories. Anyway, when the story does comeout please review and stuff because that will encourage me to write faster. Also some contents warning there will be quite a bit of swearing and intense violence also their will be some yuri scenes nothing that explicit but I better warn you before hand lol I don't think you can have a Strike Witches story without having atleast some heavily implied yuri XD**


	2. Off to Neverland

**A/N: Well i have to say i actually supirsed myself here. tonight I decided to just write the first chapter in one sitting since i had some free time avalible. after writting from 8:30pm to 2:30pm i finally finished phew that was a lot of work. First a little disclaimer as to the yuriness. I won't have any couples outside of the established obvious ones which would be Eila/Sanya, Mio/Minna (personal favorite XD) and Yoshika/Lynette, and i doubt i will make any scenes where they do more than makeout. lol i don't want to get this story removed XD. anyway on a more serious note i hope you do enjoy this story, i did give this my 110% and i tried to stay as true to the characters as i possibly could. yeah i am one of those writers who likes to follow canon religously anyway without further delay here is the first chapter**

* * *

Off to Never Land

**The Skies over the English Channel**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**02:32 Local Time **

Eila zoomed through the morning skies at six hundred kilometers an hour. The cold night air stung her skin as she chased her illusive prey. She was within four hundred meters of her target, a human shaped Neuroi; she fired a burst of machine gun fire from her MG42, a powerful Karlsland built machine gun capable of firing twelve hundred rounds a minute. The Neuroi dodged the gun fire casually as it continued on its path to the Gallian Coast. Eila looked over her shoulder Sanya V. Litvyak was not far behind her, the fourteen year old Orussian witch was carrying her massive prototype missile launcher. Sanya had her green magical radar shaped antennas out and visible so she could track the enemy in the dim night sky.

"Eila, move to the left I need a clear shot." Sanya told her wingman. Sanya and Eila made up the 501st night patrol; they were the only ones who had the ability to hunt down the enemy when the sun had fallen.

"Roger that." Eila dove to the left and Sanya fired two missiles at the Neuroi, which quickly turned to face the witches and fired off a quick burst from its energy weapons destroying both missiles mid flight. "Damn it we need to get closer to it, if we let this battle go on any longer it will escape and there is no telling what kind of information it might be able to relay to the enemy." Eila checked her ammo she had roughly a third of a drum left in her gun. The Neuroi seemed to slow slightly and faced the young witches again, almost as if to mock them saying that their efforts to destroy it were completely futile.

"Eila you go high I will go low." Sanya said to her over the radio.

"Got you, I am heading there now, stay safe Sanya." Eila looked back to Sanya and smiled, Sanya smiled back. Just a moment of looking into each other's eye and they knew exactly the tactic they were going to use.

"Thanks you to." Sanya replied. Eila shot up, pushing her striker unit's acceleration power to its limit. She gained a hundred and fifty meters on her target; she could see Sanya dive below the Neuroi. Eila lined up her target with her weapon's sights. She fired the remaining ammo she had at the target, the human shaped Neuroi, danced around the bullets, only one or two bullets managed to connected with the target. The human shaped Neuroi looked like it was staring at Eila, its blank featureless face seemed to peer right through her, just then while it was distracted Sanya fired a volley of three missiles at the Neuroi; the target at first took no efforts to dodge the incoming missiles. A brief smile went over Eila's face, as she anticipated the impending impact. At the last moment the Neuroi, twisted its body dodging all of the missiles.

"Oh crap!" Eila shouted as the missiles headed straight for her. She cut the power on her striker and began to fall to the earth, she shifted her weight in order to dodge the missiles which had now lost their target and had gone ballistic. The missiles went past her at mach 1.4; at a quick glance she could see the writing on the missiles and individual panels of metal on the magic seeking rockets. She then looked towards the Neuroi which then shot towards her at maximum speed. Eila turned her engine on again and used her striker's power to prevent being rammed by the incoming alien.

"EILA!" Sanya shouted fearing the worst for her closet friend. Sanya gained altitude while Eila descended. Eila then kicked her legs forward in order to perform a summersault so she could begin to hover. Sanya flew up alongside Eila. "Are you ok Eila?" she asked with clear concern in her voice. Eila returned a warm smile to Sanya, and waved dismissively.

"Yeah I am alright; the Neuroi nearly killed me though." They looked up to see the Human Neuroi above them still staring at them.

"It is like it is toying with us or something." Sanya said, Eila gritted her teeth and growled. It must have been the wolf familiar in her but she felt the extreme desire to pursue her prey until the end if she had to.

"Yeah, big mistake on its part though because I still have one drum of ammo left for my MG42." Eila pulled out her last ammo drum and loaded it into her gun. "Ok let's take this thing out." Sanya nodded, she had a few remaining missiles left and Eila had one hundred rounds remaining. They zoomed up to the same altitude as the Neuroi and began to fire at it. Bright yellow tracers spat a stream of death at the Neuroi which effortlessly dodged the bullets. The Human shaped opponent dove again out running the young witches of the 501st as it began to head for the safety of a nearby cloudbank. Sanya fired her remaining four missiles, and again the Neuroi turned and fired its lasers at the incoming barrage. It slowed down and allowed the witches to close the distance on it. Eila realized the only way that she would be able to shoot down her illusive opponent was too close to point blank range. The Neuroi was within five hundred meters of the clouds, it was now or never. Sanya and Eila closed on the target which had now come to a dead stop. It was facing away from them as if it was staring at something that they could not see. Eila and Sanya got within five meters of the Neuroi, they stopped and Eila raised her weapon. She lined up the target in her sights and was about to squeeze the trigger, when the Neuroi turned to face them. A blinding blast of light blue light shined in their eyes. The next thing they knew they were falling out of the sky. Eila desperately tried to restart her engine as they closed in on the sea. Eila saw Sanya was unconscious, they were within a few hundred meters of the ocean when Eila's engines finally started again, she quickly flew towards Sanya grabbing onto her and leveled out. Just then Sanya regained her consciousness.

"Eila, wha- what happened?" Sanya asked, Eila looked around they had lost their target and had nearly been killed in a fall.

"I don't know, all I remember is we were chasing the Neuroi and then there was a bright blue light then we were falling.

"Yeah that is about what I remember what do you think that light was, it was like nothing I have ever seen before." Sanya seemed both bewildered and frightened at what had transpired not that Eila could really blame her, for she was equally confused and frightened that she had effectively been defeated by the Neuroi; so she also was barely able to keep her composure.

"I don't know maybe it was some kind of stunning attack; either way we should get back to base and report what has happened to Commander Minna." Eila realized she had not let go of Sanya yet, but she didn't care she would hold on to Sanya the rest of the flight if she had to. Sanya looked up at her, the grey haired witch looked into Eila's eyes the fear and exhaustion she felt were as clear as day to Eila.

"Eila I feel strange, I can't sense any Neuroi with my magic anymore." Sanya said to her. Eila put her hand on the back of Sanya's head and pushed her head closer towards her chest.

"Hey it is alright we made it I am sure things will get back to normal when we get back to base." Eila still had her arm wrapped around Sanya's waist; likewise Sanya still had her arms wrapped around Eila. "Hey come on lets go home." Sanya just nodded. They turned and began to head back to base.

**The 501****st**** Base**

**Major Mio Sakamoto **

**06:20 Local Time**

Mio Sakamoto was in the court yard practicing her swordsmanship. It was her daily ritual. Every morning she would first do calisthenics than she would practice with Reppunza and finally after all of that was finished she would then meditate for an hour. However this morning was more unique, because watching her practice was Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke the base's commanding officer. The nineteen year old auburn haired Karlslander was Mio's closest friend in the 501st. they had been together for some time, fought many hard battles with one another, and shared many more "personal moments" as the war had dragged on. Minna noticed Mio looking at her and smiled to her, she had a motherly smile usually but when her smile was directed at Mio, there was a special quality to it. Mio couldn't quite put it into words but when she smiled towards her, Mio knew exactly how she felt towards her. Mio smiled back. Mio's eyes (or rather eye due to her eye patch covering her magical eye) couldn't help but wander over Minna's body she was wearing her olive green Karlsland uniform, and her dark red panties. Despite the lack of clothing she was wearing Mio wished to herself that Minna would actually wear less than that someday.

"What is so funny?" Minna asked with her sweet voice, Minna must have noticed that Mio was smiling.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." Minna stood up and grabbed her cup of coffee, and walked towards Mio.

"Well I am getting some more coffee would you like a cup of tea?" Minna asked her.

"Yes, thank you Minna." Minna smiled to her and began to walk inside the base. Mio went back to her training. She did more swings, more thrusts and more parries. The sun was beginning to rise over the ocean. She sensed someone else's presence, after a few seconds she realized who it was. "Perrine is there something that you need?" She asked the young Gallian witch, who stepped out from behind some stacked boxes.

"Uh, yes I wanted to ask for you to um, err, well to help me improve some of my techniques I use with my Rapier, because I think I need um some more practice." Perrine stuttered, for the life of her Mio could never figure out exactly why Perrine was so nervous around her, perhaps she was intimidated by Sakamoto's rank.

"Ah yes well then let us begin, then." Perrine drew her sword, and got into a fighting stance. Just then out of the corner of Mio's eye she saw Eila and Sanya returning from their night patrol. _Huh I think they are getting back a little earlier than they usually do. _After a few seconds she realized, that they were flying really close together, more so than usual. As they came closer Mio realized that Eila was actually holding onto Sanya. Then it dawned on her they must have been injured in a fight. "Perrine, get Miyafuji and have her come to the hanger now!" Mio shouted.

"Uh yes ma'am!" Perrine shouted they both jumped into action. Mio began to run towards the hangers while Perrine went to wake up Miyafuji. If they were really injured than they would need to have Miyafuji use her healing magic on them ASAP. Out of the corner of Mio's eye she saw Minna carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Minna, Eila and Sanya are back but they look hurt, we need to find out what happened to them." Mio told her. Minna dropped the cups and began to follow after Mio.

**The 501****st**** Base**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**06:25 local time**

Eila and Sanya were exerting themselves while they were trying to get back to their base. It seemed like their magic was acting up, just using their strikers was tougher than it should be. Eila could see the other witches on the base were waiting for them, she could see both Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto were waiting for them. Out of one of the doors in the hanger Perrine, Yoshika and Lynnette Bishop were coming out to help them. Sanya's striker's unit had cut out so Eila was struggling to keep both of them in the air. Eila knew she wasn't going to be able to stay in the air much longer, so instead of heading for the runway she lowered down to a few meters above the grass. Just then her engine cut out and both of them plopped to the ground. Major Sakamoto and the rest came rushing over to them.

"Eila, Sanya are you two alright!?" Major Sakamoto yelled to them.

"Yeah we are ok I think we just exhausted our magic. We got into a fight with a human shaped Neuroi." Sanya replied. Yoshika came running over to them.

"Sanya, Eila I am so glad you are alright I was so worried when I saw you to. I thought you might have gotten hurt." Yoshika went and grabbed onto Sanya holding her tightly against her body. Eila had an intense spike of jealousy, and quickly pried Yoshika off her wingman.

"Ok, ok that is enough Yoshika you're smothering her." Eila said. She made eye contact with Yoshika and gave her a brief glare, one that said _back off she is mine, not yours. _Yoshika seemed to notice this and looked away. Not that Eila needed to feel threatened by the young witch from Fuso, but perhaps one of Eila's greatest faults is that she was to jealous for her own good. Really anyone who talked to Sanya to often Eila felt a great amount of jealousy towards. It wasn't like Eila had anything against Yoshika Miyafuji but with the amount of time she spent with Sanya, it just made Eila nervous that they would get to close with one another and then…. well she didn't want to think about what happened if they were to get to close.

"Uh I will give you two some space then." Yoshika stepped away and Lynne stepped forward.

"Hey I am sure you two are hungry why don't we make you to some breakfast." Lynne suggested to them. Sanya smiled, and nodded in response.

"Thanks Lynne, I could really use some breakfast right about now." Sanya replied, Eila then nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go Yoshika, time to make some breakfast." Lynne said with a smile.

"Ok let's go!" Yoshika responded cheerfully. For whatever reason Yoshika and Lynne always like to do the cooking around the base, not that anyone was complaining though, they by far were the best cooks in the 501st. The two of them practically skipped back to the hanger and went inside the base. Then Minna spoke to them.

"I am glad you two are alright, but I will need to get an after actions report from you. How about you two give me your report while Yoshika and Lynnette are making breakfast; don't worry I know you are exhausted so I will make this quick.

"Yes ma'am!" They both responded in unison. They took off their strikers and began to head into the hanger.

**The 501****st**** Base Briefing Room**

**Commander Minna-Deitlinde Wilcke**

**06:42 Local Time**

Minna had listened to the two witches accounts of the battle and she was at a loss for words. The Neuroi should have shot both of them down, but it seems that for whatever reason it didn't, then it seemed to attack them with some kind of magic draining attack that nearly caused them to crash. Things just didn't seem to add up, why did it do that, what were the Neuroi's intention was it one of the "friendly" Neuroi trying to communicate with them. Eila and Sanya looked nervously at Minna; they were probably unsure whether or not they would still be allowed to fly.

"Alright I have heard enough you two go get some breakfast then get some rest. I need both of you to be ready for the next time you sortie." She told them.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted in unison and headed out of the briefing room. After a few seconds Mio stepped in.

"So what happened to them?" Mio asked her. She closed the briefing room door behind her.

"Apparently they encountered a human shaped Neuroi that managed to evade every attack they used on it. Then apparently it used some kind a blinding light against them that nearly knocked them out. After that they lost the Neuroi and apparently felt like their magic was drained, so they decided to come home early, which given what happened when they got here I think was a smart decision." Minna told her XO. Mio was wearing her naval officer uniform and that white swimsuit she always wore underneath it. Minna could never figure out why both Mio and Miyafuji constantly wore those things even on days they didn't even get close to the water. Regardless however Minna was wise enough to appreciate the generous showing of nicely tanned skin that Mio showed off so frequently. Mio put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Ah I see, that is very strange, do you think it is related to the weird magic readings we have been getting lately on the sensors?" Mio asked her. Minna thought for a moment. For the last week they had been getting strange signals on the base's sensors. They had no idea what was causing them since Neuroi activity had actually been pretty low recently.

"Perhaps, but it sounds like nothing that has ever happened to anyone else before though." Minna replied. Minna checked her watch; it was nearly 06:50 in about an hour she was going to have to make a call to Allied Headquarters to make her monthly report. That meant she had a little bit of free time to do, well something less than professional, while she waited.

"Well I guess this is something we are going to have to figure out eventually." Mio stated.

"Yes well I am going to have to report it to Headquarters in a little bit, but why don't you come back to my office I need your help filling out some…. paper work." Minna smiled, Mio was smart enough to figure out what she really meant. Mio gleamed back at her.

"Oh I think I might be able to make some free time to help you with that." She responded in a suggestive voice.

"Well then why don't I show you the way to my office then." Minna got up and gave a seductive smile to Mio. "I must warn you it is quite a lot of work we will be doing, who knows I might have to postpone my call to command." Mio smiled back to her.

"Oh I don't mind at all, the more work the better I always say." And with that they headed out of the briefing room towards Minna's office.

**The 501****st**** Base Dining Hall**

**Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji**

**07:00 **

Yoshika had just finished making some sweet rolls with Lynne for everyone on base. So far the only people who were in the dining room were Eila, Sanya and Trudy. They were enjoying the rolls that Yoshika had made. Yoshika could over hear what they were saying about last night's mission. It sounded scary, a Neuroi that was able to dodge all of their attacks it must have been something. In Yoshika's experience it didn't seem like the Neuroi took any self preservation techniques they just charged headlong at you until they were destroyed. Lynne put her hand on Yoshika's shoulder.

"Hey are you alright? You seem really tense." Lynnette asked her. Yoshika smiled, at her friend. Admittedly Yoshika was always confused by Eila's behavior. She always seemed to prevent Yoshika and Sanya from talking to one another, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh yeah I am fine Lynne, just a little worried about Sanya and Eila is all." Yoshika responded. Lynne frowned a little.

"Yeah I am worried too but they seem alright but, that must have been an intense fight to make them have almost all of their magic drained. But again they seem fine so I don't think we have to worry too much about it." She replied. Yoshika couldn't help but be worried for her friend, she was a caring person worrying is what she did. But then again they both said they were fine so she would take her friends words for it.

**The 501****st**** Base Eila's bedroom**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**19:22 Local Time**

They had both been exhausted; as soon as they had finished Breakfast they had gone back to Eila's room and immediately fallen asleep. In fact Sanya was still sleeping, lying half naked on Eila's bed breathing softly, it was almost too adorable of a sight for Eila to take. But her partner deserved the rest so Eila let her continue sleeping. Eila was feeling much better from when she did this morning. In fact it felt like her magic was stronger than ever if anything. So she decided to put it to the test she got out her Tarot cards. She shuffled the deck and placed three cards on the floor where she was sitting. She drew the first card, the one representing the past; it was the chariot facing up. Basically the chariot symbolized conflict, if it was facing up it means a conflict that will be won, but if it was facing down it meant you would suffer a defeat. She drew the next card the one representing the present; it was the wizard facing up. The Wizard means someone has come into great power or will come into power soon, however whether that power will be a good think depends on the direction it was facing. Finally she drew the card representing the future; she flipped it over and it was a card she had never seen before. It was a picture of two robed hooded figures carrying two mirrors and it was facing down. Suddenly as if someone had removed her consciousness form her body Eila began to have a vision.

**Unknown **

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**Unknown**

_The world was black; all she could see was a massive clock tower with the hands stuck at midnight. She was transfixed on it, she couldn't pay attention to anything else all she heard was it slowly ticking away, and then she heard a voice._

_ "I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you told them. My friend. My ally. My betrayer." She began to see and yet not see a man dressed in all black approaching her. He looked like an Orussian man. "What happens here today will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you." She saw him draw a pistol and fire at her. She felt an intense pain in her side; it was more intense than any pain she had ever felt before. The man faded and she again saw the clock tower. Then she saw several men in an elevator. They were pulling some kind of futuristic looking guns from duffle bags. They looked like some kind of light machine guns. She saw the man in black was among them he spoke again. "Remember no Russian." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out and were in front of a large crowd of people, Eila could see Orussian flags in the room and could hear people speaking in Orussian. Then to Eila's horror they opened fired, bullets ripped through people cutting off limbs and tearing through torsos; drenching the marble floors with bright red blood. Suddenly Eila was standing amidst the corpses nearly knee deep in blood and bodies, the murders were heading in her direction but they took no notice of her. She saw a girl that couldn't have been that much older than Eila was herself, wounded and trying to crawl away. The man in black walked past her, just as Eila thought the girl would be safe, the man in black smiled and quickly pulled out a pistol. Without even looking he fired two shots into the girl's head sending an explosion of blood and brain matter across the floor; Eila wordlessly try to cry out her scream trapped in her throat. Then that vision ended and once again she saw the clock tower this time several big drops of bright red human blood dripped onto it. "It has begun, now they will all cry for war." She heard the man in black's voice. Then the clock's hour hand switched to one._

**The 501****st**** Base Eila's Room**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**19:28 Local Time**

Sanya let out a loud scream. Eila turned her head quickly to see Sanya sitting up, her magical antennas and the cat ears and tail of her familiar were out. Eila lunged out for her wrapping her arms around Sanya.

"Hey its ok, its ok I am here for you." Eila told her. Sanya had tears streaming down her face.

"Did you hear it too? All of those people, I felt their suffering, I heard them dying. All of their emotions, their fear and agony as they were killed by that, that horrible man. Eila how could anyone do something like that?" Sanya asked her. The tears still followed freely from her eyes.

"I know I saw it to, but it's alright I am here for you." Eila told her. They tightened their grip onto each other and would not let go. Eila pushed Sanya's head towards her chest. She thought about what she saw and what it could possibly mean.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A.**

**Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**Day 3 19:32 Local time**

Derek was watching the news. Something big had just happened the news was reporting a massive terrorist attack had occurred inside of Russia. By the sound of it, hundreds of people must have been killed when some crazed gunmen started to shoot at people indiscriminately. Just then Sandman walked into the room he was on his cell phone.

"Yeah, Yeah I hear you. Yes sir we will be ready. We can be deployed anywhere in the world you just give us the when and where." Sandman was talking to General Shepherd it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Shepherd was in charge of every one of the Special Forces units in the U.S. Army. He had been a veteran to three wars prior to being in charge of Special Operations for the entire U.S. Army. He had been a Green Beret back during the Gulf War and that is perhaps why he was so bad ass even now when he was in his early sixties. Sandman hung up.

"So what was that about?" Derek asked his commander. Sandman let out a long sigh.

"Things are about to get real shitty for us Frost. I just found out from Shepherd that our man on the inside in Russia, Allen he just got killed. It won't be long before the Russian's I.D. the body and try to start some shit." Sandman told him. Derek sat up and scratched his head.

"Shit things are going downhill fast then, do Truck and Grinch know yet?" Derek asked his commander. Truck and Grinch were the other members of Derek's Delta Force unit known as Metal Team. They had seen a lot of action since Derek transferred to Delta three years ago. Derek was just nineteen years old when he had Joined Delta Force something unheard of in the unit's history before. However Derek knew that he had to thank Shepherd for getting him this position. Admittedly when Sandman found out that such a young soldier was going to be part of his unit he protested to JSOC, but after Operation Kingfish the botched attempt to kill Vladimir Makarov in Russia, Derek had earned Sandman, and the others respect.

"No I haven't told them yet I will though next time I see them. Look just be ready for anything if the shit hits the fan we are going to be the first ones on call got it?" Sandman asked him.

"Yeah I got it sir. Ugh man welcome to the suck, I hate it when it is a busy day around here." Derek responded. Sandman laughed.

"Yeah no kidding, hey call Grinch for me I am going to call Truck to tell him the good news." Sandman told him.

"Got it man." Derek pulled out his phone and began to dial Grinch.

**The 501****st**** Base the hallways the next day **

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager**

**16:53 Local Time**

"Damn it Francesca, give that back!" Shirley ordered the young and mischievous Romagnan witch. Francesca Lucchini had stolen her shirt as Shirley was trying to take a bath. Now Shirley had to chase Francesca half way across the base in order to try to get it back. Even though Shirley was much taller and faster, she had to admit the younger girl was really crafty. Francesca turned to face Shirley.

"Ha ha you can't catch me." She mocked.

"Can to, I was just giving you a head start." Shirley replied. She was just in her underwear running through the base, if people didn't know what she was doing they would have probably thought she had lost it. She started running towards Francesca, but just as she was about to catch her Francesca slipped away and jumped over a railing landing on the stairs a few feet below her. Shirley quickly rounded the corner and went down the stairs after her. The two of them were heading in the direction of the hanger. Suddenly both Gertrud Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann rounded the corner. Francesca failing to react in time collided with Gertrud, causing them to fall onto each other. Shirley quickly closed the distance and snatched her jacket from Francesca. "Gottcha, you little troublemaker." Shirley looked at Gertrud who was now fuming with rage.

"Charlotte Yeager is there not a disciplined bone in your body!? This is a military base not your personal playground!" Gertrud snapped at her. Erica began to chuckle at the absurdity of the situation.

"Oh chill out Barkhorn, we are just having a little fun." Shirley replied

"Yeah Trudy we are just messing around." Francesca responded then to both of their amusement, Francesca took the opportunity to grope Gertrud's nicely sized breasts. Gertrud's face went bright red. And she practically threw Francesca off her.

"Lucchini that is highly inappropriate you are a military officer and…" Gertrud was saying before Erica cut her off by grabbing her boobs as well.

"Oh lighten up Trudy you are being a killjoy." Erica said as, Trudy yelped.

"This is highly unbecoming from an officer of Karlsland!" Trudy pleaded. Charlotte smirked. Just then she noticed out of the corner of her eye out of a window the sky suddenly darkened and she heard lightening. Then the bases air raid siren went off.

"Oh shit!" Shirley exclaimed, as the entire group began to run to the hanger. Suddenly the PA activated and Minna spoke over the intercom.

"Attention all witches a massive hive just appeared directly over the base, everyone get into the air as soon as you can!" Minna shouted over the PA. They quickly closed the distance on the Hanger and jumped into their waiting striker units, Shirley familiar appeared she grew rabbit ears and a tail when the striker's magical engines coursed through her body. A few of the bases personnel came out and handed them their weapons. A Britannian crew member handed Shirley her BAR and a few extra magazines of ammo. Shirley saw Yoshika and Lynne run into the hanger followed by Perrine. They jumped into their strikers as well. Then Minna, Mio, Sanya and Eila ran into the hanger. Everyone got into their strikers and grabbed their weapons. They began to take off first Minna and Mio, then Gertrud and Erica. Next Shirley took off; Merlin's powerful engines propelled her forward. Shirley quickly gained altitude and looked up to see one of the largest hives she had ever seen before directly above the base. Just then some Neuroi began to appear. Several of them all medium class Neuroi. "Barkhorn, Hartmann take the Neuroi on the western most flank. Bishop, Clostermann and Miyafuji takeout the Neuroi to the North. Shirley, Lucchini, Juutilainen, Litvyak take out the medium class to the east. Major Sakamoto and I will take out the one to the south. Alright people break!" Minna ordered them

"Alright ladies watch my six I'm going to go high and distract this guy you three hit him when he is not looking got it!?" Shirley asked her partners.

"Right kick some butt Shirley!" Francesca responded.

"I understand." Sanya said.

"Yeah I get it, good luck and stay safe Shirley." Eila told her

"Thanks ladies." Shirley said as she shot up so that she was a hundred meters above the Neuroi. She raised her automatic rifle to her shoulder and fired an entire magazine into the center of the crescent shaped enemy. The guns powerful recoil and deafening sound would be overpowering for most people, but over the years the young seventeen year old Liberion witch had learned to control it. The Neuroi fired its powerful beam weapons at Shirley, but they were easily blocked by Shirley's powerful shield. The red beam impacting the shield in front of her was blinding so Shirley had to shut her eyes until the laser stopped.

"Sanya hit it with your missile launcher!" Eila shouted to Sanya who quickly shot a volley of six missiles at the distracted Neuroi. The missiles drew a deadly arc across the sky as they sped towards their targets. The Neuroi seemed to sense this at the last moment and turn to face them. But it was too late every one of missiles hit the Neuroi racking it from side to side. It seemed to groan as it was struck. The core was now exposed and Francesca and Eila went in for the kill. They both fired directly at the vulnerable part of the Neuroi, shattering the core like glass. Suddenly the Neuroi exploded into white shards indicating that it was destroyed. Shirley smiled it was a clean kill. She looked back on the battle more Neuroi were appearing; all of them medium class. She could see that the rest of the witches were still fighting their own battles in the sky. "Alright people are work isn't done for the day let's get a move on." Shirley told them.

"Right!" they all responded as one. They then headed back into the fray.

**Over the 501****st**** Base**

**Flying Officer Perrine Clostermann**

**17:13 Local Time **

"Miyafuji you uncouth raccoon dog cover me damn it!" Perrine snarled at her wingman as a beam of energy passed right by her. It seemed like that completely barbaric Fusoan witch was useless in the air sometimes Perrine thought to herself.

"I am trying there is too many of them." Yoshika responded. She was back to back with Lynnette. They were firing their weapons like crazy at whatever Neuroi came into range. _Ugh damn greenhorns. _Perrine thought to herself. They had both been here for over a year at it still hasn't seemed like they have gotten any better.

"Ok Lynnette and Miyafuji flank to the left I will go to the right of this one. Distract it why I get in close enough to use my lightening spell on it, understand?" Perrine barked at them.

"Roger!" they both shouted in response. They moved to the left of the Neuroi, Lynette fired her anti-tank rifle knocking big chunks out of the Neuroi. Yoshika fired her machine gun at it putting further damage into it. Perrine looked at the Neuroi waiting for when its core would be exposed. Lynette fired another shot at the Neuroi, blowing the top middle part of the Neuroi off. There Perrine saw the core a bright violet jewel like thing. She closed the distance to the target and holstered her weapon. She landed directly onto the Neuroi and cast her spell.

"TONNERRE!" Perrine shouted, from her fingertips lightening danced out striking the Neuroi's core causing the alien to shatter into a million bright white pieces.

"Amazing you did it Perrine." Yoshika chimed. Perrine smirked.

"Of course I did, I am just that good." Perrine gloated. Just then a dark shadow appeared over Perrine. She looked up and to her horror saw a massive Neuroi above her. "Oh shit!" was all she could say as it began to charge up its beam weapon. Her heart stopped as she thought this would be the end. But at the last moment her salvation came as if an angel from above Major Sakamoto descended on the Neuroi cutting it cleanly in half with a single swipe of her magic infused sword. The Neuroi exploded into white debris. Minna followed Major Sakamoto who was now leveling out to Perrine's altitude.

"Are you alright Perrine?" Major Sakamoto asked her. Minna was facing away from them watching the Major's six.

"Yes, thanks to you Major that was amazing!" Perrine chimed to her idol and object of affection.

"Right well you really need to be more careful Perrine we aren't going to be out here to help you all of the time." Minna told her.

"Yes Commander I will be more careful next time!" Perrine quickly responded. But even as she did, she thought to herself that it was really Miyafuji's fault that she almost died not her own.

"Alright everyone breaks over; we have some Neuroi to kill." Mio said to them.

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted in response and flew back to the nexus of battle.

**Over the 501****st**** Base**

**Flight Lieutenant Gertrud "Trudy" Barkhorn**

**17:24 Local Time**

"Take this you bastards!" Gertrud shouted as she fired both of her MG42 machine guns into a small speed class Neuroi. The bullets raked across the exposed core destroying the infernal creature. "That was for Karlsland, and for Chris." She growled. Hartmann flew behind her. Gertrud was now back to back with the blonde haired witch.

"So how many does this make for today Trude?" Erica asked her.

"Seven, how many have you gotten?" Gertrud asked back, she looked at her wingman who grinned like a madwoman.

"Eleven, you're getting sloppy in your old age." Erica mocked. Trudy gritted her teeth.

"I am just warming up." She replied. Just then two diamond shaped "fighter bomber" class Neuroi appeared. They were an extremely rare class but they could be more dangerous than the larger classes if you let your guard down, because for what they lacked in armor they made up for in fire power and maneuverability. "I will take the one on the left; you take the one on the right. Got it?" Gertrud asked her wingman who nodded in response. Gertrud went after one of the fighter bombers. It fired two of its lasers at her; she blocked them with her shields. She strained with effort as the blasts slammed into her shields. She then fired at the Neuroi as it flew past her; she saw several bullets impact the enemy, each one resulting in a white puff of debris and the sound of crunching glass. She turned to pursue it. She fired another burst into it, this time the hammer fall of magic enhanced bullets blew away the armor exposing the core. She fired a good fifty rounds between her MGs and shattered the core and Neuroi. She looked back and saw Hartmann had finished off her opponent as well. Just then she heard over the radio.

"We are pushing them back they seemed to be retreating towards the hive press the assault!" Minna ordered them. Gertrud looked back to her wingman and nodded and they flew in closer to the eye of the storm.

**Over the 501****st**** Base**

**Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**17:37 Local Time**

Eila had just finished off her third Neuroi of the day when she got the order to move closer to the center of the hive. She saw that there were only a few Neuroi remaining. She moved in on one of the smaller Neuroi and was about to fire when MG fire from Shirley tore through it causing it to disintegrate.

"Whoops sorry Eila did you want that kill?" Shirley asked her with a smile on her face. The busty redheaded witch had one killer smile if you took the time to notice; however most of the time Eila was too busy thinking about Sanya to pay attention to it.

"No I'm good; I will just get the next one." Eila responded. Shirley reloaded her BAR and turned to face one of the remaining Neuroi. Suddenly Eila began to hear something, at first she couldn't put her finger on it but it sounded eerily familiar. Then it dawned on her it was the sound of the clock ticking in her vision. Then for some reason Eila felt compelled to do something that under any other circumstance she would have thought to be crazy.

"Everyone we need to go into the hive and attack it directly, follow me in!" She told everyone over the radio.

"What are you insane? Going in there is suicide!" Eila heard Perrine say.

"Just trust me we need to destroy it or we will all be dead soon enough!" Eila shouted to them. She began to fly towards the massive hive.

"Eila, I order you to come back." Minna shouted to her, when Eila didn't reply Minna spoke again. "Damn it all units follow Eila into the hive; let's make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Minna ordered the flight. Everyone began to head into the storm.

"Eila do you hear it to?" Sanya asked her. Eila looked back and saw that Sanya had her magic antennas out.

"Yeah that is why we have to go in there." Eila responded she saw that remaining Neuroi had retreated to the hive. Eila looked behind her to see the rest of the 501st was hot on her heels. They had all entered the hive; it was strangely peaceful in there. Then suddenly as if they had entered a vortex it seemed like their world began to spin. Then Eila had another vision

**Unknown**

**Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**Unknown**

_She again saw the massive clock tower. Its hour hand was still at one and its previously pristine white background was still stained with human blood. She began to hear voices. _

_ "There everywhere!" One voice shouted the man spoke Britanish with a clear Liberion accent. _

_ "Sierra Delta repeat!" Another man shouted._

_ "I am looking at fighter jets over the I-95! How the hell did they get through!?" the first man responded. Eila began to see vision. First a city in flames dozens of large planes flying over head with hundreds of men parachuting out of them. She saw gunfire lighting up the sky. And strange looking planes that Eila could clearly tell were military fighter planes of some kind dropping bombs indiscriminately over a residential area. She then saw dozens of men in strange camouflaged uniforms shooting at each other with futuristic looking weapons. She then saw a burning Liberion Flag superimposed on against the backdrop of a blood red sky. She then saw back to the clock tower more blood had fallen onto it and the hour hand shifted to two. Then the tower vanished and she saw four men walking towards her. Not the men from her first vision thank god, but four different men. The first wore a grayish tan colored uniform, and the same type of guns she saw the soldiers fighting with a few moments ago. The first man stepped out in front of the others and looked directly at Eila. He was wearing a solid black colored mask and goggles so she couldn't see his face. His helmet looked just as futuristic as the rest of his uniform. The second man wore a greyish black colored uniform. He had a mohawk of a similar style that the U.S.L. Airborne units had. The next was an older man with a short greying beard, he wore a boonie hat. Finally the last man had a five o'clock shadow, he wore a solid green t-shirt and camo pants. he was weilding a weapon that looked similar to a MP44 but heavily updated._

_ "Who are you?" Eila finally managed to speak. The man stared at her for a moment; she noticed on his vest was a small Liberion flag indicating his nationality._

_ "I am the only hope you have left." He said to her reaching out his hand to help her up. She reached out to grasp it. The man vanished and she heard a voice. _

_"History is written by the victors." it was a different voice from the Liberion man that had spoken eariler. _

Then the next thing she knew the vision had ended and she was falling to the earth.

* * *

**Ok i hope you enjoyed that chapter. in case anyone was wondering the fighter bomber class Neuroi is my own creation, yeah im not to knowledgable on the names of the different Neuroi types. anyway i will try to keep updating this story quicker than i intially stated but we shall see now wont we XD. anyway please do read and review as it will encouarge me to write faster XD. p.s. please dont take the lack of punctuation and improper grammar in the A/N as a lack of professionalism its more that at this hour 2:40am im really tired and well yeah that is about it XD**


	3. A World on Fire

**Ok so I have to say the popularity this story has gained has really flattered me. in fact so much so that i felt compelled to finish ch2 a week after the first one. anyway some quick production notes. for Mio and Yoshika i will refer to them in the english style of doing so, in other words first name first. I just learned their names that way lol i am werid that way. also i will be using call of duty gun logic as in Russians will be carrying non Russian weapons as well as Russian guns. Oh Btw i know i had the whole point of view things on just a few characters well i decided that i would give pretty much all of the witches a POV scene at a certain point but the four i marked POV in the character list will be the "main characters" who will be focused on the most. finally if their are any errors in the story grammer wise i aplogize i spend all day writing so i am a little tired. anyway without further delay here is chapter two**

* * *

A World on Fire

**Arcadia Virginia U.S.A.**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**17:45 Local Time **

Eila had barely enough time to realize she was falling before she splashed into the cold water of a flowing river. Eila could hear the sounds of the other witches crashing into the river as well. Eila's weapons suddenly felt like it was ten times heavier than it should be and it was dragging her down like an anchor, she let go of the weapon and began to swim for the surface. She looked around to see if everyone else was alright, she saw that all of the witches including to her relief Sanya surface. She was about to say something when she felt something brush up against her. Eila turned around and saw to her horror a dozen human bodies were floating upstream towards her.

"Oh shit!" she shouted. The other witches turned and noticed the corpses as well. They scrambled out of the water and onto the shore line. The witches took a moment to catch their breath before speaking. Then Gertrud spoke to the group.

"I don't think the Neuroi did this." She told them with a haggard voice. They looked down to the corpses floating past them, they were civilians and it looks like they had been shot in the back by human weapons not Neuroi laser beams, which would have just vaporized them. Most of them were women and children some couldn't have been more than ten years old. Eila felt sick to her stomach at the sight of such evil; the way they were all shot it looked like they had been executed by a group of people, it wasn't a fight that was for sure anyway. Eila looked to Gertrud, she was still holding onto one of her MG42s but the barrel had been bent so it was effectively little more than a club. Gertrud finally seemed to notice her weapons state of disrepair and let out a frustrated growl and chucked the weapon into the water. It had appeared that in the fall all of the witches had lost their weapons to the river.

"Yeah it appears so; perhaps it could have been whoever those men are." Erica said as she pointed to the sky. The witches looked up they saw that the skies were filled by large aircraft with men parachuting from them. _This is just like in my vision._ Eila thought to herself.

"No it couldn't be, how could anyone do something like this is horrible it is inhuman it just has to be the Neuroi who did this!" Yoshika who was visibly shocked shouted to Erica.

"Enough we have to figure out what the hell is going to here!" Minna commanded to the group. Then Lynette spoke.

"Wait what happened to our striker units I don't remember landing in the water with them?" She asked everyone. Eila just realized it as well. She was missing her striker as well it had just plain disappeared.

"Yeah I didn't notice it either when we fell last I remember before falling was going into the Neuroi hive then being whipped around the next thing I knew I was falling into the river. But I know for sure that my striker didn't fall off in the Neuroi hive." Shirley told the group. Mio nodded, Eila noticed that she still had her sword making her the only armed member of the group.

"Yes that is about all I remember as well." Mio said then Eila felt Sanya brush up against her.

"Eila do you think we should tell the rest of the witches about our visions?" She asked her. Eila nodded

"Yeah but not right now let's figure out what the hell is going on first." She told her, Eila looked to Sanya who nodded.

"Alright let's do a magic check see if we can still use our powers." Minna told them; Mio was the first to act her familiar came out and she lifted her eye patch to reveal her magic eye; she stared up to the sky to look at the planes.

"Yeah my magic still works how about everyone else?" Mio asked everyone, and then Perrine pointed her hand out away from the group.

"TONNERRE!" Perrine shouted as a lightning bolt shot out of her fingers and struck a rock. "Yeah, my powers still work." She told everyone. One by one the witches tested their powers everyone's powers were still working but it seemed like they were working at half capacity for whatever reason. For example in the case of Eila having to drop her weapon, usually magic augmented her strength such that she could carry the heavy weapon but without that she had the strength of a normal woman of her age or perhaps a little more since it felt like she had still a little bit of magic still augmenting her strength. Then Minna spoke again, her wolf's ears and tail were out.

"Wait I sense people coming; everyone find a place to hide!" She ordered them. The witches noticed a destroyed two story house just down the way, they quickly sprinted to it. The house looked like a small bomb must have hit it or something because the roof had caved in and it was burning slightly. Eila and Sanya hid behind a wall with a slight crack in it so they could see outside. They peered out side. Suddenly the sound of an automatic cannon could be heard. An intact house across the street took several hits from the cannon blowing huge chunks of wood out of it and causing a fire to brew up. They saw the source of the cannon fire; it was a strange looking green painted eight wheeled vehicle equipped with a top mounted auto cannon. The cannon swiveled and fired at another house that was intact causing the same results as the first. Eila snarled, what purpose did they have attacking a defenseless home, this action seemed like it had no military objective other than to cause indiscriminate destruction. Then she saw a dozen armed men following behind the vehicle they wore some strange kind of camouflage that Eila had never seen before. It was some kind of jagged black, brown and red camo that seemed to let them blend in with the fiery scenery. Eila could see they were carrying the same types of weapons that she saw people carrying in her vision. At the rear of the group two soldiers with flamethrowers went house to house spewing flames into the damaged homes. Then to Eila's horror one of them started to approach in her direction. He raised his flamethrower and was about to fire when one of the other soldiers stopped him. He said something in Orussian to him, causing the man with the flamethrower to lower his weapon and begin to walk away with the rest of the group. After a few seconds it appeared that the coast was clear, so the witches stepped out of the house and into the backyard were they could converse. They all got in a group together Shirley was the last one out; she was walking to the group when she yelped.

"Ouch, fuck that hurts." She said as she held her hand on the side of her leg which had started to bleed. "Hey Yoshika do you mind using your healing magic on me? It seems that I cut myself on some jagged metal." She asked the fifteen year old Fusoan witch.

"Yeah of course." Yoshika walked over to Shirley and crouched down by Shirley's hurt leg. She began to use her magic to seal and disinfect the wound. The bright blue glow of the magical energy she used could probably be seen for quite some distance so it would be best if they started to move. "There, it is all healed up." Yoshika said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Thanks sweetie, hey guys I think we should probably find some better clothes and some shoes, it seems like there is a lot of jagged metal in this area and we are going to keep getting cut without some pants. Besides it is not like we have our strikers anymore so we don't really need to be in just our panties now." Shirley told to the group, Minna nodded and then spoke.

"Agreed but do you have any ideas as to where we might find some clothes? As it appears that whoever those men were they made a point of burning down all of the houses in this area." Minna asked Shirley, who then nodded.

"Yeah I was upstairs with Lucchini and we saw what looked like a shopping mall about a mile or so away to the west." Shirley told them. Francesca Lucchini who had been uncharacteristically quiet until now then spoke.

"Yeah and we might be able to find people there who will be able to tell us what exactly is going on here. Or at the very least it is probably a decent area to defend." Francesca stated.

"Alright then let's move out, I want to figure out what the hell is going on here." Minna told the group.

**Arcadia Virginia U.S.A.**

**Flying Officer Erica Hartmann **

**18:02 Local Time **

Erica was confused, well that was nothing new, a lot of the time she had her head in the clouds so to speak but this time she was paying attention as to what was going on but she still had no idea as to what the hell was happening, where were they? Why were a bunch of men speaking Orussian burning homes for no reason and why the hell did they end up here. After much debate Erica decided to ask for her friend and roommate's opinion. She walked up next to Trudy and started talking.

"Hey Trude I got a question for you." Erica stated the eighteen year old Karlslander looked to her.

"Yeah what is it?" Trude asked her. They were going through the backyards of people's houses in order to not be detected, sometimes to fences were broken other times they would have to hop over them, which usually resulted in some form of scrape related leg injury.

"I am not entirely sure to be honest. But clearly there is some kind of human on human war that is going on; not something unheard of even though it is rare. But the viciousness that these people are showing goes beyond just simple war. I think these people who are attacking really hate whoever they are attacking. But I don't know anything that anyone can do to warrant this kind of violence." Trudy stated to her, Erica thought for a moment, all of that seemed plausible. Erica wished Ursula was here though, she would be able to figure out what was going on or failing that she would figure out a way to get them the hell out of here.

"Yeah I guess but the weapons they are using I have never seen anything like them before how do you explain all of that?" Erica asked her. Trudy thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"That I don't have the answer for. But either way I am sure we fill find out." Just then the group came to end of the neighborhood. On the other side of the fence was just a field of some kind. Erica and some of the other witches peered through it. They saw on the other side some more of those strangely dressed soldiers, and they were guarding some civilians about a half dozen of them.

"Please we haven't done anything to you! Why are you doing this to us?" a young man of maybe about twenty said to his captors in Liberion accented Britannian. A soldier with a light blue beret with a face full of scars then spoke.

"Shut up Amerikanski!" he shouted as he hit the young man in the back of the head with his rifle. He then spoke in Orussian and his men raised their weapons and fired into the group of kneeling civilians. They fired and fired, their bullets impacting with bright red burst of blood and torn flesh from their victims. Lynne was about to scream when Minna quickly put her hand on her mouth and gave her the shush hand sign. Erica looked to the group, both Mio and Trudy looked like they were about to hop the fence and tear the Orussians limb from limb, Eila held Sanya's face against her chest shielding her from the massacre; both Yoshika and Shirley seemed too stunned to say anything. Finally Francesca and Perrine looked visibly disturbed by the scene. The soldiers, no murders they didn't deserve to call themselves soldiers, emptied their weapons and reloaded. The Orussian with the hat said something and the men began to casually walk away laughing and joking with each other as if they had just finished a sports game. Erica fumed at them, this was just brutality nothing more than sheer animalistic bloodlust. After a few moments, a shaken Minna spoke.

"Ok the way is clear let's move." She ordered them. They climbed the fence and began to head over to where the badly mutilated bodies were. It didn't feel right to just leave them to rot.

"Minna, are we really going to leave them here shouldn't we at least bury them." Erica asked her. Her auburn haired commander looked back to her with eyes filled with a combination of anger, fear and sorrow.

"Yeah, we are. I don't like it either but we are defenseless and in the open. We need to keep moving if we want any chance to survive here." Minna responded.

"What, after they died we can't do that to them they deserve better than what had happened to them. The least we can do is to give them a proper burial." Perrine stated.

"Minna is right we don't have time to bury them, we are exposed out here and we need to head towards that mall at least it will give us some cover to hide in." Major Sakamoto told everyone. Trudy didn't look satisfied with that answer.

"We should track down those pieces of shit and kill them is what we should do." Trudy stated to all who was listening. Major Sakamoto turned to her and then spoke.

"I know trust me I will personally see to it that those bastards pay for what they have done. But first we need to find the means to get revenge for those who have been killed. And more importantly we have to figure out what the hell is going on." Mio stated to the group. Eila nodded in agreement and so did some of the other witches.

"Alright people let's get a move on we don't have all day." Minna said to everyone. Then Shirley spoke.

"Hey Commander, I think I know where we are." She said to Commander Minna.

"Really where is that?" Minna asked her. Shirley then pointed to a sign that was near the street a few meters away from them.

"Apparently we are in Arcadia Virginia. That means that we are on the East Coast of the United States of Liberion." Shirley stated to the group. Suddenly the sky was alight with anti aircraft fire. A fresh series of alarms went off and in the distance more large planes were flying into the area.

"Alright let's move." Minna said and they began to head further west.

**Arcadia Virginia U.S.A.**

**Flying Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager**

**18:35 Local Time**

They were walking through the street towards their objective. It couldn't have been more than two or three blocks away but with all of the detours they have had to take it made the journey a lot longer than it should have been. Shirley had volunteered to take point for the group. She was lost in her thoughts; what she had seen was too much for her to just shrug off. She swore that one of the people who were killed looked at her right before he was shot. Shirley was no stranger to war she had been fighting the Neuroi for two and a half years but this was something different. Human on human violence was so rare the last war fought between people was about fifty or sixty years ago. Suddenly Mio came up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey Shirley, how are you holding up?" Mio asked her. The twenty year old Fusoan witch had been one of Shirley's close friends since she had joined to 501st. Shirley grimaced.

"I am pissed Mio. That back there was too much, for anyone to see they were gunned down like rabid dogs; hell we don't even do that to criminals in this country why would those assholes do it to some innocent civilians." Shirley confined to her superior. Mio nodded and frowned.

"I know I feel the same way. What they have done, it is unforgivable." Mio gritted her teeth, and by reflex reached for her sword.

"Yeah, Major these are my people, when I get the chance I am not going to show those bastards any mercy." Shirley told her.

"I don't blame you I feel the same way. Anyway I will take point now head back closer to the rear, and keep an eye on Francesca for me." Mio ordered her.

"Right. Hey Mio, thanks for talking with me." Shirley told her. Mio smiled back to her.

"Ah don't mention it; I know you would do the same for me old friend." Mio stated, Shirley smiled and started to slow down for a bit till she was side by side with Francesca.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Shirley asked her, Lucchini looked a little dazed but she snapped out of it.

"Oh haha I am fine don't worry about me." She said with a grin on her face. Shirley smirked.

"Alright if you say so just don't go spacing out on me alright." Shirley told her.

"Me, ah no I wouldn't do that. Besides how can I space out when I have those nice breasts of yours to look at!" she chirped as she quickly grabbed for Shirley's bosom and started messaging them.

"Ok, ok I get it your fine, now stop grabbing at me, or at least while we are walking." Shirley told her as she moved Francesca's hands away from her breasts. Francesca pouted

"Ah your no fun." She frowned just then they heard a loud explosion. The entire group turned around. One of the planes that had been dropping paratroopers had been hit by AAA and was falling to the ground. A few parachutes escaped the burning plane. Two of them were on fire and the third was alright. The paratrooper by coincidence landed a few dozen feet in front of them. He was struggling to get out of his parachute when he noticed them and began to fumble with his rifle to aim and fire at them. Just then Mio charged at him sword drawn. The Orussian raised his rifle but Mio was quicker, with a quick slash she cut off the barrel then as her momentum carried her past her target she stopped and stabbed her sword back into the man's back, the long blade pierced through the soldier's chest and Mio jerked it down through his stomach. Everyone was stunned that Mio so easily killed that man. She pulled the blade out from his body as blood gurgled from his mouth and he fell to the ground.

"You, you just killed that man." Yoshika stammered. Mio frowned as Mio flicked the blood from her blade.

"I know I did." Mio simply stated.

"But couldn't you have just wounded him or something you didn't have to kill him!" Yoshika retorted.

"Look Miyafuji we are in the middle of a war, it might not be ours but, here it is kill or be killed and we have to learn to accept that our we have no chance of survival. Besides you have all seen what they have done today; they have murdered innocent people and caused indiscriminate destruction on this defenseless town. As soldiers we have no choice but to defend these people or at the very least avenge their murders." Mio shot back to Yoshika who flinched at that last statement. Yoshika had always been a pacifist; she was even reluctant to shoot at the Neuroi at first. Minna then stepped beside Mio.

"She is right if we want to survive we may have to kill people in order to do so; I don't like it and I can imagine neither does Mio but it is the reality of the situation we are in. Sanya check his tags see what you can find.

"Yes Ma'am." Sanya said. The grey haired Orussian witch walked over to the paratrooper's corpse and examined it. She pulled out his dog tags and took a look at them. "Well he is for sure an Orussian although looking at the flag on his shoulder patch I would say that their flag has changed it looks like it is upside down for some reason."

"What unit is he from, any you recognize?" Minna asked her. Sanya read his tags.

"Says he is part of the 122nd Guards Airborne Division, that isn't a unit I recognize; wait hold on." She cradled his helmet and pointed to a symbol of a hammer and sickle in a red star on it. "Damn just what I was afraid of he is a communist." Sanya stated.

"He is what Sanya?" Minna said as she raised her eyebrow. Shirley was curious too she had never heard of a communist before.

"Communists are terrorists in Orussia, I am not surprised that you haven't heard of them before the Tsar didn't want the word to get out that there were people who opposed him. These crazy bastards tore up half the Orussian countryside trying to start a civil war. Hell if it wasn't for us witches they might have succeeded. Now the only question left is why are they here and how have they gotten enough power to launch an invasion of the U.S.L." Sanya informed them. Mio then spoke.

"That doesn't matter now we need to keep moving check him for any other weapons and let's get moving." She told her. Sanya nodded and pulled a pistol from a holster. Oddly enough it was a Colt M1911. Shirley walked over to Sanya.

"Hey I will take that after all I am trained to use that thing." She stated. Sanya nodded and handed the pistol over to her. Shirley racked the slide and flicked the safety switch on. Then Minna spoke.

"Alright ladies let's go." With that they all continued on their journey to the mall.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A.**

**Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**19:00** **Local Time**

Sandman and Frost were standing by the front gate to the base. They were waiting for Grinch and Truck to return. They were not on base when the crisis had begun so they had to be recalled from their previous locations to the base in order to get suited up and ready to join the fray. They were both in their uniforms with all of their equipment ready. Frost had grabbed an FN SCAR-H with an ACOG scope and an under slung grenade launcher; additionally for backup he carried an FN Five Seven hand gun. Sandman on the other hand chose to carry his favorite weapon the HK416 assault rifle. They both carried an assortment of grenades both lethal and non-lethal like the flash bang grenade. The gate opened and Grinch was the first to appear. He was riding his custom Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Grinch wore standard biker clothing, camo pants, black t-shirt, combat boots and his arms were covered in tattoos. Grinch had told them prior to leaving that he had to do a brief undercover assignment posing as a member of the infamous Hell's Legion biker gang. Frost thought to himself that the grouchy southerner certainly looked the part. He parked his bike and got off it and began to walk towards them.

"Hey how is it going guys?" He asked them, as he shook both of their hands.

"Well the world is going to hell and we are all that stands in the way of total annihilation, so yeah it is a pretty standard Monday evening." Frost joked to Grinch who chuckled in response.

"Yeah looks like we have to go save the day again; go suit up and meet us back here we have to tell Truck what is happening." Sandman stated. Just then they began to hear some obnoxiously loud Gangster Rap. The gates swung open and a massive red Hummer H2 pulled through the gate. The engine stopped and Truck stepped out dressed in full combat gear.

"Yo man what's up?" Truck said as he pulled an extra Kevlar vest from his Hummer and tossed it to Grinch, who caught it one handed.

"Just waiting on you old friend." Sandman said as Truck went into the backseat of his vehicle and pulled out both an MK14 DMR and a MK46 saw. He walked over to Grinch and handed him the MK14.

"Thanks man, now all I need is my hat and I am set." He joked; just then Frost pulled out a baseball cap from one of his vest's compartments and handed it to Grinch. "Thanks Frost you're too good to me kid." He chuckled. Sandman rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright enough screwing around let's head to the chopper, I'll explain the mission on the way there." Sandman said to them.

"Alright you're the boss man." Truck said as they began to head towards the hangers.

"So I got word from General Shepherd, it seems that some HVI with important intel got capped in Arcadia by some Russkies now it is up to us to go into a warzone track the fucker down and snatch the intel." Sandman informed them, Frost then spoke.

"What kind of resistance should we be expecting sir?" Frost asked his CO who smirked.

"Half the fucking Red Army." He said sarcastically, and then Grinch spoke.

"So are we going to be getting any support or are we doing this on our own again just like our last mission in Pakistan?" Grinch asked Sandman, who thought for a moment.

"Well we got some F-35s from Edwards AFB that have been deployed to the city; they will give us some CAS should things go down the toilet." Sandman told them, he looked to Truck to see if he had any questions.

"We there yet?" Truck joked, everyone smiled. It was kind of an inside joke for Delta Operators, it had to do with the long distances they usually had to travel with their missions and the crazy things they had to deal with when they got there.

"Soon my friends soon." Sandman replied as they got to the hanger and headed towards their transport. A powerful tilt rotor helicopter called the MV-22 Osprey. It was a fast and powerful chopper that was used by both the USMC and the JSOC. They stepped into the cargo bay and Sandman alerted the pilot that they were there. The chopper began to taxi out of the hanger. Truck tapped Frost on the shoulder.

"Hey man this time you are taking the AT-4 not me I've had to carry that shit halfway across Pakistan to many times." He told him and handed Frost the disposable anti-tank rocket. Frost nodded and slung the rocket across his shoulder.

"Yeah fair enough man." Frost responded. The aircraft began to lift off the ground and gained altitude. Grinch then looked over to him.

"Hey Frost I got to ask isn't it a little hot for you wearing that black ski mask?" Grinch asked him. Derek always wore his ski mask no matter what, he started wearing it after their first mission to capture Makarov; and since he started to wear it none of their missions had gone to shit.

"No man I am cool." Derek responded. Grinch chuckled. Frost thought to himself that in about an hour or two they would arrive at the combat zone and they would kick some serious Russian ass.

**Arcadia Virginia U.S.A.**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**19:17 Local Time**

They could hear the sounds of gunfire it was close. It was different from the gunfire they had heard earlier it sounded more like small arms rather than fire from AAA or vehicles. They approached a corner. Minna gave Eila the hand gesture to look around the corner. Eila nodded and looked she saw that three men in grey blocky camo were shooting it out with four or so Orussian troops. The three soldiers by the barricade had very accurate and precise rifle fire, they quickly dispatched two of the Orussian soldiers with headshots. The other two Orussians turned and began to retreat; one of them wasn't fast enough as he was shot in the back. Eila was about to approach the men when suddenly overhead was some strange looking plane it had a propeller on top of the fuselage and another propeller on the tail. A man leaned from an open doorway and fired a machine gun of some kind at the men cutting all three down in a blood soaked mess. Just then Eila made eye contact with the gunner; he raised his machine gun and pointed it at her.

"Shit run like hell!" Eila told the others as the aircraft rounded the corner so it could fire on them. The gunner opened fire his machine gun deafening even over the sound of the aircraft's engines. Bullets kicked up dirt by them as he narrowly missed them. Gertrud put up her shield to block some of the bullets that came near her; Minna did the same thing but she also ran close enough to Major Sakamoto to prevent bullets from hitting her as well. They ran through an alley way to avoid being shot, the plane was overhead trying to get a better angle on them. Then it swooped down and hovered in front of the alleyway's exit. Eila could see the gunner smile as he raised his machine gun to his shoulder to fire. Just then the aircraft exploded violently and crashed to the ground. Eila heard the roar of a jet's engine and a grey painted single engine fighter plane of some kind flew over them. Some kind of weapons bay on the underside of the aircraft opened up and a missile flew out heading for a distant transport plane dropping off paratroopers.

"Wow that was a close one." Erica stated with a laugh. Gertrud growled at that.

"Is everyone alright?" Major Sakamoto asked everyone.

"I am fine it is not like those brutish Orussians could actually hurt me even with that strange machine they were using." Perrine said. Just about everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright good; Eila what did you see around the corner before we were attacked?" Mio asked her.

"Well I saw the mall and I saw at a barricade a few recently deceased Liberion troops shooting it out with Orussians." Eila told them.

"Right well let's get their weapons we need a little firepower to even the odds." Minna told them. The witches walked back to the barricade and found the fallen soldiers. Minna went up to one of the dead Liberions and picked up his rifle. Some strange futuristic looking gun with a fore grip and some kind of telescoping stock; Minna examined it then pulled a T shaped charging handle on the top of the rifle. Gertrud picked up an identical weapon from another dead Liberion. Finally Perrine picked up some kind of smaller submachine gun from the last dead soldier. "Shirley, check their tags find out who they were." Minna ordered Yeager, who nodded and went over to examine them. Mio gestured for Eila and Erica to follow her.

"Stay here Sanya I will be back in a few minutes." Eila told her. Sanya nodded and Eila hopped over the barricade. She headed over to one of the Orussian corpses, and picked up his weapon. It was some sort of carbine; it had a skeleton stock that flipped to the side and a shortened barrel. She pulled out the magazine and saw it carried thirty five rounds. She looked on the side of the gun and it had the Liberion letters "IMI" on it. Major Sakamoto grabbed some really strange looking gun; it looked like it was all stock with a top loading transparent magazine that fitted lengthwise on the gun. Finally Erica pulled off the last dead soldier another odd looking gun. It was very rounded looking and its magazine was in the back. It looked like it didn't have any sights on it. "Hey Erica what the hell is that?" Eila asked her pointing to the weird hump like thing on top of the gun.

"Not sure it is kind of like some kind of built in scope of some kind." Erica replied. Just then the rest of the witches came up to them. Minna and Gertrud were in front with their futuristic looking rifles.

"Alright people the mall is just a few meters away." She said as they all began to move forward. Just then Eila realized she should probably tell Commander Minna about her visions.

"Hey Commander Minna can I tell you something." Eila asked her. Minna looked to her and nodded.

"Hmm. Yeah if it is important go right ahead." Minna told her. They were now in a parking lot Gertrud and Erica were scanning side to side, rifles at the ready looking for any threats.

"Well when this first happened I didn't think anything of it but now that we are here I figured I might as well tell you. Yesterday I had some kind of strange vision; it was confusing something about an airport and a man in black who murdered people. Then there was this clock tower and it was ticking away as blood was falling on it. At first I thought it was some weird nightmare then when we were fighting the Neuroi over our base, I heard the ticking and that is when something compelled me to head into the hive. I just got this weird inexplicable feeling that told me that we needed to go into the hive or something really bad was going to happen." Eila told the commander who thought for a second.

"Yeah that is strange but how is this relevant to our situation?" Minna asked her.

"Well when we entered the hive right after we started spinning I had another vision. And it was of this the invasion or whatever the hell is going on here. Then I saw four men one of them was a Liberion and he told me that he was the only hope we had left. And he was using the same type of gun you are now, so I know he is connected to all of this." Eila told her as they walked through the mall's entrance.

"Ok well let's say that the visions were accurate how do you know we can trust this guy if we see him?" Minna asked her. Eila thought for a moment.

"I can't explain it but I just felt safe when he was there, the exact opposite of when I saw the man in black. I just know we can trust him I just can't tell you how I know this." Eila told her. Minna thought for a moment then nodded.

"Alright well if you see this guy then let me know and we will speak with him. Who knows maybe he can help us get home." Minna said. They walked towards a bulletin board with a map of the mall on it. "Hey Shirley would you recognize the name of a clothing store if you saw one?" Minna asked Charlotte.

"Yeah probably." Shirley said as she walked over to the board. She looked over the map then put her finger on a spot on it. "Do you see that? Marcy's it is a clothing store, that is pretty popular here. It is on the other side of the mall though. But this isn't a very big mall so it isn't that far of a walk." Shirley told them Minna nodded and then spoke.

"Ok everyone we're heading to the other side of the mall come on." She ordered everyone began to walk in that direction. After a few dozen meters Shirley then spoke.

"Hold on a second I will be back. I will meet you ladies there." Shirley said as she ran into a store. Mio cocked an eyebrow but Minna gestured for her to ignore it and they continued on. Eventually they got to Marcy's a rather large clothing store. They headed to the women's section and found some clothing and shoes. They began to change. Eila had been cut and scrapped up nearly a dozen times on the way here if it wasn't for Yoshika's healing magic she might have had some pretty nasty scars to deal with. Just then Shirley came back she was holding onto an Atlas and a calendar. She tossed the calendar in front of them. "Well it looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore ladies, look at the date." She said; they did as they were asked and saw that it was a 2016 calendar. Then it dawned on them they were more than seventy years in the future could the world have gone to shit so quickly since they left. Then Shirley put down the atlas. "If you think that is bad take a look at this." she pointed to the U.S. "Apparently this is an alternate world because this doesn't even look like the Liberion landmass and it isn't even called Liberion, it is some country called 'America'." They all looked at the atlas for their home country. Britannia was now the United Kingdom, Fuso was Japan, Karlsland was now the Federal Republic of German, Romagna was called Italy, Orussia was now the Russian Federation and finally Suomus was actually two countries Finland and Norway. Eila wasn't sure which country she was actually part of.

"I think it is safe to say that this is officially beyond weird." Francesca stated.

"Where did you even find this stuff Yeager?" Mio asked.

"Well that store that I stepped into it was actually a bookstore and I just looked for this stuff oh and before I forget, Eila here." Shirley tossed Eila a pack of cards. They were Tarot cards of all things. "I figured you might want to hold on to those things." Shirley stated.

"Thanks I will take a look at them shortly." Eila stated, and then Minna spoke.

"Alright people we will rest here for a while then we are going to get moving, we have no idea how long this place will be safe." Minna said they all nodded in agreement.

**Arcadia Mall U.S.A. **

**Sergeant Lynette Bishop **

**20:32 Local Time **

The day's events had been exhausting and traumatizing. They had walked for quite a while and even had to kill someone just to make it this far, and even worse than that they had seen so much death since they had gotten to this world. Yoshika was resting with her on some couch that they had found and dragged out so that it was with the rest of the girls. Minna and Mio were talking to each other as they looked out a window to guard against attackers. Eila was just across the room letting Sanya rest her head on her lap. Seeing the two of them together was a sweet diversion from the violence they had witnessed today. Lynette really wished she could have someone in her life that she could cuddle up to when things got rough like this. However the only person that she wanted to do that with, she was too afraid to ask. She didn't even know if that person felt the same way about her as she did about them. Lynette looked down on her pants they felt so weird, it had been so long since she had worn anything other than panties below her waist anything else just felt very strange to her. She looked over to Yoshika, who was curled up just staring off.

"Hey Yoshika." Lynette said. Yoshika looked up, at her.

"Yeah Lynne what's up?" She asked her.

"Do you think that we are going to make it home alive?" Lynette asked Yoshika, they had been friends for so long they didn't worry about voicing each other's doubts to one another.

"I don't know, I hope so, but I really just don't know." Yoshika replied with clear sadness in her voice.

**Arcadia Mall U.S.A.**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**20:36 Local Time**

Eila had Sanya in her lap, she was sound asleep. Eila ran her fingers through Sanya's soft grey hair and smiled. It was nice that they could enjoy a peaceful moment such as this. Eila decided to in her down time check out the new Tarot cards Shirley had given her. She pulled out the first card from the deck and examined it. The card was a stretching board being used by a walking skeleton facing up. It was a card that again she had never seen before but she knew a stretching board was something that people in the Middle Ages used to tortured people with. Then suddenly she felt like she was yanked out of her body.

**Unknown**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**Unknown**

_She was again in a sea of darkness all there was in this black void was her and the bloodstained clock tower. She heard it ticking away then she saw a man chained to a metal bed frame. A man in combat gear with a skeleton patterned mask was standing over him._

_ "Where is he?" The skeleton man asked the bloodied prisoner. The prisoner spat blood in the face of the skeleton man. The skeleton man flipped a switch and electricity coursed through the man. He screamed like a banshee as he twisted and contorted. "Damn it Rojas where is Makarov!" The skeleton man once again asked him. _

_ "I don't know, I just don't know, please I beg of you show mercy." The man called Rojas pleaded. _

_ "Not good enough!" The Skeleton man said as he switched on the electricity again. After a few seconds he stopped, then Rojas began to speak._

_ "Ok I know someone who may know where he is. There is a man in a Russian Gulag; I don't know his name just his number Prisoner 627; he is the only man Makarov hates worse than Americans. If anyone knows where Makarov is it is 627." Rojas told the skeleton man. _

_ "See that wasn't too hard now was it." The skeleton man said as he pulled out a pistol and put it to Rojas stomach and fired. Rojas wailed in agony and began to bleed profusely as the man with the skull mask walked off with a half dozen other black clad soldiers._

_The soldiers disappeared and again she saw the clock tower. The hour hand shifted to three as blood continued to dip onto it. _

**Arcadia Mall U.S.A.**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**20:40 Local Time**

"Come on Eila wake up!" Sanya shouted as she shook her.

"Huh what happened?" Eila asked Sanya. Eila could hear the sounds of one of those hovering planes coming. Sanya's familiar was out as well as the magical antennas.

"Russians they are going to attack the mall sweep it for survivors, which means us. Get ready." Sanya told her.

"Wait how do you know that is what they are going to do?" Eila asked her.

"I can hear their radio transmissions now, long story just get ready." Sanya told her. Suddenly Eila heard the sounds of breaking glass and she could see from out of the store's entranced about eight Russian troops roping down from the skylight. Eila readied her weapon and picked a target. The Russians began to search through the store. They had all entered the store when suddenly Major Sakamoto rolled out from between some of the isles. She fired her submachine gun in a long burst killing one of the Russians, the bullets tore through his torso and ripped off his left arm. The Russians whipped around to fire at her that is when Minna and Gertrud attack them from the front through some clothing racks, killing two of them. The Russians scattered firing in all directions. Eila fired a burst of fire from her carbine catching one in the side; he staggered a bit and fell to the ground. She lowered her weapon a bit then he propped himself up on his arm and aimed his rifle at her. Eila fired one more shot this one straight between his eyes, his head jerked back and the walls were showered in blood and brain matter. Eila lowered her weapon. She had just killed someone, it was in self defense but still she had taken another human life in anger. Just then she heard the sound of windows breaking and four more Russian soldiers broke in through one of the stores windows.

**Arcadia Mall U.S.A. **

**Pilot Officer Francesca Luuchini**

**20:43 Local time**

This sucked she was being attacked by half a dozen armed men and she didn't have any way to defend herself. She saw that at least the other witches were kicking ass. One of the Russians had gotten into a fist fight with Trudy. Trudy knocked the Russian's rifle away then summoned her familiar's power and punched the enemy soldier as hard as she could in the man's throat. He staggered back and Trudy raised her weapon and put two bullets in his chest. Perrine lunged at another nearby Russian and shouted

"TONNERRE!" lighting danced from her hands directly into the Russian. He shot back and hit the wall. Just then a Russian rounded the corner where she was hiding and raised his gun. Francesca quickly kicked the gun out of his hand smacked him hard in the stomach. His stomach was like punching metal. Way harder than a normal person's stomach should be. He took the opportunity to head but her forcing her to the ground. Francesca tried to crawl away. The Russian man smiled and pulled out a blade that had to be at least a third of a meter thick. He began to walk towards her when Francesca saw Shirley roll behind him grab his gun and fire a quick five round burst into his back. Francesca got blood on her face from the dead Russian.

"Hey are you alright Francesca?" Shirley asked lowering the rifle.

"Yeah I am ok thanks for saving me though." Francesca replied. Shirley walked over to the dead Russian and withdrew his sidearm. She tossed it to Francesca.

"Here take this for the next time you get in a fight with them." Shirley replied causally.

"Thanks." Francesca said, just then one of the walls facing the street burst open.

"Shit tank! Everyone out of the store let's set up an ambush position in the lobby by the bulletin board." They Rushed outside into the mall's corridors and headed towards the bulletin board. Gertrud tossed down a vending machine and hid behind it with Erica others hid in the stores or behind large potted plants then they waited.

**Outside Arcadia Mall**

**Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**20:50 Local Time**

They had tracked down where the man with the intel was. He was a Russian Airborne officer by the name of Dimitri. He along with some of his me were assaulting a mall for some reason and Metal team was about to attack them from the rear. About two dozen men and a Sprut-SD light tank were attacking the mall. Sandman gave the gesture for Frost to take out the tank and for Grinch to kill the heavy weapons trooper with the grenade launcher. Then He and Truck would provide suppressing fire for them as they pushed up on the officer. Sandman gave the countdown gesture. 1…2…3… Then Frost stepped out from cover and fired his AT-4 at the rear of the tank. The shaped charge warhead ripped into the lightly armored rear of the Sprut, causing it to erupt into a giant ball of flames. Frost dropped the AT rocket and pulled out his rifle he fired short controlled bursts into the enemy soldiers. The SCAR's powerful 7.62 rounds tore through their armor causing them to twist and be blown back by the firepower. Truck opened up with his MK46 causing the Russians to be chopped down like wheat before a scythe. Some of the Russians turned to face them a return fire. Bullets impacted the wall where Frost was hiding. He popped out quickly and leveled his weapon at a Russian soldier who was wielding a PKP LMG; he fired a single shot which went straight through the Russian's head, causing it to explode like a ripe melon being hit with a sledgehammer. Sandman fired his HK416 in quick three round bursts taking out two Russians. The area was for the most part clear when Frost saw that Dimitri and some of his men ran inside the mall. All of the Russian troops outside were now dead.

"Alright people move up let's take this fucker out!" Sandman said as they advanced into the building.

**Arcadia Mall U.S.A.**

**Major Mio Sakamoto**

**20:55 Local Time**

Mio was waiting for them to come rushing towards her. She had heard gunfire from outside, she wasn't sure what that was about but she didn't care she was going to personally kill all of these mother fuckers as soon as she saw them. These Russians had no honor they killed defenseless people just for the hell of it, for that she would show them no quarter, no mercy only a quick death. Six Russian troops came running towards them firing their weapons behind them as they ran for whatever reason.

"NOW!" Mio shouted the witches leaned out from cover and began to fire. The salvo of automatic weapons fire from their weapons tore through the first three Russians. One of them grabbed onto one of his comrades and used him as a shield; the man wore a blue beret and had a rifle in one hand and a brief case in the other for some reason. Mio aimed for him firing a dozen rounds into the man shield. One bullet hit the shield takers gun knocking it from his hands. He yelped. That was when Mio recognized him; it was Scarface the man who killed those people before. Scarface ducked inside of a store. Mio ran after him she personally was going to take his life. She ran into the store he did and saw him place a grey box on the wall. He then pressed a button on some kind of device causing the grey box to explode blowing a man sized hole in the wall. The explosion momentarily disorientated her, allowing Scarface to escape. She regained her composure and then she exited the mall and saw him running down the street he turned the corner. Mio followed him she turned the same corner he did and smiled as he had entered a dead end. Some kind of one way street, Scarface turned to her and grinned. He spoke in Britannian.

"Hey little girl that is a nice sword, why don't you say we make this an even fight and you use that and I will use this." He set down the brief case and pulled out a meat cleaver like blade. Mio tossed down her gun and drew her katana.

"Fine by me, that just means that you will just die slower." Mio replied. They got into a fighting stance Scarface inched closer to her. Scarface lashed out with his blade, Mio quickly side stepped it and slashed with her sword. He jumped back narrowly missing the blade. She then pressed the attack and swung diagonally trying to take off his left arm, her swing managed to connect just barely. She had cut his arm pretty badly but wasn't able to hack it off. He growled at her and swung his clever horizontally at her head so she ducked and swept her sword at his legs cutting off his left leg. He screamed as he fell to the ground. Then she stood over him and stabbed him through the heart with her blade. Just then the rest of the witches showed up.

"Mio are you alright!?" Minna asked her, clear panic was in her voice.

"Yeah I am ok. It seems he was trying to protect this though." She picked up the brief case. "I wonder what it could be." She thought aloud.

"That would be ours young lady, so drop It." a stern sounding Liberion voice said. She turned around to see four heavily armed men pointing weapons at them. The rest of the Witches raised their weapons at them.

**Arcadia Virginia U.S.A.**

**Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**21:00 Local Time**

They were in of all things a Mexican standoff with a bunch of teenage girls. Now mind you these girls had a shitload of fire power. But still out of all the ways Frost could end up dead this had to be the strangest. The girls looked like they hailed from all over the world. Frost could see some that looked German, some that were French and at least two who were Japanese including the blood splattered chick with the samurai sword. Neither side said anything for a few moments.

"So who are you guys suppose to be?" a red haired girl said to them, she was an American judging by her accent. She pointed an AK-47 at them and she looked like she had already killed more than once today.

"U.S. Special Forces who are you?" Sandman told them. The red haired girl who looked somewhere between sixteen and eighteen again spoke.

"We aren't from around here." She simply stated.

"Look we just want to have that brief case, it has important intelligence in it that can turn the tide of this war, and if you are civilians we can evacuate you out of this warzone to a safe area." Sandman told them.

"Sir what do we do?" Frost asked Sandman.

"Just stay calm we will sort through this." Sandman replied. Then one of the girls, some extremely fair skinned blonde girl, jumped out between the two of them.

"Wait Minna he is the one from my vision!" She shouted, Frost was about to raise an eyebrow when a BTR rounded the corner and aimed at them. Suddenly before frost knew it the girls had rushed in front of Metal Team. The BTR began to fire and the girls put up some kind of bright blue shield that blocked the shells from hitting them. The red haired girl was in front of Frost and looked back to him; she suddenly had bunny ears and a tail for whatever reason.

"Like we said we are not from around here." She simply stated, Sandman then said over the Radio.

"Mustang 1 this is Metal 0-1 requesting immediate CAS lasing target now." Sandman unfazed by the bizarreness of the situation pulled out a SOFLAM and began to paint the BTR which was still firing in vain at them. After a few moments a glide bomb smacked into the BTR, blowing it into a million pieces. The area was now clear from any enemy activity. A Japanese looking woman in her twenties, (the one with the katana) approached Frost and handed him the intel.

"Here if you can get us to a safe location whatever is in this briefcase is yours." She told him. Frost noticed just like the bunny girl she had animal ears and a tail to, but in her case it appeared to be the ears and tails of a dog or something.

"What are you guys?" Was all Frost could ask. The red haired girl with the bunny ears then spoke with a sly grin.

"I guess you could call us witches." She said Frost couldn't help but chuckle a bit. They were like no witches he had ever seen before most of them seemed to have animal ears and tails, they looked more like characters from a Japanese anime than witches to him. After a few seconds Frost noticed that they were all wearing the top sections of various World War Two era military uniforms. Sandman then spoke.

"Alright we will get you to back to our base but we need an explanation as to who you are and who do you work for." Sandman said to them. Then an auburn haired German woman in her late teens spoke.

"Agreed but in return we need an explanation from you as to what the hell is going on here." She said; Frost looked at her, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was their leader. Frost noticed out of the corner of his eye that the blonde girl with the fair skin, the one who had said she had a vision of them was staring intensely at him. He looked in her direction and she turned away.

"Alright I understand." Sandman told them then he called for the extraction chopper.

* * *

**Oh what shall happen next, bet you can't wait to find out. anyway some breif story notes, so not many people realize this but according to the strike witches wiki Shirley is actually friends with Mio and Minna, didn't really know that to be honest until i read that so i will potray them as being pretty good firends in this story. secondly the flags of lets say Fuso isn't the same as the Japanese flag in our world same thing goes for all of the other Flags. another story note according to offical canon the Russian Revolution never happened in the Strike Witches world so most people in that universe would not know what communism was. another note for those who want more scenes with Frost don't worry now that the two groups are together i will give him alot more scenes. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did writing it and please read and review as it will encouarge me to write faster. **


	4. Clearing the Air

**Ah ha i finished this chapter alot earlier than i did my last one. hehe so this chapter basically details some of the back story of both universe, and some minor character development. just some notes i changed OPFOR to Al-Qaeda just to have some more real world shit in. also most of the information i give out is based on stuff gathered from offical canon. finally before i let you read my next chapter i wanted to say that since the witches arrived they have effectifly created an AU for both worlds so as a result i have no problem killing off any character or having some seriously bad shit happen to them at certain points and let me be clear when i say anyone i mean anyone XD. Finally i wanted to warn people that i am going to have a few original villians, well more like henchmen to the main villian anyway. alright so here is the third chapter.**

* * *

Clearing the Air

**Arcadia Virginia U.S.A.**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**21:07 Local Time **

Things had gotten a little less tense between the two groups since the witches saved the "U.S. Special Forces" unit. The Americans had set up a defensive perimeter around the witches and the one way street. The man Eila guessed was their leader put two of his fingers to his ear and spoke.

"This is Metal 0-1 calling Flaming Chariot requesting immediate extraction at my location." The commander said to someone on the other end of the radio. "Yes we have the intel in hand. However, we also have some…. guests. Yes I will explain it to Gold Eagle when I get back to base. Understood we will pop purple smoke. See you in five mikes." He said and went back to looking out for any threats. Just then Minna went up beside Eila.

"So Eila, which one of them is the man from your vision?" Minna asked her. Eila looked over to the man with the black mask; she gestured to him.

"He is; I saw him in my vision he was the one who said he was our only hope. However I didn't see the other men in my vision the other ones looked Britannian and one was Orussian." Eila told her commander who nodded.

"You really think we can trust the other guys then?" Minna asked her. Eila thought for a few moments.

"Truth be told I don't really know but I don't think we have much of a choice here." Eila responded. Minna nodded. Just then Sanya spoke, her magical antennas were out.

"Yes we can trust them at least for now; I can feel their emotions and sense some of their thoughts. I cannot tell you exactly what they are thinking but I know that they won't betray us." Sanya told them; Minna raised an eyebrow.

"When did you become a mind reader?" Minna asked Sanya.

"Ever since I came in contact with that human Neuroi a few days ago my magic has been acting up. If it makes you feel any better though I can't read the minds of magic users, so I don't know what you are thinking or feeling right now." Sanya replied. Minna shrugged. Just then they began to hear the sound of a distant propeller aircraft incoming. The leader of the Special Forces unit threw a smoke grenade that spewed purple colored smoke. Just then overhead a large twin engine airplane flew by; then to Eila's surprise the wingtip mounted engines tilted up and the aircraft hovered and landed and at the rear of the plane a ramp came down and the commander of the Special Forces unit stood on it and gestured for everyone to get aboard. They began to walk towards the aircraft when he put out a hand.

"Sorry ladies but I am going to need to take your weapons. Sorry it is a formality." The Special Forces leader told them. Minna thrust her rifle into his hands, and he tossed it into a container. One by one the witches handed him their weapons and got into the aircraft until it was Mio's turn to give up her weapons.

"I will give you the gun but the sword stays with me it is a family relic." Mio said sternly. The American nodded. After they were all aboard the remaining American soldiers went up the ramp into the aircraft covering each other as they climbed aboard. The Americans went to the front seats of the aircraft by the cockpit while the witches sat closer towards the rear. Suddenly the aircraft that they were all aboard lifted off vertically much to Eila's surprise. The leader of the Americans stood up and looked directly at the witches. "Alright ladies I have met my end of the bargain, you are on your way to Fort Campbell but now I need answers, who is in charge of your group?" He asked them Minna stood up.

"That would be me. My name is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." She told him.

"Alright well who are you guys, were did you come from and what exactly was that kind of tech or whatever were you using back there?" he again asked her.

"Well do you want the long version or the short version?" Minna asked him.

"We have time for the long version." He told her Minna nodded. Eila noticed that the masked man from her vision, was about to take off his mask. He pulled the mask off revealing a young looking face; he couldn't have been much older than Minna or Major Sakamoto, which was odd considering his compatriots were all much older than him. His skin was pale, a similar shade as Eila's for that matter. He had dark blue eyes and sandy blonde short cropped hair. Actually come to think about it he was actually pretty cute, but Eila was too interested in Sanya to pay much attention to that. He noticed that she was looking at him and he looked away practically blushing.

"Well, we are to put it bluntly, from an alternate world where the entire world is under threat of a near unstoppable enemy known as the Neuroi. We are magic users code named witches. The witches are the only people who have been able to halt the Neuroi's advance, in the six years of war Europe has been completely overrun and North Africa is a warzone where neither side is able to gain the upper hand." Minna told the American, he quickly responded.

"So what are these "Neuroi" are they a terrorist group or something?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"No worse they are an extra dimensional enemy that appeared over Warsaw on September 1st 1939." Minna told him.

"Wait you said the war has been going on for six years, wouldn't that mean that it is the year 1945 in your world?" he asked.

"Yes in our world it is 1945." She said.

"The next question I have to ask is why are you all so young? Are most of the military aged men dead or something, is that why your governments are using child soldiers to fight their battles." He asked.

"Not exactly, yes conventional forces have proved to be all but useless in stopping the Neuroi. However most of us witches lose our powers after twenty and the younger witches tend to be the strongest that is why most of us are around sixteen years old." Minna told him. He thought for a minute.

"Alright so in your world you are fighting aliens called the Neuroi, fair enough but that doesn't explain why you are here what did some spell go wrong or something?"

"Not exactly we were assaulting a Neuroi hive when we encountered some kind of magical anomaly. Next thing we know we are falling through the sky in your world with our striker units missing." Minna said.

"Wait striker units?" He asked.

"Ah yes it is a device that gives us flight capabilities and enhances our magical abilities. When we arrived here however they seemed to have disappear." Minna informed the commander.

"Ok well I guess that explains why you said that you were a fighter squadron." He said. "Alright well how long have you been in our world then?" He asked.

"I would say that we have been here for maybe four or five hours tops." Minna replied.

"Makes sense, sorry you couldn't have come at a better time then." He said to her.

"Ok I answered your questions, now I would like to ask you some questions, if that is alright?" Minna asked him.

"Yeah ask away; I will tell you anything that isn't classified." He responded.

"Alright well let's start with who are you, and what unit do you belong to?" Minna asked him.

"We are an American Delta Force unit call sign Metal 0-1, my name is Sandman, the guy with the baseball cap is named Grinch, the heavy weapons guy over there is Truck and the kid over there with the blonde hair is Frost." The soldier calling himself Sandman told them.

"I can assume those aren't your real names." Minna said.

"Yeah they are codenames we are a secret unit, we aren't even allowed to tell each other what are real names are." Sandman responded.

"Ok well judging by how you didn't know what the Neuroi, it is safe to assume that your world has never encountered any alien species before." Minna said.

"Yeah as far as we know humanity is the only intelligent life in the universe, oh and no magic either for that matter. In fact an interesting note in our world from 1939 to 1945 we fought a massive war between each other that ended up causing all of the shit that has plagued us till this day." Sandman said.

"Really do you care to elaborate?" Minna asked.

"Yeah. Frost, you tell this story better than I do. Do you mind explaining to her what has happened over the last seventy plus years?" Sandman asked Frost who stood up.

"Yes sir. So do you ladies know of a man named Adolf Hitler?" Frost asked.

"The subpar painter what about him?" Minna responded.

"Right well in our world he became the dictator of Germany and tried to take over the entire world, killing about sixty million people in the process." Frost told them. The witches were stunned how could anyone cause so much carnage and to wipe out such a large portion of the human population. Eila looked to Gertrude and could see that this revelation came particularly hard for her considering Germany was this world's equivalent of Karlsland. Eila thought for a moment what if the Neuroi had never come in their world. Would the witches that she had known for so long be fighting each other by now? And if so would Eila have to fight Sanya. No she wouldn't even if their countries were at war Eila would never fight Sanya she would defect or throw down her weapon if that ever happened. "After the war the world was left with two main super powers, the United States and the Soviet Union which was a brutal communist dictatorship also set on world domination. The two powers then entered into a forty five year cold war that left most of the developing world royally fucked over. However in 1991 the Soviet Union collapsed and split into a number of smaller states. The largest of these states was the Russian Federation, a pro western pro capitalism country, which unfortunately was led by a complete moron named Boris Yeltsin. In 1993 a man named Imran Zakhaev formed the Ultranationalist party. The Ultranationalists wanted to restore the Soviet Union and create an Eastern European communist empire. President Yeltsin then outlawed the group from all legitimate political activities. One year later the Ultranationalists became a terrorist group and began to conduct bombings and assassinations around the world. In 1996 a British SAS team attempted to assassinate Zakhaev in Pripyat; they failed and only wounding him. This caused him to be more bitter and angry at the west than ever before. On September 11th 2001 nineteen Saudi Arabian Terrorists, trained by Al-Qaeda and funded by Zakhaev hijacked four U.S. passenger planes and flew them into both the World Trade Center and the Pentagon, killing nearly three thousand people. A month later the man responsible for the September 11th attacks, Osama Bin Laden the leader of Al-Qaeda is tracked down in Afghanistan and the U.S. Military moves in to dismantle the terror network. However supplied by Zakhaev they end up being much more difficult to uproot than initially thought and so begins a fifteen year long insurgency that continues to this day. However I am getting ahead of myself, in 2011 the Ultranationalist gain enough power in Russia to launch a bloody civil war which rips the country apart. Meanwhile in the Middle East Khaled Al-Asad, Osama Bin Laden's second in command stages a coup in Yemen causing U.S. Forces to invade. He tricks them into attacking his stronghold where he detonates a nuclear explosion whipping out the city and killing thirty thousand U.S. Marines in the process. Back in Russia the U.S. and British forces try to help the Russian Loyalists and despite the successful assassination of Zakhaev and Al-Asad we ultimately fail to prevent the fall of the Russian government. In 2012 the ultranationalists split into two factions. One a more moderate group who only is concerned with what happened within Russia's borders and the other called the "Shadow of Zakhaev" led by Zakhaev's former right hand man Vladimir Makarov; they wanted to control all of Europe and destroy the West. Fortunately however the moderates won and ousted Makarov from the party making him turn the Shadow of Zakhaev into a terrorist group. The U.S. government first tried to assassinate him after he was ousted from the party; that attempt failed badly. The next year, just to let us know how powerful he was; Makarov ordered his men to launch a day light attack on the Pentagon the command center for the entire U.S. Military. After the Pentagon attack the U.S. government along with a handful of western countries formed Task Force 141 in order to stop Makarov their first mission was Operation Kingfish, which might I add that Metal Team was a part of. The mission went FUBAR and left half the team dead or wounded including our commanding officer Captain Price. After that Makarov went underground, he mostly didn't really carry out many major attacks; that is until yesterday when he and his men walked into a crowded airport in Moscow and shot up the place killing hundreds of people. And to add insult to injury he left the body of a dead American soldier at the scene to make it look like it was the U.S. who carried out the attack. Russia vowed revenge and today they disabled our satellite defense systems and launched an aerial invasion of the U.S. which leads us to where we are now." Frost explained to them. It was a lot for Eila to Comprehend, this was indeed a dark world though. How could anyone be willing to kill themselves just to kill their enemy did this Al-Qaeda really hate America that much that they would willing kill themselves for their cause. And what of this nuclear weapon, was their really a weapon in this world powerful enough that it could literally wipe out an entire city. Suddenly Eila remembered something very important.

"Frost, Makarov is a white man in his forties with black hair, one green and one blue eye and he has several scars on face doesn't he?" Eila asked him. The entire Delta Force team and the rest of the witches for that matter all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Uh yes he does, but how did you know I thought you just got to this world rather recently." Frost asked her.

"Indeed we did but I had a vision prior to arriving in this world. During my vision I saw a man dressed in black gunning down innocent people in an airport I couldn't make sense of it at the time but now that I have been given some context as to what has happened in your world it all makes sense to me now." Eila informed the group.

"Well I have one final question what do you intend to do with us now that you know who we are?" Minna asked Sandman.

"Well I am going to take you to JSOC's commander General Shepherd he will figure out what we will do with you. But I can guarantee that you will not be harmed." Sandman told them.

"Thank you Sandman your understanding is appreciated." Minna responded. Frost then spoke.

"Hey can we at least get to know all of your names I don't think we got the chance to hear them?" Frost asked them, Eila was the first to speak.

"My name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen; I am a Flight Officer in the Sumous Air Force." Eila told Frost. Then one by one the witches gave their names and ranks to the Delta Force soldiers. Then over the intercom the pilot spoke to them.

"Metal 0-1 we are two mikes out from Fort Campbell. General Shepherd wants to debrief you and speak with your 'guests'." The pilot told them.

"Understood tell Shepherd that we will be ready." Sandman told the pilot. Eila then got the feeling that the day was about to get a lot longer.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A.**

**Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke **

**22:46 Local Time**

They exited the aircraft and walked onto the tarmac. Waiting for them was an older man in his sixties wearing the same type of grey camouflage as the Americans they saw fighting a few hours ago were wearing. He struck an imposing figure standing there alone waiting for them. The man was a general judging by the three stars on his uniform. Sandman walked up to the General and saluted him.

"General Shepherd sir we have the intel and these young ladies are the 'guests' that we have been telling you about." Sandman told General Shepherd as Frost handed him the brief case. Shepherd cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Really what is so special about them?" The General asked him.

"Well sir you aren't going to believe this sir but, um they are witches sir." Sandman awkwardly told him. Shepherd glared at him.

"Is this your idea of a joke Sandman?" General Shepherd growled at the Special Forces operative. Minna looked at Sanya and nodded. Sanya called out her familiar and magical antennas; then Minna spoke.

"No General it most certainly is not a joke; we are magic users, and part of an international task force from another world." Minna told him. The General, thought for a moment.

"Alright then, are you these ladies' commanding officer?" Shepherd asked her.

"I am, Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, and she is my XO Major Mio Sakamoto." Minna said as she gestured to Mio. Shepherd nodded and looked to Sandman.

"Alright Commander Wilcke and Major Sakamoto, come with me back to my office. Frost, Sandman come with us to." General Shepherd told them. "The rest of you are free to use the bases facilities to clean up and get some rest we have some rooms and a locker room that you are free to use." General Shepherd told them, the other witches nodded and followed Shepherd into the base. Minna noticed that unlike the 501st base which in some areas looked more like a luxury hotel, this base looked more like a fortress. The hallways were grey and depressing. Several other soldiers were in the base they looked quizzically at the witches but went back to their work a few seconds later.

"Alright Minna I guess we are going to start hitting the showers for now but we will be here if you need us for any reason." Gertrud said to Minna.

"Understood, make sure you are on your best behavior you are representing the 501st out there. After you are finished bathing meet us in the mess hall we will tell you what happens then." Minna told Gertrud who nodded. The rest of the witches turned and started heading down the hallway. Minna and Mio then continued to follow General Shepherd to his office. When they arrived at his office Shepherd gestured for Sandman to close the door.

"Alright Commander why don't you tell me about where you are from and what has happened in your world." General Shepherd said to them. Minna then began to explain to the American General everything about their world.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A. **

**Flying Officer Perrine Clostermann**

**22:55 Local Time**

The witches had stripped down naked and had gotten into the base's showers. Perrine was frustrated that these weren't the luxurious bath's she was used to back at the 501st base but some plain stalled showers that didn't even have a curtain for privacy, not that Perrine cared about that part. After spending over a year with each other they had gotten used to bathing with one another. Perrine sighed she wished that Major Sakamoto was with her; and her alone preferably sharing a shower with one another gently and passionately kissing each other and… just then she noticed Francesca grinning at her.

"Your thinking about Major Sakamoto aren't you Perrine?" Francesca said to her. Perrine blushed.

"I WAS NOT! And even if I was it isn't any of your business. I was having big girl thoughts something that you shouldn't be concerning yourself with!" Perrine retorted to Francesca who giggled.

"Ah don't be shy about it I'm pretty sure just about everyone knows you like her. Well that is everyone but Mio herself." She teased.

"That is Major Sakamoto to you!" Perrine barked at her.

"Ah you like the Major, I like her to she is a good person." Yoshika said. Perrine fumed, how dare that country bumpkin say that she liked _Perrine's _Major. Mio Sakamoto was Perrine's and Perrine's alone.

"I don't think she means like in that kind of way Yoshika." Eila said as she was scrubbing Sanya's back. Then Charlotte spoke with that over confident Liberion demeanor she always had.

"Ah like it actually matters anyway; it is not like she is actually going to tell the Major how she feels about her anyway. Perrine is too much of a wuss about it to actually say anything." Charlotte said with a smirk. Perrine fumed.

"I will tell her how I feel! In fact I will tell her right after she gets back from talking with those brutish Americans." Perrine said confidently. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I bet you don't." The busty Liberion witch said with a grin. Perrine glared at her.

"How much do you want to bet then?" Perrine shot back to her. Charlotte thought for a few moments.

"Alright if you don't tell her that you like her, then you have to let me feel you up." Charlotte said to her. Perrine was confused; even though she was fluent in Britanian she felt that something was lost in translation.

"Wait what does feel up mean?" Perrine asked. Then Charlotte stepped out of the shower stall so that Perrine could see her completely naked, Charlotte then looked to Francesca who suddenly got a gleam in her eye. Francesca then jumped behind Charlotte and began to grab her breasts and massage them slowly. Perrine began to blush uncontrollably at what she was seeing. "OK ok I get it, you can stop doing that you exhibitionist. Fine I agree but if you lose you have to be my servant for an entire year when we make it back to our world." Perrine said.

"Oh really, will I be your sexual servant?" Charlotte said with a seductive grin. Perrine gasped that wasn't what she meant at all.

"No of course not! God Charlotte I swear you have a one track mind when it comes to sex." Perrine retorted then Gertrud cut in.

"Enough both of you! Alright now that I have everyone's attention what is everyone's thoughts on the Delta Force team and this General Shepherd guy?" Gertrude asked them. Lynette spoke first.

"Well they seem alright, they did save us from that warzone back there." She told everyone. Then Yoshika spoke.

"Yeah and I don't know why but Frost seems like he might be a pretty nice guy and he is around our age to so it doesn't seem as strange being around him as the other Americans we have met here." Yoshika said.

"I had a vision of Frost when we were in the hive I know we can trust him if anything. But with Shepherd I don't know I couldn't read him I didn't see anything in his eyes that said we could trust him or that we shouldn't what about you Sanya?" Eila told the group, Sanya thought for a moment.

"Well when we were with Shepherd I couldn't read his thoughts it was like there was nothing there or that he was somehow guarding them from me. However it could just be that he has had to get some mental defenses to guard against someone reading his mind with magic." Sanya told them; then Gertrude responded.

"They said they don't have magic in this world remember I doubt Shepherd would be worried about his mind being read by someone." Gertrude responded curtly. Eila quickly got in front of Sanya and glared.

"Hey don't be mean to Sanya, she was just putting an idea out on the table for us. There was no reason to bark at her like that." Eila shot to Gertrude, who then seemed apologetic.

"You're right I am sorry Sanya. Anyway I agree with your assessment on the Delta Force unit they seem more or less trustworthy, true soldiers. But Shepherd, I don't know I swear when I first saw him I thought I saw Trevor Maloney." Gertrude responded. Now that Perrine thought about it they did look pretty similar, strange.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A.**

**Major Mio Sakamoto**

**23:12 Local Time**

Mio was still with Minna, Shepherd and his men. Minna had just gotten through explaining what the situation back in their world was like. Shepherd looked intrigued at the idea of magic users and Mio could tell that unlike some old school commanders back in her world Shepherd actually was intrigued at the idea of magic being used in a combat situation.

"Alright, well it appears that your world is in as bad shape as ours currently is. The only question I have left is what is it that you want from us?" Shepherd asked Minna.

"Well General I know that you are busy dealing with the invasion but if you have any way to, I would like to know if you have any technology that could help us get back to our world?" Minna asked him. Shepherd thought for a few seconds.

"Other than being in command of U.S. Special Forces, I am also a majority share holder in the Tacticus Corporation. They are working on a new type of transportation device capable of teleportation. However with the proper modifications it can be used to in theory transport you back to your world. However it will take a while to perfect the technology and we currently have a bigger problem on our hands. I am dealing with a Russian invasion of my country as you are painfully aware of; and I also need to bring Vladimir Makarov to justice. If you and your team agree to help us repel the invasion and kill or capture Makarov I will help you find a way back to your world; you have my word with that." Shepherd told them then Sandman butted in.

"Sir you can't be serious, they are just kids for Christ's sake!" Sandman shouted at General Shepherd. Then Mio responded.

"That may be so, but all of us our veterans of the war in our world. We have seen just as much combat as you have. Also we have our magical abilities to help us survive. The fact is Sandman it looks like you need every volunteer you can get in this war. And we are stepping up to the plate." Mio said to the Delta Force Operator. Then Minna spoke.

"She is right we have more than enough combat experience to know what we are doing and we have trained with some basic ground combat tactics in case our striker units gave out in battle. The 501st can more than take care of itself in a fight." Minna told General Shepherd who nodded.

"Sandman, Frost I want Metal Team to be attached to Task Force 141. And Commander Minna welcome to Task Force 141 the best group of handpicked warriors on the planet." Shepherd said as he stood up and reached a hand out to give Minna a handshake. Minna grasped his hand and shook it.

"Thank you sir what will our first mission be?" Minna asked Shepherd.

"For now get some rest at 05:30 have your team assembled in the briefing room for your first mission. Sandman tell Metal Team that you will be working alongside the 501st on this mission as part of the 141. Oh and Commander, here take this." General Shepherd reached into his desk and pulled out a unit patch. It was a grey skull over a winged dagger on a black background. It had the words Task Force 141 written under the image.

"Thank you sir." Minna said and saluted, Mio also saluted Shepherd who returned the salute.

"Alright everyone you are dismissed inform your team about what is going on and get some chow and some rest you will be needing it." Shepherd told them.

"Yes sir." Everyone said and they all walked out of his office. Frost turned to Mio and Minna and spoke to them.

"Well it looks like we will be working together. I would just like to say that I am looking forward to working alongside you Ma'am." Frost said to them. Mio and Minna smiled to him.

"Thank you Frost. It is not often that we get such an enthusiastic response from the regular soldiers that we work alongside." Mio told him. Frost looked confused.

"Really the way that you made it sound the witches were all that stood in the way between mankind and total annihilation." Frost said. Minna nodded.

"Yes that is true but there are many men in our world who would like to see us fail at our job. They are a bunch of dinosaurs that think women only belong in the kitchen. It is disgustingly misogynistic in my opinion. But you know what they say about old men and their egos though." Minna replied.

"Wow sounds like a couple of Generals I know back at the Pentagon." Frost said. Then Sandman slapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on Frost let's go tell Grinch and Truck about what's going on." Sandman said. Frost nodded to him then turned back to Mio and Minna.

"Right well I got to go but I will be seeing you in a little bit." He said. Mio smiled to him and watched as he ran off.

"Well Frost seemed supportive but I think it is safe to say that Sandman is not onboard with the idea of women fighting alongside them." Minna said. Mio shook her head.

"I don't think that was it. I think he only objects to the fact that in his eyes we are too young to be fighting." Mio replied. Minna thought for a moment as they headed to the mess hall where the other witches should be waiting for them.

"Yeah I guess, I wonder if in this world there are regular women soldiers." Minna said. Mio nodded as they stepped inside the mess hall. The witches were all waiting for them. The witches had since ditched their pants and shoes they were forced to where in the city, now they were back to being dressed like they normally were. "Alright gather around ladies I have a few announcements to make." Minna said. All of the witches got up from where they were sitting and approached their commanding officers. When it looked like she had everyone's attention she began to speak. "Alright so here is what is happening. Major Sakamoto and I made a deal with General Shepherd. He will help us get home if we help him stop the Russian Invasion and bring Makarov to justice. We are now part of an International task force known as Task Force 141. We have about five hours before we our briefed on our first mission; any questions?" Minna asked them. Yoshika came forward.

"Wait we are going back out their again to fight? I am sorry Commander but I don't think I could kill someone even in self defense." Yoshika told the Minna. Mio then spoke.

"That is alright Miyafuji I understand you don't have to fight you can just use your healing magic on us." Mio told her.

"Ok I can do that I just don't want to have to hurt anyone." Yoshika responded.

"Does anyone else have an objection to fighting?" Minna asked the group. Everyone but Yoshika shook their heads. "Alright if no one else has any questions then welcome to the 141 and you are dismissed get some rest." Minna told them. Minna then looked to Mio. "Hey I am going to talk to Eila for a moment I will be right back." Minna said. Mio nodded. As Minna walked off a clearly nervous Perrine approached Mio.

"Uh Major Sakamoto, uh can I talk to you for a moment?" Perrine asked her nervously. Mio smiled to her and nodded. For whatever reason Perrine started blushing. "Well I, uh just wanted to say that um well….. Uh I thought you were really brave and skillful in the battle with the Russian paratroopers you were amazing out their Major!" Perrine said still wildly blushing. Out of the corner of Mio's eye she saw Yeager and Lucchini giggling to each other for some reason.

"Why thank you Perrine I thought you were quite brave as well out there and I have confidence that we will all make it through the coming battle." Mio chirped to her. The glasses wearing Gallian witch smiled.

"Thank you Major, that means a lot to me." She said to her as she began to walk away. Minna came back to her.

"Hey do you want to take a shower together before we go to bed?" Minna asked her.

"Of course I could use a nice shower right about now." Mio replied. They left the mess hall and began to walk towards the locker room. Mio then asked her commander a tough question. "Minna, do you honestly think we are going to be able to get through this war and make it back home?" Mio asked her.

"Yeah I have to have faith that we will; there are still people that we need to protect back in our world. Besides you are the strongest women I have ever met Mio, if anyone could make sure that we'll survive it would be you." Minna told her. Mio was touched at that last statement.

"Thank you Minna. Oh and hey." Mio stepped out in front of Minna who then stopped in her tracks. Mio put her hands around Minna's waste and pulled her in closer so their faces were only a few centimeters from one another. "I swear to you that no matter what happens; I will make sure that we all make it out of this alive no matter what happens, and I swear that I will protect you with my life if I have to Minna." Mio told her.

"Oh Mio." Was all Minna could say. Minna closed her eyes and tilted her head to the right and leaned in. Mio also cocked her head to the right and leaned in to plant a passionate kiss upon Minna's lips. Even though they were in the hallway technically where anyone could see them, they got lost in the moment and continued to kiss passionately for several seconds. Their tongues played a game of cat and mouse for dominance. It was perhaps the most passionate kiss they had given each other since they began seeing one another. It was a kiss that gained its fiery passion from two lovers who knew they would face certain death together but as long as they were with each other they knew they would get through it. They stopped momentarily; then Minna spoke. "Hey we better get to the showers before someone sees us. Besides in there we can do more than just give each other a kiss." Minna said with a seductive smile which Mio returned.

"Careful I will hold you to that." Mio replied. Minna started to head to the showers and then she gave Mio a look, one that Mio knew meant that tonight she might not get much sleep but she would for sure get plenty of relaxation.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A.**

**Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**23:36 Local Time **

Metal Team had assembled and were going over the details of their reassignment. Everyone but Frost was displeased.

"Sir I don't like it. I know that they must be competent soldiers but still they are just kids. Hell most of them should still be in high school chasing boys and worrying about their grades." Grinch said. Truck nodded.

"Yeah I got a daughter that is a little younger than some of them. I can't imagine how I would feel if she was thrown into combat." Truck said. Sandman then spoke.

"I know I agree, but we have our orders and we will follow them." Sandman told them.

"Alright well if there isn't anything else to say lets got get some chow and hit the sack we have a mission briefing to report to at 05:30." Frost said everyone nodded. They began to head towards the mess hall. They arrived to see the girls or rather witches were there and much to their surprise most of them were not wearing pants. They were about to walk away fearing they had walked in on some private moment of some kind when Yoshika and Lynette approached them.

"Hey there, we wanted to thank you guys for saving us back there by making you some dinner would you guys like that?" Yoshika said to them in accented English.

"Well we wouldn't want to impose on you are anything. Just because you are girls doesn't mean that you have to cook for us." Frost told her. Yoshika smiled and responded.

"Oh don't worry Lynne and I cook all the time back in our world. We actually enjoy it. Besides, as we said we wanted to thank you for saving us. I honestly don't know how much longer we would have lasted back there if you didn't come and rescue us." Yoshika said.

"Ah it was nothing besides it looks like you ladies are able to take care of yourselves in a fight anyway we saw the damage you did in the mall very impressive." Frost told her. Lynette then spoke.

"Thanks but as we said we didn't know what was going on we needed help getting out of their which you guys gave us when you could have just turned us away since you had no reason to trust us. Believe me it means a lot to us that you did that for us." Lynette said. She had a vaguely Scottish sounding accent.

"Alright well I guess if you really want to make us food that is ok." Sandman begrudgingly said. Lynette smiled.

"Alright well I hope you guys enjoy miso soup and teriyaki chicken it is one of Yoshika's and I's specialties." Lynette smiled.

"Ah awesome I love chicken teriyaki." Frost said. Yoshika looked at him with wide eyes.

"You like had teriyaki before, most Liberion's I mean American's in my world don't usually like Fusoan food." Yoshika said. It took a moment for Frost to remember the names of their worlds counter parts for the countries in his worlds.

"What I can't imagine why I love Japanese food it tastes really good." Frost responded. Yoshika beamed

"Alright I will cook a batch right up then!" Yoshika said, as she turned and skipped back to the kitchen. Lynette smiled at Frost and followed her friend back to the kitchen. Frost smiled back. After Lynette turned away Sandman slapped Frost on the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it Frost." Sandman told him. Frost raised an eyebrow.

"Owe, don't even think about what?" Frost inquired.

"Don't even think about trying to hit on them or anything damn it. That goes for all of you remember most of these girls are under aged so don't try anything got it?" Sandman told everyone who nodded except Frost.

"I wasn't going to hit on them or anything anyway." Frost said.

"Yeah sure you weren't I saw you giving googly eyes with Eila and damn it she couldn't be older than sixteen Frost she is still a minor." Sandman retorted.

"Hey I wasn't checking her out I just noticed that she was looking at me is all." Frost retorted. Just then as if speaking of the devil brought her fourth Eila and Sanya approached them.

"Hey Frost can we talk to you for a bit?" Eila asked him.

"Yeah sure, what is up?" Frost asked them.

"Oh we just wanted to get to know you is all. You know just ask a few questions and stuff." Eila responded. Just then Sandman butted in.

"You can talk to him but first you have to answer why the hell are you all half naked?" Sandman said to them. Eila and Sanya looked confused.

"Wait what?" Sanya said.

"You aren't wearing any pants why is that?" Sandman asked them. The Fair skinned witch laughed in response.

"Oh yeah that. Well the striker units we told you about earlier. Well we wear them on our legs and they have to have either direct contact with skin or at least through tights to properly synch with us. And given the random nature of the Neuroi attacks we never know when we will need to put them on so as a consequence we have grown used to not wearing any pants." Eila explained to them. Sandman snorted.

"Right well around this base after tonight you ladies are going to have to start wearing them again because in this world to us it looks like you are all half naked." Sandman said.

"Alright we will tell Commander Minna about it in the morning. Now Frost if you will come with us over to our table." Eila said. Frost nodded and headed over to wear they were sitting.

"So what would you two like to ask me about?" Frost asked them. Sanya was the first one to speak.

"Well for starters what is your real name?" the young Russian girl asked him.

"My real name is Derek Westbrook." Derek said to them. Sandman then slammed his fist on the table.

"Damn it Frost! You aren't supposed to give out your real name!" Sandman shot at him.

"Whoops sorry sir. Uh forget I said that ladies." Frost said to them.

"Alright well can you tell me if you had any brothers or sisters? And are you still in contact with your family." Eila asked him.

"No I am an orphan, my parents died in a car crash when I was five." Frost responded. Sanya looked saddened.

"I am sorry to hear that Frost I also lost my parents during the war. I don't even know if my father is even alive or if he is dead." The young grey haired witch told him.

"Oh that is very tragic I am sorry that you have to go through that." Frost told her. Just then Shirley practically slammed into him jumping into his side of the booth.

"Oh is this the interrogate Frost hour, what did I miss?" The busty red haired American girl asked them. Frost couldn't help but smile at her straight forward nature.

"Not much we just started talking. But we found out that Frost here is an orphan like Sanya." Eila told her. Shirley looked saddened.

"Oh shit I am sorry man that sucks." Shirley told him. Frost waved dismissively.

"It is alright so any other questions?" Frost Asked.

"Yeah why are you so much younger than the rest of your team? Because they all look like they are in their forties or something." Eila asked him, Frost thought for a moment on how much he should tell him.

"Well I am new to the squad but let's just say that I met all of the requirements and I had a friend in a high place that saw my potential and transferred me from the regular army to Delta Force." Frost told them. He saw that Shirley was intrigued by this.

"Oh who was he?" She asked him. Frost smiled.

"Hey I have to have some secrets don't I." He said. Just then Yoshika brought out their food. It looked very delicious.

"Wow this looks amazing Yoshika where did you learn to cook this good?" Frost asked. Yoshika smiled.

"Oh I did a lot of cooking with my mom before the war." She replied. "Well I got to go I am going to serve up the other girls and the rest of your team." She said before leaving.

"Alright next question how old were you when you joined the army?" Eila asked him.

"I was seventeen I had my guardian's permission to join. I was deployed overseas to Afghanistan the following year. After my tour I was transferred to Delta where I was deployed on Operation Kingfish." Frost told them.

"Ooh sounds exciting. That was the mission to capture this Makarov guy right?" Shirley asked him.

"Yeah it didn't go well. Makarov knew we were coming and he laid a trap. The whole mission went belly up and we lost a dozen soldiers trying to get to the evac site." Frost said to them. Sanya looked sadden at this.

"Frost I know I am not exactly a Russian but I wanted to say that I am sorry for all of the things they have done it isn't right." She said with clear sadness in her voice. Eila put an arm around her.

"Hey it's alright it isn't like you personally are responsible for what a few assholes in power are doing. I don't blame you at all or the Russian people for that matter. It is just the assholes who have invaded my country I have a problem with." Frost said that last sentence with a twinge of anger. Shirley must have noticed this as she put him in a headlock and dragged his head closer to her ample breasts.

"Ah cheer up Frost I am sure we will kick them out of our country in no time." She told him. Frost smiled.

"Yeah I am sure you are right." He replied. Just then Frost noticed that Shirley's eyes wandered over to the French girl named Perrine. Perrine noticed Shirley's gaze and got a nervous look on her face. Shirley let go of Frost. "Well you guys will have to excuse me for a moment I have to… do something." She said with a grin on her face. Perrine did an about face and started to head out of the mess hall. _Wonder what that was all about. _Frost thought to himself.

"Well we have no further questions for you, but we enjoyed talking to you. We are going to go hit the hay now good night." Eila said.

"Good night Frost." Sanya said.

"Good night ladies." Frost responded. With that they left the mess hall.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A.**

**Flight Officer Sanya V. Litvyak**

**00:00 Local Time**

Sanya and Eila were heading to their room when they were greeted by the amusing sight of Shirley molesting Perrine. Shirley had one hand under Perrine's shirt and the other in the front side of her panties; she was gently rubbing Perrine with them.

"Well your breasts might not be the biggest but they are alright. Oh and I can feel that you are still a virgin, saving that for Sakamoto now weren't you?" Shirley teased her victim.

"Yes of course I was waiting for Major Sakamoto's and I's wedding day." Perrine said. Shirley smiled.

"Well you better act fast before she slips out from between your fingers Perrine." Shirley said. Sanya smiled.

"I am surprised you aren't the one doing that Eila, knowing how you are with everyone else." Sanya said as she looked to her friend who grinned mischievously.

"Ah well Perrine is a constellation prize anyway, I am more concerned with someone else at the moment." Eila said with a grin. Sanya smiled. They walked into their room and got on one of the two beds. "Hey do you want to scoot the beds together so we can cuddle?" Eila asked her. Sanya nodded. They moved the beds closer together and got undressed down to their underwear. They hopped into bed and cuddled up together. Suddenly Sanya had a feeling of dread as a horrible realization came to here.

"Eila, what happened to Frost got me thinking. What if even if my father is alive we can't go back to our world? What if we are stuck in this nightmarish world for the rest of our lives?" Sanya said her eyes got watery at the thought of being stuck so far away from the people that she cared about.

"Hey we will get back to our world I promise." Eila told her. Sanya was about to protest when Eila put two fingers on her mouth. "Hey I will always protect you Sanya, no matter what happens; no matter what enemy we have to fight." Eila told her.

"I just don't want to lose you here Eila." Sanya confessed to her. Then Eila did something unexpected. Eila pulled off her bra exposing her bare breasts. Eila had beautiful milky white skin that was as fair as Sanya's was herself. She leaned closer to Sanya and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted for several minutes; with each passing moment it became more intense and more passionate. Sanya leaned up a bit and Eila helped her out of her undershirt. They were both in nothing but their panties. Both of them let their hands wander and explore one another's bodies, feeling each other's tender flesh for the first time in such an intimate way. Eila broke away from the kiss and began to kiss Sanya's neck then down her collar bone and finally her exposed breasts. Sanya moaned softly. Suddenly Eila pulled away. Sanya whimpered for a moment.

"We can finish the rest when we get back to our world Sanya, and then I can show you how big girls really kiss." Eila said with a seductive smile.

"Now we have to get back to our world. You can't leave me hanging forever Eila." Sanya replied. Eila smiled.

"Of course. Anyway we have to get up early so let's go to bed goodnight Sanya, and I love you." Eila confessed to her. Sanya's heart swelled with passion Eila had finally said it after all of the years that Sanya had hinted to Eila as to her feelings Eila finally returned them.

"I love you to Eila." Sanya said and they began another long and passionate kiss.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A.**

**Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji**

**00:24 Local Time**

Yoshika and Lynne left the mess hall and began walking back to their rooms. Yoshika was pleased with herself tonight. Finally a Liberion or rather American actually enjoyed her food without looking at it like it was alive first. Seriously that had never happened before; even Shirley was hesitant to try Yoshika's cooking. Lynne smiled at Yoshika.

"Well it looks like someone made a new friend." She told her, Yoshika smiled back.

"Yup, he seems like a really nice guy. I wonder if there are any other things from Fuso that he likes. Huh wouldn't it be cool if he actually spoke Fusoan it has been so long since I have actually spoken to someone other than the Major in my native language." Yoshika said with enthusiasm.

"Well try not to get to friendly with him, remember he is an adult." Lynne told her. Yoshika looked confused. Why shouldn't they be friends? Major Sakamoto was an adult and they got along just fine.

"What I don't understand." Yoshika said. Lynne rolled her eyes,

"I mean don't take him to bed are anything." Lynne said with a grin. Yoshika's face went beet red.

"Oh that is what you meant, don't worry I would never do that, haha he is much too old for me." Yoshika quickly stated.

"Oh really well how much older would you let someone be before you considered them to be too old?" Lynne asked her. Yoshika thought for a moment.

"Maybe two years older but I wouldn't date anyone older than that." Yoshika told her. Lynne then smiled.

"Ok good then." She said. They then opened the door that separated where the witches' rooms were from the rest of the base. In the middle of the hallway were Shirley, Perrine and Lucchini. Shirley was much to Yoshika's surprise groping Perrine. Gertrude then walked out of her room with Erica and saw what was happening.

"Alright Yeager you have had your fun now let her go." Gertrude said with a twinge of anger in her voice. Shirley let go of Perrine, who was wildly blushing and trying to adjust her clothing.

"Alright you can go now Perrine but if you want to do this again sometime just let me know." Shirley said with a seductive grin.

"Uh right I'm going to um go to, err bed now." Perrine said as she quickly darted into her room and closed the door. Gertrude looked annoyed.

"Damn it Yeager why did you have to do that to her, it is highly inappropriate of an officer to behave as such." Gertrude said. Shirley shrugged.

"Hey what can I say, speed isn't the only trait I picked up from my familiar. But you are already familiar with that aren't you Trudy." Shirley said with a sly grin. Gertrude was stunned for a moment and her face turned red from embarrassment. Then Erica turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh what does she mean by that Trude?" Erica asked.

"Nothing, she means nothing by it. Come on Erica it is time to go to bed!" Gertrude said as she practically shoved Erica back into her room.

"Huh what did you mean by that anyway Shirley?" This time Francesca inquired, to which Shirley just grinned.

"Oh that is just between her and me." Shirley replied, she then turned and saw Yoshika and Lynne. "Oh hey there guys you going to bed to?" Shirley asked them. Yoshika smiled.

"Yeah we are going to bed see you in the morning." Yoshika replied. They headed into their room. It was a rather Spartan room just two beds and two desks. The beds themselves were also nothing particularly special either. Lynne started to undress. Yoshika couldn't help but watch her friend strip down. Yoshika had to fight the urge to grab at her nicely sized breasts. Suddenly Lynne noticed Yoshika's eyes were on her.

"Huh is there something you want to ask me Yoshika?" Lynne asked.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask about what do you think tomorrow's mission is going to be?" Yoshika replied. Lynne thought for a moment.

"Hmm I haven't really thought about it hopefully it will be something a little further from the frontlines." Lynne responded, Yoshika then nodded.

"Yeah I hope we do something away from all of the fighting like maybe I could use my healing magic on wounded soldiers are something." Yoshika said. Lynne looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I doubt that unfortunately I think we will end up fighting no matter where we are sent." Lynne replied. Yoshika was saddened by this.

"Hey Lynne, will you really kill someone out there I mean if you have to? I noticed that you didn't say anything when Major Sakamoto asked if we had any objection to fighting." Yoshika inquired and to her surprise Lynne nodded.

"Yeah I will. I won't like it but as Sakamoto said it is kill or be killed out here and it isn't like these Ultranationalists are the nicest people either." Lynne said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah but still they are human beings Lynne! Someone's son maybe someone's father, and I can't stand the thought of turning someone into an orphan!" Yoshika said.

"I know but when it comes down to it. War is brutal, it is pointless and it leaves no one unharmed. Here we have to do what we have to do." Lynne told her. Yoshika thought for a moment.

"I still won't kill anyone under any circumstance." Yoshika claimed. Lynne nodded to her statement.

"I understand. Well let's go to bed goodnight Yoshika." Lynne said as she got into her bed.

"Good night Lynne." Yoshika said. As she got into bed Yoshika wondered how many people will the 501st have to kill in order to make it home, and in the end will it be even worth it? Will the witches even be able to live with themselves afterwards? "Hey Lynne can I sleep in the same bed as you tonight?" Yoshika asked her. Lynne raised her head, and blushed slightly.

"Uh sure I don't mind." Lynne said. Yoshika got out of her bed and slipped into bed with Lynne. She pressed the side of her face into Lynne's breasts. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth and safety she felt when she was with Lynne it was almost as if Yoshika like her as more than friends.

"Hey Lynne." Yoshika said.

"Yeah Yoshika?" Lynne responded. Yoshika raised her head so she could make eye contact with Lynne.

"No matter what happens stay safe alright. I can't stand the thought of losing you to." Yoshika told her. Lynne blushed.

"I will, and stay safe as well Yoshika." Lynne said.

"Thanks I will good night Lynne." Yoshika said. She started to drift off into sleep when she thought she heard Lynne say something that she couldn't quite make out. Whatever she would ask Lynne in the morning.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A.**

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte Yeager "Shirley" **

**05:29 Local Time**

Shirley and the rest of the witches walked into the briefing room. General Shepherd and the Delta team where waiting for them. Shepherd looked towards them and spoke.

"Before we get started I want you to be scanned by Corporal Marquez over here so we can properly determine what size of uniforms you will need. I can't have you ladies running around without Task Force uniforms that would be a recipe for a bad friendly fire incident." Shepherd told them. Minna nodded as a young female soldier approached them carrying some kind of device.

"Wait how do we get scanned?" Major Sakamoto asked Shepherd. Then Frost spoke.

"Like this, just spread you legs shoulder width apart and stick your arms out and Marquez will do the rest." Marquez pointed the device at Frost and a bright blue beam shot out covering him from head to toe. "This device scans your measurements for fitting with Kevlar and with your uniforms." Frost stated

"Ok do it." Minna told Marquez who nodded and approached her. One by one they were scanned by the device and the Corporal recorded their measurements.

"Ok I got your stats; I will be waiting for you in the armory with your uniforms." Marquez said. Minna nodded and the American corporal left the room. Then General Shepherd started to speak.

"As of twelve hours ago the Russian Army launched a massive airborne assault on the East Coast. Their primary target was Washington D.C.; they struck strategic installations across the city, including Whisky Hotel, the Capitol Building, the National Mall and several monuments. Also in Virginia they attacked the CIA's headquarters in Langley and the Pentagon which fortunately was able to repel the assault. Now the rest of the Task Force got intel from Alex the Red leading them to the location of an HVI by the number 627. They are currently moving to assault a gulag in Siberia. As for your unit I want you to head to D.C. and provide assistance for the regulars there. The Washington Monument evacuation site has been taking heavy fire from a battery of BM-30 MRLSs located in a parking lot here approximately two klicks from the Capitol Building. I want your unit to move in to destroy those rocket batteries. Unfortunately you won't have any air support there as most air assets are tied up fighting enemy aircraft launched from the three Russian's aircraft carriers that they deployed for the invasion; plus the rocket site is protected by several emplaced SAMs and ZPU batteries. Once the rockets are neutralized find a safe location and hunker down, to wait for further orders. Does anyone have any questions?" Shepherd asked them. Minna raised her hand.

"Yes what kind of support can we expect from the regular forces if any?" She asked him.

"Not much frankly most units have become isolated in the last few hours or are tied up with the evac efforts. For the most part you will be on your own out there, but if you do encounter any friendly units you are free to commandeer them if you need to." General Shepherd told them. Then Shirley raised her hand. "Yes, um I am sorry I don't know your name yet." Shepherd responded.

"It is Lieutenant Charlotte Yeager. And my question is should we be expecting any enemy armor support in the city or will we mostly be dealing with infantry?" Shirley asked him.

"Well Russian transport planes landed at the airport and offloaded about two companies worth of armored vehicles mostly T-80s and BMD-3s. Additionally Russian rotary wing units will be in the area so watch out for them." Shepherd told them. "Any other questions?" He asked, when no one responded he then spoke again. "Ok so for the record I need to get everyone's name and rank." He ordered everyone gave him their names. "Ok everyone dismissed." He said and they all began to head for the armory. Shirley noticed Frost and walked up beside him.

"Hey there handsome what's up." She jokingly said to him. Frost turned to her half surprised half embarrassed. Shirley noticed Sandman gave him an angry look.

"Oh uh nothing just stoked about the mission is all." He responded.

"Ah I see same here. Hey I didn't see you at the rooms on base where were you guys?" Shirley asked him. Frost smiled at her.

"Oh we were in our rooms on the other side of the base; we figured we would give you ladies as much privacy as possible." Frost replied. Shirley waved dismissively.

"Ah you didn't have to do that." She said with a grin. Frost cocked an eyebrow. Just then they walked into the armory. Marquez was waiting for them.

"I have your armor and equipment in the other room you can change there." She told them. Sandman walked further inside the armory with the rest of the Delta Force unit.

"Alright ladies go with Marquez she will help you with your new uniforms we will be waiting for you by the weapons station." Sandman told them.

"Understood we will be there momentarily." Minna told him. Sandman nodded and turned away. The witches walked into the other room. On a long bench were eleven sets of uniforms each were neatly arranged.

"I have it in order from who I scanned first to the last person. Ma'am you are here on the far right." Marquez gestured for Minna to grab her uniform. Shirley approached hers. It was a dark grey combat uniform with a black vest and black gloves. Shirley changed into the fatigues and put on the gloves. Shirley then picked up the vest which was surprisingly heavy.

"Hey Marquez why is the vest so heavy?" Shirley asked her.

"Oh that is a Kevlar vest designed to stop bullets and shrapnel." She told him. _Interesting _Shirley thought. It seemed like humanity had given itself better protection from bullets over the years. She put on the vest, and then she looked over to Gertrude and saw a symbol on her uniforms sleeve.

"Hey what is with that symbol Gertrude?" Shirley asked her. Gertrude looked to her shoulder as if she had just noticed it.

"Huh I am not sure. You have it on your arm too Yeager." Gertrude told her. Shirley looked down and noticed it as well. Then Minna spoke.

"That is the symbol of the unit we are now part of Task Force 141 apparently that is their insignia." Minna told them. Then Marquez spoke.

"Sorry Ladies but I couldn't find any helmets in your sizes you are going to have to go without." She told them.

"That is fine they would get in the way of our familiars anyway." Minna told her.

"Uh yes ma'am." Marquez replied. Now that they had finished changing the witches left the room and went to meet up with the Delta unit. They arrived to see Sandman in a small room separated from them by a desk and a window that he was looking out of. In the room on the back wall it was covered in futuristic weaponry that Shirley had never seen before.

"Look I know Shepherd said that you could work with us, but I am going on record and saying that I don't like it. You are just a bunch of kids you shouldn't be out fighting in a war like this. Hell most of you should still be in high school or college right now. But Shepherd ordered me to fight alongside you so I will, but when we are in the field you have to defer to me and my squad. We are the ones who have more combat experience so we can help you better survive in a ground war." Sandman told them.

"I understand." Minna simply stated. Sandman nodded and then went back to the weapon rack. He pulled off a stubby looking black carbine with some kind of low powered sight on it.

"Here Commander Minna this is a MK18 CQBR it is basically a shortened version of the M4A1 which you were using before." He handed the gun to Minna and gave her a magazine of ammo. "Go shoot off some rounds at the firing range to familiarize yourself with the weapon." Minna nodded and headed towards the range. Mio was the next person to approach him. "Well we don't have a P90 but we do have a gun that was based off of it." He went to the wall and gave her some jet black rectangular gun, with a glass sight on top. "This is a Magpul PDR. It fires a standard 5.56mm round from a twenty round magazine."

"Ah how interesting. It does feel rather like the weapon I used before." Major Sakamoto said. She then left and headed towards the range. Next Gertrude came up to him.

"You are from Germany right?" Sandman asked her.

"Well I am from Karlsland but in your world you call it Germany." Gertrude told him. Sandman then grabbed a gun off the wall.

"Right well this gun here is a G36C it is made by a German fire arms company called HK." Sandman told her as he handed her the weapon.

"Wow this is really light and the fore grip really adds a lot of stability. And the sight ah it makes aiming so easy." She said as she examined the weapon.

"I know right well head over to the range and get familiar with the weapon." Sandman told her. Gertrude walked off then Perrine approached him.

"Hey we have the same type of MP5K that you used when we found you. Would you like to use it for this mission?" Sandman asked her.

"Yes I found the weapon to be most effective on those Russian brutes." She replied as smugly as ever. Sandman gave her the weapon and she walked off. Then Erica Hartmann walked up. Sandman gave her a weird looking rifle with the magazine behind the trigger. The barrel of the weapon was really short it looked more like a SMG than assault rifle.

"This here is an IMI MTAR-21 made in Israel." Sandman told her.

"Sweet can wait to squeeze off a few rounds." Erica said as she took the weapon and headed towards the gun range. The Eila came up to Sandman. He grabbed some kind of SMG.

"This is a UMP45 it is a German submachine gun with a twenty five round magazine. It is very light weight and deadly at close range." He told her. She took the gun and wordlessly nodded. Then Sanya came up to him.

"Uh I handled a lot of explosives back in my world can you give me any explosive weapons?" She asked him. Sandman looked surprised.

"Seriously? Well I can give you a prototype weapon called the XM25 it is an air bursting grenade launcher. Basically you can program the round to explode either on impact or in the proximity of your intended target. Frost will show you the basics when you get to the range." Sandman said as he handed her a deadly looking high tech weapon. Then Lynne came up to his desk.

"I was the 501st marksmen back in my world can you give me some kind of long ranged rifle?" Lynne asked him. Sandman nodded as he went to one of the walls and grabbed a sniper rifle of some kind.

"This is the M40A5 sniper rifle. It is accurate at over a thousand yards." He said as he handed her the weapon. Then Francesca walked up to him.

"What do you got for me mister?" Francesca said with a grin. Sandman raised an eyebrow.

"Something small." He simply said as he pulled a tiny looking machine pistol from the wall. "This is a TMP lightweight and accurate. Be carefully it has a bit of a kick." He said Francesca giggled and ran off to the range. Then Yoshika walked up to him.

"Uh I am sorry mister Sandman but I am a pacifist and I can't bring myself to kill anyone so I won't be taking any weapons. I am just going to be using my healing magic on this mission." Yoshika told him. Sandman scratched his chin for a second. Then he pulled out a blocky looking pistol.

"Here this is a USP45; it's a pistol take it." Sandman told her. Yoshika shook her head.

"Sorry but I couldn't bring myself to kill anyone so I won't need it."

"It's not for anyone else. Let's just say you shouldn't get captured by the Russians." Sandman told her. Yoshika looked frightened at what he was implying but shook herself out of it and took the pistol. Finally Shirley stepped up to weapons room. She looked at the rack of weapons and she saw a gun that interested her. For some reason it reminded her of her BAR.

"Hey can you give me the gun on the far right about midway down?" Shirley asked him. He grabbed the weapon.

"This is an M27 IAR it is a prototype automatic rifle you sure you can handle the kick on it young lady?" Sandman asked her as he handed her the weapon.

"Yeah I will be fine." She replied as she grabbed the gun.

"Alright, well head down to the range then and try it out. I am going to get some side arms for everyone I will meet you out there in a few minutes." Sandman told her. She nodded and headed towards the range. She started to hear the sounds of gunfire as the witches practiced with their weapons. The rest of the Delta unit was giving some pointers to their new team mates. Frost then saw her and waved.

"Hey they you ready to give that thing a try?" He asked her. Shirley grinned.

"Yeah I am ready to shoot some shit up." Shirley responded. Frost walked over to her and gestured to the boxy looking sight on her weapon.

"That is a holographic sight, see this little button? Press it to turn the sight on." Frost told her. She pressed the button and in the middle of the glass center a red circle appeared. She looked down her sights. This holographic sight made aiming a lot easier. She grabbed onto the handle that was on the underside of the barrel a few inches away from the magazine. She crouched and got into a stable firing stance. She then squeezed the trigger and let lose a barrage of machine gun fire. The recoil tore into her shoulder but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She held the trigger down until the weapon went dry. She then ejected the magazine and hit the button to bring the target to her in order to see how she did. "Damn girl that is really impressive." Frost said as the target got closer. Most of the shots were right around the center. She smirked; she still hadn't lost her edge.

**Fort Campbell U.S.A. **

**Flight Lieutenant Gertrude "Trudy" Barkhorn**

**06:23 Local time **

Gertrude was pumped. She was ready for this fight. She had gotten a shiny new gun the G36C and a nice new side arm called the Sig Sauer P226 which was also made in Karlsland much to her delight. They were walking to their transport something called a helicopter. Apparently it was the same type of helicopter that had transported them to the Liberion military base a "V-22". On the way there she saw three men in black uniforms, black masks and tan colored Kevlar vests standing by one of the hangers, only one of the men was not wearing a mask. She made eye contact with one of them and the one without a mask spit in her path and mouthed the words "Dyke" to her.

"What the fuck did you just call me you piece of shit!?" Gertrude shouted. Her temper flared and she summoned her familiar. Her biceps tensed with the anticipation of a fight. The men in black chuckled.

"I called you a carpet munching lesbian whore what are you going to do about it, Dyke?" the one without a mask smugly said to her. She gritted her teeth and began to walk towards him, hands clenched into fists.

"How about I rip your dick off and shove it down your throat you arrogant little prick?" she said suddenly both Frost and Erica restrained her.

"Hey leave her alone you mercenary dogs." Frost growled at them.

"You better watch your mouth D-Boy or you might find yourself the victim of a friendly fire incident." The one without the mask told him.

"Piss off Mattias, don't you have a village to rape and pillage or something." Frost said. Mattias smirked and gestured for his men to follow.

"Come on guys we have better things to do." He said as they walked away. Gertrude nearly pulled away from Frost and Erica.

"Don't Trude they aren't worth it." Erica told her. Gertrude calmed down a little bit.

"Frost who the fuck were those people?" Gertrude asked him still heavily breathing as the rage coursed through her veins.

"They were members of Shadow Company, one of the most dangerous mercenary groups on the planet. We hired them back during the war in Afghanistan. They pretty much took it as their permission slip to rape and pillage their way across the country. Half the shit they did I am surprised didn't get them shut down. I heard that they fired on U.S. troops who were trying to stop them from gang raping some girl in the middle of a village. I don't know how but they have managed to survive multiple congressional investigations it is almost like they are being protected by someone high up in the military." Frost told her. Mercenaries how she hated them, they took all of the glory out of war and turned it into some kind of money making enterprise; they had no honor and in her opinion they were little better than common criminals. Then Gertrude heard Major Sakamoto speak.

"We aren't going to have to work with those…. Men are we?" Mio asked clear anger in her voice.

"I hope not. I fucking hate those assholes." Sandman told her.

"Yeah ditto on my end." Grinch said.

"Yeah one of those cocksuckers tried robbing me at gunpoint at Baghram thought I was some kind of logistics guy. Big mistake I put the bastard in the hospital after that." Truck said.

"Then I think it is safe to say that we should refuse to ever work with them under any circumstances." Minna said.

"Agreed." Literally everyone said in unison. Gertrude thought to herself if that asshole Mattias ever tried anything on her she would beat him to a bloody pulp. In fact she actually secretly wished he would.

* * *

**Ha ha i hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as i enjoyed reading it. and judging by all of the profanity and (is lemon the right word) i had in this chapter you can tell why i chose to give this story an M rating lol. yeah personally i am the type of person who thinks "Fuck censorship" anyway don't worry if you aren't a big yuri fan im not going to have that many yuri scenes in my story lol it is to fast paced fro that to happen often XD. Also another note is i know teryaki is a pretty stereotypical Japanese dish but it was late and i could not think of anything else. plus in my experience when i was on a military base for a while and they did serve chicken teryaki is was alright, a little to sugary but if you knew what you were doing you would propbably be able to modify it in such a way that it would be better. also btw as a porduction note for those who are wondering when the narrator is speaking through someone like say Eila he begins to think like that person if that makes any sense. anyway so some bad news is this will probably be the last of my rapid fire uploading of chapters as i seriously need to start writing my freaking essays for my classes. anyway expect the next chapter to be some time in december. oh and lastly please review the story as i really do apperciate your feedback because it will help me make my story better. XD**


	5. Out of the Frying Pan

**Hey guys i am back with another chapter after a long hiatus. I got really busy with school and moving so i was unable to write until just this week lol. anyway so this chapter i introduce Hanna Marseille in all her glory to the story and i have a nice little shoot out in it XD. anyway i just wanted to let you know i have added in a few other refernces to other works if you take time to notice them anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan

**Fort Campbell USA**

**Flying Officer** **Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**06:29 Local Time**

The warm morning air brushed against Eila's face. She was heading up the ramp of the MV-22 that would take them to Washington DC so they could carry out their mission; if all goes well destroying the Russian artillery units could save many innocent lives as they tried to evacuate the city. Eila looked to Gertrude; she could tell that she was still furious at her encounter with the Shadow Company mercenaries. This Mattias character seemed to be a real piece of work; then again he was a mercenary so effectively he was the scum of the earth so this should have been expected. Everyone got into the helicopter and strapped themselves into the seats. A crew chief of some kind walked onto the helicopter and sat by the door apparently to man a M2 which oddly enough was still in service considering the fact that it was created in time to use during the Neuroi War that was going on in her world. Sanya sat next to Eila despite the tense encounter with Mattias she was still practically glowing from last night's… intimate encounter between them. Eila was really surprised by how forward she was with Sanya in fact she didn't know what had come over her; she just acted without thinking. Not to say that she wasn't pleased by the outcome she had been in love with Sanya since the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful Orussian witch; but for years Eila had wanted to confess her feelings to her yet she was unable to. When she was around Sanya she became like a small child before a goddess she was unable to come up with the words she wanted to use to confess her true feelings to the object of her affection. Oddly enough as it turned out she didn't really say much of anything she just acted and god did it work in her favor. The engines on the helicopter started up and the crew chief flipped up the so it was locked in a position out of the way of the closing ramp. The helicopter started to taxi down the runway. Just then over the intercom Eila heard General Shepherd speak to them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen I have some important news I have to share with you regarding the state of the world. As of three hours ago China invaded Taiwan. I am getting reports of heavy fighting in the capital and the PLA is dropped ballistic missiles on the island like there is no tomorrow. Due to the current conflict with the Ultranationalist we are unable to risk another major land war in Asia so for now we are going to have to leave our allies to fend for themselves as we regroup for a counter attack. I got more bad news the Korean People's Army is beginning to mobilize along the 38th parallel. It is believed that they will launch an attack on South Korea within the week. Finally Saddam Hussein is about to give a speech to Baath Party officials in Baghdad so he can rally support for another invasion of Iran." General Shepherd told the group. This tidbit of information really didn't mean all that much for Eila as she didn't actually know where any of these countries were; all this new information did was reinforce how violent this world was compared to her own. However the news seemed to affect Metal Team a lot more.

"Fuck just because America is busy with its own problems the rest of the world thinks they can do whatever the fuck they want. Sir after we deal with the Russians will we be deployed to Asia again?" Sandman asked General Shepherd.

"Yeah you will be; but remember Sandman; America has lost many allies because of the Zakhaev International Airport Massacre as we are still being blamed for that. Everything we do from now on even if it is in defense of our own country will be looked at under a microscope by the international community so we can't just deploy forces thoughtlessly like we did before. Besides it's not like our current Commander in Chief President Obama would have the backbone to fight a standup war with the Chinese unless he had to." General Shepherd stated to them. Eila thought for a moment why did everyone instantly believe the words of the Ultranationalist with regards to the terror attack in Moscow? Shouldn't the rest of the world know not to trust them? Eila wished she could just tell the world of her vision and inform everyone that Makarov was indeed the person responsible for the massacre. But who would believe her, she would probably just come off as a crazy person considering how magic didn't exist in this world.

"Sir, China has the largest military on the planet what is to stop them from making a move on both Japan and Hawaii?" Frost asked his commander.

"I'd say about ten thousand nuclear weapons. The Chinese aren't stupid they aren't going to risk everything by over extending themselves in a fight on our home turf they know they would lose that fight. Anyway I have to speak to the President in a few minutes and brief him on the situation in Siberia; if all goes well Prisoner 627 could be our ticket to catch Makarov; Shepherd out." With that the line went dead. Grinch shook his head.

"Damn man I never thought I would see the day that the Chinese would make a move on Taiwan has America really gotten that weak over the last decade?" Grinch asked to no one in particular. Truck was the first one to respond.

"Yeah man you know how bad the defense cuts have been; hell if it wasn't for eight years of Obama our military would still be the largest and best equipped force on the planet." Truck said to his partner. Major Sakamoto then spoke.

"So this President Obama he is a bad leader I take it?" She asked the Delta Force members. Truck snorted in disgust.

"You don't know the half of it. Barrack Obama has not only slashed our defense budget countless times, he has also forced us to fight the War on Terror with one hand tied behind our backs. We used to be able to have a little operational freedom while we were hunting targets in Afghanistan while Bush was in office but as soon as that big eared moron got into office we practically had to beg our handlers to take out a target. He gave us some bullshit reasons like we were causing too much collateral damage and we didn't always know who was an innocent civilian and who was a member of Al-Qaeda. Fuck man of course we knew who the bad guys were they wore all black, had ski masks, carried AK-47s and shouted Allah Akbar at us as they shot at us; yet that lily livered fool has the gall to say that we were killing to many innocent civilians and that we should….." Truck was venting before Sandman cut him off.

"Truck that is enough! I don't like him either but he is still our Commander and Chief and we swore to faithfully serve our country and even though we might not like it, the American people voted him into office twice so we have to listen to his orders and obey them when he gives them. Is that clear?" Sandman growled to his team member.

"Yeah I got you, sorry boss; you know how hot tempered I get when it comes to Obama." Truck apologized to his commander.

"Hey its cool Truck we're square just remember that you don't have to respect the man just the office." Sandman told him. Then Yoshika spoke up.

"Well at least your president cares about the people of Afghanistan after all you were originally sent there to rescue them from this Al-Qaeda right?" Yoshika asked them. Frost nodded and spoke.

"Yeah that is true; one of the reasons we went into Afghanistan was to rescue the people from Al-Qaeda and the Taliban. But as it turned out quite a number of the people in the country were none too happy with American troops in their country. When I was in the regular army in Kandahar Province Afghanistan a lot of the people we were fighting were disgruntled locals who didn't like the idea of foreigners forcing them to give up some of their traditional values like forcing women to remain uneducated and allowing free elections. Hell half of the men in my brigade that were lost was because they turned their back on a seemingly friendly villager who shot him in the back when he wasn't looking." Frost told them.

"That's horrible why wouldn't they let women go to school?" Lynnette asked Frost who just shrugged.

"Well a lot of the Afghanis proscribed to an ultra conservative strain of Islam. Actually scratch that they basically believed in some perverted form of Islam that cracked down on people's human rights we thought it was mostly the Taliban who was making them follow those laws but apparently there were quite a number of people who genuinely liked them so needless to say they weren't too happy when we had those laws revoked." Frost said. Eila thought of something that she wanted to ask Frost.

"So I know this is off topic Frost but what exactly did you do in the regular army anyway?" Eila asked him. Frost thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Oh I was a member of the elite Stryker Brigade Combat Team. We were a mechanized unit that mostly rolled around in these APCs called Strykers. I was just a rifleman in the Brigade but I did see quite a bit of action during the war." Frost told them; then Gertrude butted in.

"Ah I see so you where a panzergernadier then?" She asked him. Frost nodded.

"Yes that would be a term you could use for what I was." Frost said.

"Very Interesting I would like to hear more about this Stryker Brigade when you have the chance Frost" Gertrude said to him.

"Yes I'm sure Frost's war record is quite impressive but I think we have more pressing questions to ask right not. Gentlemen what more can you tell us about the Ultranationalist they are the people we are going to be fighting now right?" Minna asked the Delta Operators.

"Ah yeah well actually why don't I give you my Ipad5 and it can explain it to you." Sandman said to Minna. Minna cocked an eyebrow.

"Your what pad?" She asked Sandman. He pulled out a slim looking transparent device that looked like it was made of glass.

"This is an Ipad it's a type of personal computer. HAL find an article on the Russian Ultranationalist party." Sandman said into the device. Much to Eila's amazement the device spoke back to him.

"Searching….. Seventy relevant articles bringing up the most detailed now. Would you like me to read the article aloud sir?" the device asked. All of the witches were dumbfounded they had never seen a device such as this before.

"Yes please do." Sandman told it.

"Wow that is so cool Sandman is that thing some kind of robot or something?" Francesca asked the American who shook his head.

"No it's just a computer program it's incapable of independent thought." He told her; this made the device no less amazing to Eila. The Ipad5 began to speak to them.

"The Ultranationalist party can trace its roots back to the 1960s when two Soviet Generals by the names of Dragovich and Kravchenko began to formulate a plan to defy their government's orders and start a third world war by deploying a series of deadly chemical weapons in the continental United States this plan was stopped however by a CIA agent by the name of Alex Mason who…." Eila began to tune the device out; she just had an idea. She wanted to ask her Tarot Cards another question this time a specific question about two different people. When Minna talked to her the previous night she had asked her to not only gather some information on Frost who was easy enough to just simply ask for some basic info on; but also some information on both Vladimir Makarov and General Shepherd. Both men seemed too mysterious to her to just be left unexamined. First she decided that she would ask about General Shepherd since she had actually met him in person. She pulled out her deck and drew her first card. It was a picture of a king sitting on a throne draped in shadows; the _Shadow King_ facing down card. Basically this card meant that the person was one who preferred to work behind the scenes manipulating events from afar rather than actually be upfront with his agenda. However this did not necessarily make him an evil person just very cunning and devious. Eila thought that when she got the chance she would directly ask Frost about what he thought about the General when they got some down time. She then asked the cards about what kind of man Makarov was. Eila's hands trembled as she prepared to draw the next card. She had already seen the things that Makarov had done the last thing she needed to do was to get inside his head. She drew the card; it was a picture of a man in black robes surrounded by burning buildings and carrying a torch, the cards caption read _The Inquisitor_ then she felt the scarily familiar sensation of her consciousness being ripped from her body as she had another vision.

**Unknown**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**Unknown **

_She once again saw the clock tower but this time its hands spun backwards at a blinding speed. Then the next thing she knew she was in London England. She was standing on the sidewalk; she looked forward and could see Big Ben in the distance to her left and saw a store of some kind but the window was polished in such a way that she could see her reflection. This time she was herself but she was dressed in civilian clothes and not those of 1940s fashion either. She wore some kind of sweater and a skirt. She looked away from her reflection and looked around. The cars she was seeing looked like none she had seen before in her time so she was able to logically deduce that she was in the current world that she was stuck in. she saw on the other side of the street was a man in a large black trench coat he was looking side to side and walking down the street. Eila followed him. After about a hundred meters Eila crossed the street to the side that he was on. The man in the trench coat turned and headed into a shop. Eila went up to the store some kind of coffee house that had about a dozen or so patrons in it. She saw the man he was near the back of the shop; he turned to face her. The man unbuttoned his jacked revealing a massive vest filled with plastic explosives._

_ "For Zakhaev!" The man shouted and suddenly he exploded in a ball of fire and shrapnel. For a split second she felt a searing pain all throughout her body; then blackness. Suddenly she was in a concrete bunker; she was near a dozen men dressed in assorted camouflaged uniforms. Makarov was standing in front of them; he was standing in front of a large camera speaking._

_ "These nations Britain, America and Germany; their Special Forces are responsible for the murder of our hero Imran Zakhaev. I have proof right here in this photograph." He held up a photo "These are the corpses of American and British commandos who killed him. We will not stop the bombings until the remaining men have been brought to justice!" He shouted into the Camera. The other men in the room began to chant._

_ "Long live the New Russia, Long Live Makarov!" they screamed. Then suddenly everyone stopped. Makarov slowly turned his head and looked Eila right in the eye; he was glaring menacingly at her. All of the other men in the room did the same thing. Eila turned around thinking that something came into the room in the vision but there was nothing just an empty wall behind her. A sense of dread filled her. Eila began to tremble as she got the sensation that someone was standing directly behind her._

_ "I see you Eila." It was Makarov he was right behind her. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck as he growled the words right into her ear. _Suddenly she was awake.

**In transit to DC**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**07:10 Local Time**

"Eila…. Wake up Eila!" Sanya said as she shook her.

"Huh, uh what happened?" Eila asked everyone.

"You looked at one of your cards and then you passed out." Major Sakamoto told her.

"Oh I see well I am ok I just must have dozed off." Eila told everyone.

"Are you sure you are alright Eila?" Sanya asked her.

"Yeah I can not have you on this mission if you are going to pass out at inopportune times you could easily get killed." Sandman stated to her. Eila nodded her head.

"Yeah I am ok don't worry I will not pass out again I swear that was a onetime thing." Eila told them.

"Alright but if you pass out again I'm taking you out of the field I don't want you getting killed." Sandman said to her.

"I understand." Eila responded. She thought to herself about what happened in her vision nothing like that had ever happened before. Eila really hoped that in her world, the one that wasn't as crazy as this one that they were mounting a rescue effort for them because if they weren't Eila honestly didn't know if they would be able to survive for very long in this world.

**Formally the 501****st**** JFW Base**

**Flight Lieutenant Hanna Justina Marseille **

**09:52 Local Time One Month after the Event**

The Neuroi Hive was like an angry swirling storm over the base. For thirty one days it had hung over the base like a black angry storm cloud spewing lightening into the air and causing the Neuroi to appear randomly in the area. Hanna lit another cigarette; she inhaled a long draw of smoke. Hanna looked into the sky as a B-25 medium bomber descended to the base. On the plane was a Liberion by the name of Colonel Doolittle; a man who had over the course of the war had gained a reputation for balls to the wall craziness. Last she heard he had had launched his bomber off an aircraft carrier to attack a Neuroi Hive in the South Pacific. She grinned he was her kind of crazy well he would be if he was perhaps her age. The bomber landed and the crew began to get out of the aircraft. Hanna finished her cigarette and headed back inside.

"Warning Land type Neuroi detected in Grid Bravo 17. Deploy the 56th Iron Witches to move out and interdict them!" A man over the intercom spoke to them. After the 501st Strike Witches disappeared a month ago and the anomaly occurred high command had deployed any units they could spare to observe and study the anomaly and to more importantly find a way to rescue the 501st from enemy territory. Hanna wasn't surprised when she was approached for this mission; after all she was the famed Star of Afrika. In the building she had stepped in there were a few other witches in it. Sitting at a desk was Geena Preddy a Liberion Witch from the 506th filling out another of her damn crossword puzzles. In the front of the room was Katharine O'Hare playing a game of hangman; she appeared to be losing badly, it was a three letter word the last letters were filled out an A and a T, and she was down to her last two attempts.

"Is the letter Z?" Katharine asked with extreme enthusiasm.

"Oh for god sakes the word is Cat Katharine." Geena said to Katharine who looked like she knew the answer now.

"Oh then the letter is K!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Uh you're such a moron Katharine." Geena said. Hanna walked up behind Geena rested her chin on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Geena's stomach.

"Hey Geena so how is the crossword going?" Hanna asked her. Geena looked back at her and smirked.

"Oh you know got a few words left. Like this one an eight letter word for idiot I would write Katharine but its one letter over damn. Anyway what's up?" the brunette haired Liberion witch responded to her.

"Oh I was just wondering if you had any of those Havana cigars that you like to smoke." Hanna asked her with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I got one left here." Geena pulled out a cigar from her breast pocket and handed it to Hanna who took the Cigar and smelt it. God the scent of Havana tobacco was the best in the world, but since the war against the Neuroi had begun tobacco production in the small island nation had fallen drastically, causing the price of the vaunted cigars to rise astronomically.

"Thanks sexy I guess I owe you one then." Hanna responded, Geena chuckled a bit and waved dismissively.

"Well just survive this rescue mission and you can buy me another one then." Geena responded.

"Oh sure whatever you say Geena." Hanna said. Just then Erwin Rommel walked into the room. "Officer on Deck!" Geena said; both Geena and Katharine stood at attention and saluted Field Marshal Rommel. Rommel saluted the Liberion witches back and looked at Hanna who was still standing casually in the presences of the Afrika Korp commander.

"Well Hanna are you going to give your commanding officer a salute?" Erwin asked her. She chuckled a little.

"Nah I think I am going to pass on that one Rommey." Hanna replied which elicited a ghost of a smile from the stoic commander.

"Very well then; come with me we need to discuss your mission details." Rommel told her.

"Right well let's go then." Hanna said as they began to walk out of the room.

"Ursula Hartmann is a few hours away from completing the package that you will carry into the Neuroi Hive. The plan is that you will more than likely be transported to the Neuroi's home dimension where we believe the 501st is currently trapped. Once you make contact with the Strike Witches you are to activate the package which in theory should teleport you back to our world; when you and the witches arrive back into our world report to the nearest Allied military base for debriefing." Rommel told her. Hanna pulled out a flask filled with whiskey and took a long pull on the flask.

"Listen Rommey let's cut the bullshit what exactly is this package you are talking about? I don't want to be going into the field blind out there." Hanna said to the Field Marshal who looked away from her.

"I will let Ursula herself tell you that." He replied as they turned the corner and stepped into the libratory where a number a scientists and Erica's twin sister Ursula were working on a mysterious boxy looking device. "Everyone but Ursula clear out now." Rommel ordered the men who quietly exited the room from another doorway.

"Ah Ursula what is it that you got for me?" Hanna asked. Ursula glanced up to look at her for a moment before going back to her work.

"Basically this is a magic teleportation device that I have been prototyping. In theory it should be able to move someone across time and space to the destination desired. Well at least that is the theory I need a few more hours to finish it." Ursula explained to her.

"I hope this thing isn't going to explode on me like that Jet Striker prototype you were building a few months ago." Hanna said to her. Ursula shook her head.

"No it shouldn't I think. Well at least I hope it won't; I'd say you have about a fifty fifty chance of survival." The young scientist told her. Hanna didn't like those odds maybe if she was playing a slot machine in Vegas those odds would have been good but when she was betting her life she wanted considerably better odds. After all how the fuck would she protect people if she was dead.

"Gee you have a real way of inspiring confidence don't you?" Hanna replied sarcastically.

"Thanks." Ursula said. Clearly the sarcasm was lost on the young girl. Then Rommel spoke to her again.

"Listen when you get to their world we have no idea what to expect so be ready for anything. And just to warn you; there will be no second rescue attempt if you don't come out of there we will assume the worst and will not waste the lives of anymore witches trying to pull your ass out of there got it?" Rommel inquired of her. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I hear you so basically it's another fucking Tuesday morning for me." Hanna shot back much to Rommel's annoyance.

"You really have no respect for authority do you Lieutenant Marseille?" Rommel asked her rhetorically. Everyone knew the answer to that. Ever since flight school Hanna had made a point of letting it be known that she hated authority. Hell that was half the reason that she fought so much with Gertrude Barkhorn; well that and she was a foul breathed self righteous bitch.

"Ah you know me to well to even bother asking that. But the important thing is that I will get the job done and ultimately that is all that matter _sir._" Hanna spat the last word to Rommel who just sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter that he was frustrated with her because she meant what she said, and in a few hours she would bring her fellow witches home and everything will be fine.

**Firebase Echo Outskirts of DC**

**Flight Officer Sanya V. Litvyak**

**07:59 Local Time **

The ramp of the helicopter came down as the witches and the Americans got up from their seats and checked their equipment. Sanya had snagged some type of machine pistol called an M92 Raffica as a backup weapon before she had left Fort Campbell. Sanya looked out across the base. Dozens of Artillery guns hammered in the direction of the city in order to give fire support to the American soldiers desperately fighting for their homeland against the Ultranationalist invaders. Sanya noticed that a group of five men and one woman dressed in American Army uniforms approaching them. Sandman noticed them and spoke to the approaching group's leader.

"Hey Johnny Rico it's been a while since Afghanistan." Sandman said to the approaching man. Johnny a young looking man with fair skin and light brown hair waved to them.

"Ah mister Sandman it truly has been a while since Firebase Phoenix hasn't it. Anyway I am here to give you some information about your mission." Rico told Sandman. Just then Eila put her hand on Sanya's shoulder. She took one look into Eila's eyes and knew something was bothering her.

"Huh Eila's what is the matter?" Sanya asked.

"Something really freaky happened when we were on the helicopter. When we were listening to that Ipad thingy I asked my Tarot cards about Makarov and I had a vision. But this vision was like none that I have ever had before. When I was witnessing an event that happened in the past Makarov in my vision….. he… he noticed me." Eila told her. Sanya was confused what did she mean by that.

"Wait what do you mean he noticed you?" Sanya asked her. Eila had a fearful expression on her face. Now Sanya was really getting scarred she had never seen Eila scarred before not ever. Even when they went into space and fought that super heavy tower Neuroi Eila was not afraid.

"He turned and looked me in the eye and then he said that he saw me." Eila told her.

"Wait what do you mean he said that he saw you? How do you know that he was referring to you and not someone in the vision itself?" Sanya asked her.

"Because he said my name Sanya it was like he somehow got into my vision or he detected my presence or something. Fuck I don't know nothing like this has ever happened to me before I am really fucking freaked out right now." Eila told her.

"Hey it's ok I'm sure it was just your magic acting up there is no way Makarov could have seen you. Not without using black magic anyway and we already know that magic doesn't exist in this world." Sanya told her girlfriend who nodded.

"Yeah maybe it was my fear of Makarov that caused my vision to act up I was really scarred when I asked the cards about him. We have seen what he has done and we know that he is really bad news." Eila said to her. Sanya nodded when they first had visions of this world Sanya had felt the emotions of the people who were dying in the airport; and more horrifying than that she felt the sadistic glee Makarov had felt as he gunned those people down. Up until then she thought idiots like Trevor Maloney were as evil as humans got but so far in the last day she had been in this horrible world she had been proven wrong on more than one occasion. And then there was General Shepherd, she didn't know what to make of him. She could have sworn that he had some type of mental shielding to prevent her from looking in on his thoughts towards them. And then there was that soldier that scanned them; that Marquez she didn't seem like she was an ordinary soldier. Well neither was Metal Team just ordinary soldiers but she didn't mean it like that. No there was something about Marquez that was off. Just then Grinch spoke to them.

"Hey ladies you paying attention to what he said?" Grinch asked them.

"Uh sorry I missed some of that. What did Rico say?" Eila responded. Rico then began to speak again.

"I said that you should go and see Colonel Marshal in his command bunker so he can brief you on the situation on the ground before you move in on the launchers. The bunker is on the way to your target so it shouldn't be out of your way." Rico said to them.

"Come on guys you're better than that you should pay attention during a briefing." Major Sakamoto said to them.

"Yes Ma'am" they responded. Rico then spoke to them again.

"Hey so who are you ladies suppose to be anyway?" He asked them. Sanya was about to respond when Sandman cut them off.

"Sorry Rico that is classified; all you need to know is that they are part of Task Force 141." Rico nodded.

"Right well my unit is going to recon an area near the Capitol Building hopefully we will see you later." Rico said to them as him and his unit turned and began to head away from them.

"Alright people gather around." Sandman said to them. All of the witches and the Delta Force troops gathered in a circle. When Sandman was satisfied that he had everyone's attention he began to speak. "So we are going to mostly be heading along the route that I have highlighted on your tacmaps lets try to take this quietly if we can we don't need to get into any serious gunfights unless we absolutely have to got it?" Sandman asked them.

"Sir Yes Sir!" they all shouted in unison.

"Alright well let's move out people." Sandman said to them. And with that they began to head along the road to their objective.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager**

**08:11 Local Time**

The group had fanned out to make themselves a harder target for any potential ambushers. The men of Delta took point while Perrine and Erica guarded the flanks as Shirley and Lucchini guarded the rear of the group. Shirley checked her weapon; she had a full thirty round magazine. She was tense about the mission. Before in the mall when she killed those Russian soldiers she did so in self defense; it was a heat of the moment kind of thing kill or be killed. But now she was on a mission with the full intent of killing someone. Granted this was war, but it still felt unsettling to know that she had to kill people. But despite this these people these Americans were her people and they were being slaughtered by these monsters. The further she went into the city the more evidence she saw of the Russian's cruelty. She saw people line up against walls and shot to death, a mutilated U.S. soldier pinned to a door by a bayonet. And several people who had clearly been burned alive by a flamethrower. It was sickening, to see what people could do to one another. Worse yet she couldn't shield Lucchini from these horrors. Shirley had been looking after Francesca for a few years now so she could tell when she was having a hard time dealing with something; and right now it looked like she was on the verge of getting sick to her stomach. But as much as Shirley wanted to she couldn't take time to comfort her they were still in mortal danger as at any moment they could encounter a Russian patrol and get into a firefight. The group was about to make a turn at an intersection when Sandman gave the holdup hand sign.

"Frost go check at what's ahead of us." Sandman ordered. Frost nodded and silently moved up the street and turned right at the intersection. Shirley found Frost to be rather interesting; he was a young man by Delta Force standards apparently and had seen quite a bit of action over the last four years of his life. Yet despite this he seemed to have a cheerful and rather upbeat demeanor. Shirley wondered was it some type of coping method that he was using or was he genuinely able to stay positive in this nightmarish world he lived in. Frankly he was quite similar to Shirley; as she also had to put on a brave face when she was having a hard time of dealing with the stress of combat in her world. Every witch had their own way of dealing with combat, Gertrude trained and sweat out any worries she had, Major Sakamoto practiced her swordsmanship, Erica drank, and Francesca like groping girls with big chests. Shirley however tried to joke a lot and make people around her feel good; well she like to do that and something a little more adult with someone in particular. But that was between herself and her on and off lover. Frost headed back to the group. Despite the heat he was still wearing that black mask he was wearing on the last mission. Why did he do that was it to protect his identity from the enemy?

"Sir we got a Russian strong point up ahead. Two Russian Hinds are landed and being rearmed by some ground crews. We got about a dozen infantry with small arms guarding them; but they are spread out and we got a least two vantage points to provide over watch from, I have marked both of them on our tacmaps." Frost told the group.

"Alright so what is the plan Sandman?" Shirley asked the Delta Force leader. He put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Grinch, Lynnette and Yoshika take the high ground and provide sniper support." Sandman said to Grinch who nodded.

"Rog." He responded as he headed up to a damaged building and hopped up some debris to get to the next floor. When he got there he helped both Yoshika and Lynette up. Then Sandman continued speaking.

"Truck, Eila, Sanya and Perrine I want you to take the other over watch position and provide fire support if things get dicey." Sandman ordered them.

"Understood boss come on ladies." Truck said to them as the witches followed him to their over watch point.

"Francesca go with Truck and the others and watch their backs." Sandman told Francesca who nodded in response.

"Gotcha mister Sandman!" She said and headed after Truck's Group.

"Hey Francesca stay safe got it?" Shirley told her.

"Ok you two Shirley!" Francesca said enthusiastically to her.

"Gertrude and Charlotte go with Frost and flank to the right. Major Sakamoto, Erica and Commander Wilcke flank to the left with me. Suppressed weapons and knifes only let's not make this louder than we have to." Sandman ordered them. They all nodded back to him. It was time to get to work. Shirley slung her M27 IAR on her back and pulled out her M911A1 which she had put a silencer on and loaded with subsonic ammo to be totally quiet. Gertrude withdrew from her holster her Sig Sauer P226 which was also suppressed, and Frost slung his SCAR-H battle rifle on his back and pulled out a silenced sub machine gun called a Vector.

"Hey you ladies ready for this?" Frost asked them.

"Yes I am ready Frost." Gertrude responded.

"Yeah, let's go take our country back Frost." Shirley told him. He nodded to her and they began to head to their infiltration position.

**Washington DC USA**

**Sergeant Lynnette Bishop **

**08:38 Local Time**

Lynnette, Grinch and Yoshika had gotten to a room where they had a good line of sight on the enemy. They looked well prepared for any possible attack. Lynnette could see that there were at least a dozen heavily armed Russian soldiers standing on some makeshift barricades and around some tables where an officer was talking with his men about battle strategy. Grinch and Lynnette lied on their stomachs and set up the bipods on their rifles. Grinch then pulled out his pistol and put it next to him as he turned to face Yoshika

"Alright Yoshika I know you said you are a pacifist and that is fine, but I need you to guard our rears so if you hear anyone coming up on us warn me and I will take care of them ok?" Grinch said to her.

"Understood." Yoshika said with a bit of hesitation.

"Hey Yoshika there is no shame in not wanting to kill if I could I would rather avoid it myself." Lynnette told her friend.

"Yeah trust me Yoshika it's a heavy burden to take a man's life. I have spent twenty years killing in service to my country and it never gets easier trust me. But I am doing this because I need to in order to save innocent lives such as yourself from the horrors of war." Grinch told her, Yoshika nodded.

"I know but Lynne, I just…. When I looked into the Major's eyes after she killed that man yesterday they were filled with anger… I just don't want your eyes to become like that. I don't want to lose you to this war Lynne." Yoshika confessed to her. Lynnette was touched by her friend's kind words.

"Don't worry Yoshika I will never leave you and this time I will protect you." Lynnette told her

"Ok well I will watch your backs if I and warn you if I hear anything." Yoshika told them. Grinch and Lynnette turned to their rifles they looked through their scopes. They could now see both of the assault groups getting into position to engage the targets.

"Alright Grinch we are at the starting point do you see the men on the barricades we need you to take them out for us ok?" Sandman asked them.

"Rog I see the guys you are talking about hold thirty why we line up the shots." Grinch told his commander.

"Roger that Grinch." Sandman responded.

"Hey Lynnette do you see the men standing on that barricade closest to us, the one smoking the cigarette and the one messing with his helmet?" Grinch asked her. Lynnette looked for a second and found them. They looked like young men in their late twenties, but the look in their eyes frightened Lynnette. They were the eyes of a killer.

"Yeah I see them." Lynnette replied.

"Ok take the one on the right I will get the one on the left." Grinch said to her.

"Understood." She said to him. She aimed for the smokers face. Her hands trembled ad bit she was about to take a human life in cold blood. He wasn't shooting at her or at Yoshika he was just minding his own business.

"Hey Lynnette don't aim for his head. Aim for a part of his uniform, whether it be a patch or a button or a zipper or what just don't aim for his face. Trust me it makes it easier especially on your first mission, you don't want his face haunting your dreams for the rest of your life." Grinch said to her. She just nodded. She saw the Russian flag patch on his sleeve, she aimed for that. She summoned her familiar and it helped steady her aim. "Ok on my mark got it? 1….2…3….. Fire." They fired simultaneously. The bullet from her suppressed M40A5 sniper rifle shot through the air and ripped into her target blowing his arm off at the shoulder causing an explosion of gore. The bullet ripped through his arm and punched into his heart killing him before he hit the floor. The other man also plopped to the floor with the top of his head missing. Lynnette felt sick to her stomach. God did she really do that. "Ok good kill now for the second pair. Do you see the guard facing our guys take him out I will take the one facing away from them." Grinch told her. Lynette pulled the bolt back on her rifle back and lined up her target this time she aimed for the zipper on his vest. "Ok same plan on three ok. 1…..2….3…. Fire." They again fired as one. Her bullet caved in the man's chest in and a bright red burst of blood shot out from a massive exit wound on his back showering the wall behind him with his vital fluids.

"Ok nice shooting guys we are moving up." Sandman said to them. Lynnette watched as the group was moving up. They got behind some cover between them and the main cluster of enemies. Lynnette could see the helicopter mechanics loading spare weapons onto the Russian helicopters. If those things got back in the air who knew how many people they could kill. "Alright you two, I want you to take out the officer and the man with the PKP as we make our assault." Sandman said to them.

"Alright Lynnette you go for the officer and I will go for the guy with the LMG." Grinch said to her.

"Yes sir." Lynnette responded and lined up her next target.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Erica Hartmann **

**08:52 Local Time**

Erica checked her rifle one last time. She had screwed a silencer on it when they were told to be quiet when they attacked this position. They were almost ready to attack the main contingent of the Russian troops. Sandman had taken out his silenced pistol and got ready.

"Ok so on my mark Grinch and Lynnette take out the two targets I designated and then we will move in at once and take the rest of these guys out clear?" Sandman whispered to them. Everyone responded with a yes. "Ok 1….2….3…. Now." The Russian Officer blew in half and a Russian with an LMG had his head burst open. Erica and the others stuck out from cover and picked their targets. Erica saw a man raising his rifle up at her. She fired a quick three round burst into his torso throwing him back. Everyone else was firing at the Russians and they began dropping like flies. Erica picked another target this one was diving to cover. She fired two shots both of them connected with his chest and he went down like a sack of bricks. Frost quickly darted to the other side of the helicopter and dispatched two mechanics with his submachine gun before they had a chance to react. In just a few seconds it was all over. There were ten men lying dead on the ground before them. "Excellent work people you handled that like true professionals." Sandman told them as they gathered amongst the dead. "Frost snag a couple of pics of that map the Russkie officer was looking at and send them to high command. Truck and Grinch's groups form up here and we will discuss our next moves. Oh and Frost when your done taking pictures plant C4 on both of the helicopters." Sandman was telling them. Erica was heading over to where Sandman was standing when suddenly she heard and angry yell from her left. It was the man she shot as he was diving for cover she must have just wounded him. He leapt at her reaching for her throat. Out of pure instinct he reacted and grabbed his outstretched arm and used his momentum to toss him to the ground. By reflex her hand was on her knife and she planted a knee on his chest as she thrust the knife into his right eye socket. He barely had enough time to scream as the knife came down on him. She pulled it out and stabbed him again getting blood all over her grey uniform. She kept stabbing him whether it was by fear or adrenaline she didn't know she just kept turning his face into red mush until someone grabbed her knife hand. It was Minna.

"That is enough Hartmann he is dead you can stop now." She said to her. She looked to the man's corpse; his face was hardly recognizable it was just a bloody mass of torn flesh now. Shit she had practiced hand to hand combat during basic but she never thought she would ever have to actually use it in combat.

"Damn Erica I didn't think you had it in you." Sandman said to her. Just then Yoshika appeared with Grinch and Lynnette.

"Erica! Oh my God, are you alright? you are covered in blood." Just then Yoshika noticed the body she was kneeling over. "Did you….. Did you do that Erica?" Yoshika asked her with a tremble in her voice.

"He snuck up on me I didn't have time to react properly it just sorta happened." Erica explained. Yoshika still looked horrified.

"God what is happening to us?" Yoshika asked rhetorically.

"Ladies take a good long hard fucking look at this. This is what war really is this is what we were trying to protect you from. War isn't fucking pretty it is ugly and horrible and shit like this is a common occurrence. So if you don't think you can get used to this then now is the time to go home got it?" Sandman spat. Everyone was silent no one knew what to say.

**Formally the 501****st**** JFW Base **

**Flight Lieutenant Hanna Justina Marseille **

**12:01 Local Time**

Ursula was finishing up on her teleportation device as Hanna had finished preparing her striker unit for the mission. Just then the door to the hanger swung open and Hanna U. Rudel stormed into the hanger.

"This is not fair Marseille you shouldn't be going on this mission, I should not you." Hanna growled to her.

"Oh really and why is that do you need a little more glory before you retire? Please you are just a washed up old dog who should just retire already." Hanna told her. Rudel practically fumed with rage.

"No I should be going on this mission because unlike you I actually care about some of the witches that I would be rescuing." Rudel shot back to her.

"Screw you, you fucking cripple you don't think I care about those witches. Sure I mean I don't give a shit about Barkhorn but I do have Erica Hartmann that I want to rescue. Besides I can't let her die because I still have to settle my rivalry with her." Hanna said smugly to her counterpart who looked like she wanted to strike Hanna.

"See that is what I mean you piece of shit you only care about yourself if you knew you were better than this Erica Hartmann you wouldn't care about her at all would you?" Rudel spat.

"That isn't true and I would advise you shut your damn mouth Rudel before I shut it for you." Hanna replied just then Erwin Rommel appeared.

"Enough both of you. Rudel take five; I need to speak with Hanna." Rommel said to them. Rudel glared at Hanna and didn't say a word as she left. "Hanna this is getting ridiculous I can understand your dislike of officers that is fine but I cannot have you fighting with other witches all of the time. If you don't learn how to get along I will have no choice but to remove you from the field, understand?" Rommel asked her. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever; is the device ready yet?" Hanna inquired.

"Yes we just finished it." Rommel responded as a few scientists and Ursula came through the door carrying the device. It was a bulky device for sure she wouldn't be able to hold onto it and her weapons at the same time. "Here take this photo of the witches so you know who you are looking for." Rommel told her; she gave him a sideways look.

"You know I don't think there will be many other human beings in their universe so I doubt that I will be having to shift through that many other people to find them." Hanna replied smugly.

"I know that; it is motivation for you to find them. Call it a reminder of what you are searching for." He said. She took the photo folded it and put it in her breast pocket.

"Whatever you say Rommey." She replied. Then Ursula walked over to her.

"To trigger the device press this button right here and make sure that everyone is completely standing within the circle of magic. You have a ten second charge time from when the button is pressed so remember that." Ursula told her.

"Yeah whatever." Hanna said as she grabbed the device. She walked over to her striker unit and stepped in. Magic coursed through her body as the engines started up.

"Hey Hanna." Someone said. Hanna looked up to see Colonel Doolittle standing over her.

"Oh Yankee Doolittle what is up?" Hanna asked him. He held up a belt that had a holster and a scabbard on it. He tossed it to her.

"You might want to use this." He told her. She inspected it. Inside the holster was a Walther P38 and in the scabbard was a long curved knife.

"What am I going to use this for?" Hanna asked him, he shrugged.

"You never know." He said, and then he turned and walked away. She put on the belt and then started her engines to prepare for takeoff.

"Hanna Marseille taking off!" She said as she roared out of the hanger. She rapidly ascended and began to head into the hive. The dark clouds were pitch black in the center she had no idea what she would find when she got inside there. She entered the outer edge of the hive, and her vision began to get darker. She continued on and suddenly her striker engine gave out and the weight of the teleportation device went way. She began to feel a spinning sensation and suddenly she was out of the hive falling. She was able to perceive that the sky was filled with gunfire and tracers from AAA and that she had lost her striker unit. She hit a roof or something and fell straight through to the floor then she fell through that floor as well. It hurt like hell. She was in a room and she heard some people talking in Orussian. She looked to her left and saw five black, red and brown camouflaged men beating on a wounded man in some kind of grey and white military uniform. They noticed her and began to aim their rifles at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you boys." She warned them to no avail they fired at her but she just in time raised her shield to block the incoming fire. Hanna quickly drew her pistol and fired two shots at the nearest man one of them catching him in the chest the other in the forehead. She fired another shot this one went through the next man's neck. She fired a fourth shot and it went through the third man's eye. She then fired another shot at the fourth man pricing his chest and finally she fired one more round which hit the fifth man at the bridge of his nose. She got up and walked to the man she shot in the neck. He was bleeding out clutching his wound and staring up at her. "You should have stayed home today." She said to him and fired her last shot through his forehead. She walked over to the man they were beating on. He was in a large room with five other similarly dressed soldiers. She knelt down to him to see his dog tags. On his uniform was written **J. RICO U.S. ARMY. **In big bold letters; so he was a Liberion that much was clear. But what was with his uniform she had never seen one like it before and the rifle that was near him it was way to advanced looking to be standard issue. She thought he was dead but when she went for his tags he groaned. She slapped his face lightly. "Hey Yankee Doodle wake up." She said to him in Britanish.

"Huh what?" he groaned. He looked disorientated and on the verge of death he was beaten pretty badly and he had been shot in the stomach.

"Hey I need to ask you something have you seen these girls before?" she pulled out the picture of the 501st.  
he nodded.

"Yes they were part of some Special Forces unit they were with Metal Team." He told her. _Special Forces what was that suppose to mean. _

"Ok good do you know where they are?" She asked him.

"They were going to see Colonel Marshal at his command bunker." He replied. He then pointed in the vague direction of where the bunk might be and then his head fell back and he was dead.

"Shit." Hanna said. She closed his eyes and stood up. She grabbed his rifle it was a black colored weapon with the Britanish words FN SCAR-L written on it. The assault rifle had two scopes mounted on top the rear one was some kind of magnifier which could swing out and the forward one was a smaller boxy scope obviously meant for close encounters. She saw that it had a second magazine strapped to the current one loaded in. after she made sure the rifle was loaded and familiarized herself with it she walked over to another dead Liberion this one was a woman much to her surprise and pulled off her a shot gun of unknown designation. She made sure it was loaded and put five other shells on a side mounted shell holder. She slung the shot gun on her back and looked out of a hole in the building. In the distance she saw a familiar building. It was the U.S. Capitol building and it was on fire. Shit how the hell did she end up here. No matter she had a mission to complete. So she set out to find this command bunker with Colonel Marshal in it maybe then she could get some answers.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**09:32 Local Time **

The group had been silent since they had taken out the Russian soldiers by the landed helicopters. No one really knew what to say. Sandman's protest of them coming along on this mission became all the more clear after the incident. The group was heading up a street scanning the rooftops and windows for any sign of the enemy; so far they had gotten lucky and hadn't encountered anyone. They began to hear the clatter of an approaching vehicle of some kind, and judging by the noise it had to be a tank of some type.

"Get to cover now!" Sandman ordered them. Everyone dove behind cars or hid behind walls in the alley ways. Eila was hiding behind a blue pickup truck with Sanya waiting for the enemy to pass. She saw the tank it was a boxy looking tan colored tank that was much larger than even Karlsland's vaunted Tiger tank. Behind it came two tan colored eight wheeled vehicles with smaller turrets on them; and between the vehicles where about two dozen soldiers in similar camouflage to the American Army but this time it was a light tan color. "Friendly coming out from the West!" Sandman shouted some of the soldiers by the vehicles noticed him steeping from cover and waved to him. "Relax ladies these are US Marines their on our side."

"Marines I heard of these guys back in our world apparently they are some of Liberion's best troops I wonder if these guys are the same here?" Sanya said to Eila.

"I hope so we could use all the firepower we can on this mission. " Eila replied. Sandman went up to one of the approaching marines.

"What is your name and unit soldier?" Sandman inquired.

"Staff Sergeant Willis Huntley of the 115th Marine Reservist Armored Battalion do you mind if I ask what unit you are from sir?" The marine responded.

"Yeah we are from Task Force 141 Charlie Team; we have a mission to take out some Red arty that has been pounding the evacuation units." Sandman told the marine who nodded in response.

"Ah good we need someone to get rid of that artillery it has been smacking the shit out of our boys there. Anyway what do you need sir?" The marine queried.

"We are trying to make our way to Colonel Marshal's command bunker can you give us a hand?" Sandman asked the marine.

"Yeah we are heading that way now to link up with the units guarding the Evac route. We will give you cover until you arrive near the bunker then you are on your own for the last block or two. Sorry orders are orders sir." The marine told him.

"It's fine Sergeant Huntley we can make it the rest of the way on our own we just need your unit to….." A loud cracking noise could be heard an instant before Staff Sergeant Huntley's head exploded. Sandman dove to the deck and everyone raised their weapons in alert.

"Sniper get your heads down!" Another Marine shouted. As if they materialized from thin air about thirty Russian soldiers appeared from the buildings up the street firing wildly at them. The tank and the other armored vehicles open fire on the exposed Russians. The tank's massive cannon fired a high explosive shell in the midst of about five bunched up enemy soldiers obliterating them. The armored vehicles opened up on the Reds with their auto cannons blowing several of them apart. Eila raised her UMP.45 to her shoulder and looked down her EOTech Holographic sight. She picked a Russian soldier carrying a shotgun and fired a five round burst. Forty five caliber rounds smacked into him sweeping his legs out from under him and causing him to fall back. The other witches opened fire as well. Sanya fired a grenade from her XM25 exploding between two Russian soldiers blowing them into bloody chunks of charred flesh. Eila fired at another Russian soldier this time her rounds impacted his head ripping through his skull and splattering brain matter on the man behind him, which she also dispatch with a quick burst of gunfire. Eila and Sanya got behind the cover of a parked car and steadied their weapons on the hood and trunk of the car respectively. Eila could see that Gertrude put her shield up as she was firing her rifle at the enemy; Eila could see the sparks of rounds impacting her shield as the enemy concentrated their fire on her. From the rooftops more Russians appeared one of them fired a rocket launcher at one of the armored vehicles ripping it to pieces cutting down three marines that were using it for cover. Eila saw three other Marines go down from gunshots as well.

"Shit we have to take out those guys with the RPGs Frost, Gertrude and Shirley watch the rooftops and take those guys out!" Sandman order the three of them. Frost fired a grenade from his under slung launcher and it went straight into a window that Eila had noticed a muzzle flash from. The explosion ripped the side of the building open. "Alright Marines advance use the tank and the LAV for cover!" Sandman shouted. The Tank and the LAV began to move forward. In the turrets of the vehicles the commanders sat firing their pintle mounted HMG at the Russian troops on the rooftops. Eila and Sanya began to advance from cover and head closer to the now moving American vehicles. Eila picked another target a Russian with an LMG fire at her from behind a car. Eila fired a quick ten round in his direction unsure if she hit him. Eila reloaded her gun then threw a fragmentation grenade over the car that he was hiding just to be sure. The resulting explosion from the grenade blew the car apart and sent shrapnel everywhere killing another unfortunate solider who got caught in the explosion. Minna covered Mio with her carbine as she advanced on a Russian soldier at street level armed with an RPG. Mio drew her sword and cut the man's head off. Eila then instinctively got the sensation that she should dodge to the left to avoid an incoming threat. No sooner had she ducked out of the way a sniper round cracked past her head. Sanya fired a grenade in the direction of the sniper. The grenade entered the room he was in and exploded mid air killing him. Eila then looked to see how the rest of the group was doing.

**Washington DC USA **

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

** 09:55 Local Time**

Derek reloaded his rifle and popped out from behind the wall he was hiding. He spotted a VDV trooper and fired three rounds semi auto in his direction. The bullets slammed into him blowing his right arm off. Frost looked to the witches he was amazed at what they were able to do. Perrine had a Russian soldier fire at her with his AK-74U only for her to deflect the shots with her shields then she shouted some spell and lightening shot out from her fingertips frying the soldier to a crisp. Perrine then without missing a beat fired off a whole clip from her MP5 into another advancing Russian ripping him apart. Frost looked up to the rooftops and saw another RPG gunner lining up a shot on the M1 Abrams tank. He sighted up the Russian in an instant and fired a single shot which blew his head off. Shirley the bunny girl rushed from one side of the street to the other in a fraction of the time it would have taken another person. She quickly fired a ten round burst at a sniper on a second floor balcony who collapsed in a heap of blood and body parts. They must have run into a company sized force of soldiers or something because their just seemed to be no end to them.

"Gertrude cover me while I move to that damaged Hummvee!" Frost shouted to her.

"Got you!" She shouted and fired her G36 at a few Russians hiding in a store. Frost dashed to the damaged American vehicle and hid behind its thick armored frame. Frost could feel the vehicle shake as bullets impacted the other side of it. The M1 fired its main gun at the rooftops of a department store tearing a big hole in it. Debris rained down on some Russians below. Frost took advantage of the situation and fired an under slung HEMP grenade at the stunned Reds. The explosion blew all four of them to bloody chunks. Shirley rushed over to the Hummvee Frost was hiding behind.

"Hey it looks like we ran into a little bit of a scuffle doesn't it?" She asked sarcastically. Frost rolled his eyes.

"No you think. Just cover me I am going to run to that store over there and clear it out." Frost said to her. She nodded and fired an entire magazine at some Russians in cover. Frost switched from his SCAR to his Vector TDI and sprinted into the store. He jumped through a broken window and rolled to cover. He heard men speaking in Russian he leaned out from behind a shelf and spotted two Russians heading towards them. He fired a quick twenty rounds and cut the first one in half at the waist. The other enemy soldier was too quick and he dove on the other end of the isle from Frost. He tossed a frag grenade at him Frost kicked it away and hit the deck. The explosion rattled his teeth and showered him in some light debris. Frost flipped over on his back as the Russian came to see if he was still alive. Frost raised his Vector as the man was rounding the corner he was carrying a G36KV an export variant of the G36C. Frost fired five round at his head which exploded into red mist under the impact of the heavy slugs from his SMG. He got up and did a quick check to see if there was anyone else in the store when he was satisfied that there wasn't he got back into the street. The tank and LAV had passed and the few remaining marines were hanging back letting the armor and the witches do most the dirty work for them. He switched back to his main weapon the SCAR-H and ran to cover near Commander Wilcke and Major Sakamoto. He patted Minna on the shoulder who was in the process of reloading her MK18, she turned to look at him.

"Hey what is it?" She asked him.

"What is the situation look like?" He replied her.

"Well we are making steady progress but the Russians are coming out of the woodworks here. If they don't stop coming we will blow through all of our ammo." She told him. Just then the Marines ran past them and caught up to the tank which was about to cross an intersection. Suddenly the M1 exploded in a violent fireball. "Shit what the hell was that!?" Minna shouted. A T-80U rounded the corner aiming at the LAV-25 and fired a second round which blew the lightly armored vehicle to pieces.

"Shit everyone get to cover!" Major Sakamoto shouted to the members of the 141. The T-80's commander manned the Dshk MG killing the remaining Marines. If it wasn't for the witches' shields they would have been killed as well. Six Russian soldiers followed the tank using it as cover. "Minna, Frost cover me I will take out that tank!" Mio said to them.

"Wait what are you insane? That is fucking tank!" Frost shouted to her. But to no avail in her left hand she drew her sword and dashed out form cover.

**Washington DC USA **

**Major Mio Sakamoto**

**10:22 Local Time**

"Damn it Mio you are going to get yourself killed!" Minna said as she ran out into the open. Mio had lifted up her eye patch so she could use her magical eye to see the best route for her to take to get to the tank. Mio fired her PDR one handed at some Russian soldiers killing three of them in the twenty rounds she fired. The Russian Tank Commander noticed her approaching and aimed his machine gun at her she quickly side stepped a burst of fire. She leapt up onto a car near the tank and used it as a spring board to leap onto its turret. She swiped her sword through the top of the Commander's head cutting it clean off. She then quickly pulled out a grenade from her vest and pulled the pin. She kicked the man's corpse down the hatch and dropped the grenade down with him. She jumped off the armored vehicle as the explosion roared up from the tank. The enemy vehicle ceased movement. She was about to relax when out of the corner of her eye she saw a Russian raising his gun towards her. She was out of bullets and was too far away to attack him with her sword she was going to die because of her foolhardiness. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes in anticipation for the bullet but when she heard the crack of a gunshot she was fine. She opened her eyes to see Minna aiming her rifle at the now dead Russian. Mio smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving my life Minna." She said but as she approached Minna she frowned and grabbed her vest.

"What the hell was that Mio you could have gotten yourself killed with that stunt. Damn it I can't lose you not now not ever so please for the love of god don't do something that crazy again, that is an order." Minna said to her with fear and anger in her eyes. Mio shook her head.

"Minna remember I said I would protect you with my life if I had to so if you are in danger I can't promise that I won't put myself in harm's way for you but trust me I don't intend on dying now that you have given me something to live for." Mio replied to her lover. Minna teared up but managed to smile a bit.

"Ok just stay with me please." Minna pleaded to her.

"I will Minna, I will always stay by your side." Mio replied. She fought the temptation to kiss her right then in their but she knew that not only were the other witches watching but worse yet the men of Delta Forces could also see them.

**Washington DC USA**

**Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**10:28 Local time**

Derek looked at both Minna and Mio talking to each other. Something about it struck him as odd. He couldn't hear what they were saying because his ears were still ringing but because of how close they were standing to each other and how they had their eyes locked towards one another. Frost at first could swear that it was more than just simple camaraderie but it couldn't be after all that would violate Don't Ask Don't Tell plus they were in the same unit and to make matters worse Mio was Minna's second in command. Frost must have been just misinterpreting the signals they were putting off. Just then Perrine Clostermann walked up next to him.

"Hey Frost can you….. uh….. hear what they are saying to each other?" Perrine asked him; Frost shook his head.

"No but it is probably just Commander Wilcke telling Major Sakamoto to be less reckless next time. I mean god the stunt she just pulled it was like out of an action movie or something. Perrine is the Major like that all the time?" Frost inquired, Perrine nodded.

"Yes Major Sakamoto is the bravest woman I have ever met. That bravery is…. What I admire most about her. She inspires me to be a better soldier; no not just a soldier but a warrior of Gallia." Perrine responded.

"Gallia huh, that is your home country isn't it?" Frost asked.

"Yes I believe in your world you call it the French Republic." Perrine responded.

"So what is the situation like for your country like back in your world?" Frost queried.

"Just recently we liberated the western portion of the country from the Neuroi but there is still much reconstruction to be done before people can live there again. And it doesn't help that there are so many orphans because of the war." Perrine told him.

"Huh, you don't say." Was all Frost could think to say. Then Sandman spoke to the group.

"Alright people let's get a move on no time to waste." He told them. Everyone got their equipment ready again and began to follow Sandman. During the fight they had advanced up at least three or four blocks towards their ultimate objective. Frost saw that Shirley was talking to Francesca seeing if she was ok and Lynnette was talking to Yoshika to see how she was holding up.

"Well should we get a move on Perrine." Frost said to her. The bespectacled witch nodded to him.

"Yes we should." Perrine responded as they began to head after the rest of the group.

** Washington DC USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Gertrude "Trudy" Barkhorn**

**10:37 Local Time**

They were according to Sandman anyway closing on their objective. They had about another two blocks after they reached this next intersection. She was still wound up from the firefight with the Russian's earlier it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before so much gunfire directed at her and how easily she was able to take someone's life when she felt threatened honestly it frightened her a little. They were about to reach the intersection when suddenly from the third floor of an apartment building heavy weapons fire erupted at them.

"Shit get to cover!" She said to everyone. They dove behind some debris that was large enough for the whole group to hide behind.

"Frost do you have any more grenades left for the grenade launcher?" Grinch asked Frost.

"Yeah I got one left, Sanya do you have any ammo left in the XM25?" Frost asked her.

"No I used all my ammo in the last fight?" Sanya replied. A piece of concrete hit her shoulder. It looked like the bullets from the Russian heavy weapons were breaking through the cover they were hiding behind.

"Ok everyone on three provide covering fire for me to rush up and fire my last grenade." Frost said to them. Everyone confirmed they heard him." 1….2….3… Now!" Frost shouted. As one they raised their weapons and began to fire. When Gertrude got a good look at what they were up against she saw that there was at least two HMG on the third floor and four other guys with regular weapons firing at them. _Shit the only way this could get any worse is if Hanna Marseille showed up. _Gertrude thought to herself.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Hanna Justina Marseille **

**10:42 Local Time**

Hanna was able to hear gunfire nearby her. It was heavy weapons by the sound of it, and judging by how clearly she could hear it, the gunfire must have been coming from the building she was in. Hanna looked out the window of the building she was in and looked onto the street below she saw four men in grayish tan uniforms below and with them much to her surprise were some female soldiers. She looked a little harder and noticed that one of the women had a short bob cut of blonde hair. It was Erica Hartmann and as she looked harder Hanna noticed that the other women were the witches of the 501st. What the hell are they doing in those strange grey and black uniforms? Hanna watched as one of the men in the grayish tan uniforms and wearing a solid black ski mask ran out from cover and hid behind some fallen masonry. He raised the rifle over his shoulder and fired a single round from the larger barrel under the smaller barrel and there was an explosion that racked the building she was in. despite this gunfire still raked his position. He had some balls she would give him that and maybe a little crazy in the good kind of way to risk his life against that much enemy fire. She started to head further down the hallway in the building from where the gunfire was coming from. Hanna pulled out her knife and leaned around the corner. She saw a couple of those presumably Orussian soldiers in the strange red and brown camouflage. She walked up to the soldier that was nearest to her and grabbed him by the chin and slit his throat. She gently set him down and went to the next man. She quickly put her hand over his mouth and stabbed him in the back then pulled the knife out and stabbed him again in the heart. Then she moved to the third man and silently and stabbed him through his helmet killing him instantly. They still hadn't noticed her yet they were too focused on killing the witches and what she could assume were Liberion soldiers they were with. One of the two remaining men was using a MG and the other had an LMG rested against a windowsill. Hanna went past the gaping hole in the building and pieces of a person blown up by the explosion. She tossed her knife at the man with the LMG hitting him in the back. She then took out her shotgun and crept up on the man on the . She was within two meters of him.

"Hey Ivan turn around." She said to him. He looked back to her with fear in his eyes as he starred down the barrel of her shotgun. She pulled the trigger and a deafening boom erupted from her gun sending twelve pellets of buckshot straight throw his head. To Hanna's surprise the shotgun cocked the next shell for her. The gunfire from below stopped and she stood close to the window. "Hey you can stop shooting now; it's clear up her!" She yelled to them.

"What!?" Someone yelled from down there. It was the masked man.

"Listen I'm coming down there alright?" She yelled and she got ready to jump down to the street.

**Washington DC USA**

**Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke**

**10:47 Local Time**

"Oh no." Gertrude said randomly. Minna lifted her head from cover to look at the building they were taking fire from. From one of the windows she saw the figure of a young woman looking out on them. Minna noticed that on her head were the wings of an eagle. She was a witch but who was she. Then she remembered who she was. The witch jumped down and a gust of wind cushioned her fall when she reached the ground.

"Oh god not, another one." Sandman said to no one in particular.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to the Star of Afrika Hanna Justina Marseille." Minna told to everyone.

"Wow so cool." Yoshika said with a look of amazement on her face. Hanna looked to her and smiled.

"Thanks little kitten but I don't do autographs." Hanna said to her. Then she noticed Erica. "Hartmann oh my god it's been so long. How have you been since you left JG52? Do you remember that bitch of a commander we had? You know with the bad breath?" Hanna asked her. Gertrude fumed.

"Uh hi there Hanna; long time no see." Erica said with more than a little disappointment.

"I see you are as disrespectful as always Hanna." Gertrude spat to her. Hanna looked over to her and sneered.

"Oh hello Barkhorn; it is so good to see you again." Hanna said with a grin. Gertrude glared at her.

"So what are you doing here, and more importantly how did you get here?" Minna asked her.

"Well it's been a month since you left and high command gave me a teleportation device and sent me into the hive to rescue you. But I have to say this isn't what I expected the Neuroi world would look like." Hanna told them. Then Truck spoke to her.

"That is because it is not the Neuroi's world." He said to her. Hanna turned to him and gave him a sideways look.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Hanna asked him.

"These men are the men of the United States Army's Special Operations Unit know as Delta Force. That man is codenamed Truck, the man with the baseball cap is Grinch, the one with the ballistic glasses is Sandman and the guy with the mask is named Frost. We have been working with them on a way to get home. We struck a deal with their commander we help repel the Russian invasion and he will help us get back to our world." Minna said to Hanna who just shrugged.

"Well it looks like we will need their help because when I got here the teleportation device disappeared when I entered the Neuroi hive." Hanna told them.

"Wait did your striker unit also disappear?" Mio asked her. Hanna nodded.

"Yeah it did what about your units did they disappear as well?" Hanna inquired.

"Yes they did which gives me a theory as to what might have happened. Both the striker units and the teleportation device were basically devices made of pure magic. And in this world it appears that our magic is about working at half strength so it appears that a device of pure magic wouldn't make it through the transition process." Mio theorized.

"Huh, I guess that is a decent theory as any. Well what the hell is actually going on here, and what is this Russian that you speak of don't you mean Orussia that is the language that these people were speaking." Hanna said to Mio.

"Well we don't have time to explain here but the short story is that this is an alternate world. Anyway we are heading to some kind of command bunker in the city we will explain everything there." Minna told her.

"Oh right to speak to that Colonel Marshal right?" Hanna said to her. Then Sandman spoke.

"Wait how do you know that?" Sandman asked her.

"Oh I spoke with some Liberion soldier named J. Rico." Hanna said to him.

"Really where did you see him?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"When I got here I landed in the same room he was in and he was being beaten to death by some of the Orussians. And I am sorry but he is dead now." Hanna just said to him.

"Huh, why am I not surprised." Sandman said to her.

"Listen Uncle Sam; I did what I could. He was beyond saving when I found him." Hanna replied to him. He turned away and then spoke.

"Right well let's go to the bunker then we will explain everything there." Sandman replied and then they began to head for Colonel Marshal's command bunker.

* * *

**OOOH that was an exciting chapter wasnt it. the plot has deffinantly thickened after Eila's vision. anyway i just wanted to let you know since i recently got another job my writing will be done at a slower pace then usual but i have some good news. i decided to change the ending of this story from what i had originally planned to something that paves the way for a sequel story which is currently tilted Strike Witches: The Day After so if you are a fan of this story i am sure you will be pleased. oh and with this story i will take it to some pretty dark places but the sequel well it will be extremely dark XD anyway until next time. Oh also i wanted to say that if anyone wants to PM me and ask me about my story, or strike witches or COD or really anything nerd related feel free to PM me i will usually respond pretty quickly to any questions or comments just make sure to add in the subject line what you are asking about. Ok another Update so i noticed a few spelling mistakes while rereading this chapter i tried to fix some of them to make the story flow better. again so sorry for any mistakes i do write this story late at night because of how busy i am during the day so i usually am pretty tired hence the mistakes. however i will try to fix them ASAP when i notice them. also as for the Obama comments its not so much that i am pro republicans as i am of the mindset that "Everyone in the government who is not wearing a uniform will be a complete moron" and i will try to show this in my story trust me i will have some pretty vicious jabs at a few well known republicans later on anyway srry if i offended you. anyway i will update the next chapter as soon as i can which hopefully will be at the start of next month **


	6. And Into the Fire

**Hoho i have finished another chapter and i am uploading it for your viewing pleasure. i hope you enjoy this chapter it dosen't have as much action as the last one put lets just say that the plot thickens quite a bit haha. oh and to answer Mile's question yes the battle of new york will be in this story XD anywho i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

And Into the Fire

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**10:55 Local Time**

The group was approaching their objective, the bunker that Colonel Marshal had set up as his command post. Eila and the rest of the 141 peered through some rubble that obscured the sentries' view of them. The bunker was a grey and depressing looking underground fortification that had apparently until recently been an underground parking garage for the city's residents. Outside of the bunker Eila observed a squad of soldiers manning some emplaced weapons. One of the American's guarding the bunker noticed them and pointed his weapon in their direction.

"STAR!" He shouted. Sandman then responded with the countersign.

"Texas! Friendlies coming in from the east don't shoot!" Sandman shouted to the soldiers. They all came out from cover and approached the mouth of the bunker. Three of the soldiers got out from behind their cover and headed towards them.

"Sandman is that you?" asked one of the soldiers, an older looking black man. Sandman smiled and nodded.

"Hey Sean long time no see." Sandman said to him. Then Sandman looked to the group and gestured towards the men. "Ladies this is Sergeant Foley of the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, the guy with the goggles is Corporal Dunn, and the guy with the bandanna around his face is James Ramirez." Sandman told them.

"Yo." Corporal Dunn said to them. Ramirez simply nodded towards them.

"Aren't they a little young to be in the Army Sandman?" Sergeant Foley asked Sandman.

"Long story but they are part of the 141 like us now." Sandman responded.

"Ah so I see you joined the pre-Madonna squad," Dunn said to Sandman. Then Frost spoke up.

"Ah you are just jealous Dunn." Frost joked with Dunn who just grinned.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I hear you, anyway head inside, Colonel Marshal is waiting for you; he will give you more Intel on your target." Dunn said to them. Frost nodded and gestured for the rest of the unit to follow him inside. They walked inside about a dozen soldiers in their gear were resting near the door apparently waiting to respond to any threat outside if the bunker was attacked. Eila noticed a long smear of blood on the ground leading further into the bunker. They headed deeper inside and came across about twenty soldiers looking over some devices and maps of the city. In the center of the room was an older soldier in his fifties talking to a younger officer.

"Colonel Marshal Sir, Task Force 141 is reporting for duty sir." Sandman said to the Colonel who looked up from his maps and looked to them.

"Ah I see. I am glad you made it." He said to them. The Colonel then looked over to the witches. "So these are the 'Specialists' General Shepherd told me about." He said. Minna then spoke up.

"Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke at your service Colonel, how may we be of use?" Minna said to him; she stuck out her hand, which he then shook. Colonel Marshal looked the witches over until he eyed Hanna.

"Why is that one dressed in a mini skirt and a Wehrmacht service jacket?" The Colonel inquired as he gestured to Hanna.

"This one has a name you know; it is Hanna Justina Marseille of the Afrika Korp."Hanna shot back. Colonel Marshal rolled his eyes.

"Right then; I will explain your mission to you now." Colonel Marshal said as he pulled out a map with some photos of their targets.

"Wait hold on a second commander. You still haven't explained to me what the hell is going on here. What is this Task Force you are speaking about and why are all of these people trying to kill each other?" Hanna said to Commander Minna, who nodded.

"Yes I haven't had the time to yet. Major would you mind taking the Lieutenant aside and explaining to her the situation that we are in?" Minna asked her XO who nodded.

"Right come with me Lieutenant Marseille." Major Sakamoto said as she started to walk away from the group with Hanna.

"Oh and before I forget; Colonel, do you have a spare Task Force uniform for Lieutenant Marseille?" Commander Minna asked Colonel Marshal who shook his head.

"No unfortunately I do not but I do have some ACUs that she can try on to see if any fit. I'd imagine we have some in her size along with some Kevlar and ammo for her weapons; they should be in the lockers over there." Colonel Marshal responded as he gestured towards some lockers.

"Thank you Colonel." Minna replied. Colonel Marshal nodded. Then Sandman spoke to the group.

"Ok people, we are going to take an hour break before we move out again. So if you want to sleep a bit or gets some food now would be the time. Don't worry I will fill you guys in on the mission details when we get ready to move out." Sandman told them. There were several sighs of relief amongst the group as they fell out and found a place to sit. Sanya tapped Eila on the shoulder.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Sanya asked her. Eila smirked and shrugged.

"Eh I am fine that fight with the Russian's was nothing we couldn't handle. How are you feeling Sanya, is everything alright?" Eila responded. Sanya shook her head.

"No I am still worried about you. The whole Makarov thing I can tell you were shaken from what happened and I can't blame you for that. If I was in your situation I would be terrified right now. Look, I just want to know where your head is at so if you want to talk to me I am here for you Eila." Sanya said to her. Eila's heart fluttered a bit at her lover's concern for her.

"Hey I am alright, I just want to focus on this mission now ok? After this is all said and done with we can talk about what happened. But don't worry about me I am fine ok." Eila said to her. Sanya smiled.

"Ok I am glad you are alright then. Well I don't know about you but I am not hungry do you want to see if we can sleep for a little bit?" Sanya asked her. Eila nodded her head.

"Yeah sure, we can do that." Eila said as both of them sat down and leaned back against a wall. Eila then heard the sound of Truck slamming his fist on a vending machine. Truck roared in frustration.

"No damn it I don't want ice tea I want soda!" Truck shouted as a turquoise colored can popped out of the machine. "Ugh, damn it. Hey Frost you want some Ice tea?" Truck asked Frost who was sitting at a bench near the back of the room.

"Yeah thanks man." Frost said as Truck tossed a can of ice tea over to Frost. Frost caught the can and popped the top of it; he then pulled off his mask and took a sip of the ice tea. Just then Hanna looked over to him and a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment Major." Hanna said to Major Sakamoto as she approached Frost. She put her foot down right next to Frost on the bench and leaned in so that her face was only a few centimeters from Frost's. "Hey there, so Frost was it. I saw what you did when the Orussian's had your unit pinned down by machine gun fire, it was very impressive if I do say so myself. I have to admit you got some real balls and I like that." Hanna said to him in a mildly seductive voice. Eila noticed from the corner of her eye that a look of annoyance shot across Shirley's face.

"Um thanks I think." Frost responded. Eila noticed Frost's eyes wander a bit across Hanna's body. Hanna then grinned.

"Well I got a cigar from Havana why don't we go light it up and…. Get to know each other a little" she said to Frost who was blushing slightly. Then Grinch spoke to them.

"How old are you Hanna?" He simply asked.

"Seventeen why does it matter?" Hanna replied with clear annoyance in her voice. Clearly she didn't like being interrupted when she was trying to get into someone's pants.

"Well then no; Frost cannot 'get to know you' it is against regs for an adult to fraternize with someone under the age of eighteen in this country especially considering how you are now part of the same unit." Grinch said to Hanna who lifted an eyebrow.

"Well that is fucking stupid rule." Hanna replied to him.

"Hey rules are rules kid deal with it." Grinch stated. Hanna let out a sigh. She then looked to Frost who was still blushing.

"Well you know what they say Frost?" She asked him

"Uh, no what?" Frost responded.

"That rules are meant to be broken; until next time then." Hanna said to him with a grin on her face. She then stepped back and walked over to Major Sakamoto who had a look of extreme annoyance on her face. "Right so where were we Major." Hanna asked her.

"I was about to get to how we came in contact with Task Force 141's leader General Shepherd." Major Sakamoto said.

"Huh Shepherd? When did he become a General, wait come to think of it why is he a General in the Liberion Army? After all Shepherd is from Karlsland." Hanna asked Major Sakamoto. Then Grinch spoke.

"Wait how do you know Shepherd?" Grinch asked her.

"Hershel Von Shepherd the Second; that is the guy we are talking about right? I met him about a year ago in Afrika he was apparently a brigade level commander, a Colonel I think. He was a real bastard from what I remember he had no concern for his men's safety all he cared about was victory." Hanna said to Grinch.

"No we are talking about Shepherd the Third, so your Shepherd's son." Grinch said to her.

"Ah right I guess that make sense this is the future after all." Hanna said then Frost spoke.

"Come to think about it I do remember Shepherd telling me once that his dad was in the German Army during World War Two." Frost said to everyone.

"Germany is your world's Karlsland, and there is no Neuroi in this world right? Then what the hell was he doing in the German Army polishing boots his entire career?" Hanna asked him.

"He was fighting against the Allies in Egypt during the North Africa Campaign." Frost said to Hanna.

"Ah I see." She got quiet for a moment. "Well can I get a uniform to change into then; I don't want to keep standing out like a sore thumb?" Hanna asked them. Frost gestured to the lockers.

"Yeah but I think you will have to find a properly fitting uniform on your own I don't know what size you are." Frost said to her.

"That is fine I will just look on my own then." Hanna said as she walked over to the lockers. Eila then looked down to see that Sanya had fallen asleep and had laid her head on Eila's lap. Eila smiled a bit and tried to doze off herself. After thirty seconds she was asleep.

**Unknown**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**Unknown**

_A sudden wave of nausea struck Eila as she once again saw the clock tower with the hands spinning backwards. Eila felt a hand on her shoulder as she began to regain her vision. _

_ "Natasha are you alright?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Eila looked up and saw a reflection in the window of a car that she was standing by. She looked different like someone else. Eila appeared to be an older women in her fifties with graying short hair and wrinkled skin. _

_"I am alright comrade Zakhaev, I just got a little dizzy." The women Eila was apparently possessing said. The women turned her head to see Zakhaev who was an older one armed man. It quickly dawned on Eila this was Imran Zakhaev the leader of the Ultranationalists. Imran grimaced as he looked her over. Eila took the chance to look around it appeared they were in the middle of a desert somewhere; then Imran spoke._

_ "Vladimir, she looks like she is going to fall over dead at any minute. I do not understand why you asked me to spend billions of dollars trying to find one of the Vorkuta test subjects; what can she possibly do to help our cause?" Imran asked someone she currently couldn't see. Natasha turned her head and saw Makarov approaching from the other side of the truck._

_ "Be patient comrade, Natasha was one of the most powerful of the Vorkuta test subjects; she was almost as powerful as Viktor Reznov was himself. We need her in order to use the artifact that we are trading the nuke for." Makarov said calmly. Imran huffed._

_ "And what is this artifact anyway? Why is it so important to you that we need to trade a nuclear weapon to Bin Laden for it?" Imran asked Makarov who briefly smirked._

_ "The artifact will allow us to communicate with something. These things that we will speak to can help us in our war against the government; hell even the might of the U.S. Military will be unable to stop them once we make a pact with them." Makarov told Imran who still looked displeased. Then another man spoke this one was dressed like some kind of bodyguard or something._

_ "Sir, Osama Bin Laden and Khaled Al-Asad are approaching now from the west." The guard said to his leader. _

_ "Good I see them now." Imran said as they looked to the west. A lone white cargo truck was approaching them. "So how do we know the Americans are not watching us now and that any moment one of their Predator drones won't shoot a missile at us?" Imran asked Makarov who smiled like a shark._

_ "Oh I left the Americans an anonymous tip saying that Osama Bin Laden was sighted in Tehran. You know the Americans they are probably scrambling to look for him there. They have wanted an excuse to go to war with Iran for years now; and I would imagine that seeing Bin Laden there would be all the justification they would need to invade Iran." Makarov said smugly._

_ "Ah well played. Here they are now." Imran said as the white truck stopped about thirty meters in front of them. Two men in black masks and camouflaged uniforms stepped out of the front while from the back a tall bearded man in flowing white robes stepped out accompanied by another man in a blue and tan military uniform with a blood red beret. "Ah my friends it is so good to see you again." Imran said to the two men. The tall man spoke first._

_ "Yes it is good to see you as well Imran Zakhaev. We have the artifact that you requested." The tall man said; he then spoke in a language that Eila did not understand. From the rear of the truck to more men appeared carrying a solid metal box. "Do you have the nuke?" The tall man said. _

_ "Yes it is in our truck as well; Boris go and get it!" Makarov ordered the bodyguard to get the nuclear weapon. Once the guard came back with a large box Makarov gestured to the man with the beret. "Go on Khaled see it for yourself." He said to Khaled Al-Asad; who nodded and went over the box. Khaled opened it and turned to whom Eila could now assume was Osama Bin Laden and nodded._

_ "Everything appears to be in order." Khaled stated; then Makarov spoke. _

_ "Alright you have your nuke can we see the artifact?" Makarov asked Osama; who turned to his men and said something in another language. The men opened the box and an eerie red glow emitted from the box. _

_ "We found it exactly where you said it would be Makarov." Khaled said to Makarov who smirked._

_"Of course where else would it be other than in the Egyptian desert. Come now Natasha, go on and see the artifact. Speak to the ones on the other side seal our destinies." Makarov said to the women Eila was seeing this event through._

_ "Right away master." Natasha said to him as she cautiously began to approach the unknown artifact. Eila was within two meters of the artifact when suddenly her world went black. _

_ "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME EILA?!" Makarov shouted Eila whipped her head around in just enough time to see Makarov approaching her. Makarov lashed out and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her off her feet and began to choke her. "Do you honestly think that you can stop me? Do you think your presence her can really change anything?" Makarov spat _

_ "Fuck you." Eila managed to say as Makarov tossed her to the ground. _

_ "You know I could kill you right here, right now. But I won't." Makarov growled to her. Eila struggled to regain her breath._

_ "You're a monster and I have killed plenty of monsters in my time; I can kill you to Makarov." Eila shot back to him. Makarov smiled at her like a wolf that was about to devour a defenseless sheep. _

_ "How do you expect to kill me when you're so afraid of me that you shudder every time you even think about me? Please Eila I know that you are a pathetic coward; you aren't worthy to be called a soldier." Makarov laughed; it was true Eila was shaking when she was looking at Makarov. Makarov then glared at her and spoke. "I won't kill you yet Eila I have plans for you…. and Sanya." Makarov said with malice in his voice._

_ "You leave her out of this you bastard!" Eila shouted at him. Makarov smiled at her and turned away._

_ "We will meet again Eila. I will see you after midnight…. And when I do…. you will wish that I killed you here." Makarov said. Just as Eila was about to retort she woke up. _

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Juutilainen **

**11:20 Local Time**

Eila woke up and quickly looked around the room. She was back in the bunker with the rest of the members of the task force who were all taking a break before they left to continue their mission. _What the fuck just happened; how does Makarov know I am here in this world? And how the Hell can he get into my visions? No he can't be in my visions my magic must be acting up that has to be it. _Eila thought to herself. Sanya lifted her head off of Eila's lap and sleepily looked up at her.

"Eila what is the matter you startled me when you jerked up a few seconds ago?" Sanya asked her.

"Oh it…. it was nothing Sanya." Eila said to her. Just then Eila looked at her neck and put two fingers on it.

"Hey Eila how did you get these bruises?" Sanya asked her. Eila got a startled look in her eyes and put a finger on where she suddenly felt pain. Just then she heard a bit of shouting from near the bunker entrance.

"We got a wounded man!" Shouted a familiar voice. Eila looked towards the entrance to see Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn carrying in a bleeding man. It was Ramirez.

**Washington DC USA**

**Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji **

**11:21 Local Time**

"Make some room people!" Corporal Dunn shouted. They laid Ramirez down on the ground and tried to apply pressure to a gushing neck wound. "Shit Sarge I don't think he is going to make it." Dunn said to Foley.

"Don't say that Corporal; Ramirez is a fighter he will pull through. MEDIC!" Foley shouted for anyone that was listening. Yoshika ran to the side of the wounded man.

"I am a doctor I can help him!" Yoshika shouted to the Sergeant. Foley looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What? There is no way that you are old enough to have graduated medical school." Sergeant Foley replied.

"Just move aside I can help him." Yoshika said to him. Both of the American soldiers gave her some space. She put her hands out by his neck and summoned her familiar. She began to use her healing magic on the injured man. Yoshika heard both of the Americans gasp in amazement as to what they were witnessing. Within a few minutes she had sealed the wound and he was out of danger. Ramirez looked up at her with amazement in his eyes.

"How…. how did you do that?" Ramirez asked her. Yoshika smiled at him.

"I used magic." She simply replied. Then Sandman spoke to the group.

"Gentlemen what you just witnessed was highly classified so I can't have you breathing a word of this to the press got it?" Sandman asked the group, they were still too stunned to respond. Yoshika looked back within the time she was healing the soldier a medic had come out from the room he was in and watched Yoshika's work.

"Hey is there anymore wounded here? I can save them with my magic." Yoshika asked the medic who nodded.

"Yeah come with me." The medic responded. Yoshika followed him until they reached a parking level of the garage. "I think you are going to be here for awhile though." The medic said as she looked out and saw to her horror hundreds of screaming wounded with only a few medics rushing between the worst of the wounded. It was like a scene from one of her worst nightmares. She rushed over to the nearest patient a young woman with server burns across her chest and face. Yoshika summoned her familiar and went to work. She spent the next ten minutes going from wounded to wounded doing the best she could before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sergeant Miyafuji, you have done enough. I need you to save your strength." It was Major Sakamoto.

"But Major there is still many more wounded and dying here I have to save them I have to do something here." Yoshika pleaded with her.

"Miyafuji there is nothing you can do; look at all of them; you would exhaust your magic before you healed one tenth of them. I need you to save your strength for the mission." Major Sakamoto said rather coldly to Yoshika.

"But Major I…." Major Sakamoto put her hand up.

"No buts this is an order I don't like it but we have to be pragmatic here I am sorry but that is just the way things are right now." Major Sakamoto said to her. Yoshika reluctantly nodded and began to walk away. Just then a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked down to see a young man who couldn't have been much older than Lynne holding onto her. He had both of his legs missing and was bleeding from several gunshot wounds.

"Don't leave me….. Please don't leave me." He pleaded to her with watery eyes.

"I am sorry there….. There is nothing I can do, I am sorry." Yoshika stammered. He stared at her his eyes told her just how such pain he was in. she was locked into those teary blue eyes. And suddenly to her horror the light went from his eyes and he let go of her and his head slumped to the side. A medic placed a cloth over him and shook his head. It took Yoshika a few minutes to regain her composure but she knew that those eyes were going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

**Washington DC USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**11:35 Local Time**

"Alright people play time is over gather around." Sandman said to the group. Everyone assembled around Sandman. Derek noticed Shirley walk up next to him.

"Hey there you get some rest?" Shirley asked him. Derek nodded.

"Yeah I did how about you?" He asked her.

"Yeah I caught a few Z's." Shirley said to him. Then Sandman started speaking again.

"Ok so here is what we are going to do. We are heading to our primary objective now. We are going to try to be stealthy on the way in. the BM-30s are mounted on trucks so they can drive off it they now we are coming so I want everyone to use silenced weapons and knives only, got it?" Sandman asked the group everyone nodded agreement. "Good; we got some new orders to. Colonel Marshal told us that a high ranking Russian officer by the name of Ivan Churnov is in the city. A Predator drone spotted him heading with a platoon of Russians leading a bunch of civilians into a large gymnasium. Command wants him alive we need to interrogate him to see if he knows what the Reds' next move is. Alright people head to the armory and stock up on ammo and equipment I need everyone to carry a C4 packet that is what we will use to take out the launchers." Sandman told the group. Everyone headed to the armory. Frost decided to ditch the SCAR and Vector in favor of a silenced HK416 assault rifle. Frost looked around a saw Hanna Marseille screwing on a silencer to her SCAR and grabbing two holsters for two M9s she put the holsters under her armpits just like if she was a detective from one of those old Noir movies. Hanna then picked up a M79 grenade launcher.

"Whoa Hanna that thing is a 40mm grenade launcher I don't think you can be very stealthy with that thing." Frost said to her. Hanna turned to her and smiled.

"Ah well you know we might need it just in case. Here turn around." Hanna said to Frost. Derek turned around and Hanna slung the M79 on his back. Frost looked back to her and saw her loading her shotgun with more buckshot.

"You know I don't think you will need that many guns Hanna." Frost told her. Hanna looked up at him and grinned.

"Well you know a gun is like a condom. I would rather have them and not need them; then to need them and not have them." Hanna said to him deadpan. Frost smirked a bit.

"Nicely put." Frost told her. Frost thought to himself for a moment. Hanna really was an attractive woman. Long blonde hair; tanned skin and a perfect figure. Hell if she were a year older Frost would be really interested in her. Hell even in a full military uniform she still looked great. Between her and Shirley they had to be the most attractive women in the military. Hanna looked up at him and gave him a sly grin.

"You like what you see Frost?" Hanna said seductively. Frosts face turned beat red.

"Ah sorry I didn't mean to leer at you like that." Frost scrambled to say. Hanna waved it away and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Beside you aren't half bad looking yourself." Hanna replied; that didn't help matters as that made Frost blush even more. _Damn my fair skin it makes my emotions that much more obvious. _Frost thought to himself.

"Thanks." Was all Frost could say. Just then he was saved from any further awkwardness by Sandman speaking.

"Alright people times up grab your shit and let's move out." Sandman said. Everyone grabbed their remaining equipment and began to head out for the exit of the bunker. They stepped outside and began to head towards their objective.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flight Officer Sanya V. Litvyak**

**12:15 local time**

They had been walking for a good twenty minutes are so. They were spread out scanning all of the roof tops and windows to make sure no one was going to ambush them. Everywhere they went they saw the signs of battle. Destroyed vehicles, downed aircraft and bullet riddled bodies littered the ground. A loud twin engine plane flew overhead. From the nose of the aircraft hundreds of bright red tracers spewed from its cannon. The gunfire was like a giant ripping a huge canvas.

"USAF A-10 Thunderbolt; it's got a 30mm Gatling cannon that can rip through even the most heavily armored tank." Truck said to no one in particular.

"Shit I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that thing." Gertrude said to the group. Just then out of the corner of Sanya's eye she saw some graffiti. A strange symbol and the words Cordis Die under it.

"Hey Frost, do you know what that means?" Sanya asked Frost who looked over to the symbol.

"It means Heart Day or something like that. We saw it a bunch in Nicaragua when we were on a mission to rescue Isabella Marquez." Frost stated. Sanya was confused for a second about what he said about Marquez.

"Wait rescue? What happened to Marquez?" Sanya asked him. Frost shook his head and began to speak.

"As you could probably figure out Isabella isn't an American. She was some girl from Nicaragua that Raul Menendez was holding captive in one of his Cartel's brothels. She was a sex slave apparently. I swear to god that was the weirdest fucking mission I have ever been on. We go into Nicaragua and track down the brothel she was being held in and we fucking see Raul Menendez himself at the compound. Apparently he was doing some kind of inspection or some shit like that. I had a clear fucking shot on that one eyed drug peddling asshole but General Shepherd didn't clear us for the shot. He said rescuing Isabella was more important that taking Menendez out. For the life of me I can't figure out why. I mean she is a nice girl in all but damn was she really worth missing the only opportunity to kill Menendez. After we extract her and get back to America; the very next day after the mission we see her in a U.S. Army uniform. Apparently she is General Shepherd's aide now." Frost stated to her. That was interesting; what made Isabella important enough to send out a Special Forces team to rescue her. Things were just not adding up. Sanya called out her familiar and skimmed over Frost's thoughts and looked for something relating to Raul Menendez. After a little digging Sanya found out that he was apparently at number two on the world's most wanted list and had been responsible for thousands of deaths in various drug wars in South America. Why was Isabella more important than taking this guy out? _Well I guess one way or another I will find out more about this girl. The only question is will she be an ally or an enemy? _

"That is horrible I can't believe that someone would enslave someone in the modern world especially to make them a sex slave that is just horrible." Lynnette said as she shivered at the thought of what a horrible fate that must be.

"Yeah I have seen a lot in my time but the fact that things that still happen in today's world just sickens me to the core." Frost responded. Sanya felt sick to her stomach at the thought of how horrible that must have been. Lynnette didn't seem like she had anything else to say so they continued on in silence.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**13:05 Local Time**

The group had continued along their path towards their objective. So far they had not encountered any Russian soldiers. The group rounded the corner and came across a bullet riddled limo. Bodies of dead Russian soldiers and a few men in black business suits littered the ground. Eila could see that from within the limo there was an older bald man holding onto a pistol. Blood splattered his suit as he was slumped over. Grinch walked over to him and checked his pulse.

"Shit…. Sandman, he is dead." Grinch informed Sandman who clenched his teeth and swore.

"Who is he?" Asked Major Sakamoto who was as puzzled as the rest of the witches.

"He was a U.S. Senator from the state of Arizona. He was a good man; he used to be in the U.S. Navy. He was a pilot apparently and he served during the Vietnam War." Sandman told her. Major Sakamoto shook her head in disgust.

"Well at least he put up a good fight before they got him." She replied. Sandman nodded as he leaned over and shut the senator's eyes. Just then Francesca spoke.

"Hey guys what is that over there?" She asked as she pointed to a small plane flying low over the buildings about half a kilometer to the west.

"That looks like a Reaper unmanned combat aerial vehicle not sure if it's ours or the Reds." Truck replied as they watched the mysterious plane. Just then Eila got a glimpse of the future.

"Guys its hostile." Eila said as she began to get ready to run.

"What how do you know?" Truck said just as the Reaper turned and started heading in their direction. "Oh shit run!" Truck shouted. Eila began to sprint away trying to find the nearest cover as she heard the sound of a rocket being launched in their direction.

"Eila what the hell are you doing we are heading to the left don't get separated from us!" Frost shouted at her; but it was too late a missile had struck where they had been standing a few seconds ago and any chance of reuniting with the group was lost as a second missile was incoming. Eila continued to the left ducking into some damaged buildings.

"I'll link up with you in a bit let's just shake this asshole." Eila shouted into her radio as she continued to the left as she ducked inside some damaged buildings.

"Eila it looks like it is turning in your direction keep running and we will…" Sandman was saying before he suddenly was cut off by static. Suddenly over Eila's radio she began to hear numbers being spoken aloud.

"10…2...5...14….32….67…1….1…6…6…98….45…" A woman spoke into her radio.

"What? shit can you hear me?" Eila said as she tried to contact Sandman again to no avail. The building she was in shook as a missile hit it the floor gave way and Eila began to slide down the "ramp" that had been formed by the destroyed floor. The numbers kept blaring in her ear. All of a suddenly when she got down at the end of the ramp a piece of wood fell onto her smacking her right in the forehead. Suddenly her world went dark.

**Unknown**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**Unknown**

_"You bastards I will never let you have Berlin!" Gertrude shouted she used her MG42 like a club to strike a Russian soldier rushing at her with a bayoneted rifle. Her enhanced strength caused both her gun and the Russian to become broken beyond recognition. Eila fired her UMP.45 into an oncoming Russian soldier who was firing his AK-47 wildly at her. The bullets smacked into him like a freight train lifting in off his feet and causing a spray of blood to fan out from his back. Eila turned around and saw a Russian soldier with a shotgun jumping down from some rubble. She shot him through his forehead with her last two shots. _

_ "Shit I am out!" Eila shouted. She quickly switched to her sidearm a Glock 17 and fired it at a nearby enemy soldier. Eila looked around and saw that the rest of the group was as in bad shape as she was. Grinch fought off a riot shield carrying Russian with his duel Desert Eagles. Frost was engaged in hand to hand combat with a Spetznaz operative wielding a tomahawk. Sandman was stomping a Russian soldier's head in as another Russian lunged at him. Shirley was down to her .45; Erica was firing her M9 into a downed Russian Soldier as Minna was covering her six with the last few bullets of her MK.18. Sanya was firing her M92 at some unseen enemies. This was bad if they didn't get some assistance soon they would be overrun. Eila then felt a drop of liquid fall on her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and looked at her fingers. It was blood. Eila looked up as more blood fell from the sky; in a few seconds it was pouring blood like it was rain. The fighting stopped as everyone Russian and American looked to the sky. Then a horrible ripping sound came from the sky. A bright red hole appeared in the sky maybe a dozen kilometers long; then Eila heard an ear piercing screech._

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**13:15 Local Time**

Eila came to and looked around. She heard voices speaking in Russian. Eila was pinned under some rubble and couldn't move. Worse yet her UMP was just out of her reach; she was defenseless. Two Russian Soldiers rounded the corner of and spotted her. One of them smiled and raised his rifle to shoot her. Out of nowhere a hailstorm of bullets ripped into both of the Russian soldiers. An older looking man in an Orussian Army uniform circa 1945 rounded the corner. He was tall with a short graying beard; he carried an old PPSH-41 SMG in one hand. He saw her and set down his gun.

"Eila let me help you get out of here. I need you to get back to your friends." The man said to her. _What, how does he know my name._

"Wha…who are you?" Eila asked him. The man didn't respond he kept moving rubble off of her.

"That vision you just had; that was a sign of things to come. That is why it is important that you heed my warning. Makarov must die. Or else it won't be just this world that burns." He told her.

"Wait how do you know about my visions?" Eila asked him as he cleared the last piece of debris from her. He stuck out his hand, which Eila grabbed as she helped him up.

"I have fought men like Makarov before. Vladimir is cut from the same cloth as men like Dragovich and Kravchenko; their methods and motivation might be different, but their goals are the same." The man said to her.

"To destroy America? Is that what Makarov's plan is?" Eila inquired. The man shook his head.

"No, well that is part of it the first step if you will. However Makarov's real goals are much more terrifying then that." The Man said as Eila grabbed her SMG off the ground. Eila was aware that she still heard the sound of the numbers over her radio. The man walked over to Eila and put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen there is not much that I can do in the state that I am in now but I will help you the best I can. Here take this your Tarot deck is short one card short." The man said to her as he pulled out a card from his breast pocket and handed it to her. Eila took a look at the card. It was a picture of two stars on the horizon with the caption _Second Sun _on it. Then Eila's consciousness was ripped from her body.

**Unknown**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**Unknown**

_Eila saw the Clock Tower its hand stuck at three. The blood still stained its face. Then Eila saw a shark made of metal rise from the ocean. It spit out a long tongue of fire like a dragon of legend. Then she heard a voice._

_ "CODE BLACK, I REPEAT CODE BLACK!" A Britannia sounding voice said over the radio. Then she was back in Washington DC in the ruins she saw life sized puppets of soldiers, some American and some Russians being controlled by two sets of unseen hands. They danced to the puppeteers tune. Suddenly a star was born eclipsing even the sun. The strings on the puppets were cut and the puppets came apart. To Eila's horror they split apart in a bright spray of arterial blood and tendons as if they had been real human beings. A tidal wave of blood came towards Eila drowning her in the blood of thousands of lost souls. Then she was back at the Clock Tower its hands had shifted to four as more blood split onto it, running down the base of the tower._

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**13:20 Local Time **

"EILA! EILA CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Shouted Sanya.

"Yeah I can hear you sorry about that I got knocked unconscious when the building collapsed." Eila said to her. Eila heard Sanya sigh in relief. Eila looked around the mysterious man was gone as well as the numbers; however she still held onto the card he had given her. She pulled out her Tarot deck and put the card into the deck. She put her finger on her head and saw some blood coming from a nasty gash where the debris had knocked her out._ Shit Yoshika will have to use her magic on that unless I want a nasty scar to form, which I don't._

"Thank God I thought I, I mean we had lost you." Sanya said to Eila.

"It's alright I am ok. Where are you guys? I need to regroup with you." Eila asked; then Commander Minna spoke.

"We are about a block away from where we were attacked. We are hunkered down in a two story apartment building." Commander Minna told her.

"Alright I will be there in a few minutes." Eila said as she began to head towards the group. She thought for a moment if she should tell the others about the mysterious man but decided against it. Maybe later she would tell Sanya about it but now they needed to focus on the mission. ****

**Washington DC USA**

**Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini**

**14:37 Local Time**

It had taken some time but they had finally reached their objective. Francesca looked out from her vantage point and saw in a parking lot that about a dozen trucks with big rocket launchers on the backs of them were in the open being loaded for their next strike. Surrounding the perimeter of the trucks was a few towed AA guns of some kind with guards sweeping the skies for signs of an incoming American attack plane. About a dozen guards patrolled the perimeter looking for signs of a ground assault.

"Alright people so this is the plan. Lynnette, Yoshika, Grinch, Truck and Sanya I want you to find a position to provide over watch from. Frost, Marseille, Shirley and Francesca I want you to move in from the West and take out the AA guns there. When you are done with that I want you to move in on the launchers and take out anyone near them. Gertrude, Minna, Erica and Perrine I want you moving in from the South same plan as Frost's team. Eila, Major Sakamoto and I will attack from the North. Remember people suppressed weapons only these trucks are mobile if they get spooked they will move out of this area and we will have to start our search over again. Everyone clear?" Sandman asked the group; everyone nodded. "Alright let's move out people." Sandman said. Frost gestured for his group to follow him through some rubble that obscured the view of them from the Russians. They crawled the last fifty meters so they would remain undetected. Francesca readied her TMP and made sure the suppressor was screwed on properly. When she was satisfied she took a deep breath and began to sneak towards her target. As luck would have it a jet of some kind passed overhead and the AA gunners started shooting at it. While they were distracted Francesca and the rest of the group closed the distance. Francesca shouldered her TMP and put her sights on one of the gunners' head. Francesca looked to Frost who nodded. As one the group fired; Francesca's shot blew straight through the Russian's helmet and splattered blood all over the gun barrel. A guard turned to face them but as he was about to speak Francesca fired a quick three rounds at his upper chest killing him instantly. Frost gestured for the group to continue to the next AA gun. They took cover near to parked cars. Francesca saw at the next gun there was about a half dozen soldiers were around the next gun. Frost then spoke into his radio.

"Grinch, Lynnette I need you to take out some of the guys by the southwest most AA gun can you do that?" Frost asked them.

"Rog wait five." Grinch said. "Alright we have them in our sights we are going to take the two guys on the far left give us the signal."

"Alright on three. 1…" Frost said as Francesca picked her target an ammo loader near the gun. "2….3." Frost said. Francesca pulled the trigger and let loose five rounds into the back of the ammo loader. All of the Russians near the gun slumped over dead. "Alright people let's move in towards the trucks."

**Washington DC USA**

**Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke **

**14:57 Local Time**

They had cleared the AA guns and began to move in on the MLRS units. Minna thought to herself that they vaguely looked like the rocket launchers the Orussian army used back in her world. They were near the first launcher about seven Russians, logistics people by the looks of them; were near their first target. Minna gestured to Gertrude to take out the Russian taking a smoke break and for Perrine to take out the two carting rockets to be loaded into the launcher. Minna then gestured for Erica to take out one of the guards near the back of the truck while Minna would take the other one near the rear left tire. Minna held out her hand so the other witches could see. She stuck out three fingers and slowly counted down to one. In unison the witches fired their weapons. The recoil on Minna's carbine kicked into her shoulder as a low velocity 5.56mm round left her gun and struck her target through his left eye. All of the targets were down. The witches moved up and approached the driver side door. Minna knocked on the door. When the driver opened it and stuck his head out Minna put a bullet between his eyes. Satisfied that all of the targets were down they moved onto the next one. This truck was less defended only two guards half paying attention were standing near the truck as two loaders loaded rockets into the launcher. Minna picked the guard on the right of the truck and gestured for the other witches to pick their targets. She again counted down from three and they fired as one. Two rounds from Minna's gun hit her target through the chest. Minna gestured for Gertrude to take out the driver and for Erica to go around the other side of the truck to see if there was anyone they missed. Gertrude went up to the driver side and swung open the door; she then fired three rounds in rapid succession into the driver. Erica gave the all clear signal and Minna raised her hand to her ear.

"This is Commander Wilcke our targets are down." She said to the other groups. After a few seconds Sandman spoke.

"This is Sandman our targets have been eliminated." He told them. Then Frost spoke to the Group.

"Alright we are done here. Grinch you see anymore Tangos in the area?" Frost asked the other Delta Force operative.

"Negative all targets in the killzone are down good work people." Grinch said to them.

"Alright people out-fucking-standing lets rig these bad boys up with C4 and move on to our next objective." Sandman said to the group.

"Finally I am glad that is over now we don't have to sneak around anymore we can hit our next target guns blazing right?" Gertrude asked Sandman who nodded.

"Yeah once we get there we don't have to be as stealthy that fat fuck Churnov won't be able to run off that easily so once we are in position we can go in guns blazing." Sandman said to Gertrude who nodded in approval.

"I will be glad we won't have to crawl around in the dust anymore I feel dirtier than I have ever been in my life before." Perrine said. A few people chuckled.

"Oh can it Perrine there is nothing wrong with a little dirt in your life every once and a while." Erica said; Perrine fumed.

"That is coming from the person who literally has a mountain of trash in their room!" Perrine spat at Erica who just chuckled a bit. Gertrude nodded.

"It's true I had to build my Siegfried Line in order to keep her garbage away from my side of the room." Gertrude said. Hanna began to chuckle.

"So I see that you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you Hartmann." Hanna laughed. Erica shrugged, and replied.

"Hey if it ain't broke don't fix it; that is what I always say." Erica casually responded to every ones amusement.

"Alright people enough chit chat lets finish are object so we can be done here." Sandman said to everyone.

"YES SIR!" Everyone said in unison as they left to rig the BM-30s with explosives.

* * *

**The plot thickens who was the mysterious man, what did Makarov mean when he said he has plans for Eila and what was in that box that Bin Laden had urgh so many questions. oh and i wonder what Raul Menendez has to do with this and why was Marquez so important to Shepherd all questions will be answered...Eventually XD anyway please R/R and stuff XD **


	7. The Killing Fields

**MY FRIENDZU lol i am back after a month on hiatus. i have been quite busy with school but i decided to spend my friday writing this story for you XD. anyway a few notes before i begin. one i made a mistake in chapter one that i can't fix now because the Doc deleted itself and i deleted the original file off my computer but Eila's familiar is a black fox not a wolf. that was a case of damn you Wikipedia you lied to me again! and as for the second note i have had this story planned out for a while now and i have the ending and everything in mind since about early december that being said if there is any simliarties between my story and Bruce's story which is Witches Rangers and the 141 it is just a coincidence anyway so this is an action heavy chapter that is quite bloody so be for warned anyway so here it is i present to you chapter 6**

* * *

The Killing Fields

**Washington DC USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager.**

**13:05 Local Time**

Everyone had just finished their post mission chit chat and began to move to the various artillery pieces that they had been assigned to destroy. Shirley looked around for a moment and saw that Francesca was just staring off into space. She looked dazed and perhaps in shock at what had happened. Shirley walked over to Francesca and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there are you alright?" Shirley asked her companion, who looked up at her and quickly looked away.

"Yeah I am fine; I am just looking out for any Russians." She quickly responded. Shirley had been friends with Francesca long enough that she could tell when she was lying to her.

"Are you sure that is it? Look if you are having a hard time with this mission its ok, I won't judge you for it or anything." Shirley reassured Francesca who scowled.

"I said I am fine alright? I just want to get this mission done and go home as soon as I can ok? I will do what I have to do in order to end this nightmare as soon as I possibly can. I just want to get back to Romagna and go back to fighting the Neuroi." Francesca shot back to her. Shirley was taken by surprise by her sharp tone. Shirley's friend's usually had a happy go lucky tone of voice; now it almost seemed like Francesca had become another person entirely within the last few hours.

"Well if you need to talk I am her for you." Shirley told her. Francesca was still looking away from her.

"Well I don't want to talk ok let's just finish this mission and go home." Francesca told her.

"Ok we will I promise." Shirley told her. Francesca didn't respond. Shirley sighed and decided that even though she couldn't protect Francesca from all of the horrors she would see on this mission, at least she could protect her from having to kill people. Shirley walked over to Sandman who was standing lookout on some debris; he looked over to her.

"What is it Yeager?" Sandman asked her.

"Hey can I ask you a favor? Can you please keep Lucchini out of the fighting; I can tell she is having a really hard time with this and for god's sake she is only thirteen years old; she is too young for this shit. I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't want to question your command in front of the rest of the unit. But now that we are alone I felt it was best to tell you." Shirley told him. Sandman sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Fuck I forgot about that… Shit yeah that was a stupid move of me to make her go out there with you and Frost. I will keep her in the back with Yoshika from now on." Sandman told her.

"Thanks Sandman." Shirley said to him. Sandman nodded and looked over to where the rocket launchers where.

"It's alright just go rig up that SMERCH over there with C4 so we can blow these guns and move on with our mission." Sandman said to her. Shirley nodded and headed over to the BM-30 and slid under it. Shirley took out her C4 and started to place it under the gas tank of the truck. Shirley was surprised this C4 wasn't that much different than the plastic explosives she used in her time. She spent about two or three minutes rigging the explosives when she noticed someone walking up to her. Shirley looked out from under the truck and saw Trudy walking up to her.

"Hey do you need a hand?" Gertrude asked to her with a smile. Shirley smiled back and waved her off.

"Nah it's alright, this isn't too hard. So what is up?" Shirley responded to the young Karlslander.

"Nothing. Erica and I finished placing the explosives on our truck and we were just waiting for everyone else to finish." Gertrude told her.

"Hmm alright. Hey can I ask you something?" Charlotte inquired.

"Of course ask away." Trude responded. Shirley began to rig the primer cord on the C4.

"So how do you feel about all of this, I mean this mission, this world, everything really." Shirley asked her.

"Well frankly I don't like this world one bit. I mean people fighting people it's just barbaric really. I will kill these Russian bastards because they deserve it but at the same time it just hurts a little on the inside each time I do. What about you where is your head at?" Gertrude asked her.

"About the same I really wish we were back in our world just fighting the Neuroi but sadly we are stuck here until further notice. Frankly I am concerned about Lucchini she isn't taking this well; and I am worried what will become of her if she is forced to stay here any longer." Charlotte confessed to Gertrude who nodded in agreement.

"Yes she hasn't seemed herself lately. But I am worried about how long we are going to stay in this world. Remember how long Marseille said had passed in our world since we left? I am worried about how much time has passed in our world when we get back. What if Chris is an old woman by the time we return? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had left her alone in our world for so long." Gertrude told her. Shirley finished planting the C4 and pulled herself out from under the truck. She stood up and put a hand on Trudy's shoulder.

"Hey we will get back to our world before that happens; I promise you that. And when we do we will see Chris again, then we will go and liberate Karlsland." Charlotte told her. Trudy smiled.

"Yeah we will liberate Berlin in no time and we can finally be able to live in peace." Trudy said.

"Yeah and when we liberate Berlin the two of us can go out drinking together in one of those pubs you are so found of." Shirley told her. Trude smirked.

"Just the two of us?" She asked Shirley who nodded.

"Yup just the two of us." She said. Gertrude grinned.

"Careful I will hold you to that." She told Charlotte who smiled back at her.

"Hey when have I ever missed the chance for a nice drink." She said to her. Gertrude laughed.

"Yeah good point." Charlotte then heard Hanna saying something; Trude and Shirley looked over to see Hanna trying to get Frost to smoke a cigarette with her. Frost looked like he was resisting but Hanna wasn't taking no for an answer.

"She is really pushy isn't she?" Shirley asked Gertrude who huffed in frustration.

"You have no idea that damn girl is so stuck on herself. I mean honestly can't she show a little restraint once in a while we are on a mission for god's sake. Hell at least Minna and Major Sakamoto have the common decency to be professional in public." Gertrude vented to her.

"Yeah I know; Hanna strikes me as a girl who has poor impulse control." Shirley said to Gertrude who nodded. Then Erica approached them.

"Hey you two quit screwing around and get over here we are going to blow the rocket launchers in a few seconds." Erica said to them.

"Alright we are coming." Shirley yelled to Erica. The two of them then headed back to the rest of the group. Once they got to a safe distance Sandman pulled out a detonator.

"Ok detonating in 3…2…1… Fire in the hole." Sandman said as he squeezed the detonator trigger. Several loud explosions erupted and spewed debris in all directions.

"There goes the neighborhood." Truck said sarcastically.

"OK people lets precede to our next objective." Sandman said as they began to head to their next target.

**Washington DC USA**

**Sergeant Boris "The Beast" Illich**

**15:17 Local Time**

The barrel of Boris's PKP was glowing bright red as he stared at his latest victims. The other soldiers in his "Punishment Detail" reloaded their weapons.

"You three drag their bodies to a place where we can dispose of them." Boris ordered his men who nodded and began to head over to the bodies and begin to carry them off. Boris looked over his shoulder and saw Colonel Churnov walked towards him. The short fat man looked down right comical in his military uniform. "What is it sir?" Boris asked him.

"I wanted to warn you to be extra vigilant today. I have been getting some disturbing reports from the other units in other sectors of the city." Ivan told Boris who chuckled.

"Oh really what kind of reports?" Boris asked him.

"I have been hearing that the Americans are deploying some kind of super soldiers against us in another sector. They appear to be young women with super natural abilities." Churnov told him. Boris let out a deep booming laugh.

"Ha super soldiers I am the only super soldier here. And the fact that they are women should give us no cause for alarm." Boris said to his superior. Standing at 213cm tall and weighing over 135kg of pure muscle Boris towered over most other men let alone a bunch of girls. And if that wasn't enough to intimidate his opponents he was clad in a custom built suit of armor weighing 77kg consisting of several plates of Kevlar and metal. Even Boris's face was protected by a top of the line ballistic mask. Bullets were like misquotes to him.

"Yes but I heard they wiped out an entire company of soldiers with tank support by themselves." Churnov warned him. Boris laughed again. There was no human he couldn't kill. Before the Russian Civil war five years ago he was an infamous street thug in Moscow. By the time he turned fifteen he had killed as many people with his bare hands. He was on death row when the Ultranationalists freed him from his cell on the condition he would fight for them. Boris had gleefully accepted. Boris loved fighting and killing. The power he felt as he crushed the life out of his opponent got him through the day.

"Let them come then I will show these 'super soldiers' who the real superman is when I smash their tiny skulls with my fists." Boris said with a laugh. Boris thought to himself that he was invincible and there was no way that a bunch of little girls could possibly stand against him.

**Fort Campbell USA**

**General Hershel Von Shepherd the third**

**15:21 local time**

General Shepherd looked at the battle map of Washington DC. For now things looked grim for the Americans in the city. The Russians were throwing everything they had at the city and the US forces were thin on the ground. Most of America's fighting men and women were overseas or in other parts of the country. The Russians in the city were killing everyone they could get their hands on, civilian or military. Shepherd smiled everything was going according to his plans. However Shepherd had two variables he could not account for. The first and most unexpected were the witches. Shepherd admittedly hadn't anticipated their arrival to this world; and he hadn't thought of a way to eliminate them yet. The second concern was Makarov. Vladimir was always a wild card and after learning of the full extent of his plan Shepherd need to make a hasty plan B. Fortunately he had the Tacticus Corporation on hand to give him the means to have a backup plan. Shepherd got on his computer and dialed Mattias' number. After a few seconds the Swedish American Mercenary answered him.

"Yeah what is it boss?" Mattias asked him.

"What is the status of the new sensor equipment we received from the Tacticus Corporation?" Shepherd simply asked him.

"Well your fancy new censors are being loaded into the drones now. Not sure why you are spending so much money on some new detection equipment though." Mattias told him.

"If it comes to it we will need every advantage against Makarov that we can get. However I don't intend to let Makarov to be in a position where we will need to use these new sensors." General Shepherd told the Mercenary who smiled.

"Yeah whatever you say but if it comes down to it I want triple pay for killing them." Mattias told Shepherd who nodded.

"If it comes to that I will give you your money." Shepherd said to him. Shepherd disconnected his call. Basically these new sensors would act like mini AWACSs and ELINT craft; these powerful new sensors should be able to give troops on the ground more time to prepare for an incoming attack. General Shepherd let out a long sigh. He pulled out a compartment in his desk and pulled out a file. He looked over it. Even if Shepherd had to use his plan B there was no way that conventional means would stop them. That was why Shepherd had ordered his men on the inside of the Tacticus Corporation to spearhead development of a new weapon system that would give him the edge in the coming war. Shepherd began to read the file on the new weapon system a cruise missile by the codename Jackhammer. _The Jackhammer missile has thus far proven to be an exceptionally deadly weapon system. Using state of the art Radar Absorbent Material we have reduced its radar cross section to the size of a common fly. The new ramjet propulsion system has given it the ability to reach speeds in excess of Mach 5 and the range of two thousand kilometers. The weapon is equipped with two different warheads. The first warhead consists of two hundred and fifty tungsten slugs that are shot out of the nose of the missile in a cone shape; the slugs are then propelled at hyper-velocity and can atomized anything within a seven hundred meter radius. This can be used to crack open the most well protected bunker or various soft targets in the radius. At this point the missile can either move on to a secondary target or detonate its second warhead which is a sub nuclear plasma yield warhead which has in tests conducted at the China Lake weapons range been shown to have a lethal radius of approximately five kilometers with a seven and a half kilometer shockwave which is lethal to any soft targets in the area of detonation. We believe that any target this missile is launched at can be destroyed. As of this month five production rate missiles are available for your use in the field. Mobile launch vehicles are also available as you have requested but the primary platform that the missile is intended to launch from is the Zummwalt class stealth destroyer. _This new weapon was crucial to his plan. But if he was unable to take out Makarov before his plans came to fruition at least the U.S. military would have weapons that could level the playing field against this new threat. General Shepherd had ordered his associates in the Tacticus Corporation to conduct simulations of a standard battle against this new threat Shepherd would be facing. It was shown that even with 21st Century weapons tech an entire division of normal soldiers with air and artillery support would only be able to win a battle against an equal sized force of the enemy after sustaining unacceptably high casualties. However when the Jackhammer missile was added into the U.S. military's arsenal the death toll from an engagement approached an acceptable level. Just then Marquez knocked on his door. Shepherd quickly stashed the file away and told Marquez to enter.

"Sir I have the Phyce profiles for the 501st here." Isabella told him. She held up a thick file and handed it to him.

"Thank you Marquez excellent work." Shepherd told her. She nodded and stepped out of the room. Shepherd skimmed over their profiles and was unimpressed with them. Frankly they struck him as a bunch of undisciplined kids; not to mention some of their "personal" relationships were hardly acceptable. Shepherd put the files down as he got a phone call from his sat uplink with Mactavish's unit in Siberia. "Mactavish did you rescue 627?" Shepherd asked him.

"Yes sir he is right here he wants to speak with you." John told him.

"Shepherd it has been a while hasn't it?" the unmistakable voice of Captain Price spoke back to him. Shepherd lifted an eyebrow and thought to himself. _Things have just gotten interesting._

**Washington DC USA **

**Sergeant Lynnette Bishop **

**16:02 Local Time**

The Task Force had been walking for some time now and so far they had not encounter any resistance. Lynne had a nagging thought at the back of her mind for awhile now. She was no master of logistics but she knew from her experience in her geography class that Liberion was a great distance away from Orussia presumably the same held true for the distance between America and Russia. The logistical challenges of carrying out an invasion of either country from the other of the planet would be damn near impossible. And with the forces the Russians had so far deployed to the warzone it seemed that they had nowhere near the amount of troops in America to occupy this state let alone this entire country. Why on earth then would the Russians be stupid enough to send troops into this country when there was no way they could win this battle or this war for that matter. She was a few steps in front of Grinch her de-facto partner on this mission. She decided to ask him on his opinion of the Russians thought process behind this war.

"Hey Grinch I got a question I want to ask you." Lynnette said to him. Grinch raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah what is it?" Grinch responded.

"Well this invasion doesn't make any sense the Russians don't have enough troops to occupy this entire country or even this region for that matter. And once the full weight of the U.S. military is brought against them there is no way that even with substantial reinforcements that they will be able to hold onto their gains even if they do take this city." Lynnette told him.

"Yeah so what's your point?" Grinch asked.

"Well then why would the Russians throw away so many lives for a battle that they must surely know they can't win?" Lynnette inquired. Grinch shook his head.

"Taking over this country isn't what this invasion is about Sergeant Bishop." Grinch told her. Then Yoshika spoke.

"Then what is the purpose of all of this destruction for then?" Yoshika asked him.

"It's about revenge. Plain and simple they want to kill as many people as they possibly can. Why else would they have attacked Arcadia or DC there is no real military objective in either of these places. The Russians simply want to kill as many people as they can in order to avenge the people who died in the Moscow Airport attack." Grinch said to them. Lynnette was stunned how could anyone have that much hate in their hearts that they would willingly throw away their lives to just kill as many people as they could.

"What that can't be! No there has to be a better reason then simple blood lust people aren't that evil we are better than that!" Yoshika practically yelled.

"Keep your voice down we are in a warzone remember. And yes I agree with you it doesn't make sense but let's face it the Russians are not thinking rationally right now. And if there was any other objective then revenge, why would the Russians be going out of their way to attack civilian targets and massacre people for no reason?" Grinch said to her. Yoshika seemed at a loss for words. "I am sorry Sergeant Miyafuji I don't like it either but it's the truth. Trust me I have seen no shortage of events like this when I was in Afghanistan and Russia." Grinch said to her. Lynnette went over to Yoshika and put her arm around her.

"Hey it's ok I am here for you." Lynne told her best friend who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Thanks Lynne this is just a lot for me to take in. all of this senseless destruction and death. It's just too much I don't think I can put up with this any longer." Yoshika told her.

"I know it's alright once we finish this mission we can go back to base we are almost done." Lynne told her.

"Thanks Lynne…. I just need someone to talk to right now." Yoshika said to her.

"Ok I am here you can tell me anything you want." Lynnette said to her.

"Don't you find it difficult to comprehend? I mean the Russians motivation; I just find it difficult to understand why someone could have so much hate in their hearts that they would do such a thing." Yoshika said to her. Lynnette nodded.

"Yeah I have a hard time understanding it to. Just the level of violence that the Russians are unleashing on these poor people it's just downright evil no if ands or buts about it. I find it really hard to not hate them frankly." Lynnette confessed to her. Yoshika looked shocked.

"No Lynne please don't give in to hatred you are better than that. I know you Lynne you don't have a hateful bone in your body don't let this world change you." Yoshika pleaded to her. Lynne was stunned by her friend's passionate response to her. Lynne was at a loss for words.

"O… ok I won't I promise you I won't hate anyone." Lynnette told her. Yoshika sighed in relief.

"That's good I don't want to lose you to this war Lynne I want to stay friends with you forever." Yoshika told her. Lynne hoped she misunderstood Yoshika.

"Just friends. You just want to stay friends with me?" Lynnette asked her. Yoshika stumbled through a response. Yoshika looked surprised it seemed that Lynne had caught her off guard.

"No I mean uh… well I…. I uh…" Yoshika was saying before Major Sakamoto cut her off.

"Miyafuji, Sergeant Bishop, stop shooting your mouths off this is war remember? You can talk when you get back to base." Major Sakamoto growled to them.

"Right Major." They said in unison. The group rounded a corner and Lynnette saw in front of them was some kind of car lot. Most of the vehicles had been destroyed and had burned out.

"Alright the quickest way to our objective is through the lot come on people." Sandman told the group. Everyone began to walk through the field of cars. Lynnette thought to herself. _What was Yoshika going to say when the Major cut her off? Was she going to say that she just wanted to stay friends or was she going to say something else? _ Lynnette hoped to herself that Yoshika was going to say something other than wanting to stay friends. Lynne had gotten some mixed signals from Yoshika for a while now. Sometimes she wondered if Yoshika wanted more than just friendship with her. Other times it seemed like she was interested in someone else. Like that time that Fusan sailor gave her the love letter. What was she going to say to him? For that matter did Yoshika even like girls? Ok scratch that it was pretty obvious that Yoshika like both men and women. But did Yoshika like her in that way and if Yoshika didn't would Lynnette be ok with just being her friend? Perhaps now was not the time to dwell on it they were still in mortal danger. They were about half way through the lot which must have been a good kilometer long or something when they began to hear the rotor blades of helicopters approaching them. Lynnette looked to the sky to see if she could see them. Six helicopters were approaching from the west. It took a few moments for Lynne to recognize them but they were unmistakably Russians she had seen the type yesterday when their helicopter attacked them on the way to the mall. The helicopters turned in their direction.

"Ah shit, get ready for a fight people!" Truck shouted as he got into cover. Lynnette hid behind a car with the windows smashed out and stuck the barrel of her M40A5 out of it. Two of the Russian helicopters began to hover about a hundred meters away from then and soldiers began to rope down. Sanya fired a grenade at one of the helicopters. The grenade flew through the open door and detonated inside the cockpit. The Russian chopper began smoking and flew out of control smashing into the ground. "Fuck yeah nice shot!" Truck shouted. The Russians already on the ground began to fire at them. Bullets impacted the car she was hiding behind. Lynnette summoned her familiar and steadied her aim. She saw a Russian soldier through some of the car windows. She squeezed the trigger and a .308 caliber bullet slammed through his chest. Lynnette saw the other choppers landing troops. A good fifty or more Russians were now in the lot with them. Everyone began to open fire.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Gertrude "Trudy" Barkhorn**

**16:25 local time**

Gertrude fired a short burst at a Russian soldier caught in the open. Three rounds impacted him dead center; the stricken Russian feel down like a sack of bricks. Near her Charlotte fired a long twenty round burst into a group of Russians that had bunched up. The high caliber bullets of her M27 shredded their fragile bodies. These troops must be wearing light body armor. Trudy thought to herself. They could run faster than the other troops but when they were hit they went down. Gertrude spotted a Russian setting up a LMG on the hood of a car. She lined his head up in her electronic sight and fired a single shot. The bullet slammed into his skull; his head jerked back and a shower of blood and brain matter flew out of the back of his head.

"Charlotte cover me, I am advancing!" Gertrude told her.

"Got you." Shirley said as she slammed another clip home and fired a long suppressing burst at the Russians. Gertrude ran out from between the cars to a damaged truck thirty meters away. She activated her shield to deflect about a dozen rounds that would've hit her. Gertrude pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. She tossed it at three Russian soldiers hiding behind an overturned pickup. The grenade detonated with bone shattering force. The truck and the Russians were utterly obliterated by the grenade. Pieces of the truck and the Russians littered the surrounding area. It was more than a little sickening to know that she was the one who did that. Gertrude fired ten rounds at a Russian with an RPG trying to get into firing position. The bullets knocked him off of his feet. Gertrude was out of ammo she ejected the clip and was about to reload when a Russian with a sub machine gun rounded the corner and took aim. Suddenly his head atomized in an explosion of gore. Gertrude looked back and gave a brief salute to Lynnette in thanks. Gertrude looked out to her right to see Marseille and Frost covering each other's advance with quick three round bursts from their assault rifles. Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna fired full auto at a squad of Russian soldiers trying to flank the group. Eila and Sanya were hanging back with Truck trying to suppress the Russians with their heavy weapons. Yoshika and Lucchini were in the rear watching Lynnette and Grinch's back. Perrine and Erica were advancing towards her with Shirley leading the way. Finally Sandman was moving up through the middle firing his HK416 on full auto. With each burst a Russian soldier fell to the ground ventilated by multiple bullet wounds. Shirley leaped over a car and slammed into cover next to Gertrude.

"Hey got any plans?" Shirley asked her.

"Yeah I got one. Erica, Clostermann we will cover you while you advance. Move up to the row of destroyed cars to your left flank!" Gertrude ordered.

"Understood we will move out on your mark." Perrine said to her. Gertrude held up her hand and put up three fingers. She counted down from there when she reached zero she leaned out and fired her G36C full auto at a group of Russians moving between cover.

"Go now!" Gertrude yelled to them. Gertrude and Shirley fired their weapons at any targets that presented themselves. Perrine and Erica moved up firing short bursts as they went. Gertrude saw another flight of three helicopters fly in off loading more troops. Shirley fired into one as soldiers disembarked killing about five of them. Gertrude then spoke again. "Ok now cover Yeager and I as we move to another location." Gertrude ordered after she saw that Erica and Perrine were in cover. Gertrude saw that even with the reinforcements the Russians were getting pushed back. Apparently they were totally unprepared to face opponents with shields that could deflect their bullets.

"Understood!" Erica shouted as her Perrine leaned out and fired full auto at the Russians to keep their heads down. Shirley sprinted behind a sedan fifty meters ahead; her enhanced speed allowed her to cover the distance in mere seconds. Gertrude slid over the hood of a car and rushed a Russian fire team hiding behind a destroyed truck. Her shield activated as they fired hopelessly at her. She fired five round from her G36 catching two of them in the chest and head. She slung the weapon and leapt up and kicked a Russian in the forehead using her enhanced strength. Her boot caught him in his left temple and struck him with enough force that his skull caved in and an eyeball came out of its socket. The two remaining Russians looked at her in terror as she lashed out and ripped the rifle out of one of the Russians hands and used it as a club to bludgeon him in the throat with. The poor Russian's windpipe was instantly crushed and he fell to the ground choking. Gertrude then saw the remaining Russian pull out his combat knife and lunge for her. Gertrude sidestepped and grabbed his outstretched knife arm and struck him at the elbow with enough power to literally pop his bone outside his skin. The Russian screamed in pain as Gertrude let go of his arm and pivoted on her back foot and delivered a right hook to his chest breaking three of his ribs. She then struck him in the mouth with a left cross. Gertrude felt his jaw give way and several teeth were knocked loose. His head slammed against the side of the truck fracturing his skull. Gertrude saw out of the corner of her eye a Russian with a battle rifle raising his weapon towards her; just as she was about to raise her shield a dozen bullets slammed into him. Gertrude turned around to see Yeager advancing towards her.

"Hey what is your ammo count?" Shirley asked her. She patted her ammo pouches.

"I have about two thirds left you?" Gertrude asked her.

"About the same but I am carrying a lot more ammo then you." Shirley said.

"Really how much?" Gertrude asked.

"About 1200." Shirley responded. That was about three times as much ammo as Gertrude was carrying. But then again Shirley was carrying a support weapon so it made sense that she carried as much. Suddenly another four helicopters flew in and the Russian troops on the ground put up a smoke screen as they fell back. It became quite for a few seconds. Then three dozen Russian soldiers wearing heavy body armor and carrying a shield of some kind rushed out firing MP5s on full auto at them. Gertrude and Shirley fired at them only to have their bullets ricochet off of them.

"Shit there bullet proof shields." Gertrude growled.

"We can't attack these guys head on we are going to have to flank them." Shirley said.

"I have an idea. Perrine move up with Frost and Marseille and use your lightening spell on them." Gertrude said to Perrine over the radio.

"Yes Ma'am!" Perrine shouted as she moved up. Gertrude leaned out and began to fire at the Russian heavy infantry.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Perrine H. Clostermann **

**16:42 Local time **

Perrine fired at a Russian soldier with a shotgun that was in front of her. Six 9mm rounds smashed into his upper chest and neck. The Russian fell back in a spray of blood. Frost and Marseille were to her left providing covering fire.

"Perrine we are about to throw flash grenades cover your eyes!" Frost shouted to her. Perrine hid behind a car and closed her eyes as a loud series of banging erupted. She got out from cover and rushed a dazed shield wielding Russian; Perrine jump kicked his shield causing him to fall back. Perrine jumped onto his shield to prevent him from getting up as she pivoted to her right and fired ten rounds from her MP5K into the flanks of an exposed shield using Russian who was flung to his side by the force of her bullets. Perrine then looked down to the Russian she was standing on and pointed her left hand at him.

"TONERRE!" Perrine shouted as a blot of lightening shot from her fingertips into the Russian's exposed arm sending electricity throughout his body burning him to a crisp. Perrine leapt off his shield and turned to the left spotting two regular Russian soldiers. She fired the remaining fifteen shots in her SMG into them. Perrine saw the bullets impacting into their bodies. She then turned to her right as bullets whizzed by her. She activated her shield and stuck her hand out and shouted. "TONERRE!" she shouted as a lightning bolt leapt out from her fingers impacting a shield wielding Russian soldier. He flew back stunned but not dead. Perrine quickly reloaded and fired four rounds into the stunned Russian. Perrine sensed someone approaching her from behind. She whipped around and fired another lightning bolt at a knife wielding Russian soldier causing him to fly back as his clothes caught fire from the lightening. Perrine then saw out of the corner of her eye another Russian trying to do the same thing; this time however he was too close to use her spell on. Perrine threw herself at the Russian slamming her shoulder into his chest knocking him to the ground. Perrine was on top of him; she pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the forehead repeatedly. Warm blood splashed onto her face and got on her glasses momentarily blinding her. Perrine whipped the blood off her glasses and got up. She dashed to cover to take in the situation. Perrine saw a grenade from Sanya's XM25 detonate between two shield using Russians blowing them to pieces. Two Russian soldier's heads blew apart, more than likely caused by Grinch and Lynnette. Frost and Hanna were advancing towards some Russians. Hanna had switched to her shotgun and with each shot she sent twelve pellets through a Russian soldier's body. Her Idol Major Sakamoto jumped in between three Russian troops and within moments had cut them to pieces with her sword. Perrine got up and fired at a Russian who was trying to set up a LMG. The Task Force was amongst the Russians lines and the enemy was in complete disarray. Erica was nearby; she tossed a Fragmentation grenade at two Russian's with shields blowing them to pieces. Perrine looked to Frost who tossed a Stun grenade at some shield using enemies. He jumped up on a car and fired his rifle at one of them sending several rounds through his body. The other Russian however fired his MP5 wildly striking Frost in the chest tossing him back. "Frost!" Perrine shouted.

"Shit, Frost is hit!" Sandman shouted over the radio as he rushed out pistol in one hand rifle in the other. Hanna looked back to see Frost on his back not moving and rushed back in his direction. Perrine saw Grinch moving up towards them, he had slung his sniper rifle and pulled out a pair of enormous pistols firing them simultaneously. The Russians were dropping like flies within moments at least ten of them were dead. Suddenly some of the Russians dropped their shields and began to flee in terror from the Task Force's onslaught. Truck had taken up a firing position with a line of sight on their retreat; he fired a long fifty round burst into the backs of the retreating Russians. Perrine leveled her MP5K and fired at some of the retreating soldiers. After the last Russian had either retreated or was killed the shooting had stopped. Perrine looked over to Frost who was still lying motionless on the ground. He may be a brutish male and an American on top of that; but he was still her teammate and she was scarred that he was hurt.

"Frost! Frost, are you alright?" Hanna Marseille shouted to Frost. Sandman and Hanna ran up to him. Just then Frost started to move.

"Owe fuck that hurt." Frost said as he started to get up. He clearly winced in pain as he stood up. Hanna then started laughing.

"Nice one Frost I saw you take on those Russians that was bad ass!" Hanna said as she slapped him on the back. Frost yelped in pain. Sandman looked less then amused.

"Damn it Frost this isn't one of your fucking video game you can't just go rushing out there like you're the man of steel or something!" Sandman shouted at Frost who still looked in pain. Perrine started to walk over to them.

"Yeah I know but I thought since I blinded them I would be alright." Frost said to Sandman who still looked annoyed.

"You never ever attack riot shielders head on that is a recipe for disaster what would Captain Price say if he saw you acting like a God damn idiot!?" Sandman growled to him.

"Ah don't be too hard on Frost he was just showing off how much of a badass." Hanna said as she slapped Frost on the ass much to Sandman's annoyance. Sandman glared at her.

"And you Marseille stop flirting with Frost. 1) it's annoying, 2) you are under aged and 3) we are on a mission god damn it I could tolerate it if we were back at base but in the field it is not only distracting but potentially dangerous!" Sandman shot to her. Hanna just smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Awe are you jealous that I am flirting with Frost and you're not?" Hanna said sarcastically to him. The Frost spoke.

"Uh gross Sandman is like an older brother to me and besides I don't swing that way." Frost said to Hanna who smiled at him.

"Well that is good to know, I guess I have you all to myself then." Hanna chuckled. Sandman huffed.

"Urgh you are unbelievable Marseille." He said to her. Just then Miyafuji, Lynnette and Francesca joined the group.

"Frost I heard over the radio that you were shot are you alright?" Yoshika asked. Frost nodded to her.

"Yeah I am I think I might have a broken rib though." He told her. Yoshika nodded and went over to him. Yoshika summoned her familiar.

"Ok hold still let me use my magic on you." Yoshika told him. Frost leaned back against a car and she began to go to work on him. Within a few minutes she was finished. "All done, how does it feel?" Yoshika asked him.

"I feel alright, it's like I was never shot." Frost said to her. Yoshika smiled.

"Good I am happy to be of service to the Task Force." She told him. Just then Sandman reached into one of his pouches on his vest and pulled out a phone of some kind.

"Damn thing has been ringing for the last few minutes." Sandman said as he flipped it open and put the thing up to his ear. "Hello? Mactavish it's good to hear from you… Yeah we joined the Task Force we are with another unit actually I am sure you will meet them next time we meet. How did the raid go did you get 627… What Price is alive, shit can I talk to him?... Price it is good to hear from you again… yeah I have been doing fine what is the situation on your end?... Ok well good luck then…. Yeah the rest of the team is fine… Yeah Frost has turned out to be a fine soldier…. ok see you soon." Sandman hung up the phone and put it back in his pouch. "Well guess what guys it turns out that old man Price is still alive and kicking. He is now leading an assault on a Russian Naval Base." Sandman told everyone.

"Wasn't he your leader before you thought he got killed?" Minna asked Sandman.

"Yeah he was the one who initially led the Task Force before we though he was killed during Operation Kingfish." Sandman told her. Minna nodded.

"Well did he say how he survived?" Minna inquired.

"Yeah apparently they decided to take him alive and they threw him in a gulag." Sandman told them.

"Shit well I am just glad that Price is alive I felt like shit for leaving him behind during that Kingfish disaster." Grinch said to Sandman.

"Yeah well either way it was still better then Beirut." Sandman said.

"To right man." Grinch said.

"You know you guys never told me what happened in Beirut." Frost said to them.

"Yeah well I will tell you what I will tell all of you guys after Price gets back. Besides he tells the story better than I do anyway." Sandman told them.

"Hmm that should be an interesting story." Minna said to Sandman.

"Alright people see if you can get some more ammo off these guys and let's get a move on we don't have all day." Sandman said to the group. Perrine went over to a dead Russian who was using an MP5 and pulled out some spare magazines from his vest. Frost was next to her searching the corpse of a dead Russian soldier. He pulled out a few spare magazines.

"Hey he is using a different gun then you, why are you taking ammo away from him?" Perrine asked him. He looked to her.

"Oh well the weapon he is using, the TAR-21 uses a standard NATO magazine and fires the same round that my HK416 uses so I am able to use the same ammo that he does." Frost said to her. Perrine thought that was interesting in her time most weapons used different magazines and ammo types so rarely weapons could swap ammo between each other. Frankly according to Minna it was a logistical nightmare dealing with all of the different weapons the 501st used in the field. But apparently in the future or at least in this world they decided to use a common type of ammo for all of their weapons.

"So Frost if you don't mind me asking what is your relationship with Sandman and the other two members of your original team? I have noticed that you seem rather close to each other." Perrine asked him. Frost thought for a moment.

"Well I guess we are just really good friends. We have fought alongside each other for three years now and save each other's lives on more than one occasion. But the others still think of me as the kid of the group. Basically Sandman is like an older brother to me. Same with the others really, I was an orphan so I really didn't have much of a family and frankly Metal Team and the Task Force are the closest thing I have to a family so I guess naturally I would be very close to them." Frost told her.

"Ah interesting well I do think it is important to have friends in the unit you are part of. Frankly I didn't get along with many people in the 501st at first I thought I was better than them really. I am a noble of Gallia and I didn't think it was worth my time to deal with commoners. But as I fought alongside them I realized that I needed some support; emotional support that is, and the other girls were there for me. Even that Yoshika Miyafuji is alright really, though she is my rival I do think of her as a friend." Perrine told him.

"Huh rival?" Frost asked her.

"It's nothing really just well I think we like the same person is all." Perrine told him.

"Ah there is a guy that you like back in your world?" Frost inquired.

"She isn't a man." Perrine told him.

"Oh I see. If you don't mind me asking is it alright in your world for someone to be, you know." Frost stumbled for the right words.

"Homosexual? Yes it is I do know of at least a pair of witches that are married to each other in the 504th." Perrine told him "Why is Homosexuality taboo in your world?" Perrine asked him. Frost shook his head.

"No, well there are certain groups that are against Homosexuals in this world but they are mostly a bunch of right wing bible thumpers. Actually in the military we repealed an act that basically barred openly gay people from serving in the military. Personally I have nothing against it, I know Grinch and Truck don't support gay marriage but they are kind of conservative." Frost told her.

"Ah I see so I probably shouldn't out myself in front of them should I?" Perrine asked him.

"Well I don't think they would look down on you if you did, and I know they aren't homophobic are anything." Frost told her.

"Hmm good to know. Hey Frost can I tell you something?" Perrine asked him.

"Yeah sure whatever it is I won't judge." Frost responded to her.

"God I am not sure why I am telling you this but well here it goes. The person I like, she is in the 501st, I don't want to say who but I have like her for some time now, I just haven't had the courage to tell her how I feel really." Perrine told him.

"Ah I see well that does complicate things doesn't it. Well I can't say I have had much experience in the romance department myself. I went to an all boys military school after I got out of the orphanage. And you know the military is still I male dominated field so frankly I haven't really met anyone yet." Frost informed her.

"Ah I see so you haven't dated before, I guess that puts us in the same boat then." Perrine said to him.

"I guess, well what sucks worse is Truck, Grinch and Sandman are all married, and from what I can recall Soap was engaged to someone at some point before she broke it off with him for some reason." Frost responded. Perrine nodded.

"Yes well it seems Marseille has taken a liking to you. But the person I like hasn't ever acknowledged my feelings yet." Perrine said.

"Ah I see well Hanna is a minor so I can't really do anything with her until she turns eighteen and becomes an adult. But for you have you ever told this girl how you feel about her?" Frost asked. Perrine shook her head.

"No I haven't I have tried but each time I do I get butterflies in my stomach and chicken out." Perrine said. Frost nodded.

"Ah I see well I guess we can talk about this later then it looks like the rest of the group is forming up." Frost told her.

"Ok, oh and thanks for talking to me Frost I do appreciate it." Perrine said to him.

"Hey don't mention it anytime you want to talk let me know alright?" Frost said to her. And with that they headed back for the rest of the group and continued on with their mission.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flight Officer Sanya V. Litvyak **

**17:42 local time**

Sanya and Eila were on point. They stood out about thirty meters in front of the group. If they saw anything they were to report it to the others. Fortunately it gave Sanya and Eila a chance to talk.

"So Eila I have to ask what happened with the bruises on your neck it looked like someone had tried to choke you are something?" Sanya asked her. Eila looked nervous.

"Oh it was nothing I must have just hit something that caused those bruises. Don't worry Sanya its nothing to be concerned about." Eila replied nervously. Sanya wasn't convinced; she had known Eila long enough to tell when she was lying.

"Really I didn't see them when we walked into the bunker with Colonel Marshal? And when I lied down I didn't feel you get up. It was like they just mysteriously appeared on your neck or something." Sanya said to her. Eila's face got serious.

"Look I don't want to talk about it ok. I will tell you later when get back to base." Eila told her.

"Eila I am concerned about you. If something is the matter I want to know. I couldn't think of what I would be like if I lost you alright?" Sanya said to her. Eila looked away and then sighed. She looked back to Sanya and began to speak.

"Do you remember when I told you that Makarov saw me in my vision?" Eila asked her. Sanya nodded her head.

"Yes I do, did you have another vision?" Sanya asked.

"I did but this vision was different then the last one. I Saw him with some other people those Al-Qaeda people Frost told us about the ones who blew up those buildings in New York. Makarov was there he was trading a nuclear weapon to them in exchange for an artifact of some kind. Just as I was about to see it the vision ended and Makarov attacked me. He grabbed me by the neck and tossed me to the ground." Eila paused for a moment to compose herself. "He told me that our presence here didn't change anything and that he had plans for us." Eila confessed to her.

"Plans what do you mean?" Sanya asked. Sanya was really getting concerned now what could Makarov mean by that.

"I don't know but what I find most concerning was my next vision I had when I got separated from the group." Eila said to her. Eila took a deep breath before continuing. "When I got separated from you guys I was knocked out by some debris. When I was unconscious I had another vision. In the vision we were fighting the Russians in Berlin. It looked like we were in a losing battle. We were running out of ammo and the Russians had us surrounded. But then… the sky began raining blood. And after a few seconds the sky ripped open and I heard a screech of some kind. Then I woke up." Eila said to her.

"What could that vision mean? I have never heard of the sky raining blood before." Sanya said to Eila.

"Neither have I but I am worried that Makarov might be behind it. I think he might be more than just a simple terrorist like the rest of the team thinks." Eila said to her.

"Yes perhaps we are in more trouble then we initially thought. Should we tell commander Minna?" Sanya asked her.

"Maybe when the mission is over and we are out of danger; but for now I don't want her to worry or call Metal Team out or something." Eila told her.

"I don't think we would have to worry about that I think Minna is more level headed then that." Sanya said to her. Eila nodded. Just then Hanna Marseille walked up beside them.

"Hey you two what's up?" She asked them. Sanya smiled to her.

"Oh nothing just some idle chit chat." Sanya said to her.

"Well I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Frost. You guys have been around him longer then I have so I figured he might of told you more about himself." Hanna informed them.

"Well I know a little bit about Frost but I don't think I could tell you anything useful." Eila said to Hanna who smirked.

"Oh I am sure you can tell me something of use. I don't know if you have noticed but I have taken a bit of a liking to him, and let me put it this way I don't take no for an answer." Hanna said to them. Well that was obvious she made it clear that she wanted to sleep with Frost the moment she saw him. Sanya wasn't particularly interested in the opposite sex but objectively speaking she could tell Frost was decent looking. And Hanna was known to like people who showed bravery in battle, guy or girl really. It was rumored that she had slept with a few other witches in the Afrika Corp, along with one or two male soldiers in the same unit. But Hanna didn't strike Sanya as the type of girl who wanted a relationship, just someone who liked to have sex with as many people as she wanted.

"Well I can tell you his real name is Derek Westbrook. And he is an Orphan." Sanya said to her.

"Oh how interesting I am sure he is angsty about that. I bet I could seduce him by being the sympathetic shoulder to cry on." Hanna laughed. Eila lifted an eyebrow.

"Well from what I have seen both Grinch and Sandman have told you that you can't date him." Eila said to her. Hanna laughed.

"Like I give a flying fuck about what either of those two geezers say. Besides I can tell that Frost is interested in me. And I do have my ways when it comes to getting people into bed with me." Hanna informed then.

"What do you mean by 'ways'?" Sanya asked her. Hanna gave her a devious look.

"Do you care to find out?" Hanna said seductively to her. Eila stood between the two of them.

"No she doesn't, she is taken." Eila said as she glared at Hanna.

"Oh I see well if you ever want some company when you two are…. Enjoying each other just let me know." She said with a seductive grin.

"Noted but Sanya's mine remember that." Eila said to Hanna who chuckled as she started to fall back in with the rest of the group.

"Whatever you say." Hanna said with a smile.

"Fucking slut. Can you believe that Sanya, the nerve of that girl." Eila fumed.

"Yeah I guess when you are treated like a celebrity by your peers and everyone thinks you are drop dead gorgeous it all goes to your head." Sanya said. Eila nodded they approached a corner and looked around it. They saw about a hundred meters away a Russian strong point one tank and about a dozen soldiers stood guard probably to protect the HVT they were after who was only a few blocks away. Sanya held her hand up and gestured for Sandman to come up towards them. Sandman jogged up to them.

"What is the situation?" He asked them.

"We got an enemy tank and some infantry ahead. No way to get around them only through them." Eila told him.

"Ok hold on a sec I will clear the way." Sandman said as he tapped his earpiece containing his radio. "Gunslinger 1-1 we have requesting gun run in grid sector bravo 17." Sandman told someone on the radio. "Alright ladies sit here and watch the fireworks." A few minutes later Sanya could hear the sound of a helicopters rotors approaching. Then from behind her a dark green painted helicopter soared overhead. The helicopter unleashed a barrage of rocket fire at the tank obliterating it and killing all of the soldiers that were near it. "Ok well it looks like the way is clear now. Let's keep moving we aren't far from our final objective." Sandman told them. They nodded and began to head up the street.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Erica Hartmann**

**18:04 Local time**

Erica and the others were lining up on a pile of debris close to their objective. They got a good vantage point on their target. Erica took out a pair of binoculars to get a closer look at the target. She saw two dozen plus Russian soldiers with some heavy weapons. Out from a courtyard she spotted their target. Ivan Churnov was a short fat man in his fifties by the looks of things. He looked like he would be a push over but standing next to him was a man nearly twice his size wearing the heaviest armor Erica had ever seen.

"Holy shit look at that guy by Churnov who the hell is he?" Erica asked Sandman.

"His name is Boris Illich he is an infamous thug working for the Ultranationalist. He is someone you don't want to piss off. Ok let's figure out a plan. I want four teams to form. Hartmann, Yeager and Barkhorn you are with me; we are going to flank up the left side and into that wing of the building there where there is the destroyed wall. Wilcke, Sakamoto, Marseille and Frost I want you to attack up through the middle when Truck's team starts their diversion. Truck I want you with Eila, Sanya and Perrine to hit their right flank with everything you got ok. And Grinch I want you and Bishop to provide sniper cover for us. Lucchini and Miyafuji I want you to watch their backs. Everyone understood?" Sandman asked them. Everyone nodded. Just then Erica saw Chrunov gesture for something to come out of the courtyard. A large construction vehicle used to dig up dirt for construction sites came out. Erica looked to see what it was carrying and nearly threw up. Dozens of mutilated bodies were in the container.

"Oh…my…god." Was all Commander Minna could say as she watched the vehicle approach.

"Those mother fuckers." Hanna said with barely contained shock. Yoshika actually looked like she was about to throw up as the vehicle dumped the bodies in a large pit. Erica looked in the pit to see that it was filled with human corpses. "Those fucking sons of bitches, murdering people and dumping their bodies in a pit like they are nothing but trash…" Hanna's voice trembled with rage "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Hanna shouted as she charged down the hill of Debris rifle blazing on full auto.

"Shit everyone attack!" Sandman yelled. Everyone charged down the hill after Hanna fortunately it looked like they had caught the Russians off guard or they would have been cut down by them. Erica saw Churnov run inside the courtyard and Boris headed into the side of the building where her group was suppose to attack. Erica fired her MTAR-21 in three round bursts as she ran towards her objective with the others. The Russians still caught off guard were scrambling to put up a defense. Within seconds the Task Force was on them. Erica fired three rounds into a Russian soldier raising his SMG at her. The bullets slammed into his chest throwing him back. Erica then turned and fired another three rounds at a Russian trying to get to an emplaced machine gun. She activated her familiar as several rounds impacted her shield. Sandman killed the person who shot at her. Erica and the others went into the building, the west wing of the complex. Several Russians were waiting for them. Erica switched to full auto and dove into cover. She fired six rounds into a Russian behind a desk and another two into one hiding behind a couch. Gertrude and Shirley fired at some other Russians in the room killing them. Erica ran forward into the next room. It was some kind of gymnasium, and in the center of the room a giant of a man was waiting for her. He fired some kind of grenade at the ceiling and caused debris to fall down and block the entrance she just came from, cutting her off from her comrades.

"Shit Erica hold on we will be there in a few seconds just hold on!" Trudy said to her.

"Right!" Erica said as she fired an entire magazine into Boris. Every round struck home. Erica smiled as she thought he was dead but Boris was unharmed in perfect Britanish he spoke to her.

"Was that all?" He simply said.

"Oh shit." Was all Erica could say as he stood there.

"My turn." Boris said as he pulled out a nasty looking light machine gun from his back. He fired his gun on full auto. The bullets felt like hammer blows against her shield. After a few seconds his gun clicked empty and he howled in rage. He charged her like an angry bull. Erica tried to jump out of the way but he was to fast he swung his machine gun like a club hitting her shield and tossing her to the ground. He stood over her and began to repeatedly hit her shield over and over again. Erica noticed an unarmored section of his suit. Right between his legs. Erica lashed out and kicked him in the groin. He let out a labored grunt she quickly took the moment of respite to get up and tackle him. But even with her enhanced strength she could throw him to the ground. Erica then kicked him in the side of his leg at the knee to see if she could break it. On the first kick it didn't give out. Boris swung a left hook at her which she ducked. Then she struck him in the leg again this time she felt the bone give way. She then threw her weight at him knocking him to the floor. She pulled out her M9 and put it under his chin which was not armored by his mask. She pulled the trigger three times and Boris finally stopped moving. Erica let out a sigh of relief as she stood up. Just then a door at the other end of the room swung open and Gertrude, Shirley and Sandman fanned out.

"Erica are you alright?" Trudy asked her. Erica nodded.

"Yeah I am ok he was just a bit tougher then I thought he would be is all." Erica said as she picked up her main weapon.

"Alright well let's get going and meet up with the other unit." Sandman said and with that they began to head out the nearest door to link up with the rest of the Task Force.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Hanna Justina Marseille **

**18:15 Local Time**

Hanna fired a round into a Russian soldier's leg sending him to the ground. He clutched his wound as she walked over to him. He looked up at her just in time to see her aim her rifle at his forehead and pull the trigger. The Russians head exploded as a 5.56mm NATO round smashed into his skull at point blank. She was out of ammo for her SCAR. Hanna switched to her shotgun and took aim at a hapless Russian who was struggling with a weapon jam. She gut shot him blowing chunks of flesh and blood all over a nearby comrade of his. Hanna noticed that Major Sakamoto was chopping up two Russians with her sword as Minna suppressed some Russians behind a bench. Frost was behind Hanna firing at some Russians who were rushing out to help their allies. Hanna took aim and fired at another Russian this time sending a twelve gauge slug through his head. Hanna advanced on a helpless Russian soldier who fired his pistol at her in vain as the bullets bounced off her shield. Hanna smacked him in the forehead with her gun and he fell to the ground. Hanna then proceeded to stomp on the fallen foe's head several time until her boots and uniform were stained in blood and brain matter as his head had been reduced to a fine pulp. Hanna then saw some Russians taking cover behind some plants.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THE SHIT YOU HAVE DONE THINK AGAIN YOU FUCKING COWARDS!" Hanna shouted as she charged the Russians firing her last three shells at them. One of the shells caught a Russian in the arm blowing it clean off the others struck the second one in the chest punching holes straight through him. The Russian with the missing arm spurted blood and screamed in pain. Hanna loaded one remaining shell into her shotgun and stood over the wounded Russian. He looked up at her. Hanna shoved her shotgun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. His blood splattered onto her face as she stood up. Frost was beside her firing at some Russians near a vending machine. Hanna saw Churnov the man responsible for this blood bath run into a nearby room slamming the door in the face of two of his men. The Russians pounded on the door fearing for their lives. Hanna went behind Frost and pulled the grenade launcher off his back and aimed it at the Russians by the door. She fired a high explosive grenade at the door blowing them and the obstruction to her vengeance away. Hanna pulled out her two M9 pistols and slowly started to walk towards the destroyed door. Sandman spoke over the radio.

"Hanna do not shoot Churnov I repeat do not shoot him." Sandman ordered her.

"OK I got you I won't shoot him." Hanna said with an ear to ear smile on her face. She walked into the room where Chrunov was hiding a basketball court or something. Three of Chrunov's men were in the room with him; Hanna fired her pistols at them cutting them down in a hailstorm of gunfire. Chrunov had nowhere to escape so he stuck his hands up and shouted.

"I surrender!" Chrunov shouted. Hanna shot him in the right shoulder and left kneecap.

"What sorry I can't hear you I must have lost my hearing when I was killing all of your men." Hanna said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Please have mercy on me!" Chrunov pleaded to her. Hanna continued to approach him. Hanna shot the fat Russian in the foot this time.

"Oh mercy like the mercy you showed all of those people that you killed?" Hanna asked him sarcastically.

"Please don't shoot me!" He begged her as she stood over him. Hanna holstered her pistols.

"Ok I won't shoot you." Hanna said to him. He looked relieved for a moment until Hanna pulled her K-Bar from its scabbard. "I am going to gut you like a fish." Hanna said to him. His eyes widened in terror as she leaned down and shoved her knife into his stomach. She then pulled her knife up closer to his heart disemboweling the Russian Officer. He looked up at her as he died blood running from his mouth as he coughed his last breaths of life away. Hanna then overcome with raged slammed her knee into his chest and started stabbing him in the face with her knife until his face resembled hamburger. She finally stood up panting in rage. Frost came up beside her.

"Jesus Christ Hanna…. Fuck…." Frost was actually at a loss for words. Just then Sandman walked into the room.

"Ah what the fuck Hanna!?" He yelled at her. "How the fuck are we suppose to interrogate him now?" Sandman asked her.

"Fuck you; do you honestly think that bastard deserved to live after what he did?" Hanna shot back.

"I know trust me I feel the same way that you do, but we had our orders we needed him alive so he could tell us what the Reds next move was." Sandman said to her.

"Well I guess we are just going to have to deal with them the old fashion way now won't we." Hanna said to him.

"Fuck just Fuck!" Sandman said as he kicked a Russian corpse in frustration.

"Hey Hanna are you alright?" Frost said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I am fine… well I will be now." Hanna said to him.

"Yeah shit man… remind me not to get you angry." Frost said to her. Hanna nodded.

"Guys we got a problem here. We have a battalion sized force of Russian infantry heading towards this location from the east; they will be here in three mikes." Grinch said to them.

"Shit ok people stock up on ammo and get to a defensive position. I will call for extraction but we will have to hold this place for a good ten minutes or so." Sandman said to them. Hanna huffed in frustration and walked over to an ammo crate to get more ammo for the coming fight.

**Fort Campbell USA**

**General Hershel Von Shepherd the third**

**18:37 local time**

Shepherd was pissed he had just gotten off the phone with Defense Secretary Hagel after he was informed of Price's little stunt. Actually perhaps this gave Shepherd a golden opportunity to kick his plan into high gear. He sent a video chat request to Secretary Hagel to tell him what his plan was. After a few seconds Chuck Hagel answered the comm link.

"Yes General what is it?" He asked Shepherd.

"Sir I am sending you a list of targets for America's retaliatory strike against the Russians. We signed a no first use policy with regards to nuclear weapons but now Pandora 's Box is open and we must strike them back with our nuclear arsenal." General Shepherd said to the Secretary of Defense. Chuck Hagel looked over the list of targets.

"General half of these targets are in China and North Korea. Why strike them they have not attacked America?" Chuck Hagel asked him.

"Sir those nations are Americas future enemies we must destroy them before they become too powerful. Once China and North Korea have been dealt with alongside of Russia peace can be restored." General Shepherd informed his boss. _Well that is until I start rolling troops into the Middle East to take over the oil fields. But that little surprise you won't be around long enough to see. _General Shepherd thought to himself.

"Well I will need to get the president's permission he is the only one who can authorize a nuclear strike." Chuck told him. General Shepherd could hardly hide his rage. _Obama that spineless coward doesn't have the stomach to do it. He doesn't have what it takes to make America great again that is why he will soon be reduced to ash along with the rest of the incompetent civilian government. _Shepherd thought to himself.

"That is fine but I don't think he will object to my plan after the capitol is reduced to ashes by a Russian nuke."Shepherd said to the Secretary of Defense. Chuck Hagel nodded.

"Ok I will get back to you with the president's answer as soon as I can." He told him. The call ended and Shepherd was again alone. _Soon my brothers; after decades of waiting it is almost time to strike. By the end of the month ODESSA will be the ones ruling this country. An America will be the seat of our new empire. _Shepherd smiled as he pulled out a cigar. Yes everything was going according to plan.

**Washington DC USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**18:46 Local time**

They had been in a fire fight for some time now. Dozens of Russian corpses littered the ground as they charged their defenses. Frost fired round after round from his 416 into the advancing enemies. Just as things began to get dire the saving grace of a Pave Low's engines could be heard.

"Alright that is our ride people get to the chopper!" Sandman shouted. They fell back in an orderly fashion. A crew chief beckoned then to come onto the chopper. Just as Frost was running up the ramp a bullet slammed into the crew chief's head killing him. "Frost get on the 50 cal!" Sandman shouted.

"Yes sir!" Frost responded as he grabbed the M2 HMG. He traversed it over to the right and fired a long burst at the Russians. After everyone got aboard the chopper; the helicopter took off. Just as Frost was starting to think they were safe two Russian Hinds flew into view. "Ah crap we got enemy Helos incoming." Frost said as he began to fire at the nearest one. Armor piercing high explosive rounds smashed into the Hind. Frost aimed for the rotor blades trying to knock a critical component loose. Frost knew that the Hind was armored against his type of weapon so only a lucky hit would bring them down. The Hinds fired rockets at them just barely missing them. Frost fired another burst at the lead Helicopter. The bullets struck home and the chopper began to smoke. Frost saw that the rotor was wobbling and finally the Helicopter went out of control. Frost shouted in celebration. Just then the second Hind fired rockets and one struck the tail rotor of the Pave Low. The helicopter began to enter a death spiral and Frost was nearly flung from the chopper, but Eila grabbed onto his wrist as he was flung about. Suddenly the chopper smacked into the ground and Frost blacked out.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**18:54 Local time**

Ouch that hurt. Eila looked around groggily. It looked like the Task Force was alright but she couldn't be sure about the pilots. A bullet whizzed through the helicopter.

"Shit." Eila said as she pulled up her weapon and fire in the general direction of the Russians. Everyone was awake now and was scrambling for their weapons. There were twenty plus Russians out there and the enemy helicopter was circling around for another pass.

"We got a helluva fight on our hands." Truck said as he shouldered his weapon and unleashed a volley of MG fire. Eila fired more rounds from her SMG at the Russians killing at least one. Then to Eila's horror she saw down the street an enemy tank approaching. It fired its main cannon which missed the chopper by a mere few meters and instead struck a store front. The situation looked grim for them. They were going to need a miracle to survive. Then suddenly there was a bright flash in the sky; and a second sun was born.

* * *

**Wow that was an exciting chapter wasn't it. and so many new questions have been brought up what is this ODESSA that Shepherd speaks of. and what does he mean by new enemy. also why does he need such a blatantly OP missile for his plans hmmm so many questions. oh and i hope you got a few references that i made in this chapter to other works and i hope you didn't mind the appearance of real life character in my story they will show up every once in awhile but not often anyway i will try to write the next chapter of my story in two weeks because that is when my spring break is an i will have free time. FYI the DC arc only has one more chapter in it before its on to the next story arc. anyway next chapter will be titled second sun. see you soon :)**


	8. Second Sun

**Hello everyone i am back with avengance. my new chapter is up and the final battle for DC is about to take place. first to answer CIA man's question yes the story will eventually include locations outside of the USA, secondly to answer another q not this chapter but next one Hanna will ask more about Frost's past. lastly before i begin a shoutout to another work will be in this story and a protaganist from a certain other ww2 story featuring alien invaders will show up XD. anyway here is chapter 7**

* * *

Second Sun

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**18:57 local time**

Eila's vision returned as the world went to hell. As if by an act of god the Russian helicopter spiraled to the earth landing on top of some of the Russian soldiers firing at the helicopter that the Task Force was trapped in. The explosion from the crashing helicopter ripped the nearby Russian tank apart scything shrapnel through some of the nearby Russian soldiers.

"OH SHIT EMP!" Sandman shouted as more aircraft fell to the earth. Sandman kicked the ramp down from the helicopter they were trapped in and gestured for everyone to evacuate the vehicle. "Everyone get the hell out of there and get to cover!" he yelled as a presumably Russian fighter jet smashed into the ground; its wreckage cart wheeling down the road missing them by mere meters. Eila and the rest of the group scrambled out of the helicopter and began to run to the cover of a destroyed grocery store. Eila took some glancing shots at some of the Russian soldiers scrambling to find cover of their own. Eila glanced up at the sky and saw that a bright ball of light hung in the sky like a second sun. _It is just like it was in my vision. _Eila thought to herself as they ran for the store. To Eila's left a Russian helicopter crashed and skidded towards them. Eila dove for the deck just as the tail section of the helicopter passed over her head. Sanya helped Eila to her feet and she sprinted the remaining fifteen meters to the market. The group assembled in the middle of the store as a cacophony of noise and destruction could be heard outside.

"Shit what the fuck just happened!" Erica shouted to anyone who was listening. Sandman held up his hand to signal for everyone to be quite. After a few more seconds the noise ceased. Erica was about to say something again when Sandman put a hand to her mouth and shushed her. Eila faintly heard some voices at the other end of the store; Russian voices. Sandman gestured for Eila and Erica to flank to the eleventh isle of the store and for Gertrude and Shirley to take the seventh isle. Eila quickly checked her ammo count and aimed down her sight. Eila then realized that her red dot sight had shut off; she pressed the power button and nothing happened. Maybe the sight had run out of power. Eila and Erica slowly approached the eleventh isle; they still heard the sound of panicked Russian voices jabbering about something in their native language. Eila saw from her angle at least four Russian soldiers dusting themselves off and checking their weapons. Eila aimed her submachine gun for the head of one of the Russian soldiers; she fired a three round burst, forty five caliber bullets smashed into his head blowing a good two thirds of it off. Erica fired at the same instance her rounds catching another Russian in the chest and head; blood and brains splattered his comrade who fumbled to bring up his weapon. Eila fired a five round burst into him. Her gun's recoil dug into her shoulder as the bullets sped towards him catching him dead center. The last Russian brought his assault rifle up firing full auto. Eila side stepped the gunfire as Erica put a round through his skull. Eila could hear more shouting in Russian and more gunshots being exchanged between the two groups. Suddenly a large explosion from a fragmentation grenade ripped through the Russians side of the store. Eila and Erica saw a lone Russian soldier scramble between her isle and the next. Before he could make it across their line of sight both Eila and Erica gunned him down.

"Clear Right!" Eila shouted to the rest of the Task Force.

"Clear Left!" Gertrude yelled in response.

"Clear center; alright everyone assemble at the rear of the store." Sandman said to the group. Eila and Erica started heading towards where the Russians had been when Erica put her hand on Eila's shoulder.

"Hey Eila is your sight not working?" She asked her. Eila nodded in response.

"Yeah it seems like it is out of power what about yours?" Eila inquired.

"Yeah mine went out as well. It was working fine until that weird flash thingy lit up the sky; and all of those aircraft began to fall out of the air." Erica responded. Strange it appeared that both of their sights had died. _I wonder if the flash in the sky and the sights dying are related._Eila thought to herself. When the group gathered at the rear of the store Sandman looked over to Sanya.

"Hey Litvyak hand me your XM25." Sandman told her.

"Sure why do you need it?" Sanya asked as she handed it to their leader. Sandman then proceeded to toss the gun away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Eila demanded of Sandman, who glanced over to her.

"It won't work anymore; its systems are fried you can't even get the grenades to detonate on impact anymore." Sandman told Eila. He then looked back to Sanya and spoke. "You might want to switch to your Raffica that will still work." He told her. Sanya nodded and switched to her Machine Pistol.

"Sandman what the hell was that out there? I have never seen so many aircraft falling from the sky for seemingly no reason before." Commander Minna inquired of him.

"What you just saw out there was the detonation of an EMP. It is what happens when a nuclear warhead airbursts in the atmosphere. Basically all of our electronic systems have been disabled." Sandman told them.

"What? Will they go back to normal?" Major Sakamoto asked him. Grinch then spoke

"No all of the electronics in the area are indefinitely disabled." Grinch informed them. They were all shocked.

"I have never seen an explosion do that before." Shirley said out loud.

"It is the secondary effect of a nuclear detonation. It sends out an electromagnetic pulse that fries any electronic devices within a certain radius. When it is detonated in space the EMP effect is amplified hundreds of times greater than it would be in the event of a ground burst like the one that occurred in Yemen five years ago. Hell judging by the distance from where the explosion took place I bet half the state of Maryland has been affected." Frost said to the group; then Hanna spoke.

"Well shit what the fuck are we going to do now? I doubt we can get extracted out of here now." Hanna said. Truck nodded.

"Yeah looks like we are going to have to fight our way out." Major Sakamoto nodded.

"So it would seem." The Fusan witch said to the group. Then Sandman spoke.

"Our first move should be to link up with any friendly units in the area maybe they can help us escape." Sandman told them.

"Damn it just when I thought this nightmare was going to end." Lucchini practically cried. Shirley put her arm around her friend's shoulder and held her closely.

"It's alright Francesca we are almost out of here down give up hope yet." Frost said to her. Francesca looked less than convinced.

"Right everyone let's move out. Juutilainen, Litvyak take point." Sandman told the group.

"Yes sir." Eila and Sanya said in Unison. The Task Force exited the store from a large hole in the back wall. They went onto the city street. They saw a path of destruction wrought by the detonation of the EMP. There must have been at least half a dozen helicopters and two or three airplanes crashed in the street. The twisted metal of their frames were a grisly sight to behold. "Holy shit Sanya look at all of this damage. If a nuclear weapon can do this when it detonated in space imagine what it could do if it actually hit this city." Eila said to her. Sanya nodded.

"Yeah I now believe that Frost was not exaggerating when he said that one nuclear detonation whipped out an entire city five years ago. " Sanya replied.

"I can see now why this world is all the more terrifying; to think both Russia and America have tens of thousands of these weapons. Probably enough to destroy the entire world several times over; I am honestly surprised this world has been able to last as long as it has when psychopaths like Makarov are running around." Eila said to Sanya.

"Yes, but what is even a scarier thought is what if the Neuroi got a hold of these weapons I don't think even the witches would be able to stop them." Sanya said to Eila who just nodded. Just then Eila detected some movement up ahead.

"Sandman we got movement up ahead!" Eila shouted to him.

"STAR!" Sandman shouted.

"TEXAS!" someone replied. Then from out of the rubble an America soldier appeared. He ran up to the group. "I am Specialist Lugo of the Maryland National Guard, who are you guys?" The young soldier asked them.

"Sandman leader of Task Force 141 Charlie Team; what is the situation?" Sandman asked Lugo.

"Sir Captain Hale of the 1st Marine Division is assembling any available soldiers he can in order to retake the U.S. Capitol Building from the Russian. I am a runner here trying to spread the word." Lugo told them. "Oh shit got to go!" Lugo said as he began to run off.

"Wait, where is the rally point?" Sandman asked Lugo who briefly turned around and shouted.

"Just get to the Capitol Building the assault is already underway." Lugo shouted as he turned and ran down the road to find another U.S. unit in the city. Sandman turned to the group and spoke.

"Alright new plan people we are heading to the Capitol Building it is only one kilometer away. Marseille, Clostermann take point; Eila, Sanya and Truck take the left flank; Grinch, Bishop and Miyafuji take the right flank; Erica and Frost take the rear and watch our six. Everyone clear?" Sandman asked the group. Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright let's go take our city back." Sandman said as they began to head towards the Capitol Building.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Erica Hartmann**

**19:25 local time**

The group had proceeded towards their objective unmolested so far by any lingering Russian troops. They passed by a Russian transport vehicle something called a BTR apparently; it was undamaged but its systems must have been fired by the EMP. Erica noticed that she heard knocking and Russian voices coming from inside of the vehicle. People must still have been trapped inside the vehicle.

"Hey Sandman there are people still inside this BTR." Erica told him. Sandman looked back at her.

"So?" He replied. Then Yoshika spoke.

"Well are we going to help them?" Yoshika asked him.

"No we couldn't even if we wanted to help them." Sandman replied.

"Works for me." Hanna said as they continued on. Erica thought about Hanna for a moment. It was clear she had a thing for Frost she made that as clear as day. But Erica wasn't sure if Frost felt the same way about her.

"Hey Frost I got a question for you?" Erica asked the masked Delta Force commando. Frost turned to her.

"Yeah what is up?" he inquired.

"Well I a pretty sure you know that Hanna likes you right?" Erica asked him.

"Uh yeah, she made it pretty obvious." Frost responded.

"Well?" Erica asked him. Frost looked confused.

"Well what?" He replied.

"Do you like her back?" Erica asked him. Frost looked away from her.

"Hanna is a minor I couldn't do anything with her even if I wanted to." Frost said to her. Erica lifted an eyebrow.

"That does not answer the question; do you like her or not?" Erica persisted.

"I don't know, I am interested in her but again she is a minor and I don't really know her all that well hell it has been like what nine hours since I met her." Frost replied.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to check. Look, I should warn you Frost Hanna has a certain reputation in our world." Erica informed him. Frost looked back to her.

"Huh what do you mean?" He inquired.

"Well Hanna has a 'love them then leave them' attitude towards dating." Erica said to him.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Frost asked her. Erica shook her head.

"Nope, I am straight actually, so I am not really interested in Hanna." Erica replied. Frost nodded.

"Ah I see; well anyway I can't date Hanna so I don't think this really affects me right now. I mean even if I wanted to its not like I can go out with her without breaking some pretty serious laws in this country." Frost replied.

"Hmm that might be a good thing. You see Frost; Hanna is used to being treated like a celebrity by people in our world. Whoever she wants she gets; and she won't stop until she gets them you know what I mean?" Erica said to him.

"Uh sorry I don't follow." He replied.

"Look I think Hanna needs to calm down a bit, and frankly as much as I hate to say this I think being in a stable relationship with someone may be good for her. So what I am trying to say is don't get with her yet resist her for now; knowing her she won't give up until she has you and perhaps if she has to put some effort into getting in your pants there will be a higher chance that she will end up staying with you when you are an item." Erica said to him.

"Ok well I have to wait for her to be eighteen anyway so I wouldn't do anything until them anyway." Frost told her. Erica nodded.

"Good, it is August in this world right?" Erica asked him. Frost nodded. "Ok her birthday is the thirteenth of December so that is about four months away do you think you can keep it your pants until then?" Erica asked. Frost turned to her and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Umm yes." Frost told her.

"Good." Erica slapped him on the back.

"So why are you doing this anyway? Why do you care about me and Hanna being an item anyway?" Frost inquired of her. Erica smiled.

"Ah, I am what you like to call a matchmaker and besides I am a sucker for a good love story." Erica told him. Frost thought for a moment.

"Ah ok well I have a question for you. Do you know who Yoshika Miyafuji likes?" Frost asked her.

"Hmm Yoshika she is in love with Lynnette, though she might not know it yet." Erica chuckled. "Come to think of it both of them are head over heels for each other but they are too nervous to make a move on each other. Ah; what it must be like to be young and in love." Erica Smiled as she thought of how cute Yoshika and Lynne would be as a couple. "Why do you ask?" Erica questioned.

"Oh uh well, I am not at liberty to say who but I think someone else in the 501st likes Lynnette as well." Frost told her. That puzzled Erica who else could have a thing for Lynne. It couldn't be Minna or Mio they had been an item for about a year now. Erica didn't think it was Gertrude she didn't seem like her type. Shirley was to put it politely pretty… wild in their world so it wasn't likely her. Francesca was too young to concern herself with things like love; but Lynnette was one of her favorite targets to grope. Perrine had a thing for the Major so she was out of the question. Eila and Sanya clearly had a thing for each other so it couldn't be them. The only person left in this equation was Hanna who would probably want to fuck Lynnette because she was an attractive virgin girl but actually liking Lynnette would be a stretch for her. Who could it be?

"Huh, I am usually good about these kinds of things; but other than Yoshika I couldn't think of anyone who likes her that way." Erica told him.

"Hmm well I guess she just does a really good job of hiding it then." Frost said to her.

"You sure you can't tell me, I love to hear about these kinds of things." Erica said to Frost who shook his head.

"Sorry that would be a betrayal of her trust and I like to think I am a good person to share secrets with since I won't go spilling them to other people." Frost said to her.

"Awe how noble of you." Erica teased.

"Well I know I wouldn't want people to be telling others my secrets." Frost said to her. Erica lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really I wonder what secrets a man like you has?" Erica said to him. Frost chuckled.

"Oh I have a few maybe one day I will tell you some." He told her.

"Sounds like a plan then." Erica said as the group headed into a destroyed building. They scanned all of the corners looking for any enemy soldiers that might be lying in wait for an ambush. The building was empty. As they headed further inside they began to hear the sounds of an approaching thunderstorm. "God damn I thought it was a clear day outside." Erica said.

"It must be some kind of atmospheric anomaly." Frost said to her. They headed outside of the building. About two blocks away they saw the U.S. Capitol Building, it's once elegant dome was now half destroyed and fires burned in some of the wings of the building. Sandman then spoke.

"Alright people, the Capitol Building is just up ahead let's try not to get killed by a stray bullet on the way there, so I want everyone to be on their toes." Sandman told them.

"Let's go." Frost said to her. Erica nodded and they headed towards the U.S. Capitol.

**Washington DC USA**

**Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke **

**19:57 local time**

The Capitol Building was a mess. The courtyard in front of the building had become a shelled out warzone filled with trenches and barbed wire. In the main entrance at the top of a flight of stairs to Russian machine gun nests pounded away at a group of American Soldiers and Marines who were hiding behind a couple of make shift trenches. From the some of the windows Minna could see the tracers and the sound of a weapon that she was well acquainted with the MG42. Minna looked to the Americans lines there had to be hundreds of Soldiers and Marines dug in getting ready to assault the building. The Task Force ran up to one of the Barricades with a Marine Officer looking over the battlefield.

"Hicks, Vasquez get your asses over here!" The Officer shouted. Two Marines came up to him. One of them to Minna's surprise was a South American looking women.

"Yes sir?" The woman asked the Officer.

"Take your M240 and set it up over there, keep hitting their right flank and provide covering fire for alpha platoon as they assault the east wing!" The Officer told them. Both Marines ran off to their objective. Sandman came up to the Marine Officer.

"I am Sandman of Task Force 141 how may we be of service sir?" Sandman asked the Officer.

"Captain Nathan Hale of the United States Marine Corp at your service; I need someone to help lead the charge against the main entrance but they have that place locked down we can't make it up there without losing way to many people in the process. The Russians still have power in the Capitol Building and they are using it to their advantage. If we want to talk to central command we have to retake this structure!" Captain Hale told them.

"Captain there is nothing the Task Force can't do let us lead the charge we can make it up those stairs in one piece." Commander Minna told him. Captain Hale looked at her slightly confused.

"What how do you plan on doing that?" He asked her. Minna smirked and summoned her familiar.

"Simple we use magic." She said to him. Captain Hale's eyes widen in surprise at her. Minna looked back to the rest of the Task Force. "Alright people you heard the man let's clear a path for the Americans to retake the Capitol." Minna shouted to them.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Witches shouted in return. Sandman and Grinch actually smiled for once.

"Theatrics I like it." Grinch said. Major Sakamoto was at Minna's side.

"You ready for this Minna? I think this is the largest ground battle we have been a part of since we arrived in this world." Mio asked her. Minna smiled to her lover.

"As long as we have each other we can face any enemy." Minna replied. Mio smiled back. "Alright people let's move out!" Minna shouted to the Task Force. They advanced out of cover and headed towards the trenches in front of the Capitol Building. Minna raised her shield to block incoming HMG fire as she advanced. Mio got behind Minna. Her XO's lack of shield being a major liability in this fight; Minna fired her MK18 at some of the Russians on the steps, catching one of them in the hip and chest. The Task Force jumped in the trenches with the other Americans who were dumbfounded by the appearance of magical warriors in their midst. Minna stepped up out of cover and fired a short burst at one of the Russian machine gun nests. Her bullets failed to find their mark as the enemy gunner hid behind the sandbags protecting his emplacement. Several shield wielding Russians came out from the main building and took up positions on the steps. Minna fired at one of them first catching him in the leg then one bullet that managed to hit him in the head sending an explosion of blood and bone out of the other side of his skull. Truck was next to her; he set up his MK46 on the lip of the trench and fired a long burst at one of the machine gun nests, killing one of the gunners. Sandman and Frost were in the trench with them.

"Frost frag the riot shielders, on my mark!" Sandman ordered Frost who pulled out a fragmentation grenade. Sandman held out three fingers and counted down to zero; then both of them stood up and tossed their grenades at the midst of the Russian shield troops. Both grenades landed amongst them; the twin detonations blew them apart in a hailstorm of fire and shrapnel. "Grinch, Bishop take the machine gunner in the left most machine gun nest." Sandman ordered them.

"Yes sir!" Grinch and Lynnette shouted simultaneously.

"Covering Fire!" Sandman yelled as everyone in ear shot stood up and fired into the Russian soldiers. Minna took aim at a Russian sniper in one of the holes in the building she aimed down her now powered down ACOG sight and fired a single shot through his skull. Both Lynne and Grinch fired their sniper rifles. Both rounds impacted the gunner in unison. The Russian gunner blew apart as the high velocity rounds smacked into him. A handful of Russians near the entrance of the building began to fall back in an orderly fashion as the Task Force and the rest of the Americans fired at them with dozens of assault rifles and Light Machine Guns.

"Come on you Apes don't you want to live forever? Let's show this task force what the United States Marine Corps can do!" Captain Hale shouted as he causally strode up to the trenches firing his M16A4 into the enemy stronghold; bullets whizzing past him as he advanced.

"OORAAH!" Came the reply from all of the Marines in the trenches and a few Hooahs from the regular Army troops that were with them. The Americans got out of their trenches and began to advance up the steps firing at any Russian soldier they could see. The members of the Task Force got up with them and began to run up the steps. A few marines and soldiers were cut down by a MG emplacement in a third story window to the left, but a few seconds later a marine fired a rifle grenade into the window killing the Russian.

"Miyafuji take care of the wounded with Lynnette and Lucchini!" Minna shouted to Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am!" Yoshika shouted and headed over to a marine who had a gunshot wound lying on the steps. She began to perform her healing magic as Lynne covered her with her sniper rifle. Minna saw that Lucchini was hiding behind some cover in the trenches firing periodically at the Russians. Minna advanced up the stairs. She spotted two Russians by some fallen debris taking shots at Americans as they advanced. Minna got on one knee and fired at them on full auto; bullets raked the bodies of the Russian soldiers as they fell in a heap of torn flesh and blood. Mio pulled out her sword and used it to cut down a Russian who was charging her with a bayonet cutting his head off in one swipe. Mio then fired her PDR one handed at another Russian trying to load a grenade into his underslung launcher. Gertrude and Shirley advanced together firing their weapons in long burst to keep the enemy's head down. Minna looked back more Americans were coming out of their cover and charging the enemy. Minna then began to head up stairs. When she was at the top of the steps a Russian soldier rounded the corner and attacked her with his knife; Minna smacked him with the butt of her rifle sending him falling down the stairs as a dozen Americas fired round after round into him. Minna then turned back and continued into the facility; she saw Captain Hale wave to his Marines.

"COME ON THE ASSEMBLY HALL IS THIS WAY!" He shouted as dozens of Marines followed him. Then Sandman spoke.

"He has the right idea come on people let's retake the Assembly Hall!" Sandman shouted to the Task Force. They followed the Marines picking off any Russians that escaped the initial American charge. Minna ran out of bullets for her carbine and switched to her secondary weapon a P99 pistol. She fired it into a dying Russian who even with Miyafuji's magic could not be saved, putting him out of his misery. Mio had sheathed her sword and was wielding her PDR as her main weapon now. She shot in short burst to conserve ammo. Minna saw a few Russians dive into a room and take cover there; only for Marseille to toss a fragmentation grenade into the room blowing the defenseless Russians to bits. Hanna had switched to her rifle and was firing semi auto now to conserve ammo; but with each shot it seemed as if the Russians practically walked into her line of fire insuring that each shot she fired was a kill shot. They continued down the hallway. Finally reaching the main assembly hall where the American government would normally assemble to rule the country. Someone tossed a stun grenade into the room and then advanced into it. The unfortunate marine was cut down when he entered. Minna and Mio lunged into the room taking cover behind some of the wooden benches. Minna used her magical ability to detect that there were Russians on the balconies and an MG42 set up on the podium firing up at the Americans. Minna pulled out a frag grenade and looked to Mio.

"Mio there are Russians in the balconies toss a frag into the right balcony I will take the one on the left." Minna ordered her XO who nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mio replied as she stood up with Minna and tossed a grenade at the balcony above them. Minna and Mio's grenade found their targets blowing the unlucky Russians to pieces. Minna saw Perrine fire her MP5K into some of the Russians that were below them; Minna could sense that Perrine's shots found their marks. Frost then spoke.

"Guys cover me I am going to head down the steps on the right and flank that MG!" he shouted. Minna nodded to him.

"Covering Fire!" Minna shouted to everyone in ear shot. The Marines and the Witches stood up and fired at the Russians below them. Minna took aim with her P99 and put two rounds between a Russian Officer's eyes. Frost advanced down the stairs firing his HK416 on semi auto several Russians who were hiding behind cover fell from multiple gunshot wounds. Frost was almost at the bottom of the stairs when the Russian machine gunner noticed him and swung the MG42 in his direction. Frost dove forward as a torrent of lead slashed where he just had been mere moments ago. Gertrude fired at the gunner her bullets missing but still managing to keep his head down. Frost stood up and continued to where the Russian was hiding. Frost shouldered his rifle and fired three rounds into his target. The Russian gunner fell to the floor as a quickening pool of blood gathered where the Russian used to be. There were still more Russians in the room but now they were flanked by Frost. The young Delta Force commando fired into the nearest Russian bloody chunks of flesh blew off of him as he died. Minna fired into another Russian this time needing five shots to kill him as his bullet proof vest protected him from the first couple of shots. Mio fired into another Russian who tried to retreat bullets smacking into his back as he fled the field of battle. It appeared that only one Russian remained he quickly put his hands up and surrendered. Captain Hale walked up to him and smacked him across the nose with his pistol and handcuffed him. The room got quite. Then to Minna's surprise she thought she heard a radio. Perrine walked over to a pictured that had been shredded by gunfire and pulled it off the wall to reveal a speaker. Perrine looked to Minna.

"Commander, take a look at this." Perrine said to her Minna walked over to the speaker and began to listen to it.

"Hammer Down is in effect I repeat Hammer Down is in effect. If you are able to hear this broad cast that means that you are in the designated blast radius. Pop green smoke on the roof of this structure to signal that it is in American hands. This message repeats…." The Broad Cast informed them.

"Sandman what is Hammer Down?" Minna asked him. Sandman swore.

"Shit the Air Force is going to Carpet Bomb the city they think it is in Russian hands. Wilcke who is your fasted runner?" Sandman asked her.

"Charlotte Yeager is." Minna told him. Sandman looked to Shirley.

"Here Yeager take these." Sandman handed her a pair of flares. "Frost and Barkhorn go with her." Sandman ordered them.

"Yes sir!" They shouted just then the radio broadcast gave a frightening announcement.

"Hammer down in T-Minus four minutes." Shirley, Frost and Gertrude sprinted away in order to get to the top of the building.

**Washington DC USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager**

**20:24 local time **

"Come on we got to move!" Shirley shouted to Trudy and Frost who followed hot on her heels. Shirley was down to her last clip in her M27 IAR and was trying to make it count. She fired a three round burst into Russian with an AK-47 assault rifle. The bullets impacted his face tearing it up beyond recognition. She then turned to a Russian with a shot gun who fired a slug at her which bounced harmlessly off her shield. Shirley fired ten rounds into him sending him to the ground in a bloody heap. Trudy advanced on a Russian and used her enhanced strength to hit him so hard that he smashed through a damaged wall and fell a good four or five floors to his death. Shirley ran to a stairwell that had a sign pointing to the rooftop entrance on it. A Russian came out of the stairwell Shirley fired her remaining rounds into him and tossed her rifle aside. She pulled out her M1911 and ran up the stairwell a Russian was at the top of the stairs and he fired at her with his SMG. Shirley fired a single round that went straight through his chest, splattering blood on the back wall. The radio broadcast spoke again.

"Hammer Down T-Minus one minute." It warned them. Shirley rounded the corner and started heading up the stairs firing at two more Russians who were in her way. She jumped over their corpses and reached the rooftop entrance. Three more Russians, snipers by the looks of them were waiting for her she fired into them with the last rounds of her pistol. All of them fell to the ground. Shirley tossed her pistol and looked to the east. On the horizon she could just make out to fast approaching fighter jets coming in from the west. Shirley pulled out her flares and sparked them up. She began to wave them in the direction of the incoming planes. Frost and Gertrude arrived at the top of the building with her they were also waving flares at the incoming planes. The roar of jet engines came closer and closer. Shirley braced herself thinking that perhaps these were not American but Russian planes coming to bomb the building in order to deny it to the Americans. At the last second the fighter jets broke off their attack run and flew overhead. Shirley turned around and saw a heartwarming sight. Throughout the city on every important strategic structure green smoke billowed from the roof tops. Shirley walked to the edge of the building and looked below. The American soldiers were cheering in celebration. There city was now firmly back in their hands. Dozens of United States Air Force jets flew overhead one passed low enough the Shirley could see the pilot he waggled his wings when he saw her. Shirley waved back to him.

"Frost, Gertrude we did it. DC is finally ours again." Shirley said to them. Gertrude smiled to her.

"Yeah this city is finally liberated from the enemy. Now maybe the killing can stop and we can be one step closer to making it home." Gertrude said to her. Shirley smiled back to her.

"I certainly hope so but I have a sickening feeling that this might only be the beginning that we may have many more bloody battles ahead of us before this is all over." Frost said to them. Shirley nodded.

"Perhaps, if there is I can guarantee you that the Task Force will be ready to defend this country to the end if necessary. We will end this war and we will bring the ones responsible for starting it to justice." Shirley said to Frost who Shirley could tell was now smiling even though he was wearing a mask.

"Yeah as a witch I have a duty to protect those in need of it, and to stop evil in the world where ever it shows up. I don't care if I have to face Makarov in one on one combat myself I will defeat the evil in this world or die trying. And personally I have no intention of dying in this world." Trudy said to Frost.

"That is the attitude I like to hear Trude we will make it back to our world in no time!" Shirley said as she got Gertrude in a headlock. Gertrude smiled in genuine happiness. This war might have been hell but with each other and the other members of the Task Force they knew that they would get through it. Just then Frost pulled out an American flag from one of his pouches in his vest. He tied it around a broken piece of rebar near in such a way that the soldiers below could see. The Americans below looked up and began cheering at them. Shirley noticed someone wrapped and arm around her waist; she looked next to her and saw that it was Trudy who was smiling at her. Shirley smiled; truly everything was going to be alright.

**Washington DC USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**20:45 local time**

The group was celebrating with the rest of the troops below. Everyone had a smile on their face even Francesca who had looked solemn since they had started the mission. Perrine walked up beside him.

"Hey there." Frost said to her. Perrine smiled back to him.

"Hey." Perrine said to him.

"It's a hell of a sight isn't it? All of this cheering, the flag waving and everything. It warms your heart doesn't it?" Frost asked Perrine who nodded.

"Yes I am happy that we took the city back from the Russians. It may just be a first step on the road to peace but it is an important first step." Perrine said to him. Just then a flight of Air Force jets thundered by. Perrine looked up at them.

"F-15E Strike Eagles some of the most powerful planes on the planet. Hell it can carry more ordnance then a B-17 bomber from your era." Frost said to her. Perrine nodded.

"I am usually not much of a technophile but I have to say the technology I have seen in this world has really amazed me. Jet fighters that can break the sound barrier with ease, helicopter gunships, robot planes, assault rifles it really amazes me that all of this technology is on the horizon even in my world." Perrine then paused and took a deep breath. "Then again I remember that you invented these technologies to fight each other not some alien threat like they are being used for in my world. I just have a hard time understanding why all of this violence must occur over simple differences in ideologies." Perrine said to him. Frost thought for a moment.

"Yeah it is sad isn't it I wish people could just put aside their differences in religion and ideologies and learn to jet get along. So what if we don't believe in your ideology or religion or whatever it is no reason that we should fight over it. Sometimes though I honestly don't understand why people fight. But I do know that I am a soldier and I have a duty to protect people from those who would do them harm. That is why I fight and will continue to do so until the last man, woman and child on this planet are truly free from tyranny." Frost told Perrine.

"Yes I will continue fighting in my world until the Neuroi have finally been beaten. Then I will continue to serve my people by helping rebuild our shattered nation. I am a witch and it is my duty to give everything I have into the fight against the enemy." Perrine replied to him. Frost thought to himself as much of a soldier he was. Perrine was something different she had bravery and skill well beyond his own. She was just a kid and she was pressed into service against a terrifying and inhuman enemy that would show her no mercy. Yet she did not flinch from duty not even once. Perrine Clostermann truly was a special kind of warrior, one that only came around once in a life time in this world. Frost honestly thought that perhaps if all the witches were like Perrine and from judging by the others in the 501st and Afrika Korp they were, truly the best of humanity in wartime. While people like Churnov were humanity's worst. Come to think of it there were far more people like Churnov then Perrine in his world, truly a tragedy. Just then Yoshika and Lynnette came up to them.

"Hey you guys what is up?" Yoshika asked Frost and Perrine.

"Ah nothing really we were just talking." Frost said to them.

"Oh cool well how are you guys doing?" Yoshika asked them.

"We are alright we were just talking about how happy we are that we have retaken this city is all." Perrine said to Yoshika.

"Yes I am also happy that this battle has finally been won. Too many lives have been lost in this war already now perhaps Russia will come to the negotiating table." Lynnette said to them. _Wow she really is a cute girl I can see why Perrine would be attracted to her. _Frost thought to himself.

"One can hope anyway; perhaps we did manage to knock some sense into them." Frost responded.

"Yeah well I am just glad that this battle is over, I have seen enough killing for one lifetime." Yoshika said to them.

"Yes I concur with you really one death his enough for one time I can stand seeing all of this carnage." Perrine replied.

"Yeah I hope that I won't have to look down the scope of my rifle ever again in this world I hope that the Russian government can come to its senses and find and arrest Makarov for what he has done to your two countries." Lynnette said to them.

"Yeah me to, hey after we get back we should celebrate why don't I cook again for everyone?" Miyafuji asked them. Frost smiled; Yoshika was a damn miracle worker when it came to food. Frost had never tasted army cooking that was that good before.

"Yes please do I love that chicken teriyaki that you made for us last night." Frost told her. Yoshika beamed at him.

"OK I will make something equally as good. I wonder though if General Shepherd will let me go shopping for ingredients this time." Yoshika thought to herself.

"Ah I am sure he will General Shepherd seems like a perfectly reasonable man." Perrine replied to them. Suddenly someone slapped him across his ass.

"Hey there Derek!" Hanna Marseille said to him with a big grin on her face. Frost smiled back to her.

"Hey Hanna, wait how did you know my name?" Frost asked her. Hanna grinned at him.

"Oh I have my ways of getting information." Hanna said with a sly grin. "Well now that we have retaken this city, why don't we celebrate when we get back to base. I was thinking we get a couple of bottles of champagne a few Havana cigars and rent a nice hotel room and spend the night together." Hanna said to Frost seductively. _Wow you really are forward aren't you Hanna. _Frost thought.

"Well sorry; remember I can't date you until you are an adult." Frost told her. Hanna waved it away.

"Nah, you don't have to follow that silly old rule Frost. It was probably made by some old farts who couldn't get any good pussy anyways so why should you have to follow their silly old rules?" Hanna asked him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh well because I will probably get fired and court marshaled if I did anything with you." Frost said. Hanna laughed.

"Ah don't worry I won't tell anyone about anything we do together." Hanna said to him with hardly contained animal lust. Frost wasn't sure how he should respond to that when a helicopter flew overhead and dropped a large package. Frost saw Captain Hale walk over to the package and rifle through it. He pulled out a SAT phone and answered a call. He then looked over his shoulder and shouted.

"Hey Sandman you have a call from General Shepherd here." Captain Hale shouted. Sandman nodded and walked over to the Marine Captain. Frost and the other walked over to the Captain as well. "Hey I didn't get the chance to thank you guys but that was some really impressive shit you pulled when we were trying to retake the Capitol Building; I don't think we could have done it without you." Captain Hale told them.

"Oh thank you Captain we are glad we were able to help." Yoshika said to him.

"No thank you and if it wasn't for you young lady we would have several more casualties. You saved a lot of lives." Captain Hale told Yoshika.

"Ah thank you it was nothing though I was merely doing my duty as a witch." Yoshika said to him.

"Ah yes I was meaning to ask you that. You said you were a witch is that the codename for some kind of super soldier project that you are part of?" Captain Hale asked her.

"Well I guess it is a long story I suppose." Yoshika said to him.

"And most of it is classified sorry sir." Frost said to him. Captain Hale nodded. Then Sandman shouted.

"Alright people we are going to be extracted but they are going to do it by truck and we have to head out of the city on foot to meet up at the exfil point. Come on people let's get a move on!" Sandman shouted. And with that the Task Force assembled and began to head out of towards the extraction zone.

**Fort Campbell USA**

**General Hershel Von Shepherd the third**

**23:11 local time**

General Shepherd had just gotten off the phone with Captain Price's team and had ordered them to attack the safe houses that Makarov was using. He had to admit General Shepherd was a little disappointed that DC was not a pile of ash right now. That would have taken care of two problems at the same time. First Shepherd would have all of the justification he needed to nuke, China, Russia and North Korea off the map. And secondly it would have eliminated those pesky witches that had to now be dealt with in the old fashion way. However either way it was now time for Shepherd to activate the next stage of his plan.

"Isabella, call Shadow Company headquarters and tell them to get my private jet ready at the airfield in ten minutes. I will take my own transport to the field." General Shepherd ordered his aide through the intercom.

"Right away sir." Was the reply. Shepherd got up from his desk and walked out of his office. He walked past Isabella and into the next room. Mattias was waiting for him.

"Well?" Mattias said to him.

"We aren't talking here, wait until we are outside." General Shepherd said to his loyal mercenary ally. Shepherd had known Mattias for a long time; in fact Mattias was the first man he ever recruited into the revived ODESSA Network. Over the years during the Afghan conflict Mattias had recruited other members of Shadow Company into ODESSA now as it stood the majority of Shadow Company worked directly for ODESSA and the others were loyal to the near limitless funds at ODESSA's disposal. They would act as the new protective squadron for ODESSA when Shepherd's plans were completed. General Shepherd and Mattias walked outside.

"Well there certainly aren't any camera's out here so what is our next move?" Mattias asked Shepherd.

"We are making our move on the Task Force as we speak. I plan to have the Task Force take out Makarov and then eliminate them after they have dealt with our main enemy." General Shepherd told Mattias who nodded. "Are your men ready to do what is necessary to win Mattias?" General Shepherd asked him. Mattias smiled.

"Yes Mien Furher." Mattias chuckled. General Shepherd Frowned.

"Don't call me that." Shepherd told him.

"Whatever, so do you want me in Georgia or Afghanistan?" Mattias asked him.

"You are coming with me to Georgia. First we will deal with the Task Force then we will move on to the next stage of our plan. Then when the dust settles America will be the home of our new empire… an empire that shall last a thousand years." General Shepherd said with a smirk. Mattias chuckled.

"Finally I thought we were never going to act." Mattias replied. Yes after decades of waiting ODESSA was about to reach its ultimate goal; the establishment of the Fourth Reich.

* * *

**WOW i didn not expect Shepherd to drop that bomb shell who would have thought he was a Nazi, well anyone who used wikipedia and typed in ODESSA yup it is a real orginzation of former nazis anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy the next story arc which shall be titled ODESSA. oh b4 i forget as to further answer CIA Man's q not this story arc and not the one after that but the following one will take place off of american soil. oh btw not next chapter but the following Price, Soap and Nikolai will show up XD until next time please R/R as that shall encouarge me to write faster :3**


	9. ODESSA

**Hello everyone i am back with a new chapter oh and guess what Soap and Price show up in this chapter hooray. also as an FYI i plan on uploading either at the start or end of a month once a month i am really busy with skool and work so i dont get to write as much as i would like to. anyway so this chapter we get some backstory on Frost not all of it but more than we perviously had. also i give a brief AU as to the ending of Minna Yandere moment in season 1 if you know what i am talking about. anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter without further delay here is chapter 8**

* * *

ODESSA

**Outskirts of Washington DC USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**05:14 local time**

The group had been walking for hours. They hadn't slept at all since they started their mission in DC yesterday; all of them were dog tired. However that being said, Eila could easily tell that everyone was wide awake and in high spirits because of the liberation of DC. Hell even Sandman let a brief smile slip a few times during their walk to the extraction point. Eila looked next to her and gazed upon Sanya who despite all of the sweat and dirt that covered her uniform and face, still looked as beautiful as ever. Sanya smiled to her and spoke.

"Hey what is up?" She asked Eila in her silky smooth voice. Every time that Sanya spoke to Eila it just made her heart melt. Eila smiled back to her girlfriend.

"Oh it's nothing; anyways so what do you think will happen next in this world; do you think there will be peace talks with the Russians?" Eila asked Sanya who thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah I think that now that the Russian invasion force has been defeated, they will try to sue for peace. In the mean time I would imagine that General Shepherd will move heaven and earth to try and find Makarov and when he does I am guessing that the Task Force will be the ones he sends after Makarov and his henchmen." Sanya replied to Eila who nodded. Eila thought for a moment, how she would love to have Makarov in her sights, all of the others that she had killed over the last two days had been in self defense more or less and that was still hard to stomach; however with Makarov Eila felt that she would have no problem looking him in the eyes and putting a bullet through his brain.

"Yeah I hope so I want to finish this war and bring Makarov to justice. But more importantly I want to find out how he has been doing what he has been doing… if you know what I am talking about." Eila said to Sanya. Sanya looked confused for a moment before realizing what Eila was referring to, and then she nodded.

"Yes I would like that question to be answered as well. But even if we don't get an answer from him as long as he is been put to justice then I can sleep soundly at night." Sanya said to Eila who nodded in agreement. Eila saw that they were approaching a building of some sorts; it looked like a bus stop or something. On the top of the building a big sign says _Grey Dog Station; _and it appeared deserted from the outside.

"Alright people this is where we are supposed to meet the extraction team they should be here in a few hours but we need to make sure this location is secure. Fan out and search the building." Sandman said to the rest of the Task Force in a whispered voice. Everyone nodded and raised their weapons. Sandman gestured for Frost, Hanna, Perrine and Erica to flank to the right of the building. Then he gestured for Grinch, Lynnette, Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto to flank to the left. Eila and Sanya followed the rest of the group in and searched the building. The lobby was deserted just a few benches and a counter where people would go to buy their tickets. To the right was a stairwell that led to a second floor. Sandman pointed to Eila and Sanya and then pointed to the stairs. He wanted the two of them to search the top floor. Eila and Sanya nodded and went up stairs. They swept their weapons from side to side scanning for any targets; but all they were greeted by was an empty restaurant called _Burger Town _which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a year. Eila gestured for Sanya to check the restrooms for anyone while Eila checked behind the front counter of the burger joint. No one was there; Sanya emerged from the restroom and shook her head.

"Room clear." Eila said to Sanya who sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness I honestly didn't want to come up against any Russians here." She told Eila who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I think I have had enough fighting for a while; hold on a sec I am going to tell Sandman that the top floor is clear." Eila told Sanya who nodded. Eila walked halfway down the stairs and looked to Sandman who was with the rest of the group. "Hey Sandman the top floor is clear." Eila said to Sandman who nodded to her.

"Good it is clear down here as well. All right well everyone gather around I want to say a few words." Sandman told the rest of the group. Eila went upstairs to Sanya who was waiting for her.

"Well is it clear downstairs as well but Sandman wants to speak with everyone." Eila told Sanya who lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really I wonder what he has to say to everyone?" Sanya replied. Eila shrugged; Sanya began to head towards the stairs when Eila grabbed Sanya by the wrist and wrapped her arm around her waist stopping her in her tracks. "Huh what is it Ei…" Sanya was saying before Eila cut her off with a deep kiss. Eila's lips met Sanya's velvety smooth lips and her tongue caressed Sanya's tongue. Despite the initial surprise of the kiss Sanya's kiss became as passionate as her lover's kiss; Sanya wrapped her arms around Eila and pulled her in closer so their bodies pressed up tightly against each other. After a good minute and a half Eila pulled away from the kiss.

"That was just a little taste for what I have in store for you when we get back to base." Eila seductively told Sanya who blushed and smiled.

"Well I guess our EVAC better hurry up because I might not be able to wait that long." Sanya said to Eila who smiled back at her.

"Oh trust me I have a lot in mind that we can do." She told Sanya with a lustful grin. "Anyway well let's go down stairs we don't want someone to come up and see us embracing each other." Eila said to Sanya who nodded. They let go of each other and headed down stairs. When they reached the ground floor everyone had assembled and Sandman lifted and eyebrow at them.

"Uh what took you so long?" Sandman asked Eila and Sanya who shrugged.

"Oh nothing anyway so you wanted to tell us something?" Eila asked him who nodded to her.

"Yes I just wanted to say to everyone that we are expecting are EVAC units to arrive at around 07:30 or so. They are going to be some APCs because apparently most air assets are tied up trying to EVAC the injured and civilians in the city. So in the mean time get some chow, or rest while we wait. Oh and everyone I just wanted to say that was some outstanding work out there I couldn't be more impressed with your efforts out in the field then I am now." Sandman told the Task Force who all gave him their appreciation to the compliment. Eila thought to herself that maybe Sandman wasn't as much of a grouch as she thought he was.

**EVAC Point USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager **

**05:31 local time**

After Sandman's unexpected speech on how well he thought the witches performed in battle the Task Force had dispersed and began to form into their own little groups. Francesca was at Shirley's side and she looked a hundred and ten percent better than she did the previous day. She had a smile on her face and was full of energy. Shirley smiled at her little companion who had finally gone back to her old self.

"Hey Francesca how would you like to see if we can get a drink up at the Burger Town up stairs?" Shirley asked her.

"Awesome I would love a good soda or something!" Francesca beamed to her.

"Alright well let's take a look to see what we can find then." Shirley replied. They headed upstairs and looked around. In the corner of the room there was a vending machine. Shirley walked up to it and saw that it was filled with various soft drinks of indeterminate flavors. Shirley looked and saw that the vending machine was out of power. Shirley thought for a moment and grabbed her rifle from off her back. "Stand back Francesca." Shirley said to the young witch who stood out of the way. "Open Sesame." Shirley said as she smashed the butt of her gun into the machine smashing the glass open. Shirley used her rifle to clear some of the glass still hanging onto the machine away and pulled out a bright red can with Kola written in big white letters. "Here I think this is soda try it." Shirley said to Francesca who took the can and popped the top of it open. She took a sip and smiled.

"Yum this tastes a lot like that Coke drink back in our world; well it's not as sweet as Coke but it still tastes really yummy." Francesca exclaimed. Shirley smiled and nodded. She pulled out three more sodas and began to walk down stairs. She saw that by a bench in the middle of the room Grinch, Sandman and Truck were all chatting about something. Shirley walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey you guys I thought you might want a drink." Shirley said as she handed out the sodas to the three Delta Force commandos.

"Awe thanks little lady I could use a good soda." Truck said to her. Shirley waved it away.

"Ah it was nothing." She told them and then thought for a moment. "Hey where is Frost I thought he would be with you guys?" Shirley asked them; then Grinch spoke.

"Oh he is with Hanna right now over there." Grinch pointed to the left and Shirley saw that Frost was sitting next to Hanna on a bench facing outwards onto the street. Shirley frowned; Frost was interesting to her, he was handsome, kind and no slouch in battle; but at the same time it appeared that the 'Great Star of Afrika' had sunk her talons into him and decided that she wanted Frost for herself. Shirley had been in this kind of a situation before back in her world and it didn't end well for her; Shirley didn't like competition when it came to romance she had been hurt more than once because of it. Sadly unless something drastic happened Shirley would have to write Frost off as just a friend and nothing more. Shirley then looked to Trudy who was talking to Erica about something. Perhaps the situation with Frost was for the best then. Shirley sighed and then went to head up stairs to grab more drinks for everyone.

**EVAC Point USA**

**Major Mio Sakamoto**

**05:45**

Mio and Minna sat alone in the far left corner of the bus stop away from the rest of the Task Force. It was not that they didn't want to be around the other members of the Task Force it was just that they wanted to have some alone time away from prying ears.

"So Minna do you think now that we helped Shepherd retake DC that he will let us use the teleporter thing to get back to our world?" Mio asked her commanding officer and lover who thought for a moment.

"I hope so but I think he will ask us to do more for him before he lets us use it." Minna replied to Mio who nodded. Yes it did seem like something Shepherd would do. The American General would probably want to get every last bit of use he could from the witches before he let them go home. Well it is what Mio would do if she was in his situation.

"Yes I suppose that you are right well I just hope we don't have that many more battle to fight here." Mio responded; just then Shirley came up to them with two brightly colored cans.

"Hey you two I don't mean to interrupt but I figured you could use a good drink." Shirley said to them. Mio and Minna smiled to the Liberion witch who smiled back.

"Of course we would love a drink." Minna replied to Shirley who chuckled and handed her a blue can.

"Here you go Commander this is a really sweet flavored energy drink whatever the hell that is." Shirley said to Minna who smiled and gratefully took the drink. Then Shirley handed Mio a green can. "Hey I know it's not regular tea but this is some kind of iced green tea I think you might like it." Shirley said to Mio. Mio opened the can and took a sip. It tasted just like the tea she drank back in Fuso well colder but still better than nothing.

"Thank you Shirley it is delicious." Mio replied to Shirley who smiled.

"Hey no problem well I will give you two your privacy back I will talk to you later." Shirley said to them as she turned and began to walk away. Minna then turned to Mio.

"Hey Mio so do you know what day tomorrow is?" She asked the eye patched Fusan witch who nodded.

"Yes I do; you didn't think I had forgotten about our anniversary did you?" Mio replied. Minna chuckled.

"Well I hoped you hadn't its too bad though because I had your gift waiting for you in my room back in Romagna." Minna replied.

"Well I am sure you can make it up to me tomorrow." Mio said with a seductive grin on her face. Minna gave Mio a sly grin and nodded.

"Oh I am sure I can think of something that you will enjoy quite a bit my dear." Minna replied, Mio blushed as she thought of what that could mean. Minna definitely knew what she was doing in bed, all of those erotica books she read in her free time really must have taught her a few things that Mio always enjoyed. Minna smiled "Careful you might want to save yourself for tomorrow because trust me you will want to be focused when I give you your new present." Minna teased her.

"I can't wait my love." Mio told her. Mio restrained herself she desperately fought the urge to lean in and kiss her lover. Mio then thought back for a bit.

"Hey Minna do you remember the night you told me you loved me?" Mio asked her. Minna beamed back at her.

"Of course I remember it like it was yesterday." She replied. Mio thought back for a bit to the best night of her life.

**Flashback**

Mio Sakamoto knocked on Minna's door and stepped in. Minna looked back at her and looked surprised; standing there in the moonlight in her seductive red dress made Minna look absolutely breath taking.

"That was an excellent performance. You really have a lovely voice." Mio told her commander who smiled at her.

"Thank you." was all Minna said. Mio stood looking out the window staring at the English Channel. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So why did you call me here tonight Minna; what is this about?" Mio asked her CO who stood silently staring blankly out the window. After a few seconds she spoke.

"When I lost Kurt I swore that I would never love again. I never wanted to feel the pain of losing someone I loved to this war a second time. But I broke my own promise." Minna told Mio who was confused by this statement what did she mean by it. Minna then turned to Mio and knelt a bit and pushed her dress aside. Mio saw on her leg a holstered PPK, Minna drew the pistol and aimed at Mio.

"Minna… what is this about?" Mio asked her confused by her commander's erratic behavior.

"I saw what happened today. During the battle with the Neuroi your shield failed. If you go out into battle again you'll die." Minna said to Mio with as stoic a tone as she could muster.

"So you decided to kill me yourself then? How paradoxical and very unlike you Minna." Mio replied and Minna began to cry, tears glistening in the moon light.

"I can't lose you Mio… you… you mean too much to me." Minna stuttered as she spoke. Mio took a step closer to Minna they were only a few meters away from each other. "Stop…don't…don't come any closer to me or I'll…I'll" Minna tried to speak. Mio dove forward and pushed her gun down.

"Minna I have to fight it is my duty… but I promise you that you won't lose me." Mio told Minna who began to sob. Mio whipped a tear from Minna's eye. "It's alright I am here for you." Mio told her. Minna looked up at her tears still in her eyes.

"Oh Mio." Minna sobbed. Then Minna did something that Mio didn't see coming. Minna dropped the pistol wrapped one of her arms around Mio's waist and pulled her in and planted a deep kiss upon her lips. At first Mio was shocked at this gesture. Mio had never been kissed before she never had a lover of any kind before. Mio stood in shock for a few seconds as Minna's tongue forced its way inside of her mouth, it felt good like a sensation that Mio had never felt before in her entire life. The tender lips of her commander were like the softest pillow and the sweet taste of cherry flavored wine was on her tongue. Mio thought to herself that what was happening was wrong she was a Fusan warrior she had no time for romance. But then she suppressed her inner protests and wrapped her arms around Minna and began to return the kiss. They stood there in the moonlit room for several minutes kissing tenderly and passionately. After what seemed like both an eternity and an instant Minna pulled away. "Mio I… I love you I have for a long time." Minna confessed to her Mio was stunned Mio had always considered herself unworthy of love; she was just a weapon to be used on a battlefield. But Minna her friend and her commander loved her. Mio had always had feelings for Minna that she couldn't understand something that compelled her to want to be by Minna's side as much as possible was it love that she felt for her? Yes it was she knew it as much as she tried to deny herself before Mio loved Minna as well more than anything more than life itself.

"Minna I love you to I want to be by your side as more than just a fellow officer I want to be…. To be… I want to be your girlfriend Minna more than anything." Mio confessed to Minna who through tearful eyes smiled at her and leaned in and planted another kiss on her lips.

**Present Day**

"It was funny that was my first kiss that night." Mio told Minna who smiled at her.

"If it makes you feel any better you were the first women I have ever kissed; and also you are the only person that I have… been with." Minna replied. Mio smiled. She remembered their first time together after Mio had been shot down and in a coma for a few days. Minna had never left her side and when she awoke from her coma Minna wrapped her arms around Mio and gave her a kiss that only ended after they had undressed each other and began to make love.

"You know I honestly was surprised that you were never with Kurt you dated him for longer than we have dated." Mio said to Minna. Minna looked down.

"After you were shot down all I could thing about was how I didn't want to lose you and that I would give anything for you to make it through the night. Kurt and I wanted to wait until we were married before we had sex and initially I wanted to wait until we married but after that day; I realized that the profession that we are in, we could die at any time. So I told myself that I would love you like every day was our last. So when you woke up all I felt was happiness and love for you. That is why I gave myself to you." Minna said the last part with a smile. Minna was genuinely happy with Mio happier than she had been in a long time. Mio thought to herself one day she would marry Minna and they could live happily ever after.

**EVAC Point **

**Flying Officer Erica Hartmann**

**06:11 Local Time**

Erica and Trudy were sitting on some chairs in the middle of the room across the way from Perrine, Yoshika and Lynne who were all talking to each other. Erica and Trudy had been discussing the war and the possibility of going back to their world when Shirley showed up with some drinks in her hands.

"Hey you two I brought some drinks for you guys." Shirley said as she thrust a bright pink can into both Erica and Gertrude's hands.

"Ah thanks Shirley." Erica said to Shirley.

"Yes thank you very much for the drink Charlotte." Gertrude said to her.

"Hey no problem oh and Trudy I made sure I got a drink for you made with real sugar." Shirley said to Gertrude who looked confused.

"Huh why did you do that?" She asked Shirley who grinned at her.

"Because I know how much you like sweet things in your mouth." Shirley chuckled. Gertrude went bright red from embarrassment.

"Shirley that is… that is highly inappropriate for you to say." Gertrude stammered. Shirley gave Trudy a sly grin and said.

"Not if it is true." Shirley playfully claimed. Gertrude looked down at the ground her face flush with embarrassment. Shirley smiled at her handy work and turned around. "I will catch you two later I am going to get some drinks for all of the others." Shirley told them.

"Alright thanks again for the drink." Erica said to Shirley.

"Yes thanks for the drink." Gertrude practically whispered. Charlotte turned around and smiled then walked away. Erica noticed that Gertrude watched Shirley as she was walking away, and then turned to Erica who had an ear to ear grin on her face. "Wha… what is it?" Gertrude asked her.

"You know I have noticed that you and Shirley have been a lot nicer to each other since that whole jet striker incident went down." Erica claimed.

"What about it?" Gertrude responded nervously.

"Well, I have noticed that a couple of times in the middle of the night when you thought I was asleep you snuck out of our room and how it always seems like when Shirley disappears for a while you mysteriously vanish as well so has anything happened between you two?" Erica asked Gertrude whose face managed to get even redder.

"What do you mean I totally haven't slept with Shirley eleven different times!" Gertrude exclaimed. Erica was surprised she honestly didn't expect that.

"Um I didn't say you did." Erica replied. Gertrude looked stunned then she looked down at her lap.

"Crap." Trudy whimpered. Erica grinned.

"So something did happen then?" Erica asked Gertrude who looked away trying to not answer the question. Erica got up and put her hands on Gertrude's lap and looked her in the eye. "Tell me I want details." Erica demanded playfully.

"Well ok but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?" Gertrude replied. Erica nodded quickly. Gertrude leaned in and started to whisper "Ok so after that whole jet striker fiasco I had to peel potatoes as a punishment. There were so many of them I was peeling them for hours. Well night had fallen and I was getting really tired then out of nowhere Shirley shows up with a potato peeler and asks if I need a hand. I told her she could do what she wanted I could care less. So she sits down and starts peeling potatoes with me. Shirley then starts to tell me that she was the one who fished me out of the water the first time the striker malfunctioned and that she hadn't left my side for days until Minna demanded that she get some rest. I told her that I was really surprised that she cared that much. Then she told me that after I had passed out and the striker was out of control she was terrified that I would be killed by it and how she had never been that scared in her life when she thought she wouldn't be able to catch up to me in time to safe me. I asked her why she felt that way and the next thing I know we are kissing and then we are in the common area pealing our clothes off before we had sex on the couch." Gertrude confessed to Erica who was surprised by Gertrude's story but still enjoying the heartwarming tale. That being said she still felt like she should tease Gertrude a bit.

"Ew gross I sleep there some times." Erica teased. Gertrude looked embarrassed.

"Hartmann you are supposed to be supportive." Gertrude protested. Erica laughed.

"I am, I just like to tease you. So is Shirley your girlfriend now?" Erica asked Gertrude who blushed.

"Well not exactly." She replied then Erica nodded.

"Oh I see so she is your fuck buddy then." Erica stated. Gertrude waved her hands in protest.

"No it is nothing like that we aren't just fuck buddies." Gertrude stammered.

"Well if you are not in a relationship but you are having sex that means you are fuck buddies." Erica bluntly stated to Gertrude who looked a little ashamed of herself. "Well do you love her?" Erica asked Gertrude who looked away.

"I don't know, maybe." Gertrude responded which just annoyed Erica.

"Bullshit do you love her?" Erica asked again then Trudy nodded. "Ok good have you told her how you feel?" Trudy shook her head. "Ok well have you at least asked her to be your girlfriend?" Erica asked her.

"Yeah but she told me that she didn't want to ruin what we had together so she wanted to just stay like we are now." Gertrude told her. Erica huffed.

"Are you ok with that?" Erica asked her.

"No." Gertrude replied. Erica nodded and got serious.

"Ok this is what you need to do. You need to tell Shirley how you feel and that you want to be in a relationship. If you keep going like you are now then she is just going to think of you as a booty call and your relationship with her won't get off the ground, she will just think of you as some slut who puts out for her." Gertrude winced at the last part. Erica thought to herself that it might be harsh but it is true. "Trude you don't want to be like Hanna fucking everyone in sight you should settle down and be in a stable relationship with Shirley especially if you love her. So what I want you to do is ask her on a date a real one not some excursion to a motel so you can fuck like rabbits." Erica said to her.

"Well I don't know. Where would I even take her? I have never been on a date before." Gertrude confessed to her.

"Take her to a movie or to dinner, maybe take her out dancing or to a bar and share some drinks. Just talk and get to know her better do that and I guarantee that Shirley will think of you as more than someone she sleeps with." Erica said to Gertrude who nodded.

"Well what if she doesn't want to be in a relationship even after I take her on a few dates?" Gertrude asked her.

"Then dump her ass. If she doesn't want to date you after you pour your heart out for her she isn't worth it." Erica bluntly said to her. Gertrude looked away and avoided eye contact with Erica who sighed. "Look Trude I am your friend and I only want what is best for you. I honestly think you have a shot with Shirley but you need to put the effort into it you have to make her feel the same way about you as you do about her got it?" Erica asked her. Trude looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah I got it I will tell her how I feel when we get back to base and as soon as we can I will take her out dancing; I think that is something Shirley would like to do." Gertrude said to Erica who smiled at her.

"Good, you know you are a hell of a catch I am sure you and Shirley will make a great couple." Erica told Gertrude who smiled back at her. Erica thought to herself that she needed to make sure everyone was happy and in a good relationship no one deserved to be alone. Erica thought to herself about the Irony of that last thought as she planned on setting up her best friend with the girl that Gertrude loved.

**EVAC Point USA**

**Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji **

**06:34 local time**

Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine were all sitting around a cluster of chairs that faced each other. They had been laughing and joking about nothing in particular they were just all happy to be alive. Shirley had come up to them a few minutes earlier and given then all some soft drinks. Yoshika looked at her canned tea it was really good despite the fact that it was not brewed fresh. Yoshika looked to Lynne as she was talking to Perrine. Yoshika thought to herself about what Lynne meant when she asked if Yoshika just wanted to be friends with her. Yoshika herself was not sure about what she really thought about Lynne, was she just her friend or did Yoshika have deeper feelings for her. Lynne had been the first friend she had made in the 501st and had been there throughout all of the hard battles they fought in Britannia against the Neuroi. Any time Yoshika had felt sad about whatever was going on Lynne had been there for her. Then there were those strange dreams she had about Lynne, ones where they were… they were having sex; in those dreams they were always so vivid she felt Lynne's breasts and they felt so soft almost like they were real and Lynne's tongue... Yoshika got red in the face from embarrassment as she thought about that last part. Yoshika wasn't even sure she liked girls at first but after being around Lynne she started to be attracted to other women especially western women. Yoshika looked down at Lynne's breasts that were obscured by her 'Kevlar' whatever the hell that was. Then Yoshika noticed that both Perrine and Lynne were staring at her.

"Oh I am sorry what was that I am a little out of it right now." Yoshika replied nervously. The others looked at her.

"Oh we were just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with us when we get back to base. I heard from Grinch that they have a movie theater there and we were discussing what kind of movie we would see if we decided to go." Lynne said to Yoshika. Wow that was a close one I hope they didn't notice me staring at Lynne's bosom Yoshika thought.

"Oh sure I would love to go to a movie with you guys." Yoshika said to them. Perrine nodded.

"Ok do you have any preference for the type of movie you want to see?" Perrine asked Yoshika. She thought for a moment.

"How about a western I always wanted to learn more about Liberion cowboys." Yoshika replied.

"That would be interesting the Wild West was a fascinating time." Lynne replied. Perrine snorted.

"Please what could be interesting about a bunch of brutish men riding around on horses shooting each other." Perrine stated to the group.

"Well what type of movie would you like to go and see then Perrine?" Yoshika asked.

"Why a romance of course." Perrine replied.

"Ok Lynne do you have any suggestions or do you want to see a romance movie to I certainly would not mind." Yoshika asked her best friend who smiled and nodded.

"I would love to see a good romance movie." Lynne stated.

"Ok then it's settled we will go see a romance movie when we get back to base." Perrine said.

"Yeah that will be really fun. Hey Perrine you should ask if Frost would want to come with us; I have noticed that you two seem like you have become really good friends." Yoshika said to Perrine.

"Right well I don't want you to get the wrong idea I am a lesbian so we are just friends." Perrine replied.

"Really you don't like men?" Yoshika asked.

"Well not romantically I don't mind having some more civilized ones as friends, but that is just it as friends nothing more." Perrine stated. Then Perrine blushed. "Um do you guys like men? I mean it's not really my business I am just curious." Perrine asked them. Yoshika nodded.

"No its fine, I like men, but I like girls too I guess I don't have much of a preference." Yoshika stated. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lynne smile for an instant before blushing.

"Yes I do like some guys but I usually prefer girls these days." Lynne stated to Perrine.

"Ah I see if you don't mind me asking what is it like to like both sexes?" Perrine asked them Lynne raised an eyebrow.

"Um it's the same as liking only one sex just because I like both men and women doesn't mean I will sleep with anything that moves I just happen to be romantically attracted to people of both sexes." Lynne said to Perrine who nodded.

"Ah I see I have always wondered what it is like to like both genders, I honestly for a while thought that people who were you know bisexual were… well like Hanna to put it bluntly." Perrine told them.

"Wait what do you mean like Hanna?" Yoshika asked Perrine.

"I am sure you will find out at some point." Perrine simply replied. Yoshika scratched her head what the heck could that possibly mean.

**EVAC Point USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Hanna Justina Marseille**

**06:47 local time**

Hanna and Derek had been talking for quite some time now. Derek was really interested in what the war back home in her world was like. So she told him about the Neuroi and the Joint Fighter Wings. She told him about how she met Rommel and Patton in North Afrika and how she called Montgomery ball less faggot because he wanted to leave some civilians behind to the Neuroi. That apparently really got his interest.

"So Hanna like I noticed that when we saw the mass graves you freaked out and went berserk and you called Field Marshal Montgomery a fag because he wanted to leave civilians behind, so if you don't mind me asking is there a particular reason civilians dying is a hot button issue for you?" Frost asked her Hanna pulled out her Havana cigar and lit it up. She offered it to Frost but he shook his head.

"Well I guess I just have this knee jerk reaction that when I see people in danger who can't protect themselves I just need to rush in and help them. What I saw those Orussians doing to those people in DC massacring them, dumping them in ditches I just lost it. The strong shouldn't pick on the weak ever it's about the most cowardly thing you can do in my opinion. If you are so tough you should pick on someone who can fight back. Do you not have a problem with civilians dying or something?" Hanna asked Frost who shook his head.

"Of course I do, innocent people dying is the worst part about war. But with everything I have seen in Afghanistan I have… I don't know become numb to it." Frost told her. Hanna lifted an eyebrow. She was pretty good about reading people and she could tell that he did have a problem with civilians dying.

"Really what happened in Afghanistan?" Hanna inquired. Frost sighed and took off his mask revealing his handsome face and sandy blonde hair. Damn she wanted to fuck him so badly.

"Well when I was still part of the regular army my unit was deployed to Kandahar Province. In addition to the Taliban and Al-Qaeda operating in the area, there was a low grade ethnic civil war between two groups in the territory. Every day my unit got a call that some village got destroyed or some I.E.D. blew up a local kid. I remember one day over the summer we got a call that there was a group of armed tribesmen in pickups heading to a nearby village. My unit went to investigate. By the time we got there the gunmen had murdered every man women and child in the village. They chopped their heads off, cut unborn babies out of their mother's womb, burned homes and…" Frost paused for a second to collect himself. "And raped the young women before killing them." Frost took another deep breath. "Well needless to say we opened up on the militants killed all of them burned their corpses and left. We couldn't risk giving the victims a proper burial the militants were known to booby trap bodies with I.E.D.s so we left them there." Frost told her. Hanna had seen a lot of shit in her time but that was a lot even for her. Hanna didn't think she would have been able to keep her calm if she had been in that situation.

"Wow that was really something." Was all Hanna could say. Frost nodded. Hanna decided to change the topic. "So Frost I heard that you were orphaned when you were young." Hanna said to him.

"Really who told you that?" Frost asked her. Hanna smiled

"Oh that little Fox in our unit told me." _One that I need to pin down and fuck her brains out._ Hanna thought to herself that that feisty little fox and that cute little black cat of hers would be great in bed. Hanna then noticed Frost raised an eyebrow. "Eila told me." Hanna told him.

"Ah I see well yeah I am an orphan I lost both of my parents in a car accident when I was really young." Frost told her.

"So where did you grow up then? Did you move in with any relatives?" Hanna asked him. Frost shook his head.

"No both my parents were only child and my grandparents had passed away, so I became a ward of the state and I was sent to an orphanage run by the Catholic Church. I know its weird my dad was British and my mom was from Finland so I probably wasn't Catholic when I was with them but I ended up in Saint Joan of Arc Orphanage in Alaska of all places. For the next nine years I spent there under the ever watchful eye of Sister Elizabeth. She had a rough exterior but I could tell she was a big softy on the inside." Frost told her. Hanna chuckled.

"Well what did you do when you were in the orphanage?" Hanna asked him.

"Well not much really. I went to church a lot but I guess that comes with the territory. When I was fourteen though Sister Elizabeth recommended me to Sergeant York Military Academy; she asked me if I wanted to go and enlist. At first I wasn't sure but then Sister Elizabeth told me the military could give me the family I never had and would make an upstanding citizen out of me. So I agreed to go to the military academy and spent my high school years as a cadet there." Frost told her. Hanna thought for a moment about that, she had never gone to a military school before but from the stories she had heard they sounded horribly boring.

"So what was it like at the academy?" Hanna asked him.

"Well other than the basic school work that the Federal Government mandated we spent a lot of time drilling, having uniform inspections and doing physical training. During my junior year they began to teach us marksmanship; I was a pretty good shot and one day we had a special guest visit the academy. He had us run the gorge, an obstacle course combined with a marksmanship test. I wasn't the fastest but I had the best shot so our guest came up to me and asked me to join the army. He told me that I can join on my seventeenth birthday and be deployed to Afghanistan the following year. He then told me that he would evaluate me and move me up to a special unit if I qualified. I agreed and the next think I knew I was at Fort Bragg learning basic training. After a good six months they assigned me to one of the Stryker Brigades and taught me about mechanized warfare. Four months later I was a PFC and two months after that my unit was deployed to Afghanistan and I served my first and only tour in the regular army there. Well needless to say when I was on the flight back state side I got a call from the guy who convinced me to join the army. He told me he was watching my progress and was extremely impressed. He told me about Delta Force and how after some additional training I could be deployed to a combat team. So eight months after that I am assigned to Metal Team and we are sent on Operation Kingfish." Frost told her. Hanna thought to herself that Frost was rather interesting; she wanted to hear more about him and whoever this guest of his. Before Hanna got a chance to ask any more questions the Liberion witch with the big tits plopped down between them.

"Hey guys don't think that I forgot to bring you two some drinks." Shirley said to them gleefully. She handed Frost and Hanna a drink, some kind of soda or something.

"Hey Shirley what is up?" Frost asked Shirley who smiled.

"Ah nothing really just wanted to see what you two were talking about." Shirley told them.

"Oh I was just telling Hanna about my upbringing nothing particularly interesting." Frost said to her.

"Cool I would like to hear about that." Shirley said to Frost. Who nodded and began to tell her about his past. Hanna felt someone's eyes upon her, Hanna looked back to see that bitch Barkhorn glaring at her. Hanna thought for a moment and she looked next to her to see Shirley who had her arms wrapped around both Hanna and Frost's shoulder. _Oh I get it you like this hot piece of ass don't you Gertrude, well I know how to fix that_. Hanna grinned as she placed her hand on Shirley's thigh and gently began to move her hand between Shirley's legs. Just as she was about to caress Shirley, Shirley slapped Hanna's hand away. A look of surprise flashed across Hanna's face, something like that doesn't usually happen to her. Hanna looked back to see Gertrude had a smug and satisfied look on her face. Whatever Hanna thought, there were plenty of girls back home who wanted her; Gertrude could have this Liberion slut to herself, besides Hanna still had Frost. Hanna pulled out her flask and chugged some whiskey.

**EVAC Point **

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**7:31 local time**

Eila looked down at Sanya who was resting her head on her lap. She looked so cute there breathing softly as she slept so peacefully. Eila ran her fingers through Sanya's soft grey hair. Eila got a strange feeling in her head all of the sudden. She had a strange urge that she should check her Tarot cards to see if she could get a vision of the future. She pulled out of her vest the pack of cards and opened the container. Eila pulled out the first card and took a look. It was the Shadow King and this time it was facing down. Suddenly Eila's consciousness was ripped from her body.

**Unknown**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**Unknown **

_Eila saw the Clock tower its frame stained with blood. Then Eila was in a metal room, with two dozen men in black and tan uniforms. It took Eila a few seconds to realize she was in a helicopter. At the end of the helicopter by the ramp she saw General Shepherd. He looked back to his men._

_ "Are you ready for this?" He asked the men in black uniforms, as one they responded._

_ "For ODESSA." They spoke in unison. Eila was confused what is ODESSA? Then the helicopter landed and the ramp came down. Eila could see they were in a field, a few other helicopters flew overhead spray some unseen targets in a forest with gunfire. Two men were approaching General Shepherd both appeared to be wounded. The first one wore a skull shaped mask the other was in the uniform of Task Force 141. Shepherd approached them._

_ "Do you have the DSM?" he asked them._

_ "Yes sir here it is." One of them said he pulled out a boxy looking device and handed it to Shepherd._

_ "Good that is one less loose end." He stated as he pull the man in close and a gunshot rang out._

_ "No!" the man with the skull pattern mask shouted as he raised his weapon. But Shepherd was faster he shot the skull masked man point blank with his revolver. The men in black approached the bodies both of them still writhing on the ground in pain. Eila then realized who the men in black were; they were Shadow Company, the mercenaries that harassed them before they left for their mission in DC. The Shadow Company mercenaries dragged the bodies to a pit in the ground and tossed them in. One of them pulled out a gallon of gasoline and began to drench the bodies in gas._

_ "For ODESSA." He simply stated as the last drops of gas emptied from the container. Shepherd then was standing over the bodies he lit a cigar and breathed in the smoke. Then he flicked it onto the corpses and they burst into flames. Then Eila saw a flash of images. First she saw several bright flashes over a city; the buildings then being ripped apart by a massive shockwave. Then she saw Shadow Company troops gunning down men in U.S. army uniforms. After that she saw the American flag but with two lightning bolt shaped slashes in the middle of it. Finally she saw Yoshika Miyafuji her gun drawn and a determined steely look on her face. Then Eila saw on the other end of her vision General Shepherd gun drawn pointed at the body of a masked Task Force operative that he was standing over. She then spoke._

_ "I won't let you kill him." Was all she said then Eila was back at the Clock Tower. This time its hand had shifted to five o'clock and a small puddle of blood had formed around the base of the tower. _Then her vision ended.

**EVAC Point USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**07:42 Local time **

"Eila wake up, the extraction team has arrived." Sanya said to her as she shook Eila awake.

"What already. Wait no this is not right something is horribly wrong." Eila told her. She forced herself up and began to walk towards the entrance of the bus station. Truck was standing by the door and looking at four black painted trucks approaching their location. On top of the trucks Eila could see mounted machine guns of some kind and black clad men using them. The trucks stopped in front of the bus station.

"It was about time you guys showed up we were about to start walking to base." Truck joked to the men in the trucks. Out of the trucks Shadow Company mercenaries stepped out weapons in hand.

"Truck it is a setup get out of their!" Eila shouted; Truck turned around just as the mounted machine guns on the truck swerved to aim at him. Truck opened his mouth to say something but the words never left his mouth as a blizzard of bullets tore into him ripping him to shreds of bloody chucks of flesh and bones. Eila didn't have time to doge out of the way she activated her shield as the mercenaries fired at her. Eila retreated inside where the rest of the Task Force was getting their weapons. A few frag grenades rolled into the room and Eila dove for cover as a thunderous explosion tore apart the entrance.

"Oh fuck what just happened?" Sandman shouted.

"It's Shadow Company they are here to try and kill us." Eila responded.

"What why?" Sandman replied. Just then six mercenaries came through the front entrance guns blazing. Eila fired her entire magazine from her UMP45 into them. Three mercenaries went down in a shower of blood. The other members of the Task Force opened fire, killing the rest of them as they tried to make it through the choke point. From one of the side entrances four more mercenaries poured through firing their M4A1s at the Task Force. Eila saw Minna put up her shields to protect herself and Major Sakamoto. Eila reloaded and fired at the nearest mercenary. Four rounds slammed into the black clad soldier spraying blood onto his comrade. Sanya fired a three round burst from her machine pistol killing another. The surviving mercenaries hid behind some cover and Sandman threw a grenade at them blowing them apart. Frost and Grinch then tossed some stun grenades outside and waited a second before going outside guns blazing. After a few seconds Grinch came back into the room and gave the all clear. Eila and the rest of the group went outside. Sandman saw Truck's mutilated corpse and went to his knees.

"FUCK! NO GOD DAMNIT HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Sandman shouted in a combination of rage and sorrow. Just then Eila heard something. She listened harder and realized it was a radio from one of the dead mercenaries. She walked over to the corpse and picked up the radio.

"Raven is it done? Are the Task Force operatives eliminated?" Eila instantly recognized the voice it was General Shepherd.

"Sandman you might want to take a look at this." Eila said as she handed him the radio.

"Raven come in over? Raven, are you there? Is the Task Force eliminated?" Shepherd asked the fallen mercenary. Sandman had a look of unstoppable white hot rage across his face.

"We have been set up." Sandman said as he dropped the radio and stomped on it.

"What no this can't be right there is no way Shepherd would betray us." Frost said to Sandman.

"Frost you heard what he said there was no mistaking it Shepherd betrayed us." Sandman said to Frost who then swore in rage.

"What… if General Shepherd betrayed us who is going to help us get back to our world?" Francesca stammered trying to hold back the tears. Shirley put her arms around Francesca and rubbed the back of her head. Then Grinch spoke.

"So what do we do now Sandman?" Grinch asked him.

"I am going to call Captain Mactavish we need to meet up with the rest of the Task Force and plan our next move." Sandman said. He pulled out the Sat phone from his vest and began to dial a number.

**The Bone yard Afghanistan**

**Captain John "Soap" Mactavish**

**16:25 Local time**

"Soap get down!" Price shouted as an AH-6 stormed overhead miniguns blazing. Soap slammed into the side of a broken plane as the chopper flew overhead. None of this made any sense out of nowhere dozens of Shadow Company mercs appeared killing everyone in sight, Task Force and Ultranationalist alike; why was this happening why did Shepherd betray them? Just then Soap felt his Sat phone vibrate. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?" Soap asked.

"Soap it is Sandman don't trust Shepherd he sent Shadow Company to kill my team and he probably has a team on their way to your location as we speak." Sandman told him. Soap rolled his eyes a little too late for that now.

"Yeah I know we are engaging Shadow Company now. Sandman I think Ghost and Roach are dead I can't raise them on comms." Soap said, just then he heard footsteps to his left. Soap pulled out his MP5K and fired around the corner at some Ultranationalist goons approaching his location.

"Shit this is worse than I thought. Listen we need to find where Shepherd's base of operations is and take him out. Otherwise he won't stop coming until we are all dead." Sandman said to Soap who grunted in agreement. Soap got up and sprinted across no man's land to get behind a broken hummer.

"Right Price and I think we may have a way to find out where Shepherd is located I will call you back when I find out." Soap told Sandman.

"Ok stay safe." Sandman replied.

"Right you to." Soap hung up and put away the phone. Just then a Shadow Company merc came around the corner. Soap raised his SMG and fired two 9mm rounds through the merc's skull. "Price any luck on that encryption code yet?" Soap asked Price.

"Not yet, what did Sandman want?" Price asked him.

"Shepherd went after him and his team to he wants to know where Shepherd is hiding so we can go and kill him." Soap said to Price.

"Right tell him I am working on it." Price said.

"He knows." Soap replied. Soap sprinted one hundred meters to some shipping containers. Soap elbowed an Ultranationalist then stomped on his throat killing him.

"Oy I got it. Makarov… I know you are listening to this and we both know you won't last a week out there with Shepherd hunting you. He is a war hero now and he has a blank check towards killing you." Price said to Makarov. After a few seconds Price got a response.

"What do you want Price?" Makarov demanded of Price.

"Where is Shepherd's base of operations? I know that you know where it is. You tell us and we will take him out." Price said to his old enemy. After a moment of silence Makarov spoke again.

"He is heading back to Shadow Company Headquarters in Pennsylvania; see you in hell Captain Price." Makarov told him. Price chuckled.

"Not if you get there before me. Send Zakhaev my regards when you get there." Price said to Makarov. "Oi Soap I see you now hold on I will be there in a second, I am coming in from the west." Price told him.

"Got you I will cover your approach." Soap said as Price approached. Soap pulled out his M21 sniper rifle and scanned Price's path. Soap spotted a merc with an AT4. Soap put the merc's head in his crosshairs and sent a 7.62mm love letter through his brainpan. Price sprinted the rest of the way to Soap's location. "Nikolai are you there?" Soap asked his Russian friend.

"Da I am almost there I can see that you do not have the area under control. This place looks like Afghanistan was the last time I was here with the soviets." Nikolai laughed. Price was not amused.

"Just land the bloody plane when we get to the EVAC point." Price barked.

"Da just be there soon I am low on fuel as it is." Nikolai replied.

"Soap, call Sandman and tell him where Shepherd is and ask where we can RV." Price told Soap.

"On it." Soap pulled out his Sat phone and pressed redial. After a few seconds Sandman was on the other end. "Sandman Shepherd is heading back to Shadow Company Headquarters not sure why though." Soap told the Delta Force leader.

"I see ok when can we meet you?" Sandman asked him.

"That depends where can we meet?" Soap replied.

"Do you remember that place that Grinch told you about before Operation Kingfish?" Sandman inquired.

"Yeah we can be there in three days see you then." Soap said as he hung up. Soap looked out onto the rout for his escape to Nikolai's plane. Between him and salvation there was dozens of mercs and Ultranationalists. _Oy it's going to be a long day. _Soap thought as he and Price ran out to the next piece of cover.

* * *

**Wow Truck Died! :0 well i have to say i usually forgot he was even there in MW3 so i figured he was the most expendable cast member thus far. anywho for those who are wondering i paraphrased Minna and Mio's dialouge in the flashback it had been a while since i had seen that episode. oh and any spelling errors or grammer issues sorry another late night writing i will fix them later. anyway please do R/R and until next time**


	10. The Safe House

**Hey guys i am back. sorry it took so long to upload i had finals and i am moving so everything has been really hectic lately. but i managed to get some time in to write this chapter out for you guys. Oh before anyone asks Yes Eila does have a sister named Aruora in canon though for some reason she never mentions it in the tv show. come to think of it Eila i think is intentionally left with a mysterious background all we know about her is she likes Sanya and is from Sumous so i get to take some liberties with her background. anyways so yeah here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Safe House

**Unknown location somewhere in the Eastern United States**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**11:12 Local Time**

The Task Force had been marching through some forest for the last ten or eleven hours. They hadn't said much to each other since General Shepherd had betrayed them. Looking upon the individual members of the unit Eila could tell that some where taking the betrayal much harder than others. Francesca had cried the entire car ride to the outskirts of the forest; after a good nine and a half hours of crying she had finally exhausted herself and had passed out. Now Francesca was being carried by Shirley who had ditched her weapon in order to carry the younger and more emotionally fragile witch. Frost and Gertrude had both pulled the silent routine when they had gotten into the car and hadn't said a word since. Eila couldn't speak for Frost (who was always hard to read when he was wearing his mask and goggles) but during the car ride Trudy had ridden in the same car as Eila and Sanya. During the trip Eila looked into her eyes to see them as hollow, deep pits of despair with a tiny light of anger behind them. Frankly that disturbed Eila the most; usually if something like this happened back in their world like when Trevor Maloney tried to disband them; Gertrude was an unstoppable ball of rage that wanted to crush everything in her path. But now she just stared off into space only half paying attention to world around her. Shirley had tried talking to her a few times since they started their trek through the woods but each time Gertrude shrugged her off wordlessly. Still Gertrude wasn't the person she was worried about the most. Over the night Sanya had quietly sobbed into Eila's chest as they rode in the back of the truck to their destination. Eila comforted her the best that she could but what could she say to Sanya to make her feel better. The reality of the situation was that she and the rest of the witches for that matter were officially stranded here in this hell on earth. As they marched on Eila thought to herself about her vision of Shepherd betraying them; she saw that Shadow Company mercenaries were shooting at America soldiers; what did that mean? Was it possible that not everyone in the U.S. military was with Shepherd? And if that was the case perhaps they could seek assistance from other Americans in finding safety. The group was climbing up a small hill in the forest; Grinch was taking point. When Grinch crested the hill he looked to the rest of the unit and spoke.

"Alright people we're here." Grinch informed the group. Hanna was the first to speak.

"Finally about fucking time we got to our destination." Hanna stated as she crested the hill. Eila got to the top of the hill and looked down to see a small decrepit looking cabin about the size of a small home. Hell even some of the ramshackle homes back in Eila's home village back inSuomus were bigger and better maintained than this one. "Grinch what the fuck is that? Please don't tell me you want us to all cram into that little match box?" Hanna inquired with frustration in her voice. Grinch smirked a bit.

"Oh ye of little faith, come on." Grinch chuckled. Sanya spoke to Eila.

"I don't think all of us will be able to fit in there Eila that cabin looks way to small for fourteen people." Sanya stated to Eila who nodded.

"Yeah but I think we just have to trust that Grinch knows what he is doing." Eila replied Sanya nodded as they headed down the hill. When they got to the cabin Sandman gave the signal for the group to hold up. Grinch and Sandman stacked up on the door, weapons ready and entered the cabin. After a few seconds they came out of the cabin.

"Alright ladies it's clear come on in." Sandman told the Task Force. Eila entered into the cabin to find that it was just as bad on the inside as it was on the outside. The walls were slowly rotting as termites and weather took their toll on the wooden structure. In one corner sat a small bed and a night stand with a candle on it. In the other corner was a book shelf with a few books on it. Hanna entered the cabin and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Grinch please tell me you don't expect us to stay here?" Hanna spat annoyance clear in her voice. Grinch laughed and walked over to a book case and pulled on a book. Suddenly the floor opened up by the bedside revealing a set of metal stairs lit up by lights on the edges of the stairs. "Well I'll be damned. A hidden entrance huh? And from a fake book no less; tell me Grinch isn't that kind of obvious and cliché?" Hanna asked Grinch who grinned.

"Trust me no one in their right mind would ever pick up a copy of Twilight." Grinch stated. Sandman actually laughed at that one. "Well ladies after you." Grinch said as he gestured for the girls to enter the underground facility. The stairs seemed to go at least thirty meters down before the end of the stairs where a door was located. Upon arriving at the door it opened up into a large room. Eila stepped into the room and spoke.

"Now this is what I call a safe house." Eila stated as she looked at the giant movie screen in the main room with a couple of rather plush looking couches facing it. Off to Eila's left was the entrance to what Eila was guessing was a kitchen and to the right was a pair of hallways that led further into the safe house. Grinch stepped down the stairs with everyone else.

"Well ladies and gentlemen welcome to NSA safe house number six." Grinch said as everyone took in the sights in amazement.

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager**

**11:29 Local Time**

Shirley looked upon the safe house in amazement. How could anyone build such a place without it being incredibly obvious? Shirley's back was killing her, despite weighing about forty kilograms give or take carrying Francesca for so long got really tiring. Shirley gently laid her sleeping partner on one of the couches. Shirley brushed a hand through her hair. Looking upon Francesca sent spikes of sorrow throughout her body. No matter what she did Shirley could not protect Francesca from the horrors of this world she was stuck here along with the rest of the witches. Shirley looked back at the rest of the group suddenly Frost just walked off and headed down one of the hallways. Yoshika then spoke.

"Frost where are you go…" Hanna stopped Yoshika from finishing her sentence by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Save it kid he wants to be left alone." Hanna told her. Yoshika looked confused.

"What how do you know?" Yoshika asked her.

"Trust me I know when a guy wants to be left alone and when he wants someone to talk to. In his own time he will be ready to talk, but for now just leave him be." Hanna told her. Lynne put her hands on Yoshika's shoulders and rested her chin on them. Shirley noticed Perrine had a look of concern for Frost on her face but taking Hanna's advice she held her tongue. Shirley found it pretty strange that of all people it seemed like Four Eyes had actually hit it off with Frost. Back in their world Perrine rarely gave men the time of day but she seemed to be comfortable around Frost and spoke with him pretty often. Shirley then looked to Gertrude who looked unmoved at the sight of this underground complex. Trudy hadn't said a word since the betrayal by Shepherd and had been aloof ever since. Despite Shirley's best efforts Gertrude wouldn't talk to her or anyone else she just tried to hold in her emotions and hide behind a wall of stoicism. Shirley went over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you ready to talk yet?" Shirley asked her. Gertrude shrugged Shirley's hand off and hen to Shirley's surprise she spoke.

"I…I need to be alone." Gertrude said and she walked off down a different hallway than Frost did. Erica was then at Shirley's side as she watched Gertrude walk off.

"Go, I will take care of Francesca." Erica told her. Shirley was confused.

"But she said that she wanted to be left alone." Shirley replied. Erica frowned.

"We both know that being alone is the last thing that Trudy wants. Now go and see her; she needs you Shirley." Erica told her. Charlotte nodded and headed after Trudy. As Shirley walked down the hallway she noticed that there had to be at least half a dozen rooms in this wing of the safe house; some of them where bedrooms and others appeared to be offices. Shirley got to the last room at the end of the hallway and heard sobbing. Shirley stepped into the room and found Gertrude sobbing in the corner her fist against the wall.

"Gertrude I… I am here for you." Shirley told her. Gertrude then spoke.

"She is all alone now back there; I failed her as an older sister I left her by herself with nothing, she isn't even getting the money that I used to send her anymore. Chris she is an orphan now she doesn't have anything anymore." Gertrude sobbed as she sank to her knees. Shirley put a hand on Trudy's shoulder and knelt down before speaking.

"Hey we are going to get back to our world; Chris isn't going to be alone for long we will see her again." Shirley said to Gertrude confidently even though she didn't believe it herself. Trudy turned around and faced Shirley; tears were in her eyes as sorrow overtook her. Gertrude tried to speak but the words were trapped in her throat as she struggled to get the words out. Instead she just buried her face into Shirley's breasts and started to cry. Shirley wrapped and arm around Gertrude's waist and put a hand on the back of her head stroking her hair comfortingly. Gertrude placed one of her hands on Charlotte's shoulder and the other upon her breast. "There there it will be all right I am her for you Trudy." Shirley told her. Gertrude didn't respond she just kept crying into Shirley's chest. Charlotte wasn't a big believer in god but she prayed silently hoping that if there was a god out there that he would find some way somehow to get let them see Chris again. Shirley couldn't stand seeing someone she cared about so deeply in so much pain. Charlotte didn't know it at the time but she might just have her prayer answer but not in the way she intended.

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**11:54 Local Time**

Eila was sitting on the couch with Sanya who was now fast asleep with her head rested in Eila's lap. Most of the other witches were there too along with Sandman and Grinch. Yoshika and Lynne were also sitting on the couch next to them. Yoshika then got up and spoke.

"How about I make everyone some food that should cheer us up." Yoshika said to anyone who was listening. Then Grinch spoke.

"Go ahead the kitchen is to the left." He told her. Yoshika nodded and went into the kitchen. Then Minna spoke to Grinch.

"So Grinch how did you know about this place anyway?" Minna asked him.

"It is because I moonlight as an NSA agent between deployments. I was told about this safe house a few years back and told I could use it when I was on assignment." Grinch informed her. Then Sandman spoke.

"Yeah he has been in the NSA for about seven years now." He told Minna.

"What is the NSA?" Mio asked them.

"It is the National Security Agency. After 9/11 the government was convinced that we needed better security on our own shores to guard against further terrorist attacks. So President Bush authorized the creation of an elite task force made up of veteran CIA and FBI agents who were authorized to use any means necessary to prevent another major attack. So some agent decided that they should start hiring Special Forces operators to do their dirty work because apparently we get shit done right the first time. So about 2009 or so I got contacted by the NSA after my latest deployment with Sandman to Afghanistan. They told me they needed me to do some infiltration and espionage work on a couple people stateside. Now mind you this is highly illegal so I was doing it off the books. Well it turns out the people I was spying on were planning on carrying out a mass shooting in Madison Square Garden but I got the intelligence necessary to stop it in time. So NSA swoops in and snatched up the would be terrorists and well that was the end of them." Grinch told them. Then Minna asked a question of him.

"Really what happened to them?" Minna asked.

"They probably got shipped to Guantanamo Bay; so in other words they won't be a problem anymore." Grinch told them. Eila then spoke up.

"Really what is Guantanamo Bay?" Eila asked him.

"The short answer is it's a military prison where we hold terror suspects." Grinch told Eila who raised an eyebrow.

"What is the long story then?" Eila inquired. Grinch waved dismissively. Then Yoshika stuck her head out of the kitchen entrance.

"Hey Grinch why is there only whiskey and beer in the refrigerator?" Yoshika asked him. Erica perked her head up from her slumber.  
"Really you have whiskey?" She said with clear joy in her voice she got up and practically ran into the kitchen. After a few seconds she shouted. "Jackpot! Hey Hanna do you want some Johnny Daniel's?" Erica shouted to Hanna.

"Sure pour me a couple of shots would you?" Hanna replied. Sandman then spoke.

"Wait your under age you can't drink."

"Oh not this shit again. Fuck Sandman first you tell me I can't fuck, then you tell me I can't drink what next are you going to say I can't smoke either?" Hanna spat. Sandman nodded.

"Yup you can't smoke or have sex until you're eighteen and you can't drink until you are twenty one years old." Sandman gleefully told her.

"Well fuck you those rules I refuse to follow." Hanna shot back to him.

"Fine I guess I would rather you be getting shit faced and smoking then to try and sleep with Frost." Sandman replied. Hanna smiled.

"Well I am still going to do that eventually I just need to work him over some more." Hanna stated playfully. _There she goes again objectifying Frost. _Eila thought to herself. Then Yoshika spoke.

"So do you have any food at all in here?" She asked.

"Yeah check the freezer we should have some frozen food there." Grinch replied. Eila looked around for a second and noticed a stack of cases near the movie screen.

"Hey Grinch what are those?" Eila asked Grinch.

"Oh those are DVDs they are recorded movies that you can watch anytime. Do you want to watch one or something?" Grinch informed her. Eila nodded.

"Sure maybe later tonight do you mind if I take a look at them?" Eila asked Grinch nodded. Eila gently moved Sanya's head so she could get up without waking her girlfriend. She walked over to the movie cases and looked over them. Her eyes were drawn to a horror movie called _Shi No Numa _apparently it was a movie set in the 1940s about zombies. Eila smiled to herself if she watched this with Sanya she would probably be all over Eila during the scary parts; Eila thought to herself lustfully. Then she noticed Hanna next to her looking through the movies.

"Hey do you got any dirty movies?" Hanna asked Grinch.

"Huh, I don't understand?" He replied, Hanna grinned.

"You know porn, skin flicks, smut, whatever basically as long as it shows two or more people fucking on camera it's a dirty movie." Hanna replied Grinch frowned.

"No I don't have any of that filth." He replied Hanna chuckled.

"Yeah sure you don't" She replied then she looked to Eila and whispered in her ear. "Hey If I find some do you and Sanya want to watch it with me." She asked seductively. Eila turned bright red and didn't respond. "I will take that as a yes then." She said teasingly. Eila got up and stepped away from the nymph that was Hanna still blushing. Hanna gave her a lustful smile as Eila walked away. _What is it with that girl? why is she trying to sleep with me and Sanya?_ Eila thought to herself, not that the idea of a threesome didn't intrigue her, but she would rather still have Sanya to herself; well at least for her first time anyway then well she would see if Sanya was up for something like that.

"Eila are you alright you look flush?" Grinch asked her.

"I am fine!" She replied curtly. Though it went without saying that Eila was rather flustered by Hanna's advances; Eila knew that there was a reason why Hanna was so popular with the ladies back in her world. According to the gossip she always got who ever she was with off and that is why so many girls came back for 'seconds'. Eila tried to shake her mind free from such dirty thoughts. Then Erica came out of the kitchen holding a few beers, a bottle of whiskey and a couple shot glasses. She set the glasses and whiskey down on the coffee table then handed Sandman and Grinch a beer. Erica poured a few shots of whiskey for everyone.

"Eila would you like some whiskey?" Erica offered her.

"Sure I will have a shot." Eila replied Erica handed her the glass and Eila downed it. The sharp taste of the whiskey filled her mouth and the rush of the alcohol numbed her senses a little. Erica then proceeded to give everyone a shot of whiskey with the exception of Lynnette who she gave the remaining beer to. Yoshika came out of the kitchen with a pizza box and spoke.

"Hey guys I hope you don't mind but would a pizza be alright?" Yoshika asked everyone. Erica replied for the group.

"Sure that sounds good. Hey would you like a shot of whiskey Yoshika?" Erica asked the young Fusoan witch who shook her head.

"No thanks I don't drink alcohol." Yoshika replied. Then Hanna spoke.

"Awe not even just a little? Here have just one shot it won't kill you." Hanna goaded the young girl and practically shoved the glass filled with hard alcohol in Yoshika's face.

"Hanna stop forcing alcohol on Yoshika she doesn't want any!" Lynnette said to Hanna who just smiled.

"Fine. Well my little kitten if you ever feel adventurous and want to try some booze let me know." Hanna told her. Yoshika just nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Eila thought to herself that Hanna was indeed a strange girl even by her standards.

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Flying Officer Perrine H. Clostermann**

**12:21 Local Time**

The pizza was out of the oven and had finished cooling Perrine watched as Yoshika finished carving up the pizza and putting them onto paper plates. Perrine was not a big fan of pizza she always saw it as commoner food but after going the better part of a day without food she was more than happy to eat some of the greasy oily mass of cheese and bread. She had already forced one slice of the disgusting blobs of fat and vomit inducing cheese when Miyafuji spoke.

"Should we let everyone know that lunch is ready?" Yoshika asked aloud. Erica then replied.

"Uh I am sure Trudy and Shirley will get some when they are hungry for now I think its better if we leave them be." Erica said. Yoshika seemed confused for a second then shrugged it off.

"Well perhaps I should bring some food to Frost I am sure he is hungry." Miyafuji said to Erica.

"Actually Perrine you are friends with Frost you should bring him the food." Erica suggested.

"What why me?" Perrine asked Erica.

"Because if I asked Hanna to do it she would probably try to rape him or something, and I know I don't have to worry about you trying something like that." Erica replied, and then Hanna shouted from the other room.

"For the record I wouldn't have to rape him to get him into bed with me!" Hanna shouted amidst a few giggles. Erica rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean." Erica said.

"Yeah I get it. I will bring him a slice then and a glass of water I don't think it would be a good idea to give him alcohol right now." Perrine replied. Erica nodded. Perrine poured a glass of water and put a slice of pizza on a paper plate. Perrine thought to herself this was very strange normally when it came to men she would just say that they could get their own damn food she wouldn't play handmaiden to them. But with Frost she actually thought of him as a friend and felt that this might be a good ice breaker to see what is bothering him. Perrine started out of the kitchen and looked to Sandman. "Hey Sandman do you know where Frost is right now?" Perrine asked him.

"Yeah he is probably in the armory right now." Sandman told her. Perrine nodded and started to head down the hallway to the armory. At the end of the hallway was a single room. Perrine stepped inside to see that this armory was easily the size of the one at Fort Campbell. On one of the walls was a huge rack of weapons of various types. On the other end of the room was a shooting range so one could practice their marksmanship; finally in one of the corners was Frost sitting curled up just staring off into space. Frost had stripped out of his uniform and was wearing just a green t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Perrine noticed his uniform lay discarded in the middle of the floor in a pile. Perrine normally would have chastised him for his sloppiness but decided that it would be better if she just let that slide.

"I brought you some food Frost I figured you might be hungry." Perrine said to the American commando who didn't acknowledge her. _Shepherd's betrayal must be hitting him really hard. And I would imagine that Truck's death isn't helping either. _Perrine thought. She set his food down on a box of ammo near him and leaned in towards him putting a hand on his shoulder. Perrine thought that it felt weird touching a guy they weren't nearly as soft and pleasant to the touch as a woman was. "If you need someone to talk to I am here for you Frost." Perrine told him.

"Thanks I appreciate it but I… I need to be alone right now." Frost told her. Perrine nodded.

"Ok but if you want to talk just come to me ok I am your friend Frost and I hate seeing you this way." Perrine said to him. Frost looked to her and smiled.

"Thanks Perrine." He simply stated; Perrine smiled back to him.

"Don't mention it any time." She replied. And with that she walked out of the room. Perrine hoped that Frost would be alright. She wondered if she should stay nearby in case something happened. The thought of him in a room filled with guns and in a state of deep depression didn't sit right with her. She thought it over for a bit and decided on doing something about it. Perrine walked into a linen closet and pulled out some sheets and a few pillows. She then grabbed a mattress pad and headed back down the hallway. She walked into the armory and laid the mattress pad down then laid a few sheets over it. Frost looked confused; he just stared at her blankly.

"Um what are you doing Perrine?" He asked her. Perrine set the pillows down at the head of the mattress pad.

"Look Frost I don't feel comfortable with you being all alone in a room filled with guns when you are in such a state as you are in now. So I decided that I am going to stay with you until you feel better." She stated. Frost looked surprised. "Now I am really tired and going to sleep which means so are you; now get into bed with me." Perrine said as she stripped down to her underwear. Frost's face went beet red; then Perrine realized what was going through his head. "NO I DON'T MEAN LIKE THAT! I mean to sleep-sleep nothing else." Perrine stated in mock anger.

"Oh ok well you had me confused there, um are you sure you want to do this you don't have to you know." Frost said as he got under the covers. Perrine smiled as she took off her glasses and placed them on her uniform which she had neatly folded by her side of the mattress pad. Perrine then got under the covers with Frost.

"Shut up before I change my mind." She stated playfully. She wrapped her arms around him (not for intimacy but to make sure he didn't try anything stupid) it didn't feel right not like holding a women in her arms but she ignored it. Perrine thought about it for a second; it was strange he was the first man she had ever had in her bed. Obviously nothing was going to happen between them sexually she trust that Frost was enough of a gentlemen that he wouldn't try anything on her. Perrine just hoped that no one would walk in on them; especially her beloved Major Sakamoto that could lead to some serious problems. After a few minutes she heard Frost's soft breathing indicating he was asleep. Perrine allowed herself to drift off to sleep a few minutes later.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA **

**General Hershel Von Shepherd the Third**

**21:09 Local time**

General Shepherd walked through the hallways of the massive underground base. He looked around at the various improvements that had been made since the last time he had been here. Roving the hallways were several AGR drones new editions to Shadow Company's arsenal courtesy of the Tacticus Corporation. Shepherd heard a buzzing noise and ducked a bit as a Dragonfire Quad Rotor flew overhead. Shepherd continued walking and went past the weapons labs. Several Storm PSRs were being tested by some engineers; the powerful metal storm rifles should be able to brute force their way through a witch's shield when the Task Force makes its inevitable assault on this base. When they did they would be in for a rude surprise. Shepherd had gathered over six hundred Mercenaries at this facility and would have one hundred and fifty more here by tomorrow. In addition to that he also had several metal storm turrets capable of firing (literally I shit you not) one million rounds a minute. They could shred even a main battle tank so a puny shield even one as powerful as Yoshika Miyafuji's would not be able to stand against it. Also he had deployed soldiers with optical camouflage to help guard the base( those particular soldiers were actually Green Berets loyal to ODESSA under the command of Captain Jerome Jackson who had lost his younger brother Paul Jackson during the battle of Yemen five years ago.). Suddenly Mattias Nelson his loyal Mercenary ally walked up to him.

"Yo what is up Mein Kommandant." Mattias chuckled. Shepherd glanced over to him as he began to walk with the leader of the ODESSA Network.

"I am going to be speaking to my subordinates in the Council of Thirteen." Shepherd told him Mattias laughed.

"Ah yes those guys what are you going to be talking about?" Mattias asked him.

"I am going to be briefing them on the latest developments to our plans. Unfortunately Isabella confirmed today that Makarov is indeed in possession of the Artifact and is stepping up his plans. As a result I must also kick my plan into high gear as well since not only do we have to deal with Makarov we also have the remnants of the Task Force to deal with." General Shepherd said to Mattias who nodded.

"So is Isabella still in the dark about what we did to the Task Force?" Mattias asked him. Shepherd nodded.

"Yes I said that they were all killed trying to take out Makarov and it is up to Shadow Company to defeat him." Shepherd told him.

"You think she bought it?" Mattias asked; Shepherd shrugged.

"Maybe, she isn't stupid, she will figure out something is wrong eventually but she did try to figure out how the witches were killed." Shepherd told him.

"Oh really what did you tell her?" Mattias inquired.

"I said they got caught in the open by a Russian tank platoon and were cut down." General Shepherd told him. Mattias laughed.

"That would be a fitting death for them but no such luck. Anyways so do you think Isabella will side with us when we show our true colors?" Mattias inquired with genuine curiosity.

"Isabella wants Makarov dead almost as much as I do albeit for different reasons; either way when she sees that ODESSA is her best bet at killing Makarov she will come around to our side. Beside I need her… abilities in the future when I turn the NSA into my new secret police." Shepherd told him.

"You know I didn't take you for a guy who would buy into that mysticism crap. But honestly either way that Marquez girl she got a damn fine body on her I wouldn't mind pinning her down and fucking her brains out." Mattias laughed. Shepherd glared at him.

"You will do no such thing." He simply stated. Mattias looked like he was about to protest then he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine… as long as you let me have Gertrude to play with I am fine; and didn't she have the hots for that Yeager girl or something? Imagine how emotionally broken Gertrude would be if I blew that red head's brains out." Mattias said as a sadistic look crossed his face. Shepherd knew what he meant by "play with" when it came to Gertrude; personally Shepherd didn't care what Mattias did to amuse himself in his free time as long as he got his job done he was fine with it. If that meant repeatedly raping some defenseless girl so be it.

"Just remember to use the prototype ammo we are developing; the simulations show that they are twenty percent more effective against a witch, which is better than normal small arms ammo." General Shepherd told Mattias who chuckled.

"Sure sure whatever you say." Mattias replied as Shepherd got to the entrance of the council room. "Hey Boss why don't you ever let me come to these council sessions?" Mattias asked him.

"Because you would probably just make an ass of yourself." Shepherd said as he walked through the door into the pitch black room and closed the door on Mattias. Shepherd walked forward a few more steps, and then twelve lights lit up shinning on twelve black monoliths each six meters tall. In the middle of the monoliths a series of numbers from two through thirteen appeared in blood red with the words "audio only" appearing underneath them. "For ODESSA." Shepherd gave the ODESSA Network Salute.

"For ODESSA." They replied in unison. In the old days during the Third Reich and the following days they would have said "Hail Hitler" but Shepherd had made a point to get rid of that. Hitler had been a fool who let his own paranoid delusions get the better of him. Most of the Old Nazi party were fools who believed that Germany was the home of the Thousand Year Reich but that was never the case. Even though Germany had the marshal spirit to try and obtain its goals it lacked the industrial capacity and manpower to truly rule the world. America was always the true home of the Thousand Year Reich through its strength of arms and its industrial resources it would be unstoppable. The only thing America lacked was the desire and the willpower to become a globe spanning empire. But Shepherd intended to change all of that. Shepherd knew that there were some problems to America accepting Nazi rule mainly the stigma attached to the name "Nazi" it was a dirty word in America English so Shepherd stated that they should only refer to themselves as ODESSA and in some respects that was justified due to the changes he made in the Nazi Party's ideology. When Shepherd found the remnants of ODESSA they were still backwards and foolishly believing Hitler's teachings of Aryan superiority and all of that bullshit. Their way of thinking would never be accepted by modern day America. That was why Shepherd had removed the racial elements of the party and changed its overall goal from creating a pure Aryan empire into creating the perfect militaristic state that's superiority came not from race but through its fighting spirit. And with this ideological change they appealed to the massive pools of disenfranchised soldiers who felt like they were being betrayed by the civilian government with their appeasement and military budget cuts. Shepherd thought about it for a moment as much as he hated the civilian government he also hated the average civilian to. America had become a lazy overfed under motivated nation that had become complacent and pathetic. These America's were nothing like the proud soldiers who so thoroughly crushed Saddam Hussein's army in 1991. September 11th was the final straw for Shepherd he knew that the civilian government was incompetent and the American people too weak willed to stop its enemies. But Shepherd's war with Russia would change that it would shake America out of its coma and bring about a force the world hadn't seen since the great Blitzkrieg across Russia seventy five years ago.

"Gentlemen I have news to report as to the timeframe of our plan. I have learned that Makarov is in possession of the Artifact and may have already begun to activate its power." General Shepherd told the council; there was a murmur of discontent and surprise.

"Sir how do we know for sure that Makarov is in possession of the Artifact? With respect sir, I still do not trust the use of your exotic in gathering intelligence." Number 7 asked Shepherd.

"I had it independently verified myself. I am bring up an imagine on your screen now as proof that his plan is in motion." Shepherd pressed a button on a consul to his left and an image appeared on all of their screens and the main screen behind the monoliths. The picture was rather disturbing by itself without the implication of what it really meant. It looked like a jet black tree but with no leaves and its branches covered in meter long spikes upon theses spikes were dozens of impaled mutilated bodies from some villagers in South Sudan. Shepherd then pressed another photo for an aerial view revealing around the tree was a ten meter in circumference pentagram drawn in human blood. This drew another series of frustrated grumbles and gasps from the council. "I am sure you now see why we must accelerate our plans. Now Number Four what is the status of the production of the new Valley Forge class anti-aircraft stealth destroyers?" General Shepherd asked Number Four.

"Sir the first ship shall be online in two weeks time with another four being built within the next two years. We have added the new metal storm CIWS and rapid fire 105mm anti-aircraft guns to the ship combined with the one hundred plus SM-3 and Evolved Sea Sparrow missiles it should be more than a match for any aerial threat." Number Four told him. Shepherd nodded the Valley Forge class was certainly something he was proud of. He had actually rammed that ship design down Congress's throat.

"Very good; Number 9, how goes the optical camouflage production?" General Shepherd asked him.

"We are producing them at a steady rate of ten per day every day." Number 9 simply stated.

"Ok number 13 how is the Nanosuit production going?" General Shepherd asked the head of Crytek Industries. If Shepherd could get his hands on the Nanosuit he might actually have a fighting chance against the impending threat.

"Unfortunately we are running into difficulties sir the test subjects keep rejecting the nano bots from their body and the miniature fusion reactors have been problematic to say the least." Number 13 told him.

"Ok, well I need a no bullshit assessment, when will the first field production suits be ready?" General Shepherd asked him.

"By 2022 sir." Number 13 told him General Shepherd snorted in frustration.

"I hope you realize we will all be nothing but ashes by then I need you to work faster on development; even if you have to cut corners with safety. Gentlemen we are running out of time here we don't have as long as we thought we did to prepare for The Day when it comes it will be really really bad for us if we are not ready." Shepherd told them. The council was silent for a moment, then number 2 spoke.

"Sir I am confident that with the new wonder weapons we have created that we will be able to defeat any enemy we face. So shouldn't we focus on our goals to destroy the communist countries?" He asked Shepherd.

"Oh believe me I plan on slagging every Islamic and communist nation on the planet with the exception of Cuba for obvious reasons. Stopping The Day from happening and killing Makarov is just a nice bonus in my opinion." Shepherd told them. Then Number 8 spoke.

"Sir other than production and training of our soldiers how are we going to assist you in your plans?" He asked Shepherd.

"Nothing you guys are going to sit back and watch the fireworks because if things go south for me I need you all to still be alive to pick up the pieces." Shepherd told them.

"What happens if we fail to stop Makarov for whatever reason?" Number 8 asked him.

"Then America dies screaming." Shepherd told them bluntly. A series of panicked outbursts erupted from the council. "Look if it comes to that, and I am not saying it will; I need ODESSA in one piece to influence events from the shadows to give this nation a fighting chance." Shepherd told them which seemed to settle them down a bit.

"Of course sir. Is there anything else that we need to discuss this meeting?" Number 2 asked him.

"No we are finished for today. For ODESSA." Shepherd said to them.

"For ODESSA." Came to the reply. One by one the monoliths shut off until Number 4 was the only one remaining.

"Number 4 do you have something that you would like to add?" Shepherd asked him.

"Yes I do. What are we going to do about Viktor Reznov; from what I understand he has made contact with the witch named Eila if I am correct?"

"Yes I had gotten word of that from a spy drone. If we see him we will kill him or try to at least but there is not much that he can do to interfere with our plans and in time we will deal with him and Alex Mason." General Shepherd told him.

"Very good sir." Number 4 said as he terminated his connection. Shepherd thought for a moment it really was a shame that Viktor refused to work with him. They both wanted Makarov dead and the Artifact destroyed. But ideological differences were too great to overlook and Viktor refused to even speak with him on the one occasion where they met in person. Fortunately Isabella didn't connect the dots as to why Reznov was so unwilling to help him but she would suffice for Shepherd's plans. Shepherd turned to leave the council room and thought to himself. _What will happen if I do fail in my plan?_

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**23:56 Local Time**

It really had been a good movie; Shi No Numa had been both funny and scary. The zombies looked so real and the gunshots so accurate; how did they manage to do all of that SFX work? Plus Sanya had been all over her half the movie every time there was a scary scene she buried her face in Eila's chest. Fortunately they were all alone in a private room with a smaller movie screen in it and a soft bed that they could just both fit into; so when they inevitably had their intense make out sessions no one would leer at them. The credits started to roll as a "to be continued" sign appeared on the screen.

"So Sanya are you feeling better about… you know?" Eila asked Sanya who looked down at her lap.

"I guess I am coming to terms with it a bit I just don't know how we are going to get back to our world if we can't use Shepherd's teleporter thing. I just want to see my father again." Sanya told her.

"I know Sanya and we will see him again together someday I promise you." Eila said as she smiled to Sanya who smiled back. Suddenly Eila felt sleepy again so she turned off the movie screen. "Hey I think I am going back to sleep I must have not gotten enough rest from the nap I had earlier goodnight Sanya." Eila told Sanya who nodded.

"Ok I guess I will go to sleep to goodnight." Sanya said as they both laid back and tried to go to sleep. Within moments Eila had fallen asleep.

**Unknown**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**Unknown**

_Eila was back in Suomus in her home village. It was spring and the flowers were blooming and the sun was shining. Eila was in disbelief her village had been destroyed by the Neuroi how could she be back here with everything in such pristine condition. Eila didn't care she was happy now. She rolled around in the soft grass on the hill overlooking her village feeling its soft texture brushing against her skin. She picked some daisies and smelt them. She then got the feeling that she should go and see her family again go back to her home for dinner. Eila ran down the hill and came to the center of the village and she saw the town was gathered in the town square all facing away from her. Eila noticed in the middle of the crowd was Aurora; Eila hadn't seen her big sister in years._

_ "Hey Sis over here!" Eila shouted gleefully. Slowly Aurora and the other villagers turned to face Eila. Eila's mouth dropped in horror at what she was beholding; Aurora's skin was rotting and falling off, an eye had fallen out of its socket and her mouth was agape in horror and agony. The other villagers were no better off. Aurora's lower jaw fell off and she stuck her arm out groping for Eila who seemed to be getting closer even though she was frozen in fear. The grass around the village turned grey and lifeless the building decayed as if left abandoned for decades._

_ "Join us Eila." They chanted to her. Some of the corpses were crawling towards her grabbing onto her legs tearing at her clothing. Then Aurora was face to face with Eila._

_ "What's wrong baby sister, don't you miss me?" The corpse asked her. Eila got the strength to push the corpse away._

_ "No you're not real, Aurora is alive! You are just an illusion." Eila retorted. The corpse got up._

_ "Really just like your parents the ones you left to die in this village are alive?" The corpse mocked. Eila was stunned she had never told anyone about that day when the Neuroi attacked her village. "That's right Eila I always knew you were a pathetic coward you make me sick." Aurora said to her. Eila was at a loss for words she couldn't say anything the words trapped in her throat. "But your greatest failure is yet to come Eila, take a look for yourself." It said before all of the corpses turned to ash. In the center of the town square was a naked female figure that was impaled to a cross. Eila couldn't make out who it was but she was compelled to walk closer. Then before she knew she was at the base of the cross looking up at Sanya an iron nail shoved through each hand and one through her feet. Her throat had been slashed and blood trickled down covering her torso in bright red sticky blood. Eila fell to the ground sobbing. _

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Eila sobbed. _

_ "Why Eila? You said you would protect me, why did you lie to me?" Sanya sobbed to her. Eila looked up to see Sanya staring at her blood flowing freely from her neck wound._

_ "I am sorry; I am so sorry." Was all Eila could say._

_ "No you're not; you never cared about me. You are just a coward who only thinks about herself." Sanya spat in disgust. All Eila could do was cry as she knelt before Sanya's crucified corpse; then she heard an unmistakable voice._

_ "Don't worry Eila you're next." Makarov said. Eila turned to see him standing on a pile of human skulls his right arm outstretched. And to Eila's Horror the unmistakable sight of a Neuroi core levitating a few centimeters above Makarov's palm. _Eila woke up and let out a scream.

**Outside of NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Captain John "Soap" Mactavish **

**04:44 Local Time**

"Oy Sandman we are arriving in from the East over." Soap said into the Sat phone. After a few seconds Sandman replied.

"Roger that you know how to get in don't you?" Sandman asked him.

"Yeah just pick up the crappiest book I can find and the door will open." Soap replied Sandman chuckled.

"Ok see you in a few minutes." Sandman replied. Soap looked to Nikolai and Price who were ten meters behind him. He gave them the thumbs up and they approached the cabin. They went in through the front door and Soap went to the bookshelf. He found the copy of Twilight and pulled on it; the stairs opened up revealing the passage into the safe house. The three Task Force members headed down the stairs and went into the main room of the NSA safe house as he pulled off his night vision goggles. Sandman was waiting for them.

"Hey Sandman it's good to see y… holy shit!" Soap stammered as he noticed a young blonde women sleepily moving about the room in her underwear. "Sandman who the hell is that?" Soap demanded.

"Oh that is Erica Hartmann she is one of the others I told you about over the phone." Sandman told him. Erica raised a glass of whiskey in salute.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She slurred. Clearly she was more than a little drunk.

"Sandman are you sure that she is a Task Force member she looks a little…" Price said before Nikolai cut him off.

"Young, drunk, girly take your pick of any one of those statements." Nikolai said. Erica hiccupped.

"Hey… buster I would have you know that in my home country I am a holder of the… of the… of the." Erica stammered.

"Of the what? National whiskey drinking championship." Price joked.

"No … no… I have the Knight's Cross… with Oak Leaves… and stuff." Erica told them.

"Yeah bullshit you are way too young to have seen combat." Price said; Erica gave him the middle finger. Then from one of the hallways another girl appeared this one a taller girl with long blonde hair. She wore the top of an ACU uniform and no pants.

"Hello I see you have met Hartmann over there, don't mind her she is drunk." The young girl said.

"Hanna I thought I told you that you have to wear pants in this world." Sandman told Hanna.

"Rules, rules, rules always with rules with you. Fine I will wear pants when we are in public but in private which includes now I am going without pants are we clear?" Hanna said to Sandman who rolled his eyes.

"Oy Sandman what the fuck is going on?" Price asked the America Delta Force Operator.

"Yeah so it's a long story but these ladies are part of our Task Force and trust me there is more to them than meets the eye." Sandman said to Price. Then two more came out from the hallway this one a girl with auburn hair and a Japanese woman with an eye patch.

"Hello I am Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and this is my XO Major Mio Sakamoto." The auburn haired girl said.

"I am Soap, the guy with the mustache is named Price and the Russian is named Nikolai." Soap said to her. Just then another girl this one appeared French came out of one of the hallways.

"Hey Perrine where have you been?" Erica asked Perrine apparently.

"Oh I have been with Frost for a while looking after him." She replied.

"Ooooh looks like someone got lucky." Erica teased. Perrine's face went bright red.

"What!? I was doing no such thing you ass." Perrine shot back. Mio then spoke.

"Well I just hoped you used protection I wouldn't want you getting pregnant." Mio told her.

"What no I didn't sleep with him. No god kill me now." Perrine whimpered.

"Yeah so these girls are witches." Sandman said to Price and Soap.

"Witches surely you can't be serious." Nikolai said. Just then a bright blue aura appeared around Minna and a pair of animal ears appeared on her head and an animal tail appeared at the base of her back.

"I'm serious and don't call me surely." Minna said to Nikolai.

"Ok Sandman, explain everything from the beginning." Price said. Then for the next hour and a half Sandman explained everything from the beginning how these girls were from another world and that they had become stranded here. He told them about their magic abilities and how they were basically super soldiers. He introduced all of them to him and told them about the countries they were from. Soap looked to Erica who still was buzzed. It was scary she looked and acted a lot like a much younger version of his ex-fiancé well hopefully she isn't as violent, Soap still had bruises from their last fight a year ago; truly his ex was a frightening and demonic individual. He shuddered at that memory. Finally it was over; frankly it was a lot to take in. "Ok well I guess we will just have to take everything at face value for now do you trust them Sandman?" Price asked him.

"Yes with my life." Sandman replied; Price nodded.

"Ok that is good enough for me." Price looked around. "Where is Frost?" He asked.

"He is in the armory." Perrine replied.

"Ah he is taking this hard isn't he?" Price inquired.

"Yes how did you know?" Perrine replied.

"I guess I can't blame him. Anyway I am going to hit the hay I don't know about these two but I haven't gotten to sleep in a real bed in three years so I am going to bed good night." Price said Soap nodded.

"Right well I guess I am going to bed to good night." Soap said to the group.

"Yeah same here nice meeting you all." Nikolai said as he followed soap. "Oy weird bunch aren't they."Nikolai asked Soap.

"Look who's talking." Was all Soap said as he stepped into one of the bedrooms.

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Flight Officer Sanya V. Litvyak**

**09:22 Local time**

It went without saying that Sanya was nervous about Eila she refused to talk about whatever happened last night that woke her up. Whatever it was it clearly rattled her to her core. Sanya sat next to her watching the Global News Network on the movie screen in the common area with Minna and Mio on the other couch.

"General Tian Zhao of the People's Liberation Army had this to say after the surrender of the "rebel" Taiwanese government." The image flashed to a picture of an Asian man standing in front of a large podium with a dozen microphones on it.

"After decades of struggle against the Imperialist Americans we have finally liberated our twenty third province from the clutches of the nationalists. This is a proud day for all of China as we stand in unity against the evils of capitalism." The crowd erupted into applause at that last statement. The camera panned out to show thousands of soldiers from China shouting and cheering their general. The camera then panned back to General Zhao. "And to America do not interfere with our just and righteous civil war. Because for every Chinese soldier you murder we shall kill one million Americans." The applause was even louder than before. Clearly this man was just as crazy as Makarov or any of the other evil Russians she had encountered. A reporter then spoke up.

"General does this mean you plan on using nuclear weapons against the United States if they try to retake the island?" The reporter asked. The General frowned.

"I did not say that you are putting words into my mouth." He said to the reporter.

"But General you sai.." Suddenly the reporter was cut off by a burst of static and the video signal was lost. Then the screen was covered by an image that Sanya had seen before in DC. The Symbol for Cordis Die. Then Sanya saw a flash of images play across the screen. An angry mob burning an American flag shouting in a foreign language with subtitles saying "death to America" then she saw an American armored car driving down the road and a white civilian car driving on the opposite side of the road. When the cars were next to each other the white car exploded destroying the American military vehicle. Finally she saw a dozen U.S. soldiers lined up against a wall blindfolded. A series of gunshots rang out and the Americans slumped to the ground dead. Then the screen flashed and over their corpses written in their blood were the words "Cordis Die = Revolution". Then the images disappeared and the silhouette of a man appeared.

"Hello America you might not know who I am but I know who you are. I have watched your decadent country rise to power raping the lands of those less fortunate then you are. I have seen your soldiers brutally murder civilians and destroy their homes. I have witnessed how your greedy corporations rob our nations' blind. These companies are the worst thing that your 'great prosperous nation' has to offer and I intend to bring justice for all of those who cannot obtain it on their own." The image then transitioned to the sight of a dozen heavily armed men in uniforms similar to the Russian paratroopers she faced in DC. They had placed a breaching charge on a door and blew it open revealing a conference room on the other side. "The worst of these companies is Universal Petroleum a Texas based Energy Company that has been robbing the nations of South America out of the oil that is rightfully theirs." While the man was talking the gunmen opened fire on the dozen executives in the room. Bullets ripped into their flesh sending them to the floor in a heap of blood. They killed everyone. Everyone but a single man, who sat frozen in fear at the head of the table. "Chief among these criminals is Robert Barrington the head of UP. You see I have documents that prove that he cheated Venezuela out of its own oil. He actually got them to pay UP for their own oil. I cannot let this stand unpunished." The gunmen grabbed Robert and forcibly put a heavy looking vest on his chest. "You may call me Odysseus. Some of you will call me a monster, a terrorist but I prefer to think of myself as a humble messenger." The gunmen dragged Robert over to the window and shot three holes through it. Sanya could tell Robert was pleading for his life. Then the gunmen to Sanya's horror threw him through the glass. The Camera man panned to follow Robert on his fall to his death. "America listen well" Just then one of the gunmen pressed a detonator and an explosion ripped through the crowded street below. The image then changed to a man in a white suit his face obscured by a symbol for Cordis Die superimposed over his head. He was surrounded by dozens of soldiers in the same red and black camouflage of the gunmen. They were armed with America guns like the HK416. In the background Sanya saw that there were hundreds of armed people in civilian clothes some firing their weapons into the air. They looked like an armed mob or a militia of some kind. "To President Obama you may not know who I am; you may not know where I am. But I guarantee this you will never see me coming." The image then flashed over to a poster of an African American man in a business suit smiling at the camera with the White House in the photo's background. A dozen bullets ripped through the photo where the man's head was. Then the screen went black with the words "Stay tuned this is only the beginning."

"Who the hell was that?" Minna asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but I got the feeling that we are going to eventually find out." Mio replied. Sanya got the feeling that it might be sooner rather than later.

**Maloney's Mansion Britannia**

**Trevor Maloney**

**13:11 Local Time **

Trevor Maloney forced another glass of scotch down his throat. It just wasn't fair he was one of Britannia's greatest Air Marshals and now because of some arrogant selfish little girls he had his military career finished and his pension taken away from him. To add insult to injury after the Warlock failed there had been an official hearing into Trevor Maloney's conduct; and that smug bastard Eisenhower had not only shit canned him he had placed him under house arrest. That fucking Liberion was so proud of himself that he had become the Supreme Commander of Allied Forces in Western Europe he lorded his position over every one of his peers. That was just like a Liberion to do such a thing that worthless shit ball across the Atlantic was so proud and foolhardy just because they had the good fortune to end up becoming the world's economic superpower they felt they could just boss other nations around. Britannia should have never let those filthy commoners have independence. Trevor Maloney was going on a mental tirade when one of his maids walked into the study he was in.

"Um Sir, Captain David Brown is here to see you." The maid said to him.

"Send him in and bring us some tea." Trevor ordered the young girl. Trevor looked over to the girl and saw that she was fidgeting a bit.

"We don't have any left." She told him. Trevor lost his temper.

"Well then go to the store and get some more you twit. Must I spell everything out to you?" Trevor growled. The maid left and David stepped into the study a few minutes later.

"Hello sir it is good to see you." David said. Trevor poured another glass of scotch and handed it to David.

"I am not your superior anymore I got shit canned remember?" Trevor stated.

"I know sir." David replied. David had been Trevor's former assistant on the Warlock project he was a genius when it came to mechanical engineering and computer science. Fortunately for him he managed to escape getting dishonorably discharged by the top brass. Trevor guessed that they thought that Barkhorn girl beating the shit out of him was punishment enough. Trevor gulped down some more scotch and picked up some papers that were lying on a nearby table and handed them to David.

"Here take a look at this." Trevor told him. David looked over them and nodded his head.

"It is a sound theory sir I have to say I agree with it." David replied. Trevor had handed him some revised schematics for the Warlock. After months of looking over the design he realized what was wrong; the computer was not nearly powerful enough to overpower the Neuroi core and bend it to their will. But if Trevor could find a way to make a stronger computer small enough and place it over the Neuroi core he could in theory have complete control over the Warlock. "The only problem sir is the amount of memory and processing power required to do this is way out of our reach it would take nearly a century for computer technology to advance enough that we could have a computer small and powerful enough to overpower the Neuroi's brain." David told him. There was the big problem to his little design no one in the world had a computer that could do what he was asking it to do. Most computers took up entire rooms and were still pitifully under powered. In fact the only reason that Trevor got a computer small enough to be placed inside the Warlock was because he cut corners in order to miniaturize it.

"I know but if we could find one and mass produce it, think of the power we could have. We could not only destroy the Neuroi but we could also wipe out all of the witches from this world and frankly I would do anything to see that happen." Trevor told David who nodded. David also shared Trevor's dream of wiping out all of the witches. Ever since that Barkhorn girl humiliated him in front of his men David had grown to hate witches.

"If only we could. Women don't belong on the battlefield they are only good for one thing." David stated Trevor nodded.

"Yes at least my daughter is doing her wifely duties." Trevor stated.

"Ah that is right didn't she get married recently?" David asked him. Trevor nodded.

"Yes to a Karlslander officer in the Afrika Korps some Hershel Von something or rather." Trevor stated.

"Ah congratulations then." David said as he raised his glass in salute. Personally Trevor didn't care about that anymore all he cared about was finding a way to prefect the Warlock and to destroy the 501st. Though sadly rumor had it that the 501st had all been killed by the Neuroi in Venizia; so it looked like Trevor would never get his chance to exact revenge on the insolent Strike Witches.

"Thank you. Now back to business how goes your research into computers?" Trevor asked David who began to tell him about his new computer designs.

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke**

**14:17 local time**

Minna had been on this strange device called a laptop for a while now. Minna marveled at the electronic device. How could a computer be so small the ones she had heard about back in her world took up entire rooms, yet this one could fit on her lap. Minna was doing some research on Shadow Company trying to figure out more about them and what she found surprised her. It turned out that the PMC had been formed in the early 1990s by an ex Navy SEAL and built the company up from a small organization of a few dozen people to the largest private army on the planet in just a few years. Apparently during the late 90s they had only don't small jobs like escorting company executives in dangerous countries and guarding facilities from terrorist attacks; over the years they had garnered a reputation for brutality and excessive force. Then after the U.S. invaded Afghanistan in 2001 and the war quickly turned south for the Americans President Bush asked them to help pick up the slack that the U.S. Military was having trouble dealing with. Shadow Company had been awarded a multi-billion dollar contract to help provide "security" in Afghanistan; however they quickly abused their power once they were in country. Hundreds if not thousands of reports were filed of Shadow Company abuse including murdering, and looting from defenseless villages in the country. They had been investigated by the United States government on more than one occasion yet they always managed to just barely get by without being shut down. Many conspiracy theorists thought that they were being protected by someone high up in the U.S. Military for some reason. Minna was now inclined to believe that the person protecting them from sanctions was none other than General Shepherd. Minna guessed that somehow he had managed to gain their loyalty and was now using them as a replacement for the Task Force in order to capture Makarov. It still didn't make sense though; why would Shepherd have to eliminate the Task Force? Couldn't he have just relieved them of duty. It seemed unnecessary for Shepherd to want and kill them. Minna wondered if somehow Shepherd's betrayal was the witches fault. Perhaps he was afraid that they were to powerful and would somehow screw over the U.S.; as farfetched as that might seem anything was possible in theory. Minna saw a window pop up on her screen. It read "News Flash hundreds of nuclear detonations have occurred in India and Pakistan, death toll estimated to be in the hundreds of millions as every major city in both countries had been struck. Information is still sketchy but it is believed that the two countries waged a nuclear war against each other." Minna wasn't sure where Pakistan was but she knew where India was. It seemed preposterous that two countries would use so many of those horrible nuclear weapons against each other. Those countries would probably be nothing but a wasteland for decades to come. Minna sighed and went back to her work; Minna then decided that she would use this computer thing to look up information about General Shepherd. She went to some information website and typed in his name. There were pages upon pages of information about him. Apparently he was well liked by members of the United States Military and had gotten a reputation of being an outspoken critic of the civilian government. He testified in front of congress saying that they didn't have the interests of the American people and military in mind when they cut spending to defense programs. And Shepherd was highly critical of how the war in Afghanistan was being handled. He claimed that the incompetence of the civilian government and their micromanaging of the armed forces had made America weak and pathetic in the face of a growing global threat. He wanted to do things like invade China after they executed the crew of a U.S. Navy plane that crash landed on Chinese soil, and he wanted to use Nuclear weapons in Afghanistan to kill Bin Laden when he made his stand in the Tora Bora Mountains. Suddenly a window popped up on the computer screen. It was a message of some kind and it said "To Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke from Isabella Marquez marked urgent." Minna raised an eyebrow, how did that South American girl know how to contact her and what could she possibly want to tell her. Minna opened up the message and read it. By the time she was finished she was speechless. It all made sense now why Shepherd had betrayed them, Why Shadow Company had been untouchable and why the Russian Military was able to sneak an entire airborne task force across the Atlantic. Minna printed the message and left the office. She had to get this information to the others.

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Captain John "Soap" Mactavish**

**14:37 Local Time**

Minna had run into the room and assembled everyone to the living room. Soap looked and saw Frost in the corner of the room. He looked terrible but I guess given the circumstances he would feel the same way if he was in Frost's shoes.

"I just received a message from Isabella Marquez she has informed me the General Shepherd is planning to throw a coup d'état in this country. He apparently is the leader of some organization called ODESSA and has received some prototype missiles that he is planning on using to assassinate the U.S. government and the presidential candidates. Shepherd then plans on taking control of the American nuclear arsenal and using it to attack Russia, China and North Korea. Marquez says that he has some kind of anti missile system in place to prevent them from launching a counter attack. After the dusts settles he would be viewed as a hero who led America to victory and would be swept into office as the President's successor. " Minna told everyone. There were some gasps in the room and Price swore.

"I Knew I should never have trusted that kraut bastard. It figures he would be a Nazi he never did care about danger close." Price spat. Minna then continued to speak.

"It gets worse Marquez says she has evidence that Shepherd was the one who tipped Makarov off that Allen was a spy. He intentionally compromised Allen's mission because he knew Makarov would kill him and leave his body at the scene of the massacre at the airport. Shepherd and Makarov both wanted to start a war between Russia and America in order to see that their nations destroy the other. Isabella also says she has proof that the Russian didn't compromise the ACS module, Shepherd deliberately hacked it to throw off the U.S. air defense systems because he wanted the Russian ground forces to make landfall in the U.S., Marquez believes that he is doing it because he wants the America to become a military super power again and he thinks that a war with Russia is the best way to accomplish it." Minna told them. Then the Scottish looking girl named Lynnette if Soap was not mistaken asked a question.

"Wait what is this ODESSA thing?" She asked Minna, but it was Grinch who replied.

"I think I could answer that. Remember when Frost told you about the war that happened in our world in the 1940s. Well some of the German leadership who were wanted for war crimes got away from us and escaped to South America. They called themselves ODESSA and they planned on rising from the ashes to seek revenge against the Allied Powers. So throughout the 50s and 60s they spread throughout the world supporting pro fascist factions in many civil wars. Everywhere from Ireland, to Egypt, to Angola they acted as advisors and mercenaries to whatever side they supported. The CIA and Mossad tried tracking them down and killing them but they were always one step ahead of us so we never caught them. Eventually they started to die off so we began to not worry about them as much as we had bigger fish to fry. But after 9/11 NSA began getting reports that ODESSA might have gone active again; we would have pursued them but we had bigger problems chasing down Al-Qaeda cells operating within our borders. I guess we should have paid more attention to them." Grinch said to everyone. This was really bad Shepherd was planning on overthrowing the government and knowing him once he took power the entire U.S. military would be sent to hunt them down. Not to mention how many people would die because of his actions. It was official Shepherd had to be stopped.

"Alright well it looks like we are going to have to attack Shepherd sooner rather than later I am going to spend the rest of today and tomorrow coming up with our battle plans for this operation. Frost you're sitting this one out clear?" Price looked to the young American who scowled.

"No; I am going with you guys on this one. You can't cut me out on this one. Shepherd killed Roach, he killed Ghost and he killed Truck." Frost said to Price who shook his head.

"Frost I know this operation hits too close to home for you that is why you are sitting this one out." Price replied.

"That is exactly why I have to be a part of this mission." Frost replied then Hanna spoke up.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'this hits too close to home for you'." Hanna inquired.

"Because Shepherd taught me everything I know." Frost replied.

* * *

**Wow alot happened that chapter didn't it. who were those guys Shepherd was talking to and what did that death tree thingy he showed them mean :0. also what did you guys think about Menendez's first appearance pretty scary huh i guess we haven't seen the last of him yet. oh and Shepherd was Frost's mentor who saw that one coming XD. anways please do R/R**


	11. The Plan

**Hey everyone i am back for my next chapter. sorry this took a while i had to finish moving so it took longer than i though anyways so first a couple of things i noticed that i kept misspelling Gertrud's name as Gertrude well sorry about that but at this point i learned how to write it that way so it would take a while to break that habit so i decided that i am just going to keep writing it that way. anyways also this is the last chapter that Menendez will be mentioned in for a while some have you have figured it out and yes i am planning on him being the big bad for the sequel story. also before anyone asks Vegas was a dump in the 1940s it didn't become glamorus until the late 70s or so. anyways so this is the tenth chapter i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Plan

**NSA Safe House 6**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**14:42 Local Time **

Everyone was speechless. Frost had dropped a bombshell when he told them that Shepherd had taught him everything that he knew.

"Wait what do you mean that Shepherd taught you everything you know?" Hanna asked Frost.

"Remember when I told you that someone recruited me from my military school when I was a kid? That was Shepherd he picked me out of the class and got me into the military. If it wasn't for Shepherd I probably would not be in Delta Force today." Frost responded. Then Price spoke.

"Frost you don't have to prove anything you don't have to go with us." Captain Price said to Frost who shook his head in disagreement.

"No I have to. I have to be the one who finishes this and kills the bastard for what he has done." Frost responded. Price nodded.

"Alright fair enough; you can go with us." Price told Frost. Price then looked to the witches. "Ladies I know this isn't your fight if any of you want out you are free to go." Price told everyone.

"With respect Captain; Shepherd betrayed us to. He used us to help fight his battles in DC and then tried to kill us when he deemed that we were no longer useful to him. In other words it's personal." Commander Minna told Price who scowled.

"So be it. Nikolai I need you to hack a satellite and get some aerial surveillance of Shadow Company Headquarters up. Grinch if memory serves me correct you did an op in the Shadow Company Headquarters; I need you to draw up a diagram of the interior of the compound." Price told the American Delta Force commando who nodded.

"Shouldn't be that hard; but remember the majority of the facility is underground and in close quarters so everyone should pack for a close quarters battle. In other words pack SMGs, Assault Rifles and Shotguns; and expect hand to hand when we get into the barracks area." Grinch told everyone. Eila didn't like the sound of that; she hated close quarters fighting when she fought the Neuroi back in her world she would hate to imagine what it would be like to fight Shadow Company in a room to room fight.

"Ok I will take that into mind. Sandman and Soap I need you two here to help me coordinate what kind of tactics we will use when we get into the facility. Everyone else you are dismissed." Captain Price told everyone. The witches all went their separate ways. Sanya walked with Eila back to the room that they were staying in.

"God I didn't expect Frost to have been trained by Shepherd. Eila do you think we can still trust him?" Sanya asked Eila who nodded her head.

"Yes I still have the feeling that we can trust him to not betray us. Think about it his mentor turned on him and tried to have him killed; a betrayal that great is bound to hurt. I don't think that we have to worry about Frost's loyalties to the Task Force. Besides Sanya you can read minds of normal humans now can't you? You can always read Frost's mind and see if where his head is at." Eila replied. Sanya shook her head.

"It's not that simple I can't read their direct thoughts I can only get a vague idea of what they are thinking about. It is like trying to listen to the radio through heavy statics sometimes you can make out the words but most of the time all you can hear is static. However I can sense their emotions and feelings. I can sense what someone might do next by feeling what kind of emotions are going through their heads. Like if someone seemed nervous, depending on the context they could be getting ready to attack someone or are expecting to be attacked by someone. But again this isn't entirely accurate; and I am not sure that it works all of the time for example I couldn't peer into Shepherd's mind when we saw him in person and a few of the female soldiers that we encountered in DC I couldn't see into their minds either; And like I said before I can't read the minds of witches either so my new ability isn't exactly foolproof." Sanya said to Eila.

"Hmm interesting well what kind of emotions were you able to sense from these new comers, Captain Price, Mactavish and Nikolai?" Eila asked Sanya who shrugged.

"Mostly confusion and wonder; very similar to what I felt from the Americans when we first met them." Sanya replied.

"Well I saw those three in my vision alongside Frost so I am guessing that we can trust them as well. Either way though we are going to have to work together if we want to survive in this world; I have the feeling that our toughest battles are yet to come." Eila stated. Sanya nodded in agreement. Eila could sense the melancholy that had fallen over both of them so she decided to change the subject. "Well we have the rest of today and probably tomorrow to relax before we make our move against General Shepherd do you want to watch another movie?" Eila asked Sanya who smiled and nodded.

"Sure do you want to watch another horror movie or do you want to watch something else?" Sanya asked her. Eila thought for a moment and remembered seeing another movie that caught her eye.

"How about a comedy I saw one that sounded pretty funny. I think it was called something like Bad Company or something like that." Eila said to Sanya who nodded.

"Ok that sounds good; I could use a good movie to cheer me up." Sanya replied to her. Eila nodded and went out to the main room where all of the movies were being kept. On the couch was Frost and Hanna they were speaking about something but Eila didn't want to eves drop so she tried her best to ignore them. Eila found the movie that she was looking for and headed back to the room with Sanya who was already in her underwear and under the covers of the bed. Eila popped the DVD into the DVD player and grabbed the remote before stripping to her underwear and joining Sanya in bed. Then the movie started up and began to play.

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Hanna Justina Marseille**

**15:03 Local Time**

"So why did you never tell me about your connection with Shepherd before?" Hanna inquired of Frost who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"I don't know, I thought it wasn't really worthy of note or that you wouldn't believe me or something." Frost told her. Hanna frowned.

"Why wouldn't I believe you? Hell it seems like anything is possible in this godforsaken world of yours." Hanna replied. Frost didn't say anything in response. "So why did Shepherd pick you of all people to train, if you don't mind me asking?" Hanna asked him.

"When I met him six years ago he told me that I had potential and he saw a bright future ahead of me in the Special Forces community; and that orphans make the best recruits." Frost told her. Hanna lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What why do orphans make better recruits then people who had parents growing up." Hanna inquired.

"It's because we have had a tough life to begin with so we have already experienced the hardships that are to come and more importantly; we don't have anyone back home to worry about us so if we die we are considered expendable since there is no one to mourn us." Frost told her. Even to Hanna that seemed rather cold hearted for someone to do; treating people like they were expendable assets that could just be used and tossed aside when they were no longer necessary. That Shepherd bastard back in her world was the same way he had no problem throwing his soldiers lives away as long as he got results. Hanna had over flown a battlefield that Shepherd the Second had commanded and saw that he had sacrificed an entire armored company to secure a strategic objective. It made Hanna sick to see such a waste of human life. And now in this world Shepherd the Third seemed like he treated his men just as poorly. After all General Shepherd had ordered the Task Force terminated so he didn't have to worry about them when he threw his little coup d'état against the government.

"Frost you're not expendable." Hanna told Frost who looked surprised.

"What?" he replied.

"Frost you have people who care about you. If you die think of all of the people who will miss you. Sandman, Grinch, Price, Soap, and Nikolai would be crushed if they lost you just like how they are about Truck's death. For that matter think of Perrine or the other witches who you have become friends with. Do you honestly think they wouldn't give a shit if you bit the dust? But more importantly Frost." Hanna leaned in so she was face to face with Frost. "I would miss you. I don't know what I would do if you got killed. You are the only one I think I have made much of a connection with since I arrived in your world. Look I know I am kind of an ass to people and that probably hasn't won me any friends in the 501st. Gertrude hates me for sure but the feeling is mutual trust me. Erica isn't my biggest fan either, she thinks I am a hypercompetitive asshole. As for the others they probably don't give much of a shit about me either way. So if you die I am left with no one here; so please for me don't die." Hanna confessed to Frost who was at a loss for words. Finally Frost smiled.

"Thanks Hanna it means a lot to me to hear you say that." Frost paused for a second then spoke. "Oh and for the record the feeling is mutual; don't die on me Hanna I don't know what I would do either if you got killed." Frost told her. Hanna smiled; it was nice to hear that from someone else. Frankly she didn't have many friends back in her world she usually didn't care too much either way but it was nice to hear that someone cared for her.

"Alright I will tell you what I won't die if you won't die. Deal?" Hanna stuck out her hand and Frost took it.

"Deal." Frost replied. Hanna smiled.

"Ok good besides I still plan on getting your ass in bed so you can't get it shot off just yet." Hanna said as casually as she could. Frost chuckled.

"Ok well you only have a few months left before you are eighteen anyway so I guess you will have to wait for a bit then." Frost said. Hanna huffed and let out a sigh.

"Damn who the fuck came up with that stupid rule anyway? If I want to fuck I should be able to fuck." Hanna snorted. Frost laughed. Then Captain Price came out of one of the rooms.

"Frost I need your help assembling the UAV we are going to use on this op. Stop flirting with your girlfriend and get your ass into the armory." Price stated. Frost got up from the couch.

"Alright but Hanna isn't my girlfriend." Frost stated. Price laughed.

"Sure she isn't cradle robber." Price snickered. Frost chuckled.

"Oh come on this is coming from the guy who married a twenty three year old when he was forty six." Frost stated.

"Yeah let's not talk about my third wife that was a rather drunken mistake on my end." Price laughed.

"Hey you know what they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Frost replied chuckling. Hanna lifted an eyebrow; she remembered her trip to Vegas last year when she was on leave the place was a dump even Reno was better than that ghost town.

"Alright you had your fun come on." Price stated as he turned to go back into the armory.

"Ok be there in a second." Frost stated he then turned to Hanna. "Oh and thanks again for the talk I really appreciated it Hanna." Frost said to her. Hanna smiled.

"Don't mention it, oh and call me Tina." Hanna replied Frost raised an eyebrow.

"Tina?" Frost inquired.

"My full name is Hanna Justina Marseille, but my close friends call me Tina for short." Hanna told him.

"Ah I see, well thanks again Tina I do appreciate the talking to." Frost said to her as he turned to follow Price. Hanna thought to herself. What did she really think about Frost?

**NSA Safe House 6**

**Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji**

**16:34 Local Time**

Yoshika, Lynne and one of the new comers named Nikolai were sitting on the couch in the common area watching the news on the big movie screen mounted on the wall. The commercials had finished and a big red white and blue logo with the words "Liberty News" emblazed on the logo appeared. Then the newscaster started speaking.

"This is Happening Now with Brett Braid reporting live from UP headquarters in Houston Texas. As you can see behind me the scene of the devastation left behind in the bombing committed by the terrorist group only known as Cordis Die. So far the death toll has reached well over two hundred as reports of the injuries are still coming in from the hospitals all around the city. So far everyone is still asking why has this happened, and who is the man calling himself "Odysseus"? Anne what are your thoughts on this attack." Brett asked another reporter. The screen split to show the image of an older women sitting at a desk in a newsroom. The words "Anne Coulter reporting in from Little Rock" was written underneath her photo.

"Clearly this is some kind of far left terrorist group who hate our country's economic freedom. I blame President Obama for letting this attack happen if he would have passed Bill…" Nikolai turned off the movie screen and thought to himself before he spoke.

"There is only one man who would do something like this." Nikolai stated.

"Who was it, Makarov?" Yoshika asked Nikolai. Lynne nodded.

"Yes this seems like something he would do. Besides who else in this world would carry out such a senseless act of violence." Lynne stated; Nikolai shook his head.

"No it isn't Makarov; he doesn't have a grudge against big business and capitalism. If Makarov carried out this attack he would have gone after something to maximize the body count like a subway or a sports stadium. The only man Odysseus could be is Raul Menendez." Nikolai stated. Yoshika thought for a second, and then remembered that Menendez was the guy that Frost rescued Isabella from.

"What? I thought he was some kind of crime boss wouldn't he be motivated by profit not politics?" Lynne asked Nikolai who shook his head.

"No. Selling drugs was just a means to an end for Menendez. Raul Menendez has held a grudge against the United States his entire life. The drugs were just easy money for him; money that he used to hire his own private army to do his dirty work for him." Nikolai told them.

"It sounds like you know Menendez pretty well." Yoshika said to him. Nikolai nodded.

"Da, I know him because in the 1980s I was sent to kill him." he replied. Yoshika's jaw dropped.

"What you were sent to kill him how could you. Governments don't sanction assassinations… do they?" Yoshika asked him.

"Officially they don't but when I was working with the Spetsnaz in Afghanistan we were ordered to track down and kill Menendez. The KGB which was the Soviet's secret police found out that Menendez had corrupted one of our generals and was using him to get weapons and intelligence on the CIA and KGB. So I was part of a GRU unit sent in country to capture or kill him. For the record they put an emphasis on kill not capture. Well some CIA guys killed the general that was working for Menendez but we still had to take Raul out ourselves. My unit tracked him down to a compound in the middle of the Hindu Kush. It looked easy enough we slipped in no problem but when we got there they were waiting for us. The first two operatives that made it into the compound were shredded by claymores; then our sniper got his head blown off by an assassin hired by Menendez to work as his body guard. That just left me and another operative named Boris. Well we decided to high tail it out of there and headed for the hills. Menendez's goons chased us the entire way. We were within two miles of our base when they finally captured us. He took us back to his compound and tortured us for days, weeks hell I don't know it seemed like an eternity. He wanted to know what the CIA and KGB knew about him. Eventually he started to tell us about his plan on how he was going to get revenge against the United States for killing his father and maiming his sister. So after he was done with us he buried us up to our necks in sand in the middle of nowhere to let us die. For three days I was left in the desert. Boris died; the vultures pecked out his eyes and devoured what they could. I was about to meet the same fate when someone; another Russian I don't know who rescued me. He told me I had a greater purpose in life and that I couldn't die in the desert. So he gave me some food and some water and then he left." Nikolai told them the whole story.

"Do you know who the guy who rescued you was?" Lynne asked Nikolai who shook his head.

"No I was delirious by the time he rescued me I started hearing and seeing numbers in the air and I passed out after he gave me the water. When I came to he was gone, and I mean gone gone. The desert was totally featureless just flat desert as far as the eye could see and I couldn't see him in the distance. To be honest sometimes I wonder if I am dead and this is all just a dying dream." Nikolai said to them.

"Well I can guarantee you that we are very much real Nikolai." Yoshika said to him. Nikolai chuckled.

"If you say so." He replied.

"So do you think this Menendez guy will attack again?" Yoshika asked the Russian commando.

"Yes if he says he will attack again he plans on doing it. But for now Menendez isn't the real threat Makarov and Shepherd should be the Task Force's main priority." Nikolai stated. Yoshika grimaced. The longer she was in this world the more she grew to hate it. It seemed that there was no shortage of people who were absolutely crazy and wanted to kill people for no reason. Frankly compared to this world Yoshika's world was a utopia. The thing that got to Yoshika the most was the thought that she might be permanently stuck in this world. What would she do if that happened? Would she have to live her whole life on the run from people who wanted her dead? If that was the case then it was only a matter of time before someone got lucky and killed her. And what about Lynnette and the other witches what would become of them if they stayed here any longer. Well only time would tell what would happen to the witches but Yoshika sincerely hoped that she would at some point be able to live in peace.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Corporal Isabella Marquez **

**17:23 Local Time**

"Why Isabella?" General Shepherd asked her. Isabella struggled against her captors; two mercenaries were restraining her and had forced her to her knees.

"Shouldn't it be obvious Shepherd? You are betraying the country you swore to protect, and you are trying to kill our best chance of killing Makarov and stopping him from succeeding in his plan. Remember when I first met you I told you that I would serve you as long as you made sure that your top priority was killing Makarov." Isabella replied. Shepherd frowned.

"Don't you think that when I take power that I would make it my number one priority to kill Makarov? When I am leading this country America will be unstoppable and no enemy shall ever be able to stand against us." Shepherd said to her.

"But if you kill all of those people in your attempt to kill Makarov you will do his work for him. When they come we won't stand a chance against them." Isabella pleaded to her former commander.

"If that happens ODESSA will be ready for them. We have spent decades preparing for them and with the millions of volunteers to our armed forces we will have the man power to face them on our own if necessary." Shepherd replied smugly.

"You don't know what they are capable of, simulations and statistics can only tell you so much. Even I don't know how powerful they are. All I know is that the 501st are our best chance to defeat them and you are trying to kill them." Isabella snarled. Shepherd looked away.

"I doubt that twelve little girls can really make much of a difference for us." Shepherd stated.

"And why are you betraying our country? It goes against everything you swore to uphold when you put on that uniform." Isabella inquired. Shepherd smirked at her.

"Cute, our country remember you are not even an American yet you are still a guest here, and who said anything about betraying my country? I am merely saving America from itself. You see Isabella I am a patriot and I want to make sure my nation has the empire that she deserves. I am trying to create a one thousand year empire and if I have to break a few eggs in the process so be it." Shepherd told her. Isabella laughed which just seemed to annoy Shepherd. "What is so funny?" he asked her.

"You are no patriot you are just a traitor nothing more." Isabella sneered. A look of pure rage shot across Shepherd's face and he backhanded her.

"No I am the true patriot here Marquez remember that. The only traitors here are the civilian government that has led our country to ruin over the last fifteen years. I am the only one fighting to regain America's marshal spirit." Shepherd spat. He then let out a sigh. "Isabella it's still not too late to join me I could use someone like you when I take power. If you join me I could give you an influential position in the NSA or CIA. You can help this country root out its domestic enemies. One day we may even go after Menendez I can make sure you are the one who pulls the trigger on him." Shepherd offered her.

"No thanks I would rather die with my self-respect than to betray the country I have come to think of as my own. America might be flawed, but it is still the greatest nation on earth and I would rather die than to see you destroy everything I have come to love." Isabella told him. Shepherd frowned and looked away. Just then Jerome Jackson and Mattias Nelson walked into the room.

"Yo boss we are here what is up?" Mattias said to Shepherd who held his hand up. He then turned to Marquez and spoke.

"I have to ask how did you find out what I was planning anyway?" He asked her.

"Simple when I cracked the code to the DSM I read everything Makarov had on you. I found out how you set Allen up and how you compromised the ACS module. Then I did some digging of my own and found out about ODESSA and your plans. So I forwarded the plans to Minna and hid the documents in a safe place." Isabella told him. Shepherd nodded then he looked to Mattias and Jerome.

"Mattias, Jerome take her to her cell; she will come around to our side after we have taken over this country." Shepherd told his two most trusted henchmen. The big African American Green Beret grabbed her by her arm and started to force her to her feet.

"Come on get your ass up." Jerome told her. Isabella glared at him.

"I expected better of you Jerome I didn't think of you as a traitor." Isabella said to him. Jerome scowled.

"I am no traitor." Jerome told her.

"You honestly believe that Shepherd has America's best interests at heart? He doesn't, he is going to destroy the very concept of democracy and civil rights in this country." Isabella informed him.

"Yeah and what have those things gotten us?" Jerome stated as he pushed her into her cell. Then Mattias spoke.

"You know Marquez if you sent an email out to the Task Force then you must know where they are." He said as he undid his belt. "And you are going to tell me where they are. Or don't either way is fine by me I get to have some fun either way." He leered at her.

"You think threatening to rape me is going to make me talk. Please Mattias I was raped daily for three years by Menendez's cronies; there is nothing that you can do to me that I haven't already had happen to me before." Isabella told him. Mattias didn't seem to care he just kept staring at her with a lecherous look in his eyes.

"I don't really care. You know for a freak you got a pretty nice body on you I wouldn't mind giving you a test drive." He chuckled. Then Jerome put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo man Shepherd would be pissed if you hurt her; and trust me you wouldn't want to make the old man angry." Jerome said to the Swedish mercenary who scowled and then spat on the ground.

"You're lucky that you are Shepherd's pet freak otherwise you would be in for a world of hurt. Well I can still make you suffer even if I don't get to touch you. I guess I will just rape and torture some of the witches in front of you so I can watch the hope die in your eyes." Mattias laughed as he walked away. Isabella sighed one way or another all of this would soon end.

**NSA Safe House 6 USA**

**Captain John "Soap" Mactavish**

**18:01 Local Time **

"Alright so you see here that their base is located at the end of the valley here." Price said as he pointed to the base. It was surrounded on three sides by mountain tops that they couldn't scale the only way in was a frontal assault on the main gate. "There is only one way into the base which is this road right here." Price said as he pointed to the gate.

"That is suicide man they must have a dozen heavy weapon emplacements there." Perrine stated to Price who nodded.

"Yes it would be that is why we aren't going in through the front gate we are going to BASE jump in from both sides in the middle of the night." Price said to the group.

"Surely Shadow Company must have already anticipated that move and will be waiting for us." Soap said to Price who nodded again.

"That is why Nikolai is going to hack their systems and shut down the power. After that we are going to have a diversionary strike against the main gate using an XM300 mortar with DPICM rounds. We will have someone mark targets with the drone and relay it to the mortar's targeting computer. Meanwhile we will have a missile strike from two FGM-199 guided missile launchers on their heliport. After that I want Grinch, Lynne and Soap to snipe targets at the main gate. Frost, Sandman and I will be carrying Stingers to take out any choppers that were out on patrol during the start of the raid. During the Mortar attack the assault teams will BASE jump in from behind the main gate and surprise the defenders before opening the gates for the diversion team to head in. when we enter the facility we will split into three groups. Group one will head for the motor pool and take out the missiles in their mobile launchers before Shepherd can use them on the government. Group two will head into the server room and see if we can gather data to clear our names and prove that Shepherd is a traitor. Finally group three will go in and extract Marquez Shepherd has probably found out she betrayed him and if she is still alive he will be holding her in the brig. After all three of those objectives are met we will move in to take out Shepherd, he will probably make his last stand in the command room so be ready for everything. Ok is everyone clear?" Price asked everyone. Everyone in the Task Force nodded. "Ok so Lynnette was it? When we get inside your sniper rifle won't be of much use; so use this." Price said as he tossed her a FAMAS F2 with an ACOG scope attached to it.

"Ok I don't really know how to use it but I am a quick learner I will see what I can do." Lynnette replied. Sandman then looked to the young Russian Girl.

"Sanya the we don't have an XM25 and it wouldn't do much good anyways so instead we got you a Mini-Uzi SMG it is perfect for close quarters." Sandman said to her as he handed her the Israeli made gun.

"Thanks I will put it to good use." Sanya replied.

"Hey Grinch you are probably going to want to pack something other than your sniper rifle too." Shirley said to the American who smiled.

"That is why I am bringing this bad boy." Grinch said as he held up and AUG A2.

"Man why do I get the feeling that this mission is really going to suck." Erica said to no one in particular.

"Oh can it you drunkard." The French girl said to Erica who glared at her.

"Just because you are physically incapable of having fun doesn't mean I can't have fun when I want to." Erica replied.

"Zip it you two." The Japanese women with the eye patch said to them. Then Gertrude spoke.

"My Magic is based around strength I can probably carry that mortar to the staging point if I need to." Gertrude told Price who nodded.

"Ok good, Erica, Perrine you just volunteered to carry the mortar shells." Price said to them.

"Man why do I have to carry the ammo." Erica protested.

"Call it punishment for getting drunk on duty." Soap said to her. Erica let out a sigh in frustration.

"Ok well I think that is all I have to say. Get some rest because tomorrow we start our trek to the vehicle I have stashed away." Price said to them. Everyone shuffled out of the room until it was just Soap and Price left in the room.

"Price do you really think that we will be able to succeed with this mission?" Soap asked his old friend who shrugged.

"We are dead men walking if we don't so I guess that we either win or we die." Price stated to him. Soap nodded.

"I guess we are all in then." Soap stated. Price chuckled.

"Hopefully these witches will be the ace up our sleeves that will win us the game." Price said. Soap thought to himself could he really trust the witches to watch his back when the shit hit the fan.

**The Vault USA**

**Gunnery Sergeant Frank Woods (retired) **

**15:34 Local Time**

"Nurse Bat Shit, where the hell is my Soda?" Frank shouted to Sarah his nurse who had been absent for the last ten minutes. _God she is probably texting or something like that. _Frank thought to himself as he flipped through the channels on his TV. Most of the news networks were talking about the Cordis Die attack or how the Russian Navy was steaming towards New York and the FEMA assholes were screwing up the evac even worse than they did during Hurricane Katrina. Frank turned off the TV and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he needed a smoke; then he would tear his nurse a new one. Frank turned the wheels on his wheel chair and faced the door. Then he stopped dead in his tracks as standing in the doorway was his old enemy.

"Hello Frank Woods, we meet again." Raul Menendez said to Frank with a smirk on his face. In Menendez's hands was a heart shaped pendant one that Frank recognized from his last run in with Menendez in Panama.

"What have you done to Sarah?" Frank demanded of the drug cartel leader who smirked. He gestured for someone to come into the room. Sarah stepped into the room with an albino man pointing a revolver to her head.

"I am sorry Frank they said they would kill me if I screamed." Sarah sobbed to him.

"Let her go DeFalco she isn't involved in this she is innocent." Frank shouted to the British terrorist.

"Innocent you say? Is she innocent like my sister the one that you brutally murdered that day in 1986?" Menendez spat to Frank who frowned.

"Menendez that was an accident I didn't know she was there." Frank said to him. Menendez scowled and pulled out a silenced Browning Hi powered. He pointed it to Frank's skull and cocked the hammer. He then quickly turned the pistol and fired a shot through Sarah's skull showering the wall in blood and brains. "NO! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Frank shouted as he grabbed for Menendez who just stood back a few meters.

"You see Frank I decide who lives and who dies now, not you." Menendez said then DeFalco spoke.

"Sir the police are on their way we have about six minutes to get out of here before this place is swarming with cops." He said to his leader.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with." Frank said to Menendez who smiled.

"No your punishment must be more severe than that Frank. I am going to force you to watch as I destroy the country you love piece by piece. Then I am going to kill David and Mike Harper; and only after you lost everything you hold dear I will kill you." Menendez told Frank confidently.

"Why are you doing this they have nothing to do with our feud, America has nothing to do with our conflict." Frank said to Raul who smirked.

"Now there is where you are wrong; you see an American torched the farm my sister was in to collect some insurance money. Then your CIA had the Contras murder and pillage their way across my country. After that the CIA killed my father; Alex shot out my eye and finally you killed my sister. So Frank, America has everything to do with our conflict and that is why America must die. Frank I am Odysseus I have over two hundred million followers of Cordis Die at my command and each and every one of them wants to see America become a smoking uninhabited ruin for the rest of eternity." Menendez told Frank. In the distance Frank heard some police sirens.

"You're sick Menendez you know that?" Frank stated Menendez smiled and knelt down so he was eye level with Frank. He then grabbed Frank's hand and placed the heart shaped pendant in Frank's hand.

"Something for you to remember me by." Raul said as he turned and walked away. Frank swore that even if it was the last thing he did he would make sure Menendez was killed.

**NSA Safe House 6**

**Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini **

**21:00 Local Time **

"Urgh I can't get this damn thing to fly properly." Nikolai said as he struggled to control his little robot plane thing. Soap went over to see if he could help Nikolai but to no avail as the robot fluttered about haphazardly.

"Damn can't we get Frost to fly this damn thing he is the video gamer here." Soap said to Sandman who shook his head.

"No we need every good shooter we can on this mission so we can't have him sitting in the truck flying that thing around." Sandman said as he gestured toward the robot. Shirley put her hand on Francesca's shoulder.

"Hey why don't you give it a try and see if you can do it." Shirley said to her. Francesca nodded.

"Ok. Hey guys can I give it a try?" Francesca asked them. Nikolai looked at her.

"This is fragile we can't have you break it on accident." He said to her. Francesca scowled.

"Don't be mean I am only trying to help." Francesca protested. Soap shrugged and tapped Nikolai on the shoulder.

"Oy just let her give it a try maybe she can fly it." Soap said to the older Russian man who handed the remote controller to Francesca. She fiddled around with the controls for a bit and then started to fly it around the living room much better than the men were earlier. "Well I'll be damned I guess you can fly it." Soap said to her. Francesca smiled.

"I guess we found our designated drone pilot then." Sandman said to Nikolai who rolled his eyes.

"Just because I suck at video games and drone flying you guys have to make fun of me don't you?" Nikolai asked in mock anger.

"Ah don't be mad because you got beaten by a thirteen year old girl gramps, I am sure you are good at other stuff." Francesca said to Nikolai who grumbled.

"Anyway so do you mind flying that thing for us on this mission Francesca? You won't have to attack Shepherd's base directly if you do." Sandman asked her. Francesca nodded.

"Sure I don't mind. Hey this drone thing is kind of fun." Francesca stated.

"Ok good just don't fly around too much longer the batteries will die on that thing." Soap said to her.

"Ok I got you." Francesca said as she landed the drone and pressed the off button on the remote. Francesca smiled to herself maybe she could find a way to be useful to the group after all.

* * *

**Well that was an interesting chapter wasn't it so many mysterys are yet to be revealed. anyways i hope you guys liked it and the next chapter is the last one on the MW2 story arc as after that we get into the Person Non Grata timeframe (which oddly enough happens before black tuesday chronolgically that is why i am posting it before black tuesday) anyway so please do R/R**


	12. Queen Takes Rook

**It is finally here the last chapter of the MW2 story arc. i have to say this was the chapter i was most anticipating to write as it is by far my largest and most action packed story thus far. oh before anyone asks the S-70 is the export/civilian version of the UH-60 anyways so yeah this is my next chapter i really hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Queen Takes Rook

**The Outskirts of Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen **

**03:45 Local Time**

The Task Force had split into three main groups. The first group led by Captain Price was approaching the mercenary base from the west. The second group led by Sandman was moving in from the east; and finally the third group that was to provide the distraction was heading towards the base from the valley below. Eila checked her weapon and made sure the safety was off and she had a full magazine. After she was satisfied that her weapon was in shape she fiddled around with these weird goggles that apparently would allow her to see in the dark called "NVGs" she pulled them over her eyes and turned them on. Everything suddenly had a green tint to it but was now perfectly visible. Eila looked to her team; other than herself and the Britannia (sorry British) commando Captain Price, Sanya was also with them. Team two consisted of Sandman, Frost, Minna, and Mio; while group three had Erica, Gertrude and Perrine working the mortar; Shirley and Hanna operating some kind of missile launchers and finally, Soap, Grinch and Lynnette would provide sniper support with Yoshika "spotting targets" for Lynnette. In the truck they had driven in with, Francesca and Nikolai were providing intelligence via a robot plane and via "hacking" whatever the hell that meant. They approached the slope going down the valley towards the base. The complex below was about seven hundred meters down and a kilometer and a half away from them. Captain Price looked to Eila and Sanya.

"You ever BASE jump into a hot LZ before?" He asked them Sanya and Eila both shook their heads.

"No closest we have ever come to this is when we had to take off in our strikers when the base was under attack." Sanya replied to Captain Price who nodded.

"Ok well follow my lead then. Sandman, are you in position?" Price asked over the radio. After a few seconds The American commando responded.

"We are approaching the slope now hold thirty." Sandman stated. After a few seconds Sandman spoke again. "Ok we are in position now, awaiting the attack orders." Sandman stated.

"Ok hold there; Soap, Grinch and Bishop are you in position?" The leader of the Task Force inquired of the sniper teams.

"This is Soap I am in position now waiting for orders." Soap replied, then Grinch spoke.

"This is Grinch I had to take out a patrol along the way I will be in position in three mikes over." The American Delta Force Operative spoke to Captain Price. A brief laugh came from Soap.

"Oy, you got spotted? You are getting sloppy in your old age." Soap teased the American.

"Laugh it up chuckles. No I didn't get spotted they were just in the way." Grinch chuckled back. Then Lynnette spoke.

"Captain, Yoshika and I are moving into position now we should be ready in a few minutes." Lynne informed Captain Price who nodded.

"Good show people. Barkhorn is your team ready?" Captain Price asked Barkhorn who took a few seconds to reply.

"We are setting up now give us a few minutes." Gertrude replied to him.

"Ok, Yeager, Marseille what is your situation?" Price asked the two witches.

"We are in position now and have the targets in sight waiting your orders." Shirley said to the Captain.

"Great. Nikolai and Francesca what is the situation." Price asked the final members of the Task Force.

"I am in their network now but I am having trouble hacking their communications it is heavily encrypted and will take too long to crack we are going to have to go without being able to listen in on their communications." Nikolai informed Price.

"Fuck, ok well as long as you can hack their power supply I guess we can make do. Francesca is that drone operational?" Price asked.

"Sure is Captain it will be over their base in just a few minutes." Francesca told him.

"Good girl, ok people so we make our move when everyone is in position got it?" Price told the group. Everyone sounded off saying they understood. Suddenly Eila heard some numbers in her radio and then a voice.

"Eila over here." The mysterious voice told her as numbers quietly played throughout her radio.

"What?" Eila looked behind her and saw some movement between some of the trees. Eila readied her weapon and silently moved into the forest.

"Eila where the fuck are you going!?" Price hissed to her. Eila looked behind her briefly and held up a finger in front of her mouth to signal him to be quiet. She then further went into the forest following the sound of rustling leaves. Eila briefly thought about hunting in the woods with her father back in Suomus. After a few minutes Eila came into a clearing, standing there were two male figures stood near about a half dozen Shadow Company corpses.

"Shit what the fuck?" Eila stated in a startled voice. Eila raised her weapon and pointed it at one of the men. Just before she pulled the trigger she recognized one of the men. It was the man who rescued her from that pile of rubble back in DC. The man she knew knelt down to one of the corpses and pulled off a small device of some kind and tossed it to Eila who caught it.

"Eila that device contains the codes to Shadow Company's radio frequency. You should be able to use it to hack into their communications." The Russian man told her. He was still dressed in the same 1940s era uniform that she had last seen him in. The other man looked much younger than the Russian and he appeared to be more western than his partner.

"Thanks, wait why are you helping me?" Eila asked the Russian who smirked.

"I told you already Eila, we have the same enemy." He told her. Eila lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok well why didn't you tell me that General Shepherd was going to betray the Task Force?" Eila inquired. The Westerner frowned and then spoke.

"We are not omnipotent we can't see the future like you can we can only get a vague idea of what will happen next. Granted we knew that Shepherd couldn't be trusted but we didn't foresee him making a move against the Task Force and the U.S. government." The Westerner, who judging by his accent was an American replied to her.

"Ok fair enough; but who are you two anyway and why should I trust you?" Eila queried of them.

"Ah well perhaps we should introduce ourselves then. My name is Viktor Reznov and my friend over there is named Alex Mason. As for why you should trust us well frankly you are just going to have to; but Isabella Marquez can vouch for us when you rescue her. Speaking of which make sure she stays alive she will be your best bet with finding Makarov." Viktor told her. Eila thought to herself _Great that just brings up more questions than it answered. _Viktor seemed to notice this and spoke. "Look I know we aren't very forthcoming but you are just going to have to trust us in time everything that we have done will make sense to you." Reznov told her. Before she could reply Eila heard some rustling in the woods behind her. Eila whipped around to see Captain Price and Sanya coming out of the woods.

"Shit Eila you did this all by yourself?" Captain Price asked as he looked upon the fallen Shadow Company patrol. Eila looked behind her to see that the two men had vanished. And coincidently the sound of numbers over the radio had ceased as well. Eila turned back to Price and tossed him the device.

"Here this should let us listen in on Shadow Company." Eila told him. Price examined the device before speaking.

"An encryption key eh? Well we should be able to put this to good use." Price messed with the device and suddenly over the radio Eila heard the voices of the enemy mercenaries.

"Disciple this is Oxide 1-6 we are coming in from our patrol over." One of the mercenaries told the other.

"Oxide 1-6 this is Disciple we will have another patrol out to take your place shortly. Meet them at the main gate and let them know what you found over." Disciple (presumably their base controller) told them.

"Roger that we will be at the gate shortly over." Oxide replied.

"Avatar 1-3 this is Disciple you haven't reported anything in the last thirty minutes, what is your situation over?" Disciple asked one of the mercenary patrols. After a few seconds of silence Disciple spoke again. "Avatar 1-3 come in over." Disciple asked again. Eila's Heart sank; Avatar must have been the patrol that Reznov and Mason took out. Then over the radio a voice spoke out.

"This is Avatar 1-3 sorry the mountains must have interfered with our radios everything is all clear over." It was Alex Mason.

"Roger that continue your patrol." Disciple told Alex who shut the radio off. Price then spoke.

"Ok let's head back to the cliff alright." He told them as he began to walk back to the cliff where they were a few minutes ago. Eila turned to Sanya and whispered in her ear.

"Hey couldn't you listen in on radio waves with your magic?" Eila asked her. Sanya nodded.

"I can but I tried listening in on Shadow Company's radios but all I got was static." Sanya told her. Eila nodded.

"Hey are you ready for this? I think this might be the most dangerous mission we have undertaken since we got to this world." Eila asked her girlfriend who nodded.

"Yes I want to finish this tonight." Sanya told her. Eila nodded and continued on towards the cliff. Eila thought to herself that tonight was going to be a very long night.

**Outskirts of Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn**

**03:58 Local time**

They had just finished setting up their mortar and had opened up the box of 120mm shells from the crate that Erica and Perrine had been carrying. Gertrude booted up the targeting computer and plugged it into the mortar. After a few seconds the computer was on and linked to the drone feed. Francesca had the plate shaped craft looking at the main gate with "thermal vision" all of the mercenaries were glowing white making them easy to see amongst the grey background color. Gertrude then listened in on some of the mercenaries conversations.

"Hey Sarge what would you be doing if you hadn't joined Shadow Company?" One of the mercenaries asked his squad leader.

"I don't know I'd probably be dead, or in jail." The sergeant replied.

"Yeah, same here." The other mercenary replied. _What a bunch of sacks of shit. _Gertrude thought to herself. Gertrude then spoke to Lucchini.

"Lucchini the shells are laser guided so I need you to point the camera on the drone at the highest priority targets you see got it?" Gertrude said to her. After a few seconds Francesca replied.

"You Bettcha!" She said enthusiastically, as she pointed the camera at the cluster of a dozen Shadow Company mercenaries by the main gate. Lucchini then turned the laser designator on and the targeting computer gave Gertrude the ready to fire signal.

"Ok Captain Price waiting for your word." Gertrude told their leader who waited a moment before replying.

"Nikolai cut the power we don't want Shepherd escaping when the fireworks start." Captain Price said to the Russian.

"Got it; shutting the power off now." Nikolai stated. A few moments later the lights in the base shut off. Captain Price then spoke.

"Ok Gertrude, light the candle." Price told her. Erica grabbed one of the shells and dropped it down the tube. The mortar shell rocketed out of the mortar and Gertrude watched on the computer as the mercenaries below first looked up to the sky then in vain tried to scatter as the shell burst into two dozen sub-munitions one hundred meters above them. The explosives rained down on them blowing them to pieces. Lucchini moved the drone camera over to one of the watch towers and turned the laser on. Erica dropped another shell down and Gertrude watched as the shell demolished the tower, sending chunks of masonry all over the place. Gertrude saw in the base that the mercenaries scrambled to get into defensive positions.

"They know we are here now." Erica said to no one in particular.

"No shit; just keep the shells coming." Gertrude said to her. Lucchini directed the camera over a group of two dozen Shadow Company mercenaries. Erica dropped another shell into the mortar and it screamed towards its target. The mercenaries scattered in all directions to avoid the shell but for most of them it was futile. The shell burst open and showered death over the entire group. When the dust settled about twenty of them were left on the ground blown to pieces by the shell. The survivors writhed on the ground in pain.

"Good kills keep hitting them I see a couple of SUVs coming out of the main facility hit them before they move into position." Captain Price told them.

"Roger that." Lucchini said she moved the drone over to the SUVs and turned the designator on. The shell left the tube and showered the trucks in explosives turning them into steel confetti and flames. Gertrude almost felt bad for the mercenaries who had to endure this bombardment. Almost, but not quite as she watched another shell demolish a sandbag gun emplacement on one of the buildings which promptly collapsed in on itself killing whoever was inside to take shelter. The drone then looked over to the heliport where a dozen men were running to their landed helicopters getting ready to get into the sky.

"Shirley the helicopters are getting ready to take off they are all yours." Gertrude told the Liberion witch.

"Roger that Hanna and I are targeting them now." Shirley replied to her. Gertrude wanted to watch to see what these fancy missile launchers could do but instead asked Francesca to turn the drone back to their main targets at the gate. More mercenaries were leaving the main facility as the attack continued. Erica lowered another shell into the mortar and it rocketed towards its intended victims.

**Outskirts of Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley"**

**04:07 Local time**

Hanna and Shirley looked at the helicopters getting ready to take off. There were about a half dozen choppers in the open some of them small and armed with machine guns and rockets and the others were larger and looked like they were meantto carry soldiers into battle. Shirley looked to Hanna and spoke.

"Hey are you ready to take your shot yet?" She asked the Karlslander who smirked.

"I was born ready Yankee." Hanna replied. Shirley nodded and crouched to get a more stable stance for the missile. Shirley looked down the sight of the FGM-199 Lance FAEGM (Fuel Air Explosive Guided Missile). On the way to their target Frost had told the two of them about the missile. Apparently it was made to be an improvement on the Javelin ATGM which was designed to take out tanks but not as well suited for destroying infantry in urban combat, which had become the bread and butter of the U.S. Army in the early years of the twenty first century. So the Lance missile was developed with the idea of using a fuel air explosive warhead to cause maximum damage to "soft" targets in the open and in built up urban areas. The missile had never been used in active combat before so Shirley and Hanna had the dubious honor to be the first people to use them in a real battle. Shirley aimed the designator at one of the larger helicopters that the mercenaries were getting into and waited for the lock on signal before firing. Once the crosshairs stopped flashing on her screen she pressed the launch stud and the missile shot out of the tube. A few moments later Hanna let her missile fire to. Shirley and Hanna watched as their missiles shot up and then descended like birds of prey on their targets. When the missiles got about five meters from the ground they let out a massive explosion that sent a shockwave of epic proportions across the heliport. The mercenaries in the open were utterly atomized by the blast and the helicopters were turned to molten scrap metal.

"Holy shit." Was all Shirley could say at the sight of the awesome power that she had just unleashed on the hapless Shadow Company mercenaries; it looked like a pair of 450kg bombs at hit the heliport but Shirley had just fired a twenty kilogram missile at the target. Hanna let out a laugh.

"Now that was fucking impressive if I do say so myself." Hanna chuckled as she tossed the launcher on the ground. Shirley nodded.

"Yeah I honestly wasn't expecting that to happen." Shirley replied as she set her launcher down as well. Hanna grabbed hold of her SCAR-L and pointed to the main gate.

"Alright enough screwing around we have to meet up at the main gate in another ten minutes for our assault into the complex itself." Hanna said to Shirley who nodded and pulled off her back the M27 IAR.

"Yeah let's kick some ass." Shirley said as she summoned her familiar and used its speed to cover the four kilometer distance to the main gate. Hanna followed suit; even though she didn't have enhanced speed as her magical ability she was still quite fast, but she probably didn't have the endurance that Shirley had for running long distances. Shirley thought that even in this rough terrain that at the speed they were going they should still be able to reach the RZ in time for the next phase of the operation.

**Outskirts of Shadow Company Headquarters**

**Sergeant Lynnette Bishop**

**04:13 Local time**

Lynnette Bishop looked down the scope of her M40A5 sniper rifle and sighted up her target, a pair of Shadow Company mercenaries setting up a machine gun in a dugout. Lynne put the gunner in her crosshairs and pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked as the powerful 7.62mm round sped out of the barrel and smacked into her targets skull splattering his partner with his brains as his head exploded. Lynnette winced at the damage she had inflicted, she still couldn't get used to seeing the results of her deadly work. Even through the green tint of the night vision scope things were still messy. Lynne quickly pulled back the bolt and fired again at the remaining mercenary coring him splattering the wall with his blood. Lynne noticed that Yoshika seemed to flinch with every shot she took. Lynne hated having to snipe in front of Yoshika she never knew what Yoshika was thinking when she was watching Lynnette use her sniper rifle. For all she knew Yoshika thought of Lynnette as a terrible person because she had to kill in cold blood. Hell for that matter Lynnette herself loathed the thought that she was a killer now; but it was something that she couldn't do anything about now, once she took a life she couldn't take it back they were dead by her hand. Lynne pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she scanned for another target, eventually finding a Shadow Company officer directing his troops to get into cover as Gertrude rained more shells down on them. Lynnette took aim and fired again this time the round dropped more than she thought it would, blowing off the officer's right leg. Lynnette saw the officer go down screaming in pain. Her stomach turned at her mistake seeing the suffering that she had accidently inflicted on someone. She aimed for his chest and fired again this time impacting center mass. Lynnette lined up another shot on a mercenary with a sniper rifle setting up on the roof she fired a round impacting his square in the face. The bullet seemed to cause his face to collapse in on itself as the bullet went through the bridge of his nose. Grinch then spoke over the radio as Lynnette began to reload her rifle.

"Lynnette there is a team of mercenaries setting up a mortar near the destroyed tower I can't get a clear shot on them. I need you to take them out." Grinch told her. Lynne looked for the target but was unable to find it.

"Grinch I can't see the target." Lynnette replied. Yoshika leaned out from the tree she was hiding behind and looked through a set of night vision binoculars.

"Lynne I see them they are over there." Yoshika said as she pointed towards the mortar team. Lynnette used Yoshika's arm to direct her shot eventually she saw the mortar team. The mercenaries had set up the mortar and were getting ready to fire a round into the forest. Lynne aimed for the box of shells and fired. A second later the bullet impacted the shells causing them to detonate with tremendous force blowing all three of the mercenaries away. Lynne looked up to Yoshika and spoke.

"Thanks but you don't have to spot targets for me if you don't want to." Lynne said to her. Yoshika shook her head.

"No it's alright I know we have to do this." Yoshika said as she looked back into the binoculars. "There on the roof of that U shaped building they are setting up some machine guns." Yoshika said as she pointed to a building. Lynne saw the two mercenaries they were both armed with MK.46 machine guns and began to fire into the forest hoping to hit someone. Lynne sighted the one on the left and fired hitting him in the forehead with the same gory results as before. She then chambered the next round and fired at the other mercenary who had gotten up and made a run for the stairs. Lynne's round impacted him square in the back throwing him down the stairs. Even if by some miracle he survived the gunshot the fall down a flight of stairs would have killed him. Gertrude then spoke over the radio.

"Alright everyone this is our last shell." She said to the Task Force.

"Roger that make it count. Team one and team two get ready to make the jump." Captain Price said to the assault teams.

"Understood we are ready and waiting." Sandman said to Price. Lynne sighted a sniper running to get to a vantage point. She fired her last round at him catching him in the side. He fell to the ground in a spray of blood and didn't get up. Lynne set down her rifle and picked up her FAMAS that she had set beside her. She looked up to Yoshika and spoke.

"Ok after Gertrude takes her last shot we are going to move up to the main gate are you ready?" Lynnette asked her friend who nodded.

"Yes I am ready for this I will do whatever I can short of killing someone to help us complete our mission." Yoshika told her. Lynne smiled to her.

"Ok we are going to get through this night Yoshika I promise you." Lynnette told her.

"I know I have faith in your ability to protect me Lynne." Yoshika smiled back to her. Just then the scream of the last mortar shell roared overhead. Lynne watched as it burst into the air sending smaller explosives into its target. A crackling series of explosions could be heard putting Lynnette in the mind of popcorn of all things.

"Alright everyone it is time to make the jump. Gertrude toss a termite charge down the mortar tube so they can't use it against us. Then meet us with the rest of the assault team by the main gate. Everyone else get ready to make the jump." Captain Price spoke over the radio. Then Lynne heard Frost spoke.

"Captain Price enemy choppers approaching from the south." Frost said to Captain Price.

"How many?" Price asked the American.

"I count three; two AH-6s and one S-70 Blackhawk." Frost told him.

"Ok everyone you know what to do get your Stingers ready." Price said to them. Lynne put on her night vision goggles and saw in the distance a trio of helicopters coming. "We only have one shot at this make it count." Price said. He waited a few seconds then spoke again. "Fire now!" He shouted a second later three missiles shot out towards the helicopters. The Shadow Company choppers tried to take evasive action but to no avail. The missiles all detonated near the targeted helicopters blowing the two smaller choppers to pieces and splitting the Blackhawk in half. "Ok good kills people. Alright get ready to jump on my mark. 3…2…1… mark; go now!" Price shouted. Lynne saw them all jumping off their cliffs. Lynne looked to Yoshika and nodded. They both started to run towards the main gate.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke **

**04:26 Local time**

Minna dove down like an eagle; the wind blew threw her hair and the cold air stung her skin. She briefly mused that this was similar to flying in her striker except that she was always losing altitude rather than gaining any. Minna could see the facility fast approaching now about four hundred meters away. Minna looked to her left to see Mio and Sandman descending on the same approach and to her right was Frost matching pace with her. The night vision goggles gave an altitude warning as she approached the point where she was to release her chute. She waited until she was only two hundred meters from the ground then she pulled the cord. The parachute yanked against her and her descent slowed. Minna saw that most of the Shadow Company troops were focused on the main gate fighting Gertrude's team. They were completely unaware that Minna was above then. Minna pulled out a G18 machine pistol and took aim at the nearest mercenary. She pulled the trigger and a ten round burst of 9mm rounds tore through the back of her target sending him to the ground in a heap of blood. Minna pulled on one of the cords to swing to the right and land atop a one story building with a dead machine gunner on it. She pulled her legs in tight close to her chest to brace for the landing. She hit the ground with a thud and swiftly unbuckled her parachute that promptly blew away. Minna holstered her pistol and pulled off her back her MK18 CQBR and went to the edge of the building. Captain Price then spoke.

"Ok everyone on the ground… good. Alright take aim and take out any mercenaries you see." Price ordered.

"Yes Sir." Everyone said in unison. Minna took aim at a mercenary using a riot shield. He was unaware of the danger when Minna put his head in her ACOG sight and pulled the trigger three times sending three 5.56mm NATO rounds threw the back of his skull. She then turned to aim at another mercenary who looked up at her. He began to shout a warning to his comrades as she fired six shots into his chest sending him to the ground. Unfortunately his comrades noticed her and began firing at her. Minna raised her shield and began to fire at them on full auto. Her carbine bucked in her hands as she fired her remaining bullets into the group. One of the mercenaries was down but the rest had scrambled to cover before she was able to get them. Minna reloaded as they fired on her again. Minna heard the long burst of a light machine gun as bullets impacted the lip of the building she was hiding behind. Minna raised her shield and fired at them again to get their heads down. Out of nowhere Mio appeared behind them her PDR in hand. Mio opened fire on the mercenaries shooting them in the back. They all fell to the ground slumped over blood leaking everywhere from the gunshot wounds. Minna gave a two fingered salute to her lover who nodded back to her. Minna then used her magic and sense someone approaching her from behind. Minna quickly span around and fired two rounds through the head of a mercenary with a shotgun coming up the stairs. The falling mercenary fell into another that was right behind him sending him hurtling down the stairs. Minna tossed a frag grenade down the stairs and waited for the explosion. Minna then reloaded her carbine and headed down the stairs another three mercenaries were stunned from the explosion. Minna swiftly fired three rounds into each of the mercenaries on the ground. The three mercenaries lay on the ground motionless. Minna exited the building and got into the street. Minna saw Frost was shooting it out with a dozen mercenaries; with each shot he took, a Shadow Company mercenary died. Minna raised her carbine and fired into the crowd of enemies. Minna then heard over the radio one of the Shadow Company mercenaries talking to his commander.

"Disciple this is Storm 3-3 we are under heavy fire and surrounded we need reinforcements!" The mercenary shouted to his commander.

"Storm 3-3 we are unable to send reinforcements remaining units are falling back to protect Gold Eagle inside the facility." The commander said to the mercenary.

"Gold Eagle that must be Shepherd; it looks like he is underground with the rest of those rat bastards ok people finish off any remaining resistance and assemble at the underground entrance." Captain Price said to the Task Force.

"Understood sir!" Everyone shouted in response. Minna looked over her shoulder to see Perrine and Mio approaching her.

"Minna are you alright?" Mio asked her. Minna nodded.

"Yes I am alright, how are you two?" Minna inquired.

"I am fine these mercenaries are nothing I cannot handle." Mio replied to her. Perrine nodded.

"Yes I am ok as well." Perrine told her. Minna nodded and gestured over her left shoulder.

"Ok then ladies let's finish off these stragglers and assemble by the underground entrance." Minna told them. Perrine and Mio followed her towards Shepherd's main base. There was no resistance until they had the entrance in sight. About a dozen mercenaries were making a last stand in front of the tunnel. Sandman and Captain Price were already firing at them. Minna saw Price fire a grenade from his under slung mount on his M4. The 40mm shell crashed into a sandbag barrier that the mercenaries had set up blowing it apart and sending the two mercenaries hiding behind it flying back. Minna sighted up a mercenary and fired ten rounds into him. Each impact caused him to stagger back with puffs of blood spraying out from his back. Mio fired full auto at some of the mercenaries to keep their heads down while Frost moved closer to toss a grenade at them. The grenade landed in the midst of the desperate mercenaries the explosion sending fragments of metal everywhere tearing through flesh like it was wet tissue paper. The last mercenary made a run for the tunnel entrance but was cut to ribbons by the Task Force as they opened up on him; it seemed like he just fell apart as the bullets tore through him.

"Clear?" Captain Price asked. Minna used her magic to sense if there were any more people around them. When she sensed that all of the mercenaries were dead she spoke.

"We are clear no survivors." She told the British Captain.

"Ok people we are going to attack the main facility now check your ammo and grenades now." Captain Price said to everyone. Minna looked around at this point everyone was here from all three teams. Minna did an ammo check and pulled out her G18 and put a fresh thirty round magazine into it. "Ok is everyone ready?" Captain Price asked. Everyone nodded or said that they were ready for the next phase of the mission. "Ok this will be the toughest part of the mission. We are in Shadow Company's home field they know this area better than we do and they will fight to the death to make sure we can't break into this facility to stop them from destroying the U.S. government. If we fail here tens of thousands will die and Shepherd will be handed the presidency. Everyone either we win or we die there is no draws in war." Price told everyone. Minna smirked at how dramatic Price was being but she knew that he was speaking the truth. Minna had seen the intended targets and the blast wave patterns for his missiles. The strikes on Camp David and the Congressional bunker would only kill their intended targets but the attacks on the presidential candidates and the Supreme Court would have thousands of people caught inside the blast radius and judging by the video she saw of these new missiles being tested there would be no survivors in the impact zone. That was just one more reason that they needed to stop Shepherd. Captain Price readied his weapon and began to head inside the facility. One by one the Task Force headed into the breach not knowing what kind of threats they would be facing.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flying Officer Erica Hartmann **

**04:40 Local time **

It was quite, too quite. Never more so than now was that statement truer; there was no sign of the mercenaries guarding this facility. All that could be seen was the road that lay before them. It was also very dark even with the night vision goggles Erica was wearing she couldn't see a whole lot. Erica then heard something a strange chirping sound.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Erica asked everyone, Trudy was the first to respond.

"Yeah I heard it what the hell do you think it is?" She asked. Erica shrugged.

"I have no clue." Just then she heard some buzzing noises and saw some lights in the distance. Erica raised her weapon and looked down her sight. Suddenly without warning dozens of bullets shot towards them as these strange robot craft with four sets of rotors came out of nowhere followed by some kind of robot mini tanks. Each one had its machine gun blazing on full auto.

"Enemy drones get to cover!" Captain Price shouted to everyone. Erica aimed at one of the flying drones and opened fire; her bullets shredded the small craft which flew out of control and smashed into the ground. Erica hid behind a car and leaned out firing a short burst at one of the mini tanks. Ten rounds impacted its armor but it still kept coming. Erica kept firing. She put a full clip into the drone before it finally lost control and exploded. Gertrude and Perrine fired at some of the flying drones with their weapons knocking three of them out of the air. Lynne fired her assault rifle at one of the ground drones managing to score a lucky hit on its camera blinding it. Sandman and Soap fired under slung grenades at the drones blowing two of them up. Erica aimed and fired at a flying drone blowing it out of the sky. Erica then heard voices; a dozen or so Shadow Company mercenaries followed the drones into battle. Erica fired at one of the mercenaries sending him to the ground.

"Shit there are too many of them." Shirley snarled, as more mercenaries followed the drones in. Shirley fired thirty rounds from her M27 into the enemy sending two of them to the ground.

"Come on you know the saying 'there is nothing a witch can't do!" Minna said to Shirley who chuckled.

"Yeah but I am pretty sure they didn't have fighting an army of robots and mercenaries in mind when they came up with that line." Shirley replied.

"Oy you two focus on the battle not small talk." Captain Price stated as he fired into the mercenaries who had hidden behind some kind of mobile cover drones.

"Frag out!" Frost shouted as he tossed a grenade at the Shadow Company troops. The explosion ripped apart four of the mercenaries and wounded two more. Erica fired more rounds into one of the drones closing in on them. Her bullets must have hit something vital because the drone puttered to a stop and the light went off. A grenade landed at Erica's feet she quickly kicked it back to the mercenaries, the small half kilogram grenade exploded above their heads showering them with white hot shrapnel. A ground drone came up beside Trudy firing at her the entire time. Trudy kicked the drone hard enough that the turret deformed and stopped moving. Gertrude then advanced up to the next point of cover firing an entire clip of her G36 into the mercenaries. Sandman, Grinch and Soap advanced behind her firing their assault rifles as they went. The mercenaries began to retreat as the Task Force advanced on them. Erica finished off two more flying drones as she advanced with Eila and Sanya. Erica switched her gun to semi auto in order to fire more precise shots at the retreating mercenaries. She managed to hit one of them in the back as he slipped into the darkness. The group advanced up to where the mercenaries had been retreating to. Erica saw that there were two corridors splitting off from where they were going. Grinch then spoke.

"Ok to the left is where the barracks and the brig is that is where they are going to be holding Isabella. To the right is where they have their server room that is where all of the intelligence we need to clear our names is. Finally if we keep heading straight we will end up at the motor pool that is where shepherd is keeping his missiles with the mobile launchers." Grinch told everyone. Price then began to give orders to the Task Force.

"Ok Eila, Sanya, Erica, Soap and I will head towards the brig to rescue Isabella, Sandman, Grinch, Minna, Mio and Perrine you head for the server room and get that Intel before they can destroy it. Frost, Hanna, Shirley, Gertrude, Lynnette and Yoshika head to the motor pool and disable those missiles we will meet up with you after you disable the missile and we will head to the command room where Shepherd will probably make his last stand everyone clear?" Price inquired. Everyone gave their approval of the plan. "Ok people let's move out."

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**04:52 Local time**

"Alright people stay focused Shepherd is going to throw everything he has at us to prevent us from destroying the missiles." Frost said to his team. Hanna was behind him her SCAR-L at the ready for any threats that might appear.

"Good I like a challenge; and I have to say from what I have seen these Shadow Company guys are tougher than those Orussians we were fighting earlier." Hanna stated to Frost who smirked. Frost switched his ACR 6.8 to full auto and switched his Hybrid Sight to close range. More parked cars were alongside the road they were heading down; they would be decent cover if they got into another gun fight. Shirley then spoke.

"So Trudy it looks like you finally get your chance to face off against Mattias after all." Shirley said to the German witch.

"Huh what makes you say that?" Gertrude replied to Shirley who shrugged.

"Well just based on how you acted when you saw him s few days ago it looked like you were going to beat the shit out of him if not actually kill him for insulting you. So I imagined that you were looking forward to the opportunity to take him on in one on one combat." Shirley stated to her partner.

"Ah yes well he is a hateful little shit isn't he." Trudy responded. Lynne then spoke.

"Just don't get over eager when you see him he might have a few tricks up his sleeve when you see him." Lynnette told her. Gertrude nodded.

"Yes I will try to not let my emotions get the better of me when I see him; I am a professional soldier of Karlsland and I will not make any rookie mistakes in the coming battles." Gertrude replied.

"You shouldn't let your hate get to you Lieutenant Barkhorn if we let hate consume us how would that make us any better than the ones we are fighting?" Yoshika asked the older witch.

"Because unlike them we are only killing people who deserve it." Gertrude retorted. Frost then interjected.

"Quite down people we need to stay focused right now we don't know if there is an ambush up ahead." Frost told the group who began to quite down. Frost kept walking forward; it was strange there was less resistance than there should have been since they were getting so close to the motor pool. Frost took another step but then stopped in his tracks as he thought he could just make out something two meters away. He held up his hand to order the group to stop. Frost went down to his knees and focused in on it; it was a trip wire for a Claymore mine. Frost pulled out a pair of pliers and went prone he crawled forward until he could reach the wire. He then snipped the wire disarming the mine. Just then the tunnel erupted in gunfire as Shadow Company troops leaned out from their cover and opened fire on them. Frost rolled to cover behind a SUV and readied his weapon. Lynne and Shirley opened fire with their assault rifles cutting down three Shadow Company mercenaries with long bursts of automatic fire. Frost leaned out from cover and aimed down his sights; he lined a mercenary's head up in his crosshairs and depressed the trigger a stream of powerful 6.8mm rounds smashed into the mercenary's head blowing it apart in an explosion of gore. Bullets whizzed past Frost's head and smashed into the wall he was near. "Hanna, Gertrude toss your frag grenades!" Frost shouted.

"Roger that!" They shouted in unison as they tossed two M67 grenades at the mercenaries a twin pair of detonations rocked the tunnel and several injured Shadow Company mercenaries cried out in pain. Frost heard some chirping sounds as more drones came to reinforce the mercenary unit that they had encountered. Frost saw that they were more unmanned ground drones like the ones that attacked them before. Frost lined the nearest one up in his sights and fired his ACR at it; twenty rounds impacted into the center of the drone ripping through its armor and shredding the fragile electronic components. The drones continued their advance as the witches fired on them. Two of the drones concentrated their fire on the SUV Frost was hiding behind. The vehicle shook violently as 5.56mm rounds impacted it. Frost pulled out another Frag grenade and pulled the pin. Frost waited a moment then tossed the grenade over the SUV in the general direction of the drones; two seconds later Frost was rewarded with a loud thump of a detonation and the fire seemed to drop off.

"Cover me I am advancing to another position!" Frost shouted to the witches. They all gave their confirmation that they heard him. Frost tossed a flash grenade and waited for the boom before sprinting to another parked SUV fifteen meters in front and to the left of him. Frost slide the last three meters to the parked truck before blind firing his ACR at some of the mercenaries in cover ahead of him. Frost reloaded his gun then leaned out and begun to shoot at some of the mercenaries. He spotted a mercenary wielding an M240 and aimed for him first. Frost fired five rounds into the mercenary's chest tossing his target to the ground in a spray of blood. Frost then quickly aimed at a mercenary with an AA-12 and fired three rounds into his head showering the mercenary behind him in his fallen brother's brain matter. Hanna slide into cover behind a car parked across from him.

"Hey Frost what is your ammo count?" Hanna asked him. Frost patted his vest's ammo pouches. He had about one hundred and fifty rounds left including fifteen left in his gun.

"I have about five and a half magazines left what is your status?" Frost asked Hanna.

"I have four magazines left plus a full magazine in my gun." Hanna replied. Frost nodded to her.

"Ok try to conserve your ammo by firing semi auto or pick up some off of some dead mercenaries." Frost told her. Hanna gave him the thumbs up before switching her gun to semi auto and leaning out to fire at some of the mercenaries that were left opposing them. Frost saw Shirley rush forward her shield raised and weapon ready. She jumped over a destroyed drone and fired a half magazine into a mercenary before turning and firing three round bursts into another two. The Shadow Company operatives fell back covering each other as they retreated. Frost took a few shots at them managing to catch two of them before they completed their retreat. After a few more seconds everything was quite again. "Are we clear?" Frost asked the others.

"Yeah we are clear." Lynnette stated as she advanced with Yoshika behind her.

"Ok excellent work people, check your ammo and get some off of these guys if you need to. The motor pool should be just up ahead, so get ready." Frost told them.

"Ok so how do we disable the missiles?" Gertrude asked as she approached him.

"On the missiles there should be a maintenance panel near the warhead. You need to pull that off then pull out the guidance system and destroy it. The warhead will still be active but Shepherd won't be able to fire it until he gets some more guidance chips which should take some time. And by the time he gets them he will already be dead." Frost said to them.

"Alright I think I can do that." Gertrude replied.

"Good if all else fails we will just have to destroy them with C4 but that should be our last resort because I can't guarantee that the warheads will not detonate and kill us all." Frost told them. Everyone nodded that they understood. Frost checked his gun again to make sure he had a full magazine then he gave them the signal to continue to follow him further into the tunnel.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Captain John "Soap" Mactavish **

**05:11 Local time**

Soap put ten rounds into the chest of some kind of weapon scientist wielding a G11. Red blood stained his white lab coat as he fell to the ground. They had entered into some type of weapons testing area. Soap saw metal storm turrets being developed, new drones and it seemed like they were trying to refine the G11 assault rifles. Price was at Soap's side firing his M4A1 at the scientists and mercenaries opposing them.

"Price, be careful they got a lot of firepower in here." Soap said to his old friend.

"Yeah I know that just evens the odds." Captain Price replied. Eila then spoke.

"You guys actually are enjoying this aren't you?" Eila inquired. Soap smiled a bit. Soap was Scottish and if there was anything a Scotsman enjoyed it was a good fight.

"What and you aren't?" Soap asked her.

"Forgive me if I don't like getting shot at this early in the morning." Eila retorted, as she fired her UMP45 at a scientist with a TDI Vector. Sanya then advanced up firing her Mini Uzi at some of the mercenaries hiding behind an inert four legged drone.

"I don't like getting shot at period." Sanya stated to anyone who was listening. Erica then spoke.

"Who the hell does?" She stated as she shot a mercenary in the mead with her MTAR-21. A bullet bounced off Erica's shield as she moved up closer to the mercenaries. Soap was actually rather impressed with the Witch's abilities not only were they rather strong and skilled at combat they all had these shields that could block gunfire and explosives with ease. Soap now understood why Sandman trusted them as much as he did. Soap leaned out from cover and aimed through his Red Dot sight sighting up a mercenary hiding behind a desk. Soap fired a single shot from his rifle and the round punched through the wooden desk and struck the man in the chest he fell to the ground and Soap fired another two rounds into him to make sure he was dead.

"I am tossing a Frag!" Soap said as he pulled out a grenade and tossed it to the other side of the room. The thunderous explosion tore through a cadre of mercenaries who were coming through the door from the next lab over. Their bodies were ripped apart by the shrapnel scattering blood, guts and torn limbs all over the room. Soap advanced with his weapon ready. A scientist with a prototype revolver of some kind stood up from behind a table and Soap put two in his chest and one through his head. Captain Price advanced with him and the witches were behind them. They got to the door of the next lab and tossed a Flash Bang through which detonated with a cacophony of lights and sound. Soap heard a yelp from the other side of the door. Soap was the first to enter the room he shot a dazed mercenary and Price shot another. One stunned mercenary fired his MP5K at them blindly hoping to score a lucky hit. Soap put him out of his misery with a burst from his M4A1 tearing his arm off blowing his right eye out.

"Clear left!" Price shouted as he scanned his side of the room. Soap scanned his side it was also clear.

"Clear right." Soap stated. Eila, Sanya and Erica also entered the room and checked the center of the room and the ceiling.

"Clear center!" Eila stated as she lowered her weapon. Price then spoke to the group.

"Ok good work people, it shouldn't be much farther from the brig now all we have to do is to get through the barracks and we will reach our objective." Price stated to them.

"Yeah but there will probably be like a hundred guys between us and Marquez." Erica stated to anyone who was listening.

"Then there will be one hundred corpses between us and Marquez after we are finished with them." Price stated as he reloaded his gun. Erica rolled her eyes which elicited a chuckle from Soap. Erica reminded Soap of Roach a bit; both of them came off as lazy but when the shit hit the fan you knew that you could count on them to pull your ass out of the fire. Soap gave a silent prayer to his fallen comrade and then filled himself with the steely determination he needed to make it through to his objective.

"Man why does everything have to suck around here?" Erica asked. Eila then spoke.

"Oh stop whining the sooner we get done here the sooner we can make it back to our world." Eila told the blonde witch who snorted in annoyance.

"Zip it both of you. Come on we aren't getting any younger here, let's move." Price stated as he readied his weapon and continued out of the laboratory. Soap followed suit. Soon they would be in the barracks where they would probably face their toughest resistance. Soap had just a few days ago had a close quarters battle with the Russians in the gulag that Price was held in. it wasn't a pleasant experience especially when they had to go through the showers and fight those riot shield soldiers. Well they were nothing that an M203 couldn't handle so it wasn't too bad Soap supposed. Soap cleared his mind and continued on the mission.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flying Officer Perrine Clostermann**

**05:28 Local time **

"TONNERRE!" Perrine shouted as she cast her lightening spell at a nearby mercenary. The lightening seared the flesh of the black uniformed soldier sending him hurtling back. The cafeteria that they were in was ablaze with combat. Grinch and Sandman fired their assault rifles on full auto as dozens of mercenaries assailed them. Mio and Commander Minna fired both of their weapons on semi auto to conserve ammo but every shot seemed to hit their intended targets. Perrine took aim with her MP5K and fired at a mercenary with a shotgun. A stream of 9mm penetrators smashed into his body throwing him to the floor. Perrine slid over the table she was behind and flipped over the nearest one for cover. Bullets impacted her shield as she stood up to take aim and fire again. _This was such bullshit_ Perrine thought to herself. They had not encountered any resistance until they reached the cafeteria which was just a short walk away from the server room. Why couldn't these Shadow Company brutes just lie down and accept that they have been between by the Task Force? Perrine put these thoughts aside as she reloaded her SMG. This one was a magazine of mixed ammo two penetrators and a hollow point round per every three shots. Apparently this was that Britannia Price's favorite load out for his MP5 so Perrine decided to take his advice and give it a try. Perrine flipped the selector switch to three round burst then stood up. Perrine aimed at a Shadow Company trooper and fired a three round burst at his chest. The first two rounds smacked into his chest piercing his body armor the third round the hollow point entered his body and an explosion of gore fanned out of his back and splattered the wall behind him in his guts and blood. Perrine got back into cover.

"Shit well I wasn't expecting that to happen." The blonde haired witch said to herself. Just then a grenade landed in her lap. Perrine casually tossed it over her shoulder back at the mercenaries who had thrown it at her. Perrine heard one of them shout before it detonated and blew him to bits.

"Perrine move up and flank them!" Mio shouted to her. Perrine nodded and began to move to the left of their attackers. Perrine put up her shields as bullets smacked into the shield. Perrine looked towards her attackers and fired another three round burst this one catching a mercenary in the neck decapitating him. Perrine fired at another mercenary through cover the penetrators pierced the wood but the hollow point fragmented and dispersed much of its energy against the wooded table he was hiding behind. Perrine got to the edge of the tables and started to move to the next row to advance on the Shadow Company troops attacking them. Sandman tossed a frag grenade at them blowing up four mercenaries in the process. Grinch practically cut a mercenary in half with his AUG when he fired it full auto into a mercenary's stomach. Perrine got to the row of tables that some of the mercenaries were hiding behind and went prone to stabilize her shots. She then fired her remaining ammo into the six mercenaries in that row killing four and wounding the other two who had their teammates absorb most of her shots. Perrine rolled back into cover reloaded and leaned out to finish the mercenaries off. She fired two shots each into the heads of the wounded mercenaries killing both of them. Perrine then took out an M67 grenade and tossed it at the next row of mercenaries who had now noticed her and began to fire at her. Bullets bounced off of her shield as they tried in vain to kill her. The M67 grenade detonated with a titanic blast shredding everyone in a five meter radius. Perrine then saw that the mercenaries had had enough and began to fall back to the server room. Grinch and Sandman fired into their backs as they turned tail killing all of them before they could make their retreat.

"Ok good work people the server room should be just ahead of us so reload and get ready to move up." Sandman told them. Grinch then spoke.

"Everyone expect hand to hand in the server room it is rather claustrophobic in there because all of the servers are close together; so don't bunch up when you advance." Grinch informed them.

"Alright I will make sure I use my abilities to pick out where any of those mercenaries may be hiding I don't want to walk into an ambush." Minna said to the group.

"Right that should be helpful." Sandman said to her. "Ok let's move out." Sandman said as he and the others continued their advance to the server room. Perrine checked her ammo then followed the others to their target.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager "Shirley"**

**05:41 Local time**

Shirley fired an entire clip of her M1911A1 into a mechanic that knocked her M27 out of her hands. Blood splattered her face and uniform as the mechanic was tossed back against the armored car she was near. Shirley rolled to the left grabbing her M27 and firing it at another mechanic who came at her with a tire iron. Six rounds impacted the man wearing the black jumpsuit blood sprayed the walls of an armored car that was behind him. Gertrude fired five rounds into another mechanic that was coming at them. Two of those four rotor drones dove down on them firing their machine guns. Gertrude and Shirley fired at them on full auto blowing them apart. Shirley got up and looked further down the motor pool to see a row of five treaded vehicles with rather large looking rockets on top of them.

"Frost I think I see the launchers!" Shirley shouted to the American who ran over to them.

"Ok good we got to advance on those things to take them out. Cover me!" Frost said as he moved up firing his ACR at the mercenaries hiding near the launchers. Shirley and Gertrude fired at the mercenaries killing three of them in a hailstorm of lead.

"Lynnette and Marseille cover us while we move up." Gertrude said to Lynnette as they advanced on the missiles. Lynne fired her FAMAS in precise three round bursts taking out a mercenary with each shot. Shirley dashed to the launchers and got to a safe spot she then gestured for Yoshika, Lynne and Hanna to move up while they covered them. Another ground drone attacked them from further down the motor pull. Shirley dropped to one knee and fired at the drone with Gertrude. Bullets riddled the drone as it advanced, eventually destroying it. Frost got on top of one of the missiles and pulled off a sheet of metal.

"Cover me I am going to disarm this one." Frost said as he began to go to work on it.

"Come and get some mother fuckers!" Hanna taunted the mercenaries as she got in the open to draw their fire. Shirley looked to Gertrude.

"She has the right idea let's move up." Shirley said to Trudy who nodded at her.

"Ok I will follow you." She told Shirley. Charlotte moved up firing her M27 in short bursts catching a couple mercenaries in the chest with each burst. Gertrude hosed down one of the armored cars with gunfire killing a Shadow Company mercenary trying to man the machine gun on top. At the end of the corridor of vehicles Shirley saw a familiar face. A Shadow Company Mercenary with blonde hair and a beard leading a cluster of four other mercenaries to advance on them; it was Mattias one of Shepherd's go to operatives. Shirley raised her LMG and fired at them. Mattias grabbed one of his fellow mercenaries and used him as a human shield as Shirley concentrated her fire on him. Suddenly her weapon clicked empty and she ejected the magazine to begin to reload. Mattias tossed the corpse of his fallen comrade and raised his M4A1 at her. Mattias fired three rounds at her. Shirley put up her shield and suddenly it was like time was in slow motion. Shirley could see the bullets coming at her. The first two rounds struck her shield and bounced off but the third round when it impacted her shield shattered and the bullet went straight throw her Kevlar vest. A wave of pain struck Shirley as she was tossed to the ground; then darkness enveloped her.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn**

**05:50 Local time**

"Shirley NO!" Gertrude shouted as she saw Charlotte's shield shatter and a bullet pierce through her body. Gertrude fired everything she had left in her magazine and rushed over to grab the Liberion witch and drag her to cover. "YOSHIKA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Gertrude shouted as she tried to see if Shirley was all right. Gertrude couldn't tell where Shirley was hit she was already covered in fresh blood. Shirley lay motionless in her arms. Gertrude checked for a pulse she couldn't feel one. "No god, please no." Gertrude pleaded; she began to give Shirley CPR to try and resuscitate her. Yoshika ran over to her and began to work her healing magic on Shirley. A blue aura surrounded her but it suddenly sputtered and died.

"What the hell." Yoshika stuttered." Gertrude grabbed hold of Yoshika.

"What's wrong use your healing magic on her!" Gertrude shouted to the young witch.

"There is something interfering with my magic I think I am going to have to get the bullet out manually." Yoshika stated as she pulled out some medical supplies. Hanna and Lynne were near them providing covering fire for them. "Get her out of her vest!" Yoshika shouted to Gertrude who then began to tear off Shirley's vest. Gertrude saw the wound now. It was in her shoulder something that shouldn't be lethal but still it seemed like it was killing the Liberion witch. Suddenly Gertrude heard Mattias' voice.

"Hey Gertrude it looks like I shot your bitch!" Mattias laughed. "Don't worry you will be joining her in hell in just a few minutes." Mattias shouted to her. An unstoppable rage began to consume Gertrude she lost all sense of personal safety and grabbed her weapon.

"Yoshika bring her back to me. Don't let her die, that is an order, got it?" Gertrude growled at her. Yoshika looked up at her and was about to say something but held her tongue and just nodded. Gertrude ran out into the open and as Mattias fired at her. She rolled to cover as bullets whizzed by her. Gertrude fired ten rounds in the general direction of Mattias before she continued advancing on him. A mercenary lunged out in front of her raising his combat knife to stab her. Gertrude blocked the knife with one arm then grabbed the luckless mercenary by the throat and smashed his skull into the ground with enough force that his head cracked like an egg, splattering gore all over the ground. Gertrude saw Mattias getting ready to lean out so he could fire at her. Gertrude fired two rounds one missed but the other struck the barrel of his gun knocking it out of his hands. Mattias cursed and drew his combat knife as Gertrude pulled the trigger on her rifle again. This time however the gun clicked empty. Gertrude tossed the gun at him and lunged for him. Mattias smacked the gun away and dodged to the left slashing at Gertrude's outstretched arm. Gertrude was too enraged to notice the pain as she tossed a haymaker with blinding speed at his skull. Mattias dodged it and slashed again this time at her back. Fortunately the vest prevented the blade from cutting into her. Gertrude summoned her familiar and got into a fighting stance then Mattias spoke to her.

"I see I got you angry. I guess you don't like it when someone kills your bitch… dyke." Mattias mocked her.

"What did you do to her!?" Gertrude growled to him. Mattias chuckled.

"I shot her with our new anti-magic round. You see it can easily breakthrough your shields and it was specifically designed so that as long as it is in a witch's body it will prevent the use of healing magic on it. Even your vaunted Yoshika Miyafuji won't be able to save that Yeager bitch. Oh and here is the best part I don't even need to score a lethal hit to kill one of you as long as it is in your body it will slowly poison you. I can assure you it is quite a painful way to die." Mattias mocked her.

"You worthless sack of shit." Gertrude snarled as she jabbed for him. Mattias again dodged it and Gertrude hit the wall behind him creating a large dent.

"I read your file. I know all about how strong you are. All I need to do to beat you is to make sure I don't get hit." Mattias said as he slashed at her with his knife. Gertrude dodged the blade and threw a right cross at him which he managed to dodge. "You know I don't think I am going to kill you here. No that would be too easy of a way out for you. Instead I think I am going to keep you as my little pet one that I can rape and torture all I want. Oh and for that matter I think I will do the same with that Jap bitch Yoshika. I know she looks like your little sister Chris so in a pinch she will have to do until I can get my hands on your sister so you can watch as I torture and rape her daily until I get bored with her." Mattias told her with a lecherous grin on his face.

"I am going to rip you limb from limb you bastard." Gertrude sneered as she threw a low round house kick towards his right shin. He dodged it and slashed for her face which she barely managed to dodge.

"Oh don't think I am bluffing about the Chris part either. Although we don't have the capabilities now we will soon have the ability to crossover to your world and I know which hospital your sister is in. I think it was called 'Our Mother of Mercy' or something like that. Ah well I have it written down somewhere. Oh and trust me I have killed plenty of women and children in my time so don't think I don't have the stomach for it." Mattias stated with a grin on his face. He stabbed out for her stomach which Gertrude sidestepped then push kicked him away. Mattias staggered back a few feet as Gertrude lunged for him. Mattias avoided her and slashed for her head, which Gertrude was able to duck. "I have to say that was a pretty good hit you managed to wind me a little." He mocked. Mattias then stabbed for her throat; but Trudy was anticipating this and grabbed his wrist. Trudy twisted his arm so his elbow was facing the floor, then she threw an uppercut against his elbow hitting it wait enough force for the bone to shattered and jut out of his skin. Blood splattered against Trudy's face as she then threw a right hook hitting him in the ribcage breaking four ribs. Mattias screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

"That was for slashing my arm." Trudy said as she stood over him. Trudy stomped on Mattias' left arm splintering the bone; he again cried out in pain. "That was for threatening to rape me." Trudy then grabbed his left leg and elbow dropped on the side of his knee shattering his knee. "That was for saying you would rape Yoshika." Trudy grabbed his right foot and twisted his ankle until his foot was facing the wrong direction. "That is for threatening to hurt my baby sister." She then stood over him. He looked up at her.

"Fu…ck you…" was all he could say.

"Oh and this is for hurting Shirley!" Trudy shouted as she stomped on his throat crushing his windpipe. Gertrude was about to curb stomp him but decided against it. Mattias deserved to suffer. Gertrude stared down at him for a few seconds until the light went out of his eyes and she began to walk back to where the others were. Yoshika was now working her healing magic on Shirley who was now conscious. Gertrude rushed over to Shirley and embraced her; tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "Thank god I thought… I thought I had lost you." Gertrude said to Shirley.

"No… you can't get rid of me… that easily." Shirley replied as she wrapped her arms around Gertrude.

"Uh I hate to break this up but… um I am not quite finished yet." Yoshika said to them. Gertrude smiled at Shirley who smiled back to her.

"It's ok Trudy I will be fine." Shirley said to her. Gertrude still had tears in her eyes.

"Ok… Shirley… I… I…" Gertrude stuttered. _Damn it how hard is it to say that "I love you". _Trudy thought to herself.

"Oh after I am done with Shirley I will make sure to take a look at that arm of yours." Yoshika said to Gertrude who nodded. Frost then spoke.

"Is he dead?" He asked her. Gertrude nodded. "Good. I have disarmed all of the missiles." Frost told them. Just then over the radio someone spoke.

"Disciple this is Gold Eagle I am heading to the motor pool with my personal guard now have the power back online in forty mikes over." Gertrude heard Shepherd's voice.

"Yes sir we should have the power back online by then we are isolating the computer virus as we speak." Disciple told Shepherd. The rouge American General was heading their way. Soon it would all be over.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**06:09 Local time**

The mercenary chopped his tomahawk down at her but Eila was too quick. She dodged outside his swing and slashed his throat with her K-bar. She then pulled out her G17c and fired five rounds into another mercenary coming at her with a machete. Sanya fired a burst from her SMG knocking another mercenary to the floor. It was a close quarters battle all right. To someone who was used to combat being measured in the hundreds of meters this was downright claustrophobic. They were going through the heavily defended barracks where Shadow Company mercenaries were around every corner and doorway. Eila fired her pistol again this time into a mercenary who hadn't even had the time to put on his body armor. Blood splattered his white shirt as he fell to the ground. Soap tossed a mercenary over his shoulder then shot him in the face with his rifle. Eila reloaded her gun and holstered it. She pulled out her UMP45 and fired into the doorway that a mercenary had ducked into. Blood leaked out from under the door indicating that she had hit her target. It was quite suddenly no movement could be seen in this room. Until a wounded Shadow Company trooper got up and made a run for it. Captain Price shot him in the back of the head as he tried to escape.

"Area clear, let's move on." Captain Price said as they moved up further into the barracks complex.

"Man Grinch wasn't kidding when he said that there was going to be some tight spaces to fight in. This is pretty fucking ridiculous." Erica said to anyone who was listening.

"You complain a lot don't you Hartmann?" Price asked.

"Thanks I try to." Erica replied sarcastically. Eila rolled her eyes as she checked her ammo count. She had three magazines left not including the one she had in the gun itself. She was going to be in some serious trouble if she didn't find some more ammo soon. Eila went over to Sanya who had her familiar out.

"Hey what's up?" Eila asked Sanya who let her familiar retract into her body.

"Nothing I was scanning for any thought patterns to see if there was anyone left alive. There isn't we killed them all." Sanya stated with a hint of sadness in her voice. As efficient as she was at it; it appeared that Sanya still did not like having to kill people. Eila didn't blame her she didn't particularly enjoy wasting people either but she had no choice.

"Hey we did what we had to do, it was us or them." Eila told her. Sanya nodded.

"I know… it just doesn't make it any easier." Sanya replied. Eila nodded. Then Captain Price spoke to them.

"Ok people let's move on, we don't have all day." He said to them. Eila followed the two Task Force officers into the next room it was empty. Maybe they had managed to kill all of the Shadow Company personnel in the area. It was doubtful but possible. Eila wished she could take off these night vision goggles, but it was still pitch black inside the complex. Eila kept heading into the next room so far so good. It took her a while but then she figured out what room this was. It was Shepherd's personal quarters. She walked over to a desk where there were some documents on it. She opened up one of the folders and was stunned. Inside was a picture of her; and not just any photograph, it was one from her youth back in Suomus. It was the photo she took with her big sister before the war had started. Inside the file was a bunch of documents about Eila. It was rather well detailed it had a lot of information on her right down to her favorite foods and music. It even detailed her relationship with Sanya and how she had had feelings for the young Orussian since they first met. Eila set the file down and looked through the files. They were detailed files on all of the members of the 501st and Hanna Marseille for that matter also had a detailed file on her. Eila went over to a locker and pulled out a backpack and shoved the files into it. Soap and Captain Price stared at her.

"You done yet?" Soap asked Eila who nodded.

"Yeah I just found some Intel that I wanted to check out." Eila told him. Soap nodded and gestured for her to follow him. Eila thought to herself how the hell did Shepherd get that photo of her?

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Major Mio Sakamoto**

**06:21 Local time **

Mio could see into the server room it was empty nothing was stirring. Perrine was on point leading the group.

"Ok it looks clear I think we can advance now." Perrine said as she slowly walked forward. The rest of the unit started to follow her.

"This is weird I would have thought that Shepherd would have placed more guys here to defend his computers, but so far we haven't had much resistance." Minna said to her.

"Yes it is strange have you checked with your magic to see if anyone is nearby?" Mio asked Minna who shook her head and summoned her familiar. After a few seconds she spoke.

"Perrine stop someone is in that room." Minna said to the young Gallian witch who stopped dead in her tracks. Perrine turned to Minna to say something; but as she was doing it Mio saw a shimmer of light in the room.

"Perrine look out!" Mio shouted to her. Perrine raised her shield as a bolt of light struck her shield with enough force that it shattered and Perrine was thrown to the ground. Grinch grabbed onto Perrine and dragged her into an empty room. Mio fired her PDR at the shimmer of light she had seen put it seemed to just vanish. It was like she was fighting a ghost of some kind.

"She is alright she just got knocked unconscious." Grinch said to them.

"What the fuck was that just now?" Minna asked the American.

"It appeared to be some kind of active camouflage." Sandman said to them.

"What the hell is that?" Minna asked him.

"It means they can go invisible." Sandman replied. Mio was about to say something when Minna tackled her. The wall to her left exploded leaving a visible hole that Mio could see through leading all the way to the server room. If Minna hadn't pushed her Mio would have been atomized.

"Fuck how can we fight what we can't see?" Minna asked. Mio then got an idea; she raised her eye patch and used her magic eye. She saw that someone was outlined in pink a cloaked figure preparing to fire his rifle. Mio raised her PDR and fired into him. The bullets impacted his torso and he slumped to the floor.

"You might not be able to see them but I can, I will clear the room for you." Mio said as she pulled out her sword.

"What are you insane? There is probably like ten guys in there." Sandman told her. Mio shook her head.

"No I am the only one who can see them. I will be fighting them on even terms." Mio said as she began to sprint into the server room. One of the cloaked figures raised his rifle to fire at her but Mio was too quick with a lightning fast slash she decapitated him. Mio dodged to the right as a blot of light passed her smacking into the wall behind her. Mio then fired at another of the figures killing him. Mio sensed someone behind her so she spun around and slashed her sword cutting her attackers belly open. Another attacker came at her from the left. Mio shot him with the last rounds she had in her PDR. The man slumped to the ground. Suddenly she heard someone clapping. Mio turned around to see one of the cloaked figures applauding her.

"Very impressive Major Sakamoto, I see the rumors they say about you are true." The figure told her. The man pressed a button on his suit and he became visible. Mio lowered her eye patch so he could see him normally. He was a rather muscular African man but his accent marked him out as being born and raised in America. He was carrying some type of rifle that looked futuristic even by 21st century standards. He noticed her looking at the rifle. "You like it? It is called a Storm PSR it uses metal storm technology. As you have already seen it can break a witch's shield." He told her. Mio was unfazed.

"What rumors might that be?" Mio said as she got into a fighting stance with her sword drawn.

"You truly are a master of hand to hand combat. Then again so am I." The man said to her. He pulled out a boxy device and set it in the corner of the room. "That is the DSM, it has all of the information you need to clear your names. I will make you a little wager if you can beat me you can have it." The man told her.

"May I ask who is it that I am fighting?" Mio asked the man who chuckled.

"Ah how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jerome Jackson of the 1st Special Operations Group more commonly known as 'The Green Berets'" Jerome told her.

"What? You are from the American Military? Why are you helping Shepherd don't you know he is betraying your country?" Mio asked him. Jerome drew a half meter long curved blade.

"No he isn't, I wouldn't expect you to understand Major. You see you are a warrior not a soldier, which is fine but those are two completely different things. You see I know that no matter what they did you would always remain loyal to the Emperor of Fuso." Jerome said to her as he circled her.

"Of course I pledged to give my life to the Imperial family. After all what would Fuso be without the Emperor?" Mio told him.

"Yes my point exactly you see a nation is not built by its leaders no its people are what make the nation. Right now the incompetent civilian government has led my nation to ruin with its failed economic policies and its suicidal foreign policies. As a soldier I cannot stand by and let my nation suffer because of some… incompetent fools who have never had to suffer hardship in their lives. Because of the civilian government my brother died because Obama wanted a quick victory in Yemen. He forced Shepherd to attack Al-Asad's stronghold when we didn't have the proper intelligence. If Obama would have let us have another 48 hours my brother and thirty thousand other U.S. Marines would still be alive today. So Major tell me if you were in my shoes would you just stand idly by while Fuso collapsed in on itself?" Jerome said to Mio who thought for a moment. She understood where he was coming from if she was in his shoes she could see why he was angry. "All of the men you have killed in this room today were Green Berets like myself we all shared the same anger at our government for selling us out and damaging our country." He told her. Mio felt genuine regret these Green Berets were soldiers not mercenaries they were good people.

"Jerome your country is a democracy right? Shouldn't you just vote the current government out of office?" Mio asked him. Jerome shook his head.

"No all of the civilian officials are the same; all they care about is getting reelected they will pass bills into laws that hurt our nation as long as they can pandered to their party's base and get reelected. But Shepherd is different he is a patriot who will put this country back on track. ODESSA will save this country from itself or we will die trying." Jerome told her. Mio sighed.

"I guess there is no way of talking you down is there?" Mio asked him Jerome shook his head. "Very well then." Mio said as she lunged forward and slashed her sword for his collarbone. Jerome sidestepped and took a swing with his blade missing Mio by mere millimeters. Mio slashed again for his belly but missed. He stabbed for her with his blade but Mio deflected it with her sword. Jerome jumped back and Mio got back into her fighting stance as they began to circle one another.

"I see you are good. It has been a long time since I have faced an opponent such as you." Jerome told her.

"Yes I see you are quite skilled yourself." She told him. Jerome smiled then lunged for her with his blade. Mio dodged it and slashed out with her sword cutting the bridge of his nose. Jerome slashed for her belly. Mio jumped back but the blade managed to catch her vest tearing it open.

"This blade is made up of prototype composite materials it is sharper and more durable than any other metal used for making blades. It can cut through your armor with ease Major." Jerome told her. Mio pulled off her Kevlar.

"I noticed quite impressive." Mio said to him. She got back into a fighting stance and then sprinted towards him she slashed at his head but he ducked and stabbed for her legs. Mio barely dodged that blow. She jumped over him and pivoted on her heels to face him again. He lunged at her again. Mio deflected the blade and slashed across his chest. Jerome staggered then pulled out another blade. He pointed it at her and pressed a button. The blade shot out like a bullet Mio deflected it with here sword. Mio and Jerome fought for another three minutes with neither of them able to get an edge on their opponent. Everything Mio tried Jerome countered and vice versa. Mio had one last trick up her sleeve though. Mio jumped in the air and shouted. "REPPUZAN!" a burst of energy shot out from her sword. Back in her world she would have considered it pitifully small but it was more than enough to kill a human at close range. Jerome had a brief look of surprise on his face before the wave hit him. The magical energy impacted him and he burst like a blood filled balloon; blood and guts sprayed the wall and ground behind him. Mio raised her sword in salute. "I am sorry Jerome you truly were a worthy opponent but I needed to win no matter what; you deserved better than what you got." Mio said to her fallen opponent. She walked over to the DSM and picked it up. She headed back to the rest of the group and handed the device to Sandman.

"Here this is the DSM it should have everything we need to clear our names." Mio told the American.

"Ok good. We will move to RV with the rest of the Task Force." Sandman said. Perrine had regained consciousness.

"Major…" Perrine said weakly. Mio leaned down to the young witch and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright I am here for you; you are going to be alright." Mio told her. Perrine nodded sleepily.

"Ok we need to get moving, come on." Sandman said to them. Mio nodded to him and helped Perrine up. Minna patted her on the shoulder.

"Mio are you alright you seem melancholy." Minna said to her. Mio nodded.

"Yes I am fine I just finally faced a worthy advisory. He was a good man all of those men were. It was a shame I had to kill them." Mio said softly. Minna didn't know what to say. So she just nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Minna asked her. Mio nodded.

"Yes but later; right now let's finish this fight." Mio replied. And with that they headed towards the RV point.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Flight Officer Sanya V. Litvyak**

**06:41 Local time **

"Ok people stack up." Captain Price said to the team. They were just outside the door to the brig and were about to enter the inside of the room but it was locked and it sounded like Shadow Company was still inside. Captain Price put a square shaped device on the door and got to one side of it. He gestured for soap to get on the other and for the witches to line up after them. Sanya got behind Soap and Eila got behind her. Erica got in position behind Price. "Ok breaching in 3…2…1… Breach and clear!" Price shouted as he detonated the device. The door blew apart and Price and Soap swept into the room firing their rifles at all targets that presented themselves. Sanya followed Soap and fired her Uzi at a Shadow Company trooper that was diving for his gun. There was no movement in the room. "Isabella are you in here?" Captain Price shouted. After a few seconds Isabella replied.

"Yes I am in cell number four." Isabella said. Price looked back to Sanya.

"Sanya get the key and free Marquez." Price told her. Sanya nodded and went over to the wall and pulled off a key with the number four written on it. Sanya then headed over to the cell and saw Marquez she looked a little roughed up but other than that she appeared to be all right. Her long black hair was matted down with sweat and her clothes were disheveled. Sanya opened the cell to free the American soldier when she suddenly got a strange sensation. It was familiar to her, she had felt it before. Sanya summoned her familiar and tried to scan Isabella's brain but was unable to do so. Then it hit her.

"Isabella are you… are you a witch?" Sanya asked her. Isabella dusted herself off and didn't reply. She looked to Captain Price and spoke.

"We need to get moving Shepherd will be trying to flee this facility now that you have infiltrated it." She said to Soap who nodded. Just then the lights went on and Sanya was blinded by the light, she took off her night vision goggles.

"Right, we know that he is heading to the motor pool as we speak." Soap told her. Isabella nodded and picked up a rifle from one of the dead mercenaries and checked the ammo. Eila went over to Isabella andwhispered something in her ear. Isabella nodded and spoke.

"I can guarantee you that they are on our side." She told Eila who nodded. Sanya gently grabbed hold of Isabella's arm. Isabella looked to her.

"You never answered my question." Sanya told her.

"In time everything will make sense to you. Just know that I am on your side and will help you in any way that I can." Isabella told her. Sanya nodded and thought to herself. _I guess I just got my answer._

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**06:54 Local time**

"Oh shit there he is!" Frost shouted as he saw General Shepherd and his guards heading to one of the parked HUMMVEEs. Frost aimed his rifle and fired at them hitting one of the guards. A bullet passed over his shoulder as dozens of more mercenaries followed Shepherd.

"Fuck that is a lot of them." Hanna said as she began to fire at the mercenaries. Frost reloaded and fired into the crowd of PMC troops. He was down to his last magazine for his rifle and he had one magazine for his FN Five Seven as a backup. Just then Frost heard the sound of a car engine starting. Tires squealed as Shepherd and some of his men drove off as the gate to get outside the complex opened.

"Fuck he is getting away!" Frost shouted. Frost looked from side to side to see if there was anything that he could use to stop them. There wasn't a damn thing. Frost then remembered something. He ran down a few isles of vehicles and found a pair of dirt bikes that he could use. Frost turned the ignition and the bike started up. Gertrude who was still with Shirley who was recovering from her injury spoke.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I am going after Shepherd. Cover me and don't let any of those mercenaries follow me got it?" Frost told her.

"What, alone are you insane?" She protested. Frost shook his head.

"If I don't go after him he is going to escape I have to stop him." He said as he hit the accelerator and began to head down the tunnel that Shepherd had escaped from. The tunnel was long probably about two kilometers in length but Frost covered the distance quickly in his bike. The sunlight initially blinded Frost but his eyes quickly adjusted. Frost saw Shepherd's vehicle in the distance. He continued gaining on the armored car. Frost pulled out his pistol and waited until he was in range. One of the mercenaries accompanying Shepherd leaned out from one of the windows and fired at him with a UMP45. Frost fired three rounds and hit the mercenary causing him to fall out of the vehicle. Frost nearly ran into him but swerved at the last moment. Frost gained on the HUMMVEE and aimed for the wheel he fired five shots all of them missed. Frost swore and got closer. They were now approaching the side of a hill to Frost's left was a fifty meter slope with a sixty degree incline. Frost fired his remaining shots this time he managed to hit the rear left tire. The car went out of control and skidded off the hill rolling down the entire way. Frost stopped the bike and pulled his ACR off his back. He crouched and waited for any sign of movement. Shepherd and another mercenary got out of the HUMMVEE; Frost fired his rifle at them but several of his shots missed. Shepherd and the mercenary fired back at him with an MP5 and Shepherd's revolver. Bullets shot past Frost as he focused and fired another two rounds these ones killed the mercenary. Frost then aimed for Shepherd and fired they missed. Frost's gun clicked empty and Shepherd used this opportunity to escape into the forest. Frost swore and slid down the hill after him. Frost grabbed the fallen mercenary's MP5 and checked its ammo. He pulled another two clips off of the corpse and headed after Shepherd.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Sergeant Lynnette Bishop **

**07:09 Local time **

Lynne aimed her FAMAS at a mercenary using a riot shield and fired. The bullets impacted the shield but didn't affect the man behind it. She then aimed for the gun the enemy was using and fired at it. Her bullets impacted the man's hand blowing it off. Hanna fired her rifle then swore.

"Fuck I am out of ammo!" She shouted. Hanna then headed to one of the nearby corpses and pulled his rifle off of his body and went back to the fight.

"Where did Frost go?" Yoshika asked, Gertrude then replied.

"He took a motorcycle and went after Shepherd." Gertrude told her.

"What by himself?" she asked Gertrude who nodded.

"Yeah I think he lost his marbles; but he said Shepherd would escape if he didn't go after him." Trudy told her. Yoshika ran off, Lynne was about to go and stop her when more bullets passed overhead and Lynne got up to spray the mercenaries with more gunfire. She wasn't sure she managed to hit any with that volley but hopefully that kept their heads down. Lynne heard the noise of a motorcycles engine rev up and Yoshika drove by them.

"I am going after Frost!" She stated.

"What no stay here Frost can look after himself." Hanna told her. Yoshika shook her head.

"I am not doing any good here least I can do is to go and see if Frost is ok." Yoshika told her.

"No it is too dangerous Yoshika!" Lynne pleaded to her friend who shook her head.

"I know but I need to make sure he is alright. When the rest of the Task Force gets here make sure to let them know where I have gone." Yoshika said to Lynne who nodded. Yoshika then spoke into her radio. "Francesca I need you to fly that robot plane around and find Frost ok?" She asked the other witch.

"OK I am looking for him now." Francesca replied. Yoshika then kicked the ignition and drove down the tunnel after Frost.

**Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**07:17 Local time**

Frost fired ten rounds of his MP5 at Shepherd who managed to evade the gunfire by ducking behind some trees. Shepherd retaliated with a series of shots from his powerful revolver. Frost hid behind a tree which shook violently with each impact. Frost leaned out and fired more shots at Shepherd who was dashing between the trees. Frost's gun clicked empty so he reloaded. Frost then moved up closer to where Shepherd was hiding. A gunshot rang out and a ricochet passed over Frost's head. Frost sprayed the general direction of where the shot came from. His gun then clicked empty. Frost cursed then advanced closer to Shepherd. Frost saw the American General who then turned to face him. Shepherd pointed his revolver at Frost but Frost threw his gun at the General hitting him in the face. Shepherd fired his gun and missed. Frost closed the distance and tackled Shepherd to the ground. Frost then knocked the gun out of Shepherd's hand and started to strangle him. Shepherd bucked his hips up and tossed Frost off of him. Frost scrambled to get up as Shepherd advanced on him and hit Frost square in the jaw. Shepherd threw another punch that Frost parried and counter with his own right cross hitting Shepherd in the face. Frost then kicked Shepherd away to get some distance why he regained his senses. Shepherd laughed.

"I see you have improved a bit since our last sparing session." Shepherd told him. Frost gritted his teeth. The taste of blood was in Frost mouth; he must have bit his tongue or something.

"Why Shepherd, why did you betray the Task Force?" Frost demanded of him. Shepherd frowned.

"I have been watching the Task Force 141 for some time now. I realized that you didn't have what it took to do what was necessary to win; and I knew that you would never accept my coup so I decided to have you all eliminated." Shepherd told him. Frost snarled; this man his mentor his commander; the person that was as close to a father figure as Frost had had since he was a small child; casually decided that he wanted Frost dead.

"I am going to fucking kill you, you traitorous bastard." Frost snarled. Shepherd smirked.

"You are certainly welcome to try, but it won't change anything. America is on the warpath against Russia now. There will be no shortage of patriots and no shortage of volunteers in this new war. America will be a superpower again, and ODESSA will rule this nation one way or the other." Shepherd told him.

"ODESSA won't rule this country if you haven't figured it out already; the 141 has wiped out Shadow Company and destroyed your missiles, and after I kill you ODESSA will be no more." Frost sneered to Shepherd who smirked.

"Oh sure Shadow Company is gone but there are other PMCs I can use, the CELL, Tactical Solutions, Raven Shield, more than enough potential soldiers to complete ODESSA goals. Even if you do kill me ODESSA will live on there are already people prepared to take my place." Shepherd replied smugly. Frost growled.

"Well then I guess I will just have to hunt ODESSA down one by one then." Frost said as he lunged for Shepherd. Frost threw a flying round house kick hitting Shepherd in the side of the head. Shepherd quickly recovered and blocked Frost's next kick and countered with an elbow to the face. Frost felt blood trickling down his face but his mask was soaking up most of the blood. Frost threw a right hook catching Shepherd in the temple, then followed it up with a left cross to his jaw. Frost then threw a haymaker but Shepherd grabbed him by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Frost smacked into a tree. Pain shot throughout Frost's body. Shepherd was top of him. Shepherd hit Frost in the Face over and over again. Frost's vision was blackening and he was slipping into unconsciousness when hear a voice.

"Stop Shepherd I won't let you kill him." the voice said.

**Outside of Shadow Company Headquarters USA**

**Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji**

**07:26 Local time**

General Shepherd stood up from Frost as he looked up at her. Yoshika had drawn her pistol and aimed it straight at the American General. Shepherd smirked as he looked at her.

"Surrender General you have been beaten." She told him. Shepherd raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Or what?" Shepherd asked her. Yoshika kept the gun leveled him.

"Or I will shoot you." Yoshika stated. Shepherd laughed.

"No you won't I read your file Miyafuji you are pathetic. Out of all of the members of the 501st you are the one who least deserves to call herself a soldier." Shepherd mocked her. Shepherd walked over to where his revolver was and picked it up.

"STOP RIGHT THERE I AM SERIOUS I WILL SHOOT YOU!" Yoshika shouted. Shepherd smirked and walked over Frost and stomped on his chest. "I won't let you kill Frost." Yoshika said to him.

"Ok then shoot me." He told her.

"What?" Yoshika replied.

"If you want to protect Frost the only way you can do it is by killing me." Shepherd told her. Yoshika was taken off guard. She really didn't want to kill Shepherd or anyone for that matter. Shepherd seemed to sense this and he grinned. "You see Yoshika you don't have the stomach for this. I read your file and your wish in life is to protect everyone right?" Shepherd asked her. Yoshika nodded. "How naïve. You see Yoshika as a soldier you end up killing far more people than you protect. After all that is what it truly means to be a soldier; to kill your country's enemies. Mio understands this; that is why she fits in so well in this world. You on the other hand frankly lack the stomach to survive in this world. In this world only the strongest and most brutal can survive, and you are neither of those things. So I will give you one last chance to stop playing soldier and run along." Shepherd mocked her. Yoshika was stunned for a moment but shook herself out of it.

"No I won't abandon Frost he is my friend." Yoshika told him which just seemed to amuse him even more.

"Really now honestly how do you expect to protect everyone if you aren't willing to take that extra step and kill someone. If Frost really is your friend then we wouldn't even be having this conversation. If I was in your shoes I would have just shot you in the back to save Frost. If I didn't shoot you in the back and gave you a warning to stop and you went for your weapon I would have gunned you down on the spot. And you know what I wouldn't have lost a wink of sleep over it either. That is the difference between you and I Yoshika; you don't have the will to win and I do. That is why you are never going to protect anyone Yoshika. To be honest I would imagine that your father is incredibly disappointed in you." General Shepherd mocked. Yoshika was at a loss for words. Was Shepherd right was there no way she could protect her friends if she wasn't willing to take someone else life?

"No there has to be another way. Killing is wrong it is something that we should never do." Yoshika told Shepherd who had seemed to lose interest in her as he began to reload his weapon slowly.

"Which is exactly why all the other witches have refused to kill too right? Please don't make me laugh Yoshika there are only two types of people in this world, the killers and the dead. And since I am still alive I can safely assume that you are of the latter of those two groups." Shepherd said to her as he finished loading his gun and pointed it at Frost. He turned away from her and looked to Frost; he suddenly got a look of regret in his eyes. "For what it is worth Westbrook I do regret how things turned out between us you showed so much promise." He told him. Shepherd cocked his revolver and was about to pull the trigger when a gunshot rang out and Shepherd staggered; he looked to Yoshika and saw the smoking barrel of her pistol. He looked down and the rapidly expanding ring of red around his chest and looked up at her. "Well I'll be damned." He said before he collapsed to the ground. Yoshika lowered her gun; and began to cry. It was too much for her to handle she had taken another human being's life. Yoshika sank to her knees and began to sob. Frost got up and staggered toward her; he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. Yoshika began to wail in sorrow at what she done. She was a hypocrite now; she was a killer, just like everyone else in this world.

* * *

**Wow that was an exciting chapter wasnt it and poor Yoshika her innocents was shattered when she killed Shepherd. i bet you didn't see that one coming didn't you guys. anyway so at this point on the story will follow the MW3 missions a little bit closer than i have with the MW2 missions so expect to see the Task Force heading overseas. anyway so please do read and review as reviews do encouarge me to write faster XD**


	13. Unlikely Allies

**Hello i am back again and really early this time too XD. so yeah this is the first chapter of the MW3 timeline oh before anyone asks chronologically Person Non Grata takes place before black tuesday so i wrote it first next chapter though is black tuesday. anyway for those who mentioned it before dont worry i am going to tone down the politics from now on. basically i added in the obama bashing as more of a way to show shepherd's motivation rather than for him to basically appear to do things for the lulz. that being said i dont nesscarily agree with what i have so far written about Obama anyway he will show up occassionally for brief moments but he wont be a strawman or anything. anyways so yeah please do enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Unlikely Allies

**Five thousand meters over India**

**Major Mio Sakamoto**

**08:45 Local Time August 17****th**** 2016**

Mio was not a happy woman; as she sat in the cargo bay of the massive C-17 transport plane on her way to India. In the cargo bay with her were the British Captains Price and Mactavish as well as the Russian "Loyalist" Nikolai. They were on their way to meet up with the rest of the remnants of the White Russians, I.E. the Russians who rejected the Ultranationalist psychotic rule. Mio brooded over the last two days that had transpired after the assault on General Shepherd's base. First was the meeting that the Task Force had at the Department of Defense to clear their names; where much to Mio's surprise they met President Obama himself.

**Flashback**

"Captain Price, are you sure it is a good idea to be here?" Minna said to the leader of Task Force 141, who nodded in response.

"Yes Isabella said that she has already forwarded the evidence of Shepherd's betrayal to the American Government and she has been able to clear our names. Right now the DOD and the CIA want to debrief us about the current situation." Captain Price told Minna who seemed to now be a little at ease with the situation. Then Erica spoke.

"I don't know about this? How do we know that there aren't more Generals like Shepherd in the Military and we won't have a dozen mercenaries storm this room and kills us all?" Erica asked Price who grimaced.

"We don't we just have to trust them." He replied. Erica huffed in frustration.

"Like it or not, this meeting is the best chance we have of survival now and the best chance you all have of getting back to your world. So we just have to put our reservations aside and get on with it." Soap said to everyone who grumbled in agreement.

"Well just when the hell is someone going to debrief us then? We have already been waiting in this room for over six and a half hours in this dimly lit featureless room." Hanna said to anyone that was listening then Grinch spoke.

"It is a standard CIA tactic for these kinds of things they make you wait awhile and get tired before they debrief you. If you were planning on lying to them for any reason the school of thought is that you will be too tired to stick to the lie by the time they start to question you." Grinch informed them. Mio was about to interject by stating how she didn't intend to lie to anyone when the wall lit up and a screen appeared with the Logo for the U.S. Defense Department on it. A few seconds later the screen turned to a live image of an African American man in a business suit sitting at a desk. All of the members of the Task Force that had originated in this world stood at attention and saluted. Mio then noticed Eila and Sanya saluted the man as well. Mio got the hint that this man was important even though she didn't know who he was so she saluted him as well. One by one the remainder of the witches got the clue and saluted this mysterious man, who then finally spoke.

"At ease ladies and gentlemen." The man then paused for a second. "Do you know who I am?" he asked them. Eila then spoke to him.

"Yes sir, you are the President of the United States of America. Barrack Obama, am I correct?" Eila asked the man who nodded. So this was the mysterious U.S. President she heard so much about. Mio thought to herself that she would use this meeting to assess what she thought of the American leader.

"That is correct I am the President of this nation; and you must be Eila; I read the report from Corporal Marquez about you; and I have read the reports about your unit's actions in DC very impressive." President Obama told them.

"Thank you sir we were happy to be of help to this nation." Minna said to him. Obama nodded and then spoke.

"Marquez has told me everything that has happened over the last few days; about how you say that you arrived in this world and how Shepherd convinced you to join the Task Force to help further his agendas. I am sorry that your first experience in this world was so unpleasant." Obama said to them. Mio then spoke.

"It is alright sir; we helped fight off the Russians in the Capitol on our own freewill. Shepherd told us that he could help us find a way home, he said that he had a teleporter or something like that which he could use to get us back to our world, and that he would let us use it if we helped him stop the Russians." Mio told the U.S. President who thought for a minute.

"Yes so I have heard; but I am afraid I must deliver bad news to you then. Shepherd lied to you there is no such device in existence. Frankly our scientists think it is physically impossible to teleport a person without killing them in the process and even that is still theoretical. I am afraid that for now you are stuck here in this world." Obama informed them. An outburst of discontent and frustration broke out amongst the witches; Obama held up his hand. "I promise you that I will do whatever I can to see if there is a way to get back to your world but for now this country still needs your help." President Obama told them. The witches went silent and then looked to each other. Mio made eye contact with Minna and nodded to her.

"Sir we will help your country anyway we can." Minna told the U.S. President.

"Ok, as of yesterday Russian Naval forces landed troops in New York City and have established jamming towers on the U.S. Stock Exchange preventing our use of our more advanced weapon systems. Without our Air Force the battle for New York is a losing fight. Sandman I need your team to move in and disable the jamming tower to clear the way for our air support." President Obama told the American Delta Force leader.

"Yes sir we can be there in two days." Sandman told him. Then Hanna spoke.

"Mr. President Metal Team is down a man after Truck was killed by Shepherd's men I request permission to go with them as back up." Hanna said to the President.

"Alright you can go with them as well." He told her. Then Perrine began to speak.

"Sir I would also like to go with them as well on this mission. I have been to the New York back in my world so I am familiar with the area." Perrine requested of him.

"Ok you are free to go with them as well. Now Captain Price I still need Task Force 141 to go after Makarov, and unfortunately Shepherd managed to wipe out most of the Task Force in fact, you and Captain Mactavish are the only ones of the original Task Force left alive. I need you to find a way to get more operatives to join your unit." President Obama told Price.

"Mr. President I may have a solution to that problem." Nikolai stated to the President who lifted an eyebrow.

"Hmm what is it?" The President asked the Russian commando.

"After the fall of Moscow in 2011 the few remaining Loyalist managed to escape to India and have laid low for the last five years. I know where we can find them, and I am sure that they will be more than willing to help us in our fight against Makarov." Nikolai told him.

"India is mostly an irradiated wasteland at this point what makes you think that they are still alive?" President Obama asked Nikolai.

"They hid in a village in the middle of nowhere far from any major cities are potential targets of a Pakistani nuclear strike. They are still alive I know this for sure, as I received a short communication burst from them earlier today." Nikolai told the U.S. leader.

"Ok then you have my permission to link up with them I will have the 7th Fleet send ships with helicopters to evacuate the Loyalists." The President told them. Mio then spoke.

"I will go with them as well; we should probably explain to their leader exactly what my unit is before they join so they are not as… surprised when they finally see us." Mio said to President Obama.

"Fair enough you can go with Captain Price and the others to India. I will have an Air Force C-17 waiting for you shortly. As for the rest of your unit though I need you to say here and tell us everything you know about your world and the Neuroi. If you were able to get to this world that means that these… Aliens can get here as well and as you know we lack witches in this world so we need to know how to fight them with the technology we have." President Obama told them.

"Understood sir my girls will be more than happy to tell you everything we know about our enemy." Minna told him.

"Thank you. Oh and one last thing for security reasons when the Task Force is reformed we will need to give you cover I.D.s so you can better blend into the society at large. I will have the State Department give you all fake I.D.s stating that you are all over the age of eighteen and give you U.S. citizenship. We checked over the name directories for all of our world's versions of your home countries and no one else exists with your names so you can still keep your given names. But under no circumstances will you tell anyone else about your world or the Neuroi and outside of combat you must not use magic. The last thing we need is for you all to become public knowledge." President Obama told them. Mio thought to herself, other than Shirley none of the other witches looked or sounded like Americans so pulling off the act that they were Americans would be difficult.

"Sir as you probably already know most of us are not from our world's counterpart of America how will we be able to convince everyone that we are Americans?" Mio asked him.

"You won't, the CIA will provide you with your cover story, but without going into too much detail it will basically state that you are a foreign volunteer into the U.S. Military so you would get U.S. citizenship." President Obama told her.

**Present Day**

Mio was actually surprised by the meeting with the U.S. President. For all of the flak he seemed to get by the people that she had spoken to about him. Obama seemed like a decent leader nowhere near the incompetent fool Jerome made him out to be. Mio sighed; however good that might be he still told them that odds were they were not going to make it back to their world ever. As much as Mio hated the fact that she could no longer serve the Fusoan Empire, she could accept it because in this world she still had Minna which was enough for her. The other witches on the other hand were less pleased about that Gertrude seemed to slip into depression at the thought that she wouldn't be there for her sister; and Sanya was not pleased that she would never get to find her family back in Orussia. And Yoshika seemed to be in even worse shape than either of those two. Mio was actually quite worried about the young girl. When she had found out that she and Frost were still alive Mio had been relieved. But upon the discovery that Yoshika had to kill General Shepherd in order to save Frost bothered Mio. As hard as Mio had been on Yoshika since they had gotten to this world she did respect her wish to not kill anyone; and seeing that she was forced to kill Shepherd in order to save Frost it seemed that her decision weighed deeply on the young women. The news that they were effectively stuck in this world put Yoshika in an even worse state of depression. Yoshika hadn't said much to anyone since that day. After she healed Frost's injuries she just seemed to go into auto pilot and only interact with others when she was forced to. After seeing this Mio had ordered Lynnette to watch after Mio's protégée and keep track of her mental state; though it was not that Mio really needed to be ordered to do so. Lynne had not left Yoshika's side since she found her. Captain Price's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Major if you want to see what the aftermath of a nuclear explosion looks like just look out your window." Captain Price told her. Mio nodded and looked out her window. Below her was what used to be a city, now it was just a desolate crater with the edges lined with an endless field of debris from destroyed buildings. Mio frowned. Is this what mankind had become in this world? Killers of such immense power that entire cities could be wiped off the map at will. Mio thought to herself; what would Fuso look like if one of those bombs detonated in Tokyo or Hiroshima. Mio hoped she would never have to find out. Mio tried to shake herself free of such thoughts and found herself wondering about another revelation that had happened in the last few days.

**Flashback**

"Major Sakamoto, Commander Minna you might want to take a look at this." Eila said to them. Mio turned around to face the platinum blonde haired witch who was holding onto a series of files.

"What are they?" Minna asked her.

"They are psyche evaluations for all of the witches in our unit; including Hanna's. I haven't got a chance to look over them in too much depth but from what I have seen they are very detailed. They know things about us that they shouldn't, deeply held secrets and such things we never told anyone about. Worse yet I found them on Shepherd's desk in his quarters. Here do you want to take a look at them?" Eila asked her. Mio held up her hand.

"No thank you but I need you to look over them in detail to see how much Shepherd knew about us and how he might have gotten this information on us." Mio told her.

"Alright I will read them in detail as soon as I get the chance." Eila said to her.

**Present Day**

How did Shepherd have all of this information on them he couldn't possibly have discerned it from the short while they were in his presence. No he had to have gotten it from somewhere else but where? But that was a question for another time. Mio did have something to be happy about now. During the battle with Jerome she had learned that she could still use the Reppuzan in this world. Mio was actually rather desperate in that fight and had only used it because she had run out of options. Mio half expected that nothing would happen and that Jerome would have decapitated her after she was thrown off balance in the attack. Fortunately for her the attack worked, and with rather messy results. Mio actually was a little surprised that her Reppuzan would have done so much damage to a human target. Mio expected to see a clean cut straight down the middle of her target, but instead Jerome turned into an explosion of blood and gore when the magical blast of energy tore into him. Anyway now that she knew she could use the Reppuzan she figured that she could still practice using the Shin-Reppuzan and master it for when or rather if she made it back to her world. The Pilot then spoke over the Radio.

"Attention we are fifteen mikes away from the target get ready everyone to make the jump." The pilot told them.

"Ok lady and gentlemen let's get ready for the drop." Soap said as he put on his helmet and oxygen mask. Mio declined the helmet that was offered to her when she was boarding the plane. She told the Soap that if Eila and Sanya could survive in the vacuum of space without any protective gear; then Mio could handle a HALO jump without a mask just fine.

**Five Thousand Meters over the Loyalist Hide Out, India**

**Captain John "Soap" Mactavish**

**09:40 Local time**

The ramp on the big American plane went down and the unit stood up and started to walk down it. Soap looked back to Major Sakamoto who now sported a pair of animal ears indicating that she was using her magic to survive in the low oxygen and high pressure. Soap had to admit that for such a young women she really did have guts to be doing this. Then again from what he had seen the witches were basically super soldiers equal to that of any spec ops unit in this world. Actually it was quite frightening, to think that back in their world if the witches wanted to they could probably roll over the rest of mankind and establish some kind of Oligarchy of witches. Fortunately it appeared that the witches were by nature good people, a little eccentric but basically decent and nice to be around. Soap got to the edge of the ramp and spoke into the radio.

"Ok people we are going to be landing into the Loyalists Camp so check your weapons when you land. The last thing we need is to turn these guys against us." Soap said to the group, then Nikolai spoke.

"Oy you don't need to tell me twice I was hanging out with these people until you called me to pick you up from Rio." Nikolai chuckled. Soap and Price both laughed, and even Mio smirked a little.

"Ok we jump on three got it? 1…2…3 GO!" Soap yelled as he jumped from the plane. The cold air whistled by him as he dove down closer to his target below. As he passed through some clouds and saw the Loyalist base he did noticed that it seemed like Nikolai was right this place did seem like it was spared the ravages of nuclear war. Soap shook his mind free of those thoughts and focused on the fall. This wasn't his fist HALO jump nor would it be his last. Back in the SAS Soap had down dozens if not hundreds of HALO jumps over enemy targets. That being said each drop was unique and thrilling in its own ways. Soap waited until the altimeter in his helmet dropped to four hundred meters before he pulled the cord on his chute. The parachute opened and yanked him back. Soap glided into the Loyalist camp and touched down with the grace that only a seasoned spec ops warrior could have. Soap looked back to see Price and Nikolai land just as gracefully, while Major Sakamoto landed with a harder thud but still much better than most beginners would have done. Soap looked around the Loyalist base. It was a village of some sorts some of the villagers stared out at them from cracked windows and doors; they were all waiting to see what the newcomers would do once they landed. Soap looked down the street to see a squad of armed men and women in grey and black uniforms approaching them. Soap waved to them, and the one in the middle of the group waved back. Soap strained his eyes to see who he was. Then Nikolai yelled.

"Kamarov hey long time no see!" Nikolai yelled. Kamarov now there was a sight for sore eyes. Soap and Price did owe the Russian soldier their lives; then again the inverse was also true, Price saved Kamarov's life in Beirut. Kamarov in the other Russian came up closer to them.

"Nikolai, Price and Soap it is so great to see you again." Kamarov said as he embraced Nikolai in one of his signature bear hugs. Soap looked over at Kamarov and noticed that his hair was mostly grey now. But other than that he still looked pretty good for a man who was nearly sixty years old.

"Kamarov it is good to see you again." Soap said as he stuck out his hand. Kamarov smiled and took Soap's hand and shook it.

"Yes it is nice to see you to once again how is the arm?" Kamarov asked. It took a while for Soap to remember what he was talking about but then remembered how he broke his arm during the mission to kill Zakhaev five years ago.

"It healed up pretty nicely." Soap told the big Russian who then looked to Price.

"Ah Price I see you made it out of the Gulag. Nikolai told me all about it." Kamarov said to Price who nodded.

"Yeah that wasn't a particularly fun experience." Price told him. Kamarov frowned.

"Sorry we didn't get you out sooner we had no idea that you were still alive Captain." Kamarov told the Task Force leader who nodded his head.

"It's alright I understand." Price simply stated. Kamarov then noticed Major Sakamoto and lifted an eyebrow. "Who is she?" Kamarov asked Price. Before Price could answer Major Sakamoto spoke.

"I am Major Mio Sakamoto of the Task Force 141; formally of the Japanese Naval Special Forces." Major Sakamoto told him. Kamarov didn't look convinced.

"Aren't you a little young to be from a Spec Ops team; and last I heard Japan didn't have a Spec Ops unit." Kamarov stated. Before Major Sakamoto could respond Price interjected.

"In time we will explain everything but not here." Price told the Russian who nodded. Then one of the other Loyalists tapped Kamarov on the shoulder.

"Sir we have reports of two dozen plus helicopters crossing the border and heading for this base." The soldier told Kamarov.

"How do we know that they aren't just the remnants of the Pakistani Army fighting what is left of the Indian Army?" Kamarov asked the soldier.

"No it's Makarov coming to clean house. Kamarov who is your best man?" Price asked the Russian Sergeant.

"Yuri ex-Spetsnaz he is the only man I know who hates Makarov more than you." Kamarov told him.

"Ok call him up and get everyone armed. The U.S. Navy is sending choppers to evacuate all of us from the village but we need to hold off Makarov's men for at least an hour." Price told Kamarov who nodded.

"Ok what should we do to prepare for a defense?" Kamarov asked Price.

"Makarov's troops are going to come in from the south and use the ridgeline for cover. So we need to set up our troops with MANPADS near the south gate." Price told the Russian Sergeant who nodded.

"Ok but how do you know they will come in from the south?" Kamarov asked him. Price readied his weapon and looked to Kamarov.

"Because it is what I would do."

**Loyalist Base India**

**Yuri**

**09:49 Local time**

"I count three Havocs and four… no five Mi-17s; commandos fast roping in!" One of the Loyalist shouted over the radio. Yuri cocked his M4A1 and looked down the ACOG scope at some of the enemy commandos forming up to assault the village. Three burning wrecks marked the funeral pyres of the first wave of helicopters that tried to attack the village. They didn't make it within a hundred meters of the gates as Strela missiles swatted them from the skies above. But despite that success the men with the Strela missiles were now all dead due to the enemy Havocs that attacked them with rockets and cannon shells blowing the Loyalists to pieces. Yuri switched the M4 to three round burst and fired at one of the lead commandos striking him in the upper chest, spraying the man behind him in blood. The commandos quickly got to cover and laid down suppressing fire from their AN-94 assault rifles. Yuri ducked down as a flurry of bullets crashed through the window he had fired out of. Yuri swore then ran out of the room and went downstairs. Two other Loyalists were there. The first was a man named Alexi the unit's radio man and the other was the unit's sniper Cryska a silver haired women of twenty four years of age. Despite her young and innocent appearance Yuri knew that when in battle she became a merciless killer. Alexi tapped Yuri on the shoulder.

"What?" Yuri asked with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Sergeant Kamarov wants to see you in the command center." Alexi told him. Yuri huffed in annoyance.

"Tell him I am busy." Yuri replied curtly. That Kamarov was always on his case. "Do this or do that. Come socialize with us." Kamarov just couldn't take the fucking hint that Yuri wanted to be left alone.

"He says he wants to see you now and that is an order." Alexi told him. Yuri spat and gave in.

"Fine but you are taking point Alexi." Yuri told the radio man who nodded. Then Cyrska spoke.

"I will cover you." She simply stated. Yuri looked into her deep purple eyes and nodded. As much as he hated everyone in the loyalist camp and especially despised Cryska's sweet innocent girl routine outside of battle; Yuri knew that he could rely on her to actually watch his six. Alexi got by the door and checked his AEK-971; he then leaned outside the door and scanned for any threats. He then gestured for Yuri to move up. Yuri ran up and vaulted over a chest high wall and looked back to see any threats; after seeing that the area was clear he gestured for Alexi to move up. Alexi started to sprint up when four black clad commandos breached one of the walls and opened fire on them, a lone bullet striking Alexi's shoulder throwing him to the ground. Yuri aimed at the nearest one and fired a three round burst into his head which popped like a ripened tomato as three high velocity rifle rounds smacked into it. The commandos noticed him and fired at him with their PP-2000s as they ran to cover behind a derelict minivan. Bullets chipped the wall he hid behind and he felt the hot wind of a round pass by his face. Yuri fired another three bursts at one of the commandos smacking into his chest throwing him to the ground and giving the wall behind him a new paint job. One of the commandos leaned up from out of cover to fire at him but Cryska blew his head off with her SVU. Yuri jumped over the wall he was hiding behind and picked Alexi off the ground.

"Damn it you klutz. Do I have to clean up after all of your messes?" Yuri snarled at Alexi as he helped the injured man get to cover.

"Very sorry sir it won't happen again." Alexi stated.

"Your damn right it won't because next time I am leaving your ass behind." Yuri informed him. Yuri and Alexi moved down the street edging closer to the command center when a Mi-28 Havoc flew overhead cannon blazing. Hot brass rained down on them one spent shell landed in Yuri's shirt burning his flesh. Yuri faltered but didn't drop Alexi. The sound of battle was everywhere as the Loyalists fought off these unknown attackers; who were they Makarov's men or were they the Russian government coming to finish them off. Now was not the time to think though that could come later. Alexi and Yuri limped along to the command center and Yuri helped Alexi into the infirmary.

"Thank you Yuri for not leaving me behind." Alexi told him. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just don't expect it to happen again." Yuri told him as he walked out of the infirmary. He then walked into the command room where Kamarov and some new comers stood looking over a map. Yuri recognized one of the men as Nikolai a skilled hacker and pilot. The others looked British and to Yuri's surprise one of them was a young Asian woman with a sword on her back and an eye patch across her right eye. Yuri would have just assumed that she was eye candy but the way she carried herself made Yuri second guess himself. Yuri walked over to Kamarov. "Well I am here what do you want." Yuri said in Russian as a deliberate insult to the foreigners who were in their midst. Kamarov looked back to him and then spoke in English.

"This here is Captain Price and Captain Mactavish of Task Force 141 they have a special assignment for you." Kamarov told him. Price stuck out his hand but Yuri didn't bother to shake it. Price frowned and then began to speak.

"In thirty minutes a flight of American V-22 will be here to extract us out of this site but in order for them to land we need to take out the enemy helicopters and infantry attacking this base. Kamarov has informed me that you have a UGV in the village and I need you to pilot it for us. Without the UGVs firepower we aren't going to be able to secure this LZ." Price informed Yuri who nodded.

"That is all fine and dandy but you do know that the UGV is on the other side of town which is controlled by the enemy." Yuri replied. Price nodded.

"I know that is why I am sending Soap and Major Sakamoto with you." Price told him. Yuri lifted an eyebrow.

"Who is Major Sakamoto?" Yuri asked Price. Then the young women spoke.

"That would be me. Major Mio Sakamoto Japanese Naval Special Forces." The little girl told him. Yuri couldn't help himself he actually busted up laughing at her. How could this little girl be a Major in a Special Forces unit?

"Oh please give me a break." Yuri stated in between laughs. Major Sakamoto didn't say anything she just lifted her eye patch and opened her right eye revealing a glowing violet colored eye. At around that time the ears of a dog or something appeared on her head.

"I can assure you I am not joking with you." Major Sakamoto told him. Yuri stopped laughing. What the fuck was this freak suppose to be anyway? Then Yuri heard several metallic thunks on the ground and the sound of spraying gas.

"Gas! Everyone get your masks on and prepare for chemical warfare!" Kamarov shouted as Yuri and everyone else in the room grabbed their gas masks. Then there was the sound of a helicopter directly overhead followed by several large thuds. "They just landed on the roof get your weapons ready people." Kamarov told them. Yuri reloaded his M4 and switched to full auto. Things were about to get interesting.

**Loyalist base India**

**Major Mio Sakamoto**

**09:58 Local time**

An explosion ripped the door off its hinges as five commandos burst through the door. Price lunged at the first one placing the muzzle of his pistol beneath one of the commando's chins and pulling the trigger. A halo of blood bloomed out from the top of his head as Price pushed his body into the others that were cramming through the door. Mio shouldered her PDR and fired into the crowd of enemies. Everyone in the command room fired at the enemy soldiers their bodies literarily coming apart as hundreds of bullets tore into them. Mio ran to the side of the door as Price tossed a stun grenade down the hallways after the detonation of the grenade Mio knelt down and leaned around the corner as Price left the room and fired his pistol at the stunned enemies. Mio did the same with her PDR she lined up one of the soldiers heads in her reflex sight and fired a single bullet into his head, the bullet impacting his right eye and tearing it out of its socket. A large explosion then shook the building and deafened Mio momentarily. Mio looked back to see a massive hole in the wall of the command center and the shredded corpses of two of the White Russians in the room with them. Kamarov then looked to them.

"Go get the UGV we will cover you from here!" He shouted as he fired his AK-47 from the hole in the wall. Mio nodded and got to her feet. Soap and Yuri (or as she had already mentally marked him down "asshole") ran out into the hallway then gestured for her to come up. Mio advanced up towards them and got to where the stairs were. She leaned over them to see if anyone was below. The area was clear so she gestured for her companions to follow her. Mio went down the stairs and got to the main entrance to the building. In the courtyard outside a battle raged between Makarov's men and the Loyalists. The black clad soldiers were better armed and trained then the loyalists who were using a mix mash of secondhand American and Russian guns. Soap patted Mio on the shoulder.

"I will flank to the left with Yuri you flank to the right clear?" Soap asked her.

"I understand." Mio told him. She advanced out of the doorway into the courtyard she dashed to the left as gunfire pocketed the ground around her. Mio fired the remaining bullets in her magazine in the general direction of the enemy soldiers; she didn't know if she managed to hit any of them. Before Mio got a chance to reload her PDR an enemy soldier stepped out in front of her five meters away pointing his rifle at her. He fired his gun as Mio dove to the ground drawing her P99 pistol in the process. Mio lined up her target in her sights and pulled the trigger again and again. The black clad soldier staggered back as twelve 9mm rounds smacked into his chest. Finally the Russian slumped over to the ground dead. Mio quickly reloaded her pistol and drew her sword. She tossed the pistol into her left hand so she could use her dominant hand to swing her katana. Mio rounded the corner of the courtyard and saw two enemy soldiers reloading their guns. Mio let out a battle cry and jumped into the air swinging her sword down onto the nearest Russian's skull diagonally slicing his head off from his left ear to his right jaw bone. The second Russian staggered back and tried to point his rifle at her. Mio kicked it aside and stabbed him through the eye. Mio put her boot on the man's chest and kicked him off her sword. Just then Soap and asshole (sorry she meant Yuri) rounded the corner. Yuri nodded in respect and continued on walking out of the front gate of the facility.

"Major come on the UGV isn't that much farther away." Soap told her as she flicked the blood off her sword and sheathed it. She then put her P99 in her right hand and advanced out of the facility with Soap.

**Loyalist Base India**

**Captain John "Soap" Mactavish**

**10:07 Local time**

Soap noticed that Mio had dropped her PDR. Normally he would have said something; but it appeared that Major Sakamoto preferred close combat anyway so he wasn't going to make a fuss about it. Soap wished he could wipe the sweat from his brow but if he did so he would have to take off his gas mask which would leave him exposed to the deadly gas. Soap looked down the street and saw dozens of dead civilians that were caught in the open when the Ultranationalist gassed them. Mio noticed this to.

"Bastards; using poison gas on civilians what a bunch of cowards." Major Sakamoto stated with clear disgust in her voice. Soap nodded in agreement before Yuri spoke.

"Makarov will do whatever it takes to get rid of us if it means gassing some civilians in the process he has no qualms about it." Yuri simply stated. Soap nodded, after chasing that evil bastard for three years now Soap had learned that Makarov would not hesitate to do something extreme if it furthered his agenda. Down the street one hundred meters away eight commandos got into position and began to fire at them. Soap aimed his M4A1 and fired a short burst at one of the exposed commandos his bullets struck home sending the man to the ground in a spray of blood.

"Major, Yuri cover me." Soap said as he advanced to the next piece of cover firing his rifle in short controlled bursts each time. He didn't hit any of the Russians but he kept their heads down which was what was important. Soap closed so that he was within fifty meters of the Russians when he gestured for the Major and Yuri to move up. One Russian raised his head to squeeze a shot off when Soap aimed for the Russians head before it disintegrated into an explosion of blood and bone. Then another Russian was bisected followed by another and another. After thirty seconds the commandos were all dead. From Soap's left a young silver haired women carrying an SVU sniper rifle walked out of one of the buildings. Soap moved up to where the Russians had been killed and looked down the alley to his right. Yuri and Mio followed suit, then the Russian women was by Soap's side.

"Hello Tommy." She said to him deadpan. Soap rolled his eyes.

"Hi, thanks for killing those guys for us but who are you?" Soap asked her. It was hard to read her expression behind her gas mask but Soap could see into her eyes and was more than a little freaked out. Last time he saw eyes like that they belonged to an Iranian Sniper working as a hired gun for the Shadow of Zakhaev.

"Call me Cryska." She simply stated. Soap nodded.

"Ok Cryska we are making a break for the UGV will you cover us as we advance?" Soap asked her. Cryska nodded the steely determination was still in her eyes. Soap thought to himself _god was she ever misnamed "Cute Rat"? Seriously? _Soap then gestured for Mio and Yuri to advance up to a pair of cars on the sides of the road. Mio and Yuri went up the road when two Russians on one of the roof tops stood up and began firing at them. Soap let out a stream of full auto fire at the Russian on the left; bullets tore into him as he fell off the roof. Cryska fired at the other one blowing his left leg off at the need causing him to tumble over the edge of the roof and land head first into the ground. Soap and Cryska moved up. As they advanced a Reaper drone flew overhead and fired a Hellfire missile at one of the nearby buildings blowing it apart. "Shit we don't have the fire power to take out that Reaper." Soap said to them.

"Either way we must continue with our mission because if it returns we are all fucked." Yuri stated to Soap who nodded.

"Ok Yuri you take point." Soap told Yuri who nodded. They took a left and headed down the street. When they got to the edge of the street they ducked inside of a house. Yuri fired two burst from his M4 dropping two commandos hiding inside. Soap and the others followed Yuri into the backyard. Yuri went to a shed and opened the door. They entered the shed and Yuri leaned down opening a hatch, revealing a stair case descending into the ground. Yuri started heading down the stairs and Soap followed him. They arrived in the basement where a large crate was in the center of the room. Soap grabbed a crowbar and pulled the side of the crate open revealing a large UGV armed with an M134 and an MK19 grenade launcher. "Ok Yuri the controls are in Russian it's your show now." Soap said to the Russian loyalist who nodded and sat at a computer terminal. He looked back to Soap.

"You might want to get out of the way Captain." Yuri told him. Soap sidestepped as the UGV rolled out and smashed through the wooden barrier leading outside.

**Loyalist Base India**

**Yuri**

**10:18 Local time**

Yuri smashed out of the barricades of the basement and drove the drone onto the street. Several enemy commandos were in the open and were stunned by the appearance of the new threat. Yuri opened up on them with the Minigun and turned the first three enemies into red mist the fourth jumped to the left but bullets ripped his leg off. The Russian cried out in pain as he bled out. Yuri drove the drone over him crushing the life out of the fallen opponent. Yuri drove the drone down the street most of the enemy commandos had regained their composure and began to fire at the drone. Yuri fired the MK19 at them; 40 millimeter grenades spewed thousands of flechettes into the enemies tearing them apart. The enemy commandos were not prepared to come up against this kind of threat. They mostly came with SMGs and assault rifles expecting a close quarter's urban battle. They lacked the anti-tank weapons to take out the UGV. Yuri saw a Mi-17 fly overhead getting ready to fast rope troops into the base; he turned the Minigun on the helicopter and sent a steady stream of 7.62mm shells into the enemy chopper, ripping through the crew cabin and sending the helicopter spiraling out of control. Yuri then saw one of the remaining Havocs flying in on an attack run to take him out; so he fired a stream of six grenades at the chopper smacking into its rotor blades causing the helicopter to crash into the ground. Down the street a group of commandos ran out into the open unaware of the grave danger the UGV posed. Like fire from a dragon's mouth a stream of gunfire from the Minigun taught them their fatal mistake. The UGV advanced down the street firing at any commando it saw tearing them apart with grenades and gunfire. Yuri made his way to the command center to see if he could rout the enemy's attack on the building. The commandos had gotten into cover and were aiming for the optics of the drone; but they were armored against small arms fire so they might as well have been throwing spitballs at the drone. Suddenly the drones screen went blank and a loud explosion was heard coming from outside.

"Fuck! That must have been the Reaper making another attack run." Yuri shouted. Soap then spoke.

"Ok we are going to proceed back to the command center on foot everyone check your ammo and get ready." Soap said to the group. Yuri checked the ammo on his M4 and rolled his shoulders in anticipation of the fight. This is what he was good at and with every man he killed today he sent a message to Makarov. _I am coming for you mother fucker._

**Loyalist Base India**

**Nikolai **

**10:25 Local time**

"Come on you chicken shits, are you to afraid to face some real Russians" Nikolai shouted to the commandos as he fired another burst from his AKS-74U. Nikolai reloaded his gun and ducked back into cover. Kamarov was next to him firing his AK-47 at the enemy commandos as well. Other than one more loyalist in the room named Dmitri; the only surviving people in the command room where Kamarov, Price and himself. Nikolai leaned out of cover and fired a burst of fire from his carbine. Seven 5.45mm rounds impacted a Russian commando with a flamethrower trying to be a hero and storming their position.

"Shit where are the Americans?" Kamarov asked anyone who was listening. Price then spoke.

"Don't worry they will be here just keep shooting." Price shouted to Kamarov over the gunfire. Nikolai threw a grenade at the enemy position. The RGD-5 grenade spewed metal fragments all over their position turning several of the commandos to hamburger meat. Bullets nicked the wall that Nikolai was hiding behind so he rolled to the left and stuck his gun out of a small hole in the wall firing another fifteen rounds of his carbine in their general direction. Nikolai saw the enemy UCAV fly overhead firing a missile into one of the buildings that his men were hiding in. if they didn't take out that drone it was only a matter of time before it was all over. Nikolai fired his remaining ammo into the enemy and then reloaded. He swore; Nikolai only had one magazine left. Nikolai leaned out to fire at the Russians again. He sighted up an enemy commando and fired five rounds into him, the man went down. Nikolai then fired another six rounds at a man with an LMG getting ready to fire at them. Nikolai then sighted a man with a grenade launcher and fired ten rounds in his general direction. Just then Nikolai saw the Reaper turning into their position. It was all over in a few seconds they would all be dead. Nikolai was about to say a last prayer when the Reaper exploded into pieces and an F/A-18E Super Hornet from the U.S. Navy flew overhead. The loyalists all let out a cheer as the jet turned around and did a strafing run on some of the commandos. Then out of nowhere two AH-1Z Vipers flew over the town spewing cannon and rocket fire into the enemy soldiers below. Nikolai dropped his gun and fell to his knees. He then started to laugh he actually thought he was going to die today. But as fate would have it he was going to live to see another day.

**Loyalist Base India**

**Captain John "Soap" Mactavish**

**10:44 Local time**

Soap watched as everyone assembled into the landing Zone where four V-22s waited for them. Twenty Marine Force Recon troops stood by for security as the AH-1Zs circled overhead to look out for any stragglers. Mio walked up to Soap and spoke.

"So these men and women will really help us take out Makarov?" She asked him. Soap nodded.

"Yes just because they are Russians doesn't mean they have any love for their nations current government or Makarov for that matter." Soap told her. Mio then looked to Yuri who was boarding a chopper away from them.

"That one there; Yuri he may be an asshole but at least he knows how to fight." She said to him Soap nodded.

"Yes he doesn't seem like he is a particularly friendly one does he." Soap stated to the Major who nodded. Then Cryska walked up to Soap.

"So are we really going to America?" She asked him. Soap nodded.

"Yes when we arrive at the fleet they will take us to an airfield where we will fly back to Fort Campbell in the United States." Soap said to her. Cryska's eyes lit up and she smiled in glee.

"That is great I love shopping in America I can't wait till I get State side." She said with a look of pure happiness on her face. Soap was dumbstruck was this the cold sniper that he was talking to just a few minutes ago; mercilessly gunning down enemy soldiers with ease? Soap thought to himself he didn't know what was more disturbing when she was in battle or that a person like that could act like a little school girl when she didn't have a gun in her hands.

* * *

**So the Task Force has assembled XD. i hope you liked that chapter and enjoyed the action. oh for those wondering Mio was making up her cover ID as she went when she mentioned that she was "Japanese Naval Special Forces" which by the way doesnt exsist which makes that part even funnier in my opinion. also what did you think of my OC Cryska good, bad i am curious as to your opinion on it because if you guys didnt like her she probably wont show up anymore. i seriously just wrote her in today i hadn't planned her character out or anything. anyways please do R/R and fav/follow as that will encourage me to write faster XD**


	14. Black Tuesday

**ok boom this is it the big one. I know some of my readers have been waiting for it for some time now and thank you for being patient here is the battle of New York. anyway to answer a few questions in the reviews the other witches are fine they are currently at the Department of Defense being questioned by the CIA and for the second question yes I am out of school but there are other things I have to do while I am in between semesters. I plan on writing at least one chapter a month anything more is kind of extra for you. I plan to finish the battle of New York by the end of the month but no promises as later I have a wedding to go to and I will be away from home for a while. anyway three things on note with this chapter one I actually don't have MW3 anymore so I am recreating this level from memory so it might not be totally spot on but it should be close even some of the dialogue I have paraphrased to be similar. secondly Hunter 2-1 is back yay! and lastly before we begin I would like to mention that there will be a few shout outs to some other games in this chapter some obvious others not so much. if you notice the references other than the big obvious one please do mention it in a review. anyways I present to you for your reading pleasure Black Tuesday **

* * *

Black Tuesday

**NORAD USA**

**General David Petraeus "Overlord"**

**06:21 Local Time**

"This is Lightening 1-1 I am flying blind! We're hit, we're hit!" Shouted the pilot of an F-15E Strike Eagle flying an interdiction mission over the war torn city of New York. David swore as he looked upon the holographic image of the battlefield. It was a disaster for the Americans; FEMA screwed the pooch with the evacuation and thousands of civilians lost their lives trying to evacuate the city as Russian Tu-22Ms carpet bombed them from the skies above. Then the Russian ground forces landed and spread like wild fire throughout the city. At first the Americans started to turn the tide with the use of their powerful air forces but the Russians countered by setting up a jamming tower on the Stock Exchange, disabling the American's communications and guidance systems. In the span of three hours the Russian Navy swatted the majority of the New York Air National Guard's aircraft from the skies and began to pour missiles into the city. The primary battlefield in the city was on the island of Manhattan; that is where the Russians had put the majority of their forces. David turned to the computer screen to his left and opened up a video call with one of the highest ranking officers in the field. After a few seconds a young USMC Captain by the name of Nathan Hale appeared on screen. In the background of the screen David was able to see the Brooklyn Bridge indicating that the young Marine Officer was still in Brooklyn out of the range of the jamming tower.

"What's the sitrep on New York?" David asked Nathan who looked over his shoulder for a moment as a large explosion shook the screen.

"The Russian jamming rigs have neutralized our air support. As long as they maintain air dominance, it's a losing fight." Hale told David. As if to punctuate his point a Russian Navy Mig-29K flew over head, 30mm cannon blazing. David swore as he zoomed in the hologram to further display downtown Manhattan.

"We can NOT lose New York." David growled through gritted teeth. He then spoke again. "Are there any Special Mission units in the area we can request?" David asked the Marine officer who nodded.

"J-SOC has a Delta Force team at Bennett Field. Call sign Metal." He told the American General. Nathan typed in a few words on his computer then another picture came up on the screen. This one was a live video of a group of five soldiers, three men and two rather young looking women prepping their gear. "Overlord Metal Zero-One is up on green SAT." Captain Hale told David as he continued typing things into his computer. One of the Soldiers in the video turned to David and spoke.

"This is Sandman- understand we are OPCON to you, over." Sandman told David who nodded and began to brief the Delta unit.

"Glad to have you in our corner, Sandman. The Russians are using electronic countermeasures to jam our comms and guidance systems. The primary emission tower is on top of the Stock Exchange. I need your team to destroy it. The Jammer is full spectrum, so until it's down, you'll have no radio contact. I have ground assets to get you close, over." David told the Delta team leader who nodded.

"Copy all, we'll get it done." Sandman told him as he shut down the video feed. David then flipped the video screen back to Nathan Hale.

"Captain Hale I want you and your unit to link up with the 1st Experimental Warfare Battalion near the Brooklyn Bridge. Wait for Metal team and when they get there go in with them into Manhattan." David told Hale who nodded.

"Yes sir I copy. Do you want my team to follow them to their objective?" Nathan asked him. David shook his head.

"Negative I want your unit along with the 1st XW to head to Central Park. There is a developing situation there and I think your unit and the 1st XW's tanks and LAVs can turn the tide in our favor over." David told him. Nathan nodded.

"Yes sir, over and out." Nathan said as he terminated his video feed. David frowned and looked back to the hologram of the battle. A fresh wave of Russians thundered ashore in transport helicopters with Mig-29s flying top cover. Even with the jamming tower destroyed this was sure to be one tough fight.

**Brooklyn USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**08:55 Local time**

"INCOMING!" shouted a U.S. marine as an enemy Mig-29 flew overhead a salvo or rockets shooting from its two 80mm rocket pods. The rockets slammed into the side of a Stryker APC blowing it to pieces sending large chunks of razor sharp shrapnel scything across the ground cutting a few soldiers caught in the open to ribbons. As the Mig-29 passed overhead two of the air defense LAV-ADs turned their turrets skyward and opened up on the Russian naval plane with their five barreled 25mm Gatling guns spewing air bursting high explosive shells after the aircraft. Their efforts were rewarded when the Russian plane began spewing flames and tumbling out of the sky. The ground troops let out a series of cheers and insults at the downed Russian plane. Hanna then spoke to Frost.

"Shit this is what is left of New York?" Hanna asked more rhetorically than anything else. Frost looked across the Hudson River and grimaced. The city was in flames and Russian helicopters roamed the skies raining death upon the American defenders. In the harbor Russian warships clogged the bay periodically firing missiles randomly into the city trying to cause as much destruction as they could. Frost turned to Hanna who like Perrine was now dressed in the same grey-tan uniform that the rest of the American commandos were wearing.

"Yeah so much for being the greatest city on earth." Frost said. Perrine was then at his side.

"Damn and we are the ones going into all of that? You know I really should have just stayed at the Pentagon." Perrine stated sarcastically. Frost smirked a bit in response.

"Well you know what they say. The only easy day was yesterday." Frost replied. Perrine chuckled. Frost looked upon the troops of the 1st Experimental Warfare Battalion as admired their fancy new equipment. They were a mechanized infantry unit equipped with the latest tanks and LAVs that had emerged from the decades long Next Generation Armor program. The new M5A2 Schwarzkopf MBTs were a real monster of a tank. Each one was armed with a top mounted remote controlled 30mm Raven chain gun and a rifled 120mm cannon, that was guided by the latest and greatest targeting system in service today. The armor was a prototype composite of super hardened metals and "laser resistant" materials; coupled with side mounted ERA blocks for defeating RPGs and on the rear of the tank a set of slat armor protected the gas turbine engine. The tank vaguely resembled an older M1A2 tank but its turret was slightly different it had a more… elegant shape to it then the blocky Abrams turret. Frost then looked to the LAV-52s which were heavily armed eight wheeled beasts. Armed with two 50mm auto cannons and a side mounted Hellfire missile launcher coupled with the turret mounted CROWS controlled M240 it was perhaps the best armed IFV in existence. Plus it had a V-hull configuration for resisting IEDs and ERA for countering RPGs. Frost was very glad that they were going to be escorting him into battle. The soldiers of the 1st XW weren't too shabby either they were equipped with the Land Warrior battle system and they all wielding a combination of LSATs, M8A1s and TDI Vectors. Frost then looked to the mix of marines and regular army troops gathering by the bridge he thought he saw some familiar faces amongst the ranks. Frost then whistled at one of the soldiers who had a set of night vision goggles attached to his helmet. The soldiers turned his head and Frost waved at him; the soldier waved back and approached him.

"Hey Frost, fancy meeting you here." Corporal Jake Dunn stated to Frost who nodded.

"Yes same here I would have figured that Hunter 2-1 would still be in DC mopping up any remaining resistance." Frost stated Dunn shook his head.

"No, after we secured the White House the fighting petered out and we were redeployed here." Dunn told him. Jake then looked to Perrine and Hanna. "Hey there it is nice to see you two as well." Jake told them.

"Oh yeah I remember you. You were that guy guarding the bunker in DC right?" Hanna said to him. Jake nodded.

"Indeed I was. I never got a chance to thank that one member of your squad who saved James we really owe her a deep debt of gratitude for saving him. Where is she by the way?" Jake asked them. Frost quickly responded.

"Sorry Jake that is classified but I will pass the word on to her when I see her next." Frost told Jake who smirked a bit.

"You know you Spec Ops boys are always so hush-hush; it wouldn't kill you to lighten up a bit." Jake told him. Frost smiled at him and replied.

"Yeah well if I told you all of the secrets I know then I would have to kill you." Frost jested. Jake rolled his eyes. Just then Private James Ramirez and Sergeant David Foley approached them.

"Frost it is good to see you again. And you two ladies as well." Foley said to the Delta Force team as he stuck out his hand; which Frost then shook.

"Yeah it is nice to see you to Sergeant." Frost told him.

"Yes I am glad to see you made it out of the capitol alive Sergeant Foley." Perrine said to the big African American who nodded.

"Thanks same to you." Foley told them. James then spoke.

"So we are going to be the ones covering you while you get to your objective." James stated. Jake nodded and then began to speak.

"Yeah we volunteered to be the ones to escort you all the way up to the Stock Exchange then we are going to rejoin the rest of the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment at Central Park. Apparently it is a blood bath down there." Jake told them. James frowned.

"Yes I hear that it rivals Red Square in Stalingrad with the ferocity of the fighting. We have already lost the better part of a battalion trying to hold out against the reds." James told them. Frost grimaced as he thought of Stalingrad; he had seen photos of the famous WW2 battle and how at Red Square the ground was literally carpeted with corpses who had fallen in one of the Soviet's ill fated frontal assaults. Sandman and Grinch approached the group.

"Hey guys what is up?" Sandman asked them.

"Nothing just shooting the shit. It is good to see you again." Foley told Sandman. Foley looked at the two older Delta Force commandos and then spoke. "Hey where is Truck?" Foley asked them. Sandman frowned and looked away.

"He's dead." Sandman simply stated. Foley frowned and nodded.

"I see, you have my condolences." He told them. Sandman nodded then Grinch spoke.

"Ok we are getting ready to mount up you three might want to get back to your vehicle it is going to be a tough ride to the objective.

"Alright we will see you in a bit then." Foley said to Sandman as he turned with the rest of his unit to head back to one of the idling Strykers.

"Ok people we are going to have to fight our way to the objective so be ready for anything. Frost I want you on the minigun for your HUMMVEE and I will man the gun on my vehicle." Grinch said to Frost who nodded.

"Understood." Frost simply stated. Grinch nodded and then looked towards Perrine.

"Come on let's get a move on." Grinch said to her. Perrine wordlessly nodded and followed him back to one of the waiting HUMMVEEs and got in the back door. Frost turned to Hanna.

"Hey Tina are you ready for this?" He asked her. Hanna grinned at him.

"Frost, I was born ready." She simply stated. Sandman rolled his eyes and interjected.

"Alright love birds come on." He said as he gestured them to follow him. Hanna and Frost followed their commander and got into their waiting vehicle. Inside the armored car was a waiting Private Peirce who would act as their driver.

"I am ready to go when you are sir; just give the word." Private Peirce said to Sandman who nodded.

"Good we will follow the tanks and LAVs into the city; but be ready for anything." Sandman said to him.

"Yes sir." Peirce said as Frost got in the gunner's seat and turned the electric motor in the M134 minigun on. Frost saw as the tanks started to rumble down the street towards the Brooklyn Bridge and he prepared himself for a fight.

"Alright people I got word from scouts that Russian armor is moving onto the bridge to form a blocking position. We have no choice we are going to have to smash right through them." the Battle Captain spoke over the radio. Frost recognized the voice as belonging to Captain Hale, it was good to see that he was still alive and well. Frost patted the armor of his HUMMVEE it was one of the up-armored models but it still probably wouldn't be able to withstand a direct hit from a 125mm cannon shell or an RPG for that matter. Frost's vehicle began to move forward following the armored convoy. His vehicle rolled onto the bridge and he looked to his side to see dozens if not hundreds of blackened corpses of civilians who had been killed in the botched evacuation littering the ground. Frost's vehicle bucked a bit and Frost winced at the realization that they just ran over a corpse and judging by the bloody smears in front of him so have some of the other vehicles. It was a shame that they had to do that but in war such things happened. A violent force shook Frost from his thoughts as an RPG whizzed past only to be detonated by one of the Trophy systems on the LAV in front of him. The tanks in the front of the column opened fire; their powerful 120mm cannons sent HEAT shells down range obliterating the Russians who were foolish enough to open fire on them. Frost then heard the rhythmic thump of auto-cannons as the M5A2s opened up with their 30mm chain guns. Someone then spoke over the radio.

"HINDS TWO O'CLOCK HIGH!" a soldier shouted. Frost swung the minigun to the right and spun up the six barreled machine gun. Two grey painted Mi-24s flew towards them rocket pods blazing, sending a barrage of 80mm rockets into an LAV-52; the first few rockets were destroyed by the Trophy system but the rest struck home and smacked into the vehicle which much to Frost's surprise managed to stay relatively intact as it lurched to a halt. Frost aimed at the nearest Hind and fired a long burst from his M134. A steady stream of red 7.62mm tracers slammed into the helicopter. Sparks flew as the explosive bullets detonated against the heavily armored gunship. The LAV-52s turned their guns towards the helicopters and let loose a withering barrage of H.E. 50mm shells smacking into both Hinds blowing them to pieces. Frost then swerved his gun forward as bullets pinged off the armor of his vehicle. A few Russians managed to avoid the initial barrage of tank shells and were in a defensive position behind a destroyed car. Frost turned his minigun towards them and fired a long burst into them. Hundreds of bullets impacted into the three unfortunate Russians shredding them and painting the ground behind them in bright crimson.

"FROST RIGHT SIDE!" Sandman shouted as Frost turned to the right to see a Russian rushing them with a satchel charge. Frost fired a torrent of bullets into him. The Russian managed to just barely be inside his traverse range and Frost decapitated him as a dozen 7.62mm rounds smacked into his head blowing it to pieces. They were now about two thirds of the way across the bridge when mortar shells began falling on their position. Frost ducked down behind the bullet proof shield as shrapnel pinged against it. Peirce drove the HUMMVEE close to one of the LAVs as the Trophy system activated detonating the mortar rounds prematurely in the air protecting them from the worst of the shrapnel. Hanna tugged on Frosts leg.

"Hey you might want to keep your head down now; let the LAVs and tanks do the rest of the fighting." Hanna said to Frost.

"Yeah that is probably a good idea." Frost said as he got into his seat next to the blonde witch. Frost grabbed his HK416 and checked its hybrid sight. He then checked his XM25 to make sure it was loaded and the systems were working. When he was satisfied that everything was in order he let out a deep breath and got ready for the coming fight.

**Manhattan Island USA**

**Flight Lieutenant Hanna Justina Marseille**

**10:17 local time**

"RPG!" Peirce shouted to the occupants of the armored car just as Hanna was able to register the smoke trail of the incoming rocket. Peirce swerved the car to the right as the rocket smacked into a parked car right next to them. The force of the explosion was powerful enough that it flipped the armored car they were in on its side. Hanna slammed her head against the side of the door with enough force that it would have cracked a normal human's skull. She regained her senses and looked to the rest of the inhabitance of the car. Peirce was dead it looked like his neck was broken but Frost and Sandman looked to be ok. Sandman turned back to them and spoke.

"Frost, Hanna get switched on we got to move!" He shouted as he used his knife to cut his seatbelt. Hanna got the door open and got out of the vehicle. She readied her weapon and looked up just in time to see two cruise missiles smack into the side of a building, sending debris crashing down to the street below. Hanna raised her shield as a piece of masonry crashed down on it. Frost struggled to get out of the armored car and drew his weapon. Sandman tossed him a magazine for his HK416. "The jamming tower is 500 meters from here we will leg it the rest of the way." Sandman told them. The Stryker APC that had been escorting them rolled forward its top mounted 12.7mm HMG firing a steady stream of death at the Russians. The rear ramp of the APC dropped down and the Rangers poured out of the vehicle weapons at the ready. Hanna summoned her familiar and moved to cover. Hanna saw up ahead about two dozen Russians were in a defensive position blocking their advance. Hanna switched her sight to long range and took aim at the nearest Russian who was wielding an AK-47 with a grenade launcher underneath. She lined the soldier's head up in her sights and pulled the trigger sending a single shot through his left eye ripping it out of its socket and blowing the back of his skull off, spraying the man behind him in blood and brain matter. The now blood splattered Russian only had enough time to freak out before Hanna put three rounds into his chest. Hanna saw Frost fire a grenade from his XM25 blowing an unfortunate Russian apart. Grinch and Perrine ran into cover near Hanna and began to pick their targets and fire.

"Alright boss we are here what are your orders?" Grinch asked Sandman who was taking pot shots at the Russians from behind an overturned taxi.

"Hanna and Perrine I want you two to flank to the left while Grinch and Frost provide cover fire. David, Jake and James I want you three to flank to the right. Mcord, Zimmers and I will move up through the center. We advance in sequence when one group stops they cover the other two groups' advance clear?" Sandman ordered to the group everyone gave their acknowledgment. Hanna went to over to Perrine who was checking her ammo count.

"Hey watch my six while I advance." Hanna said to her as she switched to her M1014 shotgun. Perrine nodded.

"Just make sure to watch out for me as well." She told her. Hanna gave the thumbs up and began to advance towards the next piece of cover which was a telephone booth. Hanna fired a slug at one of the Russians hiding behind a concrete block that was about a meter and a half tall. The slug caught the Russian in the forehead blowing the top of his head clean off. Hanna quickly switched targets and fired at another Russian this one just hitting him in the arm shredding it so that it was only dangling by a few tendons. Perrine finished him off with a burst from her MP5K three rounds impacting center mass putting the enemy soldier down for good. Hanna leaned out from cover and fired three shells into the Russians position impacting into an officer that was in the rear of their lines. The shells ripped his chest up pretty badly and Hanna was sure that he was down for the count.

"Ok we are moving up cover us!" Foley shouted to them. Hanna watched as a Russian with an RPG got his head blown off by one of Grinch's sniper rounds while a grenade exploded between a pair of Russians using an MG42s on a tripod. The 25mm grenade had a really nasty effect on the people caught inside its lethal radius basically turning them into hamburger meat. Hanna reloaded her shotgun and picked another target this time a Russian with a hand grenade. He was about to throw it when Hanna fired a shotgun shell at his elbow ripping his forearm off sending the active grenade to the ground at his feet. The Russian cried in pain before the detonation silenced him for good. Perrine fired some more burst from her SMG cutting another two Russians down. Foley and his team reached their point of cover and they began to cover Sandman's team as they moved up through the middle using the Stryker's fire for cover. Hanna switched back to her SCAR-L rifle as she moved up closer to the Russians position. She fired three round bursts as she went to keep the enemy's head down. Just before she was about to reach another set of cover a Russian armored car skidded around the corner with a roof mount DSHK HMG. Hanna swore as the bullets started to impact her shield which she managed to raise just in time. Hanna fired at the gunner on top of the green painted vehicle but her shots missed as he ducked down using the massive machine gun for cover, as he sprayed their position with gunfire.

"Hold on I am going to fire a grenade under the UAZ!" Frost shouted as he readied his XM25 and fired a grenade under the Russian car. The high explosive grenade detonated the vehicles fuel tank incinerating the Russian machine gunner. With their fire support gone the Russians did the only sensible thing they could think of and turned tail. Hanna crouched and fired into the backs of some of the Russians as they tried to turn the corner only to be cut down by a pair of U.S. Army Strykers and a platoon of American riflemen.

"Hold fire friendlies up ahead." Sandman said to the group.

"That means don't shoot them Grinch." Foley stated sarcastically.

"No shit." Grinch chuckled as they advanced up to meet with the rest of the Americans. Hanna rounded the corner and saw up ahead that the Russians were using a massive wall of debris for cover as they fired onto the advancing Americans. Hanna began to pick her targets and fire onto the group when she heard Dunn shout.

"OH SHIT ENEMY ATTACK HELICOPTER SIX O'CLOCK!" He shouted. Hanna's heart sank.

**Manhattan USA**

**Corporal Jake Dunn**

**10:28 local time**

The enemy Hind flew overhead spewing death upon the Americans caught in the open. After years of having total air superiority in any conflict the U.S. military had grown rather complacent when it came to paying attention to the skies. It was almost always subconsciously assumed that any aircraft that they could hear would be an allied aircraft. They were learning how today that assumption couldn't have been more wrong. Jake dove to the left as a storm of high explosive rockets slammed into the ground. Jake's ears rung as the explosions ripped through the Americans who had been caught in the open. Jake looked up as the Hind completed its pass and turned around to face them. Dust billowed up getting in Jake's eyes which he began to blink rapidly in order to potentially remedy his discomfort. Sandman then shouted to everyone.

"There to the right; move into the building!" Sandman shouted. Jake looked around and saw that both James and Foley were alright as well as the other commandos that they were looking out for. However Jake saw the obliterated corpses of Zimmers and Mcord. Jake said a silent prayer for them and sprinted into a damaged building as gunfire nicked the ground behind him. Jake's heart pounded like a fifty cal as he dashed for the nearest cover. He reached the building and much to his amazement he was still alive. "Up the stairs let's move people." Sandman ordered the group of eight commandos as they advanced on their objective. Dunn saw in the corner of his eye a TV with a GNN broadcast detailing the "Battle for New York" and smirked. _Look mom I am on TV. _He thought to himself. The group approached a closed door and stacked up. "Ok Ramirez, Dunn and Frost you guys clear the next room we will move in after you. Jake looked to James and smirked.

"Here we go again." Jake said to James.

"Why is it that I am always on point?" James asked to no one in particular. Then Frost spoke.

"Because you get shit done." He said to the twenty year old ranger. Frost placed a breaching charge on the door and counted down from three. The charge detonated and Jake was the first one through the door. Jake looked through his thermal scope and sighted two Russians up ahead. Jake fired four rounds from his SCAR-H into both of them tossing the disoriented Russians to the ground. Frost and James were beside them each firing their rifles on semi auto picking off the Russians in the room ahead. Jake moved up weapon at the ready. From a small bath room to his left a Russian with an axe swung for his head. Jake barely managed to duck it as the blade knocked his night vision goggles off his helmet. The force of the impact threw him to the ground. The Russian raised his axe over his head getting ready to strike Dunn down when Frost put a single shot through the man's face. Jake saw the Red's eyes roll back into his head as he toppled to the ground. Frost was then at Jake's side offering him a hand up. Jake grabbed onto it and pulled him to his feet. "Hey, are you alright?" The Delta Force commando said to Jake who nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks bro." Jake replied as he readied his weapon. James gave the all clear signal for the rest of the group to move up.

"Shit I think that is a helicopter in the building." Frost said as he pointed to a twisted mass of wreckage up ahead. Jake chuckled a bit. It was indeed an enemy helicopter that had smashed into the side of the building. "Alright come on let's move." Frost said as he took point. The moved up a ramp of debris and moved further into the building. They came upon a set of stairs leading to the ground floor. James took point as they scanned for any threats. They reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a door. Dunn heard voices on the other side in Russian. Frost readied a Flash Bang grenade and nodded. Jake cracked the door and Frost tossed the stun grenade through. A series of loud bangs could be heard as Jake swung open the door. Frost crouched and fired into the enemy. Jake leaned over him and fired his battle rifle into the enemy soldiers sending them to the ground. The rest of the unit reached the alleyway at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anyone got anything on the radios?" Sandman asked to no one in particular.

"Negative nothing but static on my end." Foley replied.

"Ok well the Stock Exchange isn't that far ahead; Perrine you take point." Sandman ordered the young French girl.

"Yes sir." She said as she checked her weapon and moved up.

**Manhattan USA**

**Flying Officer Perrine Clostermann **

**10:34 Local time **

Perrine walked up the few steps to the door with her weapon ready. She put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it, taking care to make as little noise as possible. On the other side of the door was a small flight of stairs which Perrine slowly moved up. She reached the top of the stairs and noticed that she was on the second floor of a jewelry store. Perrine mused to herself that some of the pieces were actually quite nice and she wouldn't have minded shopping here when the war was over. Perrine went up to the edge of the second floor balcony and peered over. Downstairs were a group of about twelve Russians looting the place while another four stood guard. Perrine frowned in disgust at such uncivilized and undisciplined conduct. Sandman and the others came up the stairs swiftly and silently. Perrine gestured to the American Delta Force leader that there were Russians downstairs and he nodded.

"Ok Frost and Perrine head downstairs, Grinch and I will cover you." Sandman whispered to Perrine who nodded. The young witch checked her ammo and flipped the selector switch for her MP5K to three round burst. Frost pulled out a stun grenade as they approached the stairs to the left of the floor. Frost tossed the grenade and a series of shouts in Russian could be heard as the looters noticed the danger and tried to react to it in time. A second later a cacophony of noise erupted from the stun grenade. Frost and Perrine fanned out from cover. Perrine sighted one dazed Russian soldier and fired three rounds into him. The two penetrators smashed through his Kevlar while the hollow point exploded inside him shredding his organs and causing an eruption of blood, bone fragments and pulped organs to shoot out from his back. Without missing a beat, Perrine turned to another Russian who was raising his weapon firing wildly in their general direction. She put his head in her EOtech sight and fired another three rounds blowing his head clean off. Perrine dashed for cover as more Russians came into the building firing at them. Bullets bounced off Perrine's shield as she slid behind a display case. Perrine pulled a frag grenade off her belt and tossed it blindly over the display case and waited for the loud thump of its detonation. Perrine leaned up out of cover and fired into a wounded Russian on the ground killing him instantly. Frost fired into a Russian soldier behind the cash register. Perrine fired another two burst at some Russians outside the store using the wall for cover. Perrine's gun clicked empty and she swore. She pulled a magazine off her vest and loaded it into her gun and slapped the charging handle loading another round in. A forty millimeter grenade whizzed over her head towards the Russians resulting in a thunderous explosion. Perrine turned around and saw Ramirez and the other two Rangers coming down the stairs firing their weapons on semi auto. Perrine vaulted over the display case and advanced on some nearby Russians with her shield raised as they fired their AK-74Us into it.

"TONERRE!" Perrine shouted as she sent a bolt of lightning into one of the Russians flash frying the man. The other Russian looked in horror at his fallen comrade as Perrine took aim with her MP5K and fired one handed. The three rounds took him in the chest and splattered the ground and display cases behind him in gore. Perrine then vaulted over the cover they were using and got behind another display case as bullets shot past her. The Russians began to retreat as the Americans fired into them; one or two of them might have escaped but Perrine couldn't be sure either way if they survived they would probably have some horror stories to tell their comrades at the sighting of witches in combat.

"Ok the Stock Exchange is just up ahead Perrine and Frost take point." Sandman said to them.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison. Perrine got behind Frost as they advanced up the road. They turned the corner and saw a group of Americans taking cover behind some destroyed cars.

"Hold your fire Anvil Team is up ahead." Sandman told the unit as they moved up. Frost and Perrine got behind a destroyed car near the American soldiers, which Perrine now noticed that they were another Delta Force unit. "Grizzly what is the situation?" Sandman asked the other Delta Force commando.

"The Russians are kicking are asses. We need to get some air support fast or we might as well throw in the towel now." Grizzly told Sandman who nodded.

"Ok help us get to the Stock Exchange and we will take out the jamming tower." Sandman said to Grizzly who nodded. "Perrine and Frost move up; we will cover you." Sandman told them. Perrine and Frost began to advance towards the Russians. Frost fired his HK416 in quick three round bursts at any Russians that presented themselves. Perrine looked to her right and saw the statue of Washington. Perrine remembered admiring its beauty when she was in New York back in her world. Now the statue was covered in obscene graffiti and defaced by the occupying Russian forces. Behind the statues was a series of steps leading to one of the stock buildings. Behind its formally unblemished white pillars a Russian fire team took cover. Perrine advanced towards them firing as she went. In the corner of her eye she saw two Russian armored cars with HMGs firing at their position. Perrine slid behind a destroyed American APC and looked back to Frost.

"Frost hang back there they have heavy machine guns. I will take them out then you move up got it?" Perrine said to Frost.

"Yeah I got you." Frost said as he fired at some of the Russians by the pillars. Perrine then began to head up the stairs. She fired her MP5K into a Russian who leaned out from behind a pillar; her bullets caught him in the neck shredding it to the point that his head was hanging limply by only a thin strip of flesh. Perrine then fired at another Russian (who much to Perrine's displeasure was a woman). The bullets caught her in the stomach and she cried out in pain and fell to the ground squirming in agony. Perrine went green in the face and cringed at what she had done. It took her a few seconds to come to her senses as she fired another burst into the fallen women putting her out of her misery. Perrine just stood there staring at her for a few seconds trying to come to terms with what she had done when out of the corner of her eye a Russian stepped out from cover with an LMG and raised it to fire at her. Perrine quickly raised her shield as a torrent of bullets impacted it. The Russian shouted in rage as he fired at her. Perrine closed the distance on him and with her left arm smacked the barrel of the gun away from her and stuck her MP5K under his chin before pulling the trigger blowing the top of his skull off. Perrine's gun clicked empty; she quickly reloaded and leaned out and fired at one of the armored cars. Three rounds impacted the gunner who slumped over dead. Perrine then turned to the next gunner and fired another burst in his direction with similar results.

"Ok I have taken out the HMGs you guys can move up now!" Perrine shouted to the rest of the Americans who then began to advance. Perrine then went back to firing at the Russians. She fired at three of the Russians clustered together behind a concrete barrier. The first six bullets killed two of them but the third ducked down. Perrine pulled off a frag grenade from her belt and pulled the pin. She waited a second and tossed it over the barrier at him. The Russian got up with fear in his eyes and made a run for it. Unfortunately for him he was too late as the grenade detonated turning him into human jelly.

"Stock Exchange it up ahead move it people!" Sandman shouted as he moved towards the New York Stock Exchange. Perrine followed the main group. They headed into the lobbying and formed up. Perrine noticed Jake look around at the battle scarred lobby and smirked.

"And to think they said this place was 'too big to fail'." Jake joked. Foley frowned.

"Can it Corporal." Foley chastised the young American who shrugged. Foley then turned to Sandman and spoke. "Sandman what is the plan?" Sergeant Foley inquired. Sandman thought for a moment.

"Ok Anvil team and you three stay here and make sure no Russians follow us in. when the jamming clears then go and head towards your next objectives in Central Park we will be able to make it off the roof on our own. Metal team we will move out and take back this building." Sandman told the group.

"Got it, stay safe guys." James said to the group.

"Same to you guys don't get killed on me got it." Frost said to Rangers. Jake then chuckled.

"I don't plan on it." He laughed. Frost nodded and checked his ammo before heading up the stairs. Perrine slapped a fresh clip into her gun and began to follow him.

**Manhattan USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**10:55 local time **

Bullets whizzed by Frost's head as he slid into cover behind a wall near the entrance to the trading floor. Hanna was on the other side of the entrance.

"Man I heard that the trading floor was always hectic but I never imagined it would be this rowdy." Hanna stated sarcastically. Frost leaned out and fired his HK416 into the nearest Russian perforating him.

"Yeah well you should see what it is like on a Friday afternoon." Frost replied. Hanna smirked and leaned out to fire at some of the Russians.

"Quit screwing around you two and get moving; we will provide cover fire." Grinch said to them. Frost flipped out of cover and fired a five round burst at a nearby Russian as he advanced towards one of the trading centers. Frost felt the hot exhaust trail of a bullet pass by his left cheek. Frost sighted the Russian who shot at him fired two rounds into his head. Frost saw Hanna advance up the middle her shield raised and her M1014 out as she fired at the Russian soldiers in her way. Frost wasn't sure why he just realized it now but her animal sprit or whatever those things were called looked to be some kind of bird of prey while all of the other witches seemed to have land animals like cats and dogs as their sprits. But that was a thought for a later time. Frost leaned out of cover and put his hybrid sight on one of the Russians who was dashing between cover. Frost fired a round that managed to strike him in the left leg kicking his feet out from under him. Frost then put another round through the side of his head. Frost then got out of cover and advanced further towards the back of the trading floor. Hanna was at his side firing her shotgun at some of the remaining Russians. Suddenly it went silent as the last Russian soldier had fallen.

"Ok we are clear." Frost said to the rest team. Sandman, Grinch and Perrine moved onto the trading floor and assembled with Frost and Hanna.

"Ok everyone check weapons and ammo then we are going to move up to the roof and complete our mission." Sandman said to everyone. Frost checked his ammo he had two magazines left for his HK416 and one magazine in his XM25 which he was planning on saving until he absolutely needed it. When he was satisfied that everything was in order he headed towards the right corner of the trading floor where a ladder was located that would allow him to get to a platform up above. Hanna was right behind him; she had drawn her SCAR-L and was scanning the area for any signs of Russian troops. Frost reached the first platform and climbed up another latter leading to another platform. He walked down the platform to reach the final latter leading up to the roof. Frost climbed up and silently moved closer to a set of stairs that would lead to another level of the roof where the jamming tower was located. Frost heard some voices in Russian speaking punctuated with the occasional shot from a sniper rifle. Frost pulled out a Nine-Bang grenade and pulled the pin tossing it over the fence that was obscuring his vision. The loud series of bangs coupled with the shouting in Russian indicated that his efforts were successful. Frost rounded the corner and saw six dazed Russians he fired two rounds into the chests of each of them. In less than four seconds all six Russians were dead. Frost leaned back so he could see the rest of the group.

"We are clear." Frost said causally. Sandman was the first to speak.

"Alright set charges on the jammer so we can get air support." Sandman told him.

"Roger." Frost replied as he headed for the jamming tower. Frost set a small half kilogram charge of Semtex on one of the legs of the tower and stepped back so he was behind the cover of one of the air vents on the roof. Frost then held up the detonator. "Fire in the hole." He said as he pulled the trigger on the detonator causing the Semtex to explode sending the tower down off of the building. Suddenly the radio was alive with activity from U.S. forces requesting reinforcements or air support.

"Hot damn the tide is turning!" Grinch said to no one in particular then Overlord spoke to the group.

"Good work Metal team we have a Blackhawk in route to extract you now but you are going to have to hold out for three minute while it gets there. We have a fully armed Reaper OPCON to you now make it count." Overlord informed them.

"Roger that Overlord Out copy." Sandman replied; he then looked to Frost.

"Frost you are on Drone duty." He told Frost who pulled the laptop out of his backpack. Just then bullets whizzed by as the roof tops across the street came alive with activity. Frost activated the predator feed and saw the white hot thermal signatures of dozens of Russians on both rooftops firing at them. Frost switched to JDAMs and dropped a 225kg bomb on the building on the right. The ground shook under the power of the bomb detonation as the building began to collapse. Frost then switched targets to the second building and dropped the remaining bomb with similar results. Then from the east a Hind gunship appeared. Frost switched to Hellfire missiles as 23mm cannon shells started to strike the rooftop. Frost fired a missile at the helicopter striking it in the rotor blade blowing it to pieces sending shrapnel flying in all directions. "Jeez Frost be careful you could have gotten us killed!" Sandman said.

"Sorry my bad." Frost replied. Then an MH-60L from the 160th SOAR appeared near the edge of the roof.

"Ok that is our ticket out of here people let's get a move on." Sandman said to the group who began to leap over the edge of the roof into the Spec Ops helicopter. Frost was the last one on board as he leapt from the ledge and into the waiting troop compartment. Frost got on the minigun of the chopper and began to scan for threats.

"Ok Metal team our orders are to take you to the insertion point for a raid on the Russian fleet Overlord will fill you in on the details shortly." The pilot of the helicopter told them as they began to move.

"Roger that." Sandman replied just as out of nowhere a Mi-24 appeared from around the corner firing rockets and cannons at the helicopter nearly hitting it.

"OH SHIT ENEMY HELO!" The pilot said as he began to take evasive action. Frost opened up on the helicopter with his M134. The explosive shells impacting against the canopy of the attack chopper. Then from around another corner a second Hind appeared. "Shit there is another one!" The pilot shouted over the radio. Frost fired into the second helicopter as well which ducked behind a building. Frost shifted his fire to the first helicopter and fired streams of bullets into it. The enemy helicopter began to smoke. "He is burning stay on him! Stay on him!" The pilot shouted. Frost continued to fire at the helicopter when the other one appeared firing at the helicopter. Frost again shifted his fire at the second chopper aiming for the rotor blades. After a few second the rotor on the enemy chopper began to wobble then completely detach itself from the enemy helicopter sending it to the ground. Frost then scanned for the first helicopter which had now come back around and was making a head on pass at them. Frost fired into the helicopter and it began to burn. Frost cheered as the helicopter smashed into the side of a building. "Ok I think we lost them but stay on alert." The pilot said. The helicopter then approached a sky scraper that was being built. Frost scanned from side to side looking for an enemy when another Hind popped up from behind the construction site. The Blackhawk took evasive action and began to circle the half finished building as Frost fired into the helicopter through the gaps in the building. The Hind swiveled its nose mounted cannon at them and tried to do the same. The Blackhawk raised its altitude so Frost could get a better angle on the rotor blades just as the Hind tried to do the same. Frost then must have scored a lucky hit on the helicopter as it began to lose control and began to spiral. Frost smirked in smug satisfaction then to his horror the enemy chopper swerved towards them striking the tail section of the Blackhawk which began to spin out of control. Frost was nearly thrown from the cabin as it entered an uncontrolled spin. The helicopter then jerked to a stop. "Ok, ok I think I have regained control, pressure in the pedals is ok the tail rotor is still working. I think we are ok people." The pilot said. Frost's heart pounded as he turned back to the rest of his team.

"Remind me… to fly… commercial next time." Frost joke to his team between his ragged breaths which chuckled.

"Alright people we will get you a secure connection to Overlord in a few minutes." The pilot said to the team. Frost thought to himself that today was going to be a long day.

**The Pentagon USA**

**Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji**

**11:01 local time**

The CIA had questioned her for two hours about her abilities and about what she knew about the Neuroi. She didn't really want to talk to them or anyone for that matter. So after trying for two hours and getting no real useful information they had begun to get increasingly annoyed with her. Yoshika didn't care; she was not in the mood to get interrogated. After a while Lynne spoke with one of the CIA agents about something and he nodded and gestured to the other to leave the room with him, just leaving the Yoshika and Lynnette in the room together. Lynne had sat down beside her in silence for a few minutes neither of them said anything. Then Lynne rested her head against Yoshika's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yoshika say something to me… please… I need to know that you are alright, you are scaring me." Lynne told her. Yoshika began to break down into tears.

"No Lynne I am not alright, I am just a hypocrite. I have broken my word as a doctor… I am a killer now… I am just a terrible person for what I have done." Yoshika sobbed to Lynne as she wrapped her arms around Lynne and began to cry.

"Broken your word what are you talking about?" Lynne asked.

"I kept telling you guys 'don't kill, don't kill and in the end I killed Shepherd with my own two hands. I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway. I don't deserve to call myself a doctor and more importantly I don't deserve to call myself your friend." Yoshika explained to Lynnette through tearful eyes. Lynne pulled away and looked Yoshika in the eye.

"Yoshika I don't think of you any differently for what you did. You only killed Shepherd to save Frost's life. I know killing his horrible and god knows I am scarred by the lives I have taken but you were trying to protect Frost, our comrade no our _friend _from someone who wanted to murder tens of thousands of innocent people. I know it was hard but it was something you had to do. I am sorry I couldn't have switched places with you but you did what was necessary, what you had to do." Lynne said to her as she began to cry as well. Lynne then hugged Yoshika tightly. "It is going to be ok Yoshika, I promise you I will always be here for you as your comrade and as your friend. I promise you that no matter what happens I will never abandon you Yoshika not in a million years and we will get through this together even if it takes a life time I will stay by your side." Lynne sobbed to her. Yoshika buried her face into Lynne's chest and began to sob. She was so thankful to have a friend like Lynne in her life she didn't know what she would do without her or how she would thank her for her kindness; but for now all she could do was cry; to let her emotions that she had bottled up since she got to this world out.

**Fifteen Kilometers out from New York battle space **

**Captain Kei Nagase "Edge"**

**11:44 local time**

The jamming had finally cleared and the AWACS call sign "Thunderhead" had given them clearance to engage all targets over New York. Super cruising in at Mach 1.3 in her F-22 Raptor Kei was like an angle of death. She had a full load out of six AMRAAMs and two AIM-9X Sidewinders. They were still a ways out of weapons range but Kei's stealth aircraft AESA radar could detect a dozen Mig-29Ks over the city. Kei thought to herself about how she got in this situation. She was born in Kyoto Japan in 1991 to a middle class family. Her father was an engineer at Mitsubishi Heavy Industries and her mother was a saleswomen. Kei was expected to take over for her father but for some reason she just wasn't interested in engineering. She had always been interested in flight and protecting others. She planned on enlisting in the JASDF after high school but when she found out that they wouldn't let women fly combat missions she decided on a different path. She got an Aeronautics degree from Tokyo U. and then walked straight in to the American Embassy and requested to join the USAF as a foreign volunteer. After a background check and a letter of recommendation from her professor she was accepted in Colorado Springs Air Force Academy. Kei graduated top of her class and was assigned to the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Wardog". Thinking about it Kei was surprised that the Americans still had the "foreign volunteer" program going on. She remembered reading in her history class at Colorado Springs that the U.S. government signed the bill into a law after World War Two in order to negate the need for the draft. After the bill past the U.S. Military's ranks swelled with former Wehrmacht soldiers looking for a way out of their shattered country. The program was such a success that the bill remained in place to this day.

"Edge; are you awake back there?" Wardog 1 said to her.

"Yes commander I am her." she replied to him.

"Ok good we are cleared hot on all targets in the AO. Let's clear the way for the strike package to move into the city." Wardog 1 Major Bradley "Blaze" O'Connor told her. The strike package was a contingent of American and Canadian planes coming in from over the border with a load of JDAMs and ARMs to take out the Russian ground forces. Word on the street was that a Spec Ops unit was planning on disabling the Russian Fleet somehow. But that wasn't her concern. This would be Edge's first real taste of combat. She was overseas on Wake Island when the Russians invaded and her Squadron had flown on full afterburner to get back stateside. By the time they arrived the Battle of DC was over and the Battle of New York had just begun. Edge's squadron was about to enter the AO a few days ago when the Russians set up the jamming tower making long range engagements impossible. But now things were different the skies were clear and she was going in hot with a full weapons load. They were closing within weapons range of the enemy aircraft. The prototype A.I.s for the squadron linked their radars together and each assigned them a set of three targets apiece. Edge looked back to see Chopper and Archer were right behind her. Fortunately the "Motor Mouth" Chopper was quiet today; probably in anticipation of the coming battle. They closed within weapons range and Edge pulled the trigger on her flight stick as a single AIM-120C Advanced Medium Range Air to Air Missile launched from the weapons bay on the underside of her plane. Kei quickly switched for her second target and fired her second missile. Edge then switched to her last assigned target and fired her third missile, before switching to her Sidewinders in anticipation for a dogfight.

"Targets are popping chaff and taking evasive maneuvers." Thunderhead informed Wardog flight. Four Mig-29s disappeared from radar. "First volley hit, four confirmed kills." The AWACS told them. Four more enemy planes disappeared from radar. "Second volley hit, that is eight confirmed kills." Thunderhead told them. Edge watched as three more Mig-29s went down and a message displayed across her HUD saying **MISS. **Kei swore in Japanese before speaking to Blaze.

"Commander there is still one Mig-29 in the air permission to engage." Edge asked her Commander who took a few seconds to reply.

"You are cleared hot, take him out." Blaze told her.

"Roger that." She replied as she pushed the throttle forward and her afterburners engaged quickly shooting her to Mach 2.1 as she closed on her target. The cloud coverage was pretty low today at only four thousand meters. If her opponent ducked down into the clouds she could lose him. Edge closed to within five kilometers of her target and locked on with her AIM-9X and fired. The missile shot out from her right side weapons bay and headed towards her target. The Mig-29K popped flares and dove to the left and down towards the deck. "KUSO!" (_shit!)_ She swore as she dived down after him. Kei was within visual range of the Russian plane which had ducked into the clouds. On her HUD the enemy craft was outlined in a red box so she was able to easily track him. Kei switched to her 20mm Vulcan cannon. Kei exited the cloud cover and followed after him.

"Edge you might want to wrap this up the strike package is two mikes out." Blaze told her.

"Yes sir." She replied as she closed the distance. The Mig-29 turned to head over the fleet; that was his one big and coincidently fatal mistake. Kei's Raptor swiftly got inside the turn and she placed the gun sight in the center of the enemy plane and pulled the trigger. A one second burst of 100 20mm explosive cannon shells smacked into the plane shredding it. The wreckage of the enemy plane smacked into the water and cart wheeled into a Russian minelayer ship destroying both. Kei then began to gain altitude as flak burst detonated near her plane. The Russian ships had begun to track her on their radars. Kei thought to herself that there was a good chance that she was not going to make it out of there alive when her salvation came in the form of two dozen ARM (Anti-Radiation-Missiles) which slammed into the enemy ships destroying their radars and fire control systems.

"This is Maple 1-1 thanks for getting there radars on that made our job a lot easier." An RCAF pilot said to her. Kei laughed in relieve. She had just completed her first combat mission and had already scored three kills. Maybe it was beginners luck or maybe it was her natural skill she wasn't sure but she would do whatever it took to win this war.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it. as for the brief dogfight in the end I hope you liked it I know it was unexpected and everything but I figured that you guys might like to see what an air battle looks like. Oh I hoped you guys liked seeing Hunter 2-1 again I know there is a lot of fans of that particular group. anyways as for Kei yes she was a reference to Ace Combat 5 (actually all of wardog squadron was a big shout out) and I am eventually planning on having her return in the story at a point that makes sense. oh and for the whole foreign volunteer thing the U.S. in our world doesn't have it but since COD is an alternate history of our world I figured I could take some artistic license. anyway please do read and review as that does encourage me to write faster XD **


	15. Hunter Killer

**Hey guys I am back with the last part of the Battle of New York. this is one of my shorter chapters as that level is actually quite short as I remember it so it was hard to drag it out so it could be longer. but still this chapter is frankly longer than what you usually find on this sight. anyways so Hunter 2-1 gets a little time in the lime light this chapter and we get to see the CIA "Debrief" Minna in this chapter so I hope that is interesting. anyways so one thing before I forget I am pretty sure my computer is crapping out so if I don't upload for a while that is probably why but don't worry to quote Macarthur "I shall return" and post more chapters when I fix my comp. anyway also school is starting soon so I might slow down my uploading process since I will be quite busy but again I don't plan on abandoning this fic so don't worry I will return eventually. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Hunter Killer

**1500 meters over New York City USA**

**Captain Kei Nagase "Edge"**

**12:01 Local time**

"This is Maple 1-1 we are engaging all targets in the AO." The pilot of a Canadian CF-18 said over the radio as twenty four RCAF fighters let loose a withering barrage of AGM-88 ARMs against Russian SAM sites along the coast of Manhattan. Most of the SAMs were older American HAWK and British Rapier missiles that the Allies had sold to the Russians prior to the Ultranationalist's take over; but some of the SAMs were more modern Tor and Tunguska mobile AA systems. Edge watched the missiles sped toward their targets on the Predator's camera feed. The powerful American made AGM-88s tore into the Russian SAMs, each one was a direct hit as the missiles homed in on the radar waves emitted from the enemy SAM sites. "Maple squadron is Winchester. Lightening 3-1 you are cleared hot for your bombing run." The Canadian pilot told the wing of thirty six American F-15E Strike Eagles who were loaded with a half dozen JDAMs apiece.

"Roger that Maple 1-1 thanks for clearing a path for us." The strike package leader told the Canadians. Kei spotted the rest of Wardog squadron one thousand meters to the west of her and she steered her Raptor into formation with them as the Strike Eagles began their bombing run. The Eagles split into four groups; one group of eighteen Strike Eagles circled over New York waiting for the other three groups to conduct their bombing runs; the second group of six Strike Eagles flew in over the northern edge of Manhattan moving south where a Russian Mechanized Battalion was pushing its way inland against demoralized and battered National Guard troops that were just barely able to hold them off. As if by the hand of a vengeful god the GPS guided JDAM bombs flew their way around the skyscrapers in the city and smashed into the Russians IFVs and tanks that were moving up against the Americans. The second wave of bombs smashed into the Russian hard points in the city leveling buildings were battalion and company level officers were directing their troops from. The third wave of six Strike Eagles came in over the south targeting Russian supply units and firebases that they had set up to support the southern units advance. Seemingly as one a dozen buildings collapsed as 450kg JDAMs smashed into the tops of the buildings collapsing them in on themselves; while simultaneously bombs smashed into the artillery sites the Russians had been using to bombard an Army Ranger unit defending Ground Zero from a Russian infantry attack. Finally the fourth group of six Strike Eagles flew in from the west and attacked the central part of the city targeting the Empire State Building where the Russian Battle Commander had set up his command post and Russian snipers had been picking off American soldiers from. Three JDAMs smashed into the side of the building causing it to shatter into three pieces crushing the Russians below. The rest of the fourth group targeted targets of opportunity such as tanks or infantry units caught in the open. Then over the radio the voice of an American soldier spoke into the squadron radio.

"This is Sergeant David Foley of the 75th Ranger Regiment my unit is pinned down by Russian tanks and infantry in Central Park; requesting immediate CAS!" The Ranger shouted into her radio. Kei tipped her wing slightly and saw Central Park in flames.

**Manhattan USA**

**Corporal Jake Dunn**

**12:20 local time**

"Oh shit!" Jake shouted as an RPG-29 smashed into a nearby HMMWV obliterating it and three Rangers standing by it. One of the M5A2 tanks responded in kind and fired a flame cell at the Russian platoon that had destroyed the HMMWV. A wall of flames engulfed the unfortunate Russian platoon as they were cooked alive by the highly flammable contents of the shell that the M5A2 fired at them. Dunn raised his rifle to fire at some of the burning Russians who were howling in pain put another Ranger that he didn't recognize put his hand on Jake's gun and pushed the barrel down.

"Don't waste ammo let those bastards cook." He said to Dunn who nodded. Everyone had heard about what the Russians had done in DC and they had seen firsthand all of the dead civilians in New York when they entered the city. Jake couldn't blame his comrade's anger towards them, in fact Jake felt the same way about those Red bastards as the other Ranger felt as far as Dunn was concerned if everyone of those Russians were burning in hell begging for water he would drive up with an oil tanker and hose them down with that. Jake was shook from his dark thoughts by a shell fired from a Russian T-72 at a cluster of four Marines using the wreckage of a BMD-3 for cover. Dunn looked over to the Russian lines and saw a massed armored push against the American forces as a dozen T-72s and five BMD-3s moving into position to attack them. Dunn heard over the radio a few minutes ago that the American tanks had fired all of their Anti-Armor shells and the LAV-52s had fired all of their Hellfire missiles. That means that against the Russian armored onslaught the Americans were defenseless… or were they? A flight of four F-15Es flew overhead but they didn't drop their ordnance on the Russians. Jake looked to see Foley and James move up closer to his position.

"What do you mean you can't tell who is friendly and who is hostile!?" Foley shouted to the USAF pilots. Jake put his hand on David's shoulder.

"What is going on?" He asked the African American Sergeant who frowned.

"The Chair Force can't tell who is who down here. They say that they need us to plant a beacon for them to know where they should drop their bombs." David told Jake who rolled his eyes.

"Oh because the mass of T-72s charging us is totally inconspicuous." Jake told David as he looked across at the Russian position as enemy soldiers dismounted from the BMDs and took up firing positions.

"I know but if we want to live another day someone has to plant the beacon." David said to Jake as he pulled out a targeting beacon and turned to James. "Hey Ramirez go toss this beacon at the Russians." David said to James who was flabbergasted by the order.

"What are you insane? There is no way I will make it within fifty meters of them without getting killed." James said to David who scowled. Jake took aim with his SCAR-H and fired a three round burst into a Russian with an RPG sending him to the ground.

"Just do it Private!" David shouted at James.

"What why is it always me who has to do suicidal things?" Jake asked rhetorically then Dunn spoke.

"Sarge let me do it James is right; he isn't the new guy anymore we can't keep sending him on suicide missions." Jake told Sergeant Foley who nodded.

"Ok Corporal, kick some ass out there." David said as he handed Jake the targeting beacon. Jake grabbed hold of the beacon and looked to James.

"Cover me got it; because if I die out there I'll kick your ass when you get to heaven." Jake stated sarcastically to the twenty year old army private who rolled his eyes. James readied his weapon and nodded.

"Ok go on three. 1…2…3… GO!" David shouted to Jake who leapt out of cover and advanced towards the Russian position. Jake fired his powerful battle rifle from the hip at a cluster of Russian troops manning an MG3 tearing into them. As Jake's gun clicked empty he rolled behind a large piece of debris and reloaded his weapon. Jake sprinted out of cover to the next piece of cover a destroyed Russian tank. About fifteen meters away from the destroyed tank, one of the active T-72s opened fire with its coaxial machine gun at Dunn. Bullets pocketed the ground around him as the turret swung towards him. Dunn anticipated the sharp pain of a dozen heavy machine gun bullets to impact him when a rocket passed by three meters in front of him destroying the enemy tank. Jake made it the rest of the way to the next piece of cover and looked back to see that crazy Marine Captain standing in the open bullets whizzing by him while he held a smoking SMAW rocket launcher.

"You owe me a beer when this is all over Corporal." Captain Hale said to Jake who responded quickly.

"Sure just get into cover or you'll get your ass shot off sir." Jake told him. Captain Hale tossed down the rocket launcher and grabbed his M16A4 and sprinted towards Dunn baseball sliding the last three meters so he was right behind Dunn.

"I thought you could use some help." He said to Dunn who was dumbfounded. Was this crazy bastard really General Petraeus' go to guy?

"Man you are so nuts sir." Dunn said to Captain Hale who smiled.

"No son I am a Marine now let's finish this." Captain Hale said to Jake who nodded. Jake flipped out from cover his gun raised and fired four shots into two Russian soldiers hiding in a shell hole. Captain Hale was behind him and fired a three round burst into a Russian manning the pintle mounted KORD on an enemy tank. Jake sprinted the next thirty meters to the target and lunged behind a dip in front of one of the enemy tanks. Jake tossed the beacon and spoke over his radio.

"Tell the Air Force to bomb everything south of that beacon!" Jake shouted as he looked to Captain Hale.

"Ok now for the hard part; let's try to get back without getting our asses shot off." Captain Hale said to Jake who nodded.

"Roger that TOT (Time on Target) fifteen seconds." An Air Force pilot said over the radio. Jake looked up and saw coming from the north four F-15Es moving in low to the target area. Jake began to sprint back to his lines as bullets whizzed past him. He was in a dead sprint running flat out back to his lines. It was a miracle that he hadn't been hit already but it was no time to think about that he had to run like hell or be atomized by bombs. Jake was within fifty meters of his lines when the Strike Eagles flew overhead and Jake jumped into a shell hole, Captain Hale followed a second later. An instant later the thunderous sound of a dozen JDAMs detonating at once could be heard; Jake looked up to see another flight of Strike Eagles flying three thousand meters over the target from the west drop cluster bombs on the target decimating the softer targets in the kill box. Finally a third flight of Strike Eagles flew overhead dropping napalm on the Russians troops incinerating them. The Americans let out a cheer as the Air Force turned around and strafed some of the fleeing Russians.

"Good kills Lightening 3-1." David Foley said into the radio. Jake sat down and began to laugh.

"Man I am so not cut out for the heroics and shit." Dunn said to Captain Hale who laughed as he stood up and looked at the fires from the napalm strike.

"You smell that son? Napalm, nothing like it in the world. I remember one time in Afghanistan my unit was pinned down by some Taliban fighters in the mountains above us; a flight of A-10s came in and napalmed the shit out of them. By the time we got to the enemy's position they just simply ceased to exist. God I love the smell of napalm in the morning; it just smells like victory." Captain Hale said to Jake who looked up and him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Jake asked rhetorically. Captain Hale laughed and patted Jake on the shoulder.

"Yup, hey Corporal we should do this kind of thing again sometime it was fun." Captain Hale told Jake who rolled his eyes. _Ok its official Captain Hale is just war crazy. _Jake thought to himself. Jake saw James and Foley move up closer to them.

"Hey Jake are you ok?" James asked Dunn who nodded.

"Yeah we are ok." Jake replied. Captain Hale turned to David and spoke.

"Indeed we are more than ok that was absolutely exhilarating. Sergeant I am going to recommend Corporal Dunn for a commendation for his actions today." Captain Hale told David.

"Oh that won't be necessary sir I was just doing my duty." Jake said to the Marine Officer who then proceeded to get Jake in a head lock.

"Nonsense, and after that maybe we can transfer into that one unit with those female super soldiers. What was it called again…? Ah yes Task Force 141 I hear they do shit like this all of the time." Captain Hale told Jake who cringed.

"No thanks sir that won't be necessary I would rather stay with my unit. After all sir, Private Ramirez and Sergeant Foley are my friends." Jake told Captain Hale.

"Ok I will put in a transfer request for those two as well. Oh and by the way call me Nathan." Captain Hale said to Jake. Dunn looked to James and David who began to glare at him. _Me and my big mouth. _Jake thought to himself as Captain Hale began to let out a laugh.

**Brooklyn Battery Tunnel USA**

**Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook "Frost"**

**16:32 local time**

Derek finished putting on his wetsuit and loaded his MP5 as another UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter landed and a four man SEAL team. The SEALs approached them and their leader spoke to them.

"Hey are you Metal Team." The SEAL leader asked Sandman.

"Yes sir. My name is Sandman, that guy over there is Grinch, he is Frost and those two ladies are Hanna Marseille and Perrine Clostermann both foreign volunteers into the U.S. military." Sandman told him as he pointed to each member of Task Force 141.

"Ok I am Commander David Mason call sign Section that is Harper, the kid is Crosby and that guy over there is Salazar." Section told them. "Alright so you guys know the plan right?" Section asked them.

"No sir we just were told that we are going to assaulting the Russian command vessel." Frost said to David who nodded.

"Ok so the plan is as follows. We are to head down into Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and intercept the enemy submarine. We will then plant charges on the rear of the submarine to force it to surface. Sandman, Frost and Clostermann I want you to infiltrate the sub. Harper and Crosby secure our transports to exfil. Salazar, Grinch, Marseille and I will guard the top of the submarine to prevent the Russians from sending reinforcements." Section told them.

"Alright sounds like a plan. Ok everyone get you infiltration vehicles and get ready." Sandman said to the group.

"Yeah let's kick those Russian cocksuckers out of our city." Harper said to the group as he cocked his SCAR-H. Then Salazar spoke to the girls.

"Hey ladies aren't you a little young to be Spec Ops qualified?" Salazar inquired. Hanna smirked and replied.

"Trust us there is more to us than what meets the eye." Hanna told the Latin American SEAL who nodded in response. Frost went over to his infiltration vehicle and picked it up and walked closer to the entrance to the flooded tunnel. Frost turned to Perrine and Hanna and spoke.

"Hey do you two know how to use these?" he asked them. Hanna shrugged.

"Sure how hard can it be?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ok just be careful the Russians have been laying mines all over the harbor I doubt that you could survive if you ran into it even with those shields of yours." Frost said to them.

"Alright we will be careful then." Perrine said to him. Then Grinch spoke.

"Ok enough chit chat we got work to do." Grinch said to them. Frost nodded and put his infiltration vehicle in the water. Frost stepped into the water and shit was it cold. Even in a wetsuit the water was downright freezing. Frost pulled down his mask and headed down. The tunnel was still filled with cars and people who had been killed during the collapse it was a shame truly a tragedy of epic proportions. But that was all the more reason that Frost had to succeed in his mission and stop the Russians. Frost waited for Section and Sandman to take the lead. They continued on another hundred meters in the tunnel. They had to cut through a barricade that impeded their progress before continuing. The lights of cars guided their way as they continued on. Then Grinch spoke into the radio.

"Damn, look at all of these people do you think any of them got out?" Grinch asked to anyone who was listening.

"There is nothing we can do for them now." Sandman told him; then Harper spoke.

"Fucking Russians; I hope we kill them all for this." Harper growled.

"Stay focused people; don't let your anger get the best of you." Section told the group but Harper in particular.

"Come on Mason what is the death toll for this invasion like one hundred and twenty thousand? That is like forty 9/11s and you've read the debriefs of the massacres and death squads that the Russians were carrying out in DC. Don't tell me you don't want to get some payback?" Harper asked the SEAL commander.

"Even if I did that isn't going to bring back all of the people they have killed." Section replied calmly.

"I say an eye for an eye; blood for blood. All those who deserve punishment shall receive it." Salazar said to the group then Crosby replied.

"Oh come on; don't tell me you are going to get all religious on us again Salazar?" Crosby asked him.

"All I am saying is that the wicked nations of the earth will soon cease to exist." Salazar responded.

"What so you are saying we should just wipe out all of the nations that we think are evil? How would that make us any better than them?" Perrine asked Salazar who didn't respond.

"Enough people we are about to enter the harbor check your sonar for mines." Sandman said to the group. The SEALs and the Task Force entered the harbor and began to pass through the field of debris. Frost passed several mines that the Russians had laid for any ships that were unfortunate enough to pass by. Even if the Americans won this fight New York would take decades to recover. "Full stop people the enemy sub is approaching." Frost cut his engine and waited. Two torpedoes passed by to Frost's left smacking into the side of the harbor. Frost's sonar began to ping as the sub got closer. Frost turned his head to see the enemy Oscar 2 class submarine passing by. The sub passed by and Sandman spoke again. "Ok people time to go to work." Sandman said as everyone reactivated their engines and began to head towards the sub. Frost approached the rear of the sub. "Frost plant your charge on the tail fin of the sub." Sandman said to Frost who promptly slapped the charge on the sub and backed off.

"All charges set detonating in 3…2…1…" Section detonated the mines. "Ok the sub is getting ready to surface ditch the infiltration vehicles and go topside over." Mason told the group. Frost ditched his vehicle and went to the surface. A few seconds later like a wale jutting out of the water the Oscar 2 surfaced. Frost went up onto the sub and two Russian sailors got up from the hatch and fired at Frost. Their bullets bounced off of the side of the ruined tailfin and Frost returned fire with his MP5 killing one of the sailors as Section killed the other with his MP5. Frost got closer to the hatch and looked down it no one was there. The other commandos gathered and Section spoke. "Ok you three go down below and we will watch topside for any intruders." Section told them. Frost nodded and jumped down the hatch.

**New York City USA**

**Flying Officer Perrine H. Clostermann **

**16:52 local time**

"Area clear." Perrine stated as she swept her MP5K from side to side scanning for any Russians.

"Ok you two take left I will take the right." Sandman said as he went down the right hallway. Perrine went to the left with Frost close behind her. A Russian leaned out from behind a corner with a P90 and fired at her Perrine raised her shield and deflected the shots. A look of terror filled his eyes as he emptied his SMG into her. Perrine fired three rounds into his chest and turned him into confetti as three 9mm hollow points impacted his torso. Perrine had opted to load all of her rounds as hollow points this time because Sandman told her that these Russians wouldn't be wearing Kevlar. They approached down a hallway to what looked like some collection of pipes or something. Perrine looked below and saw that the floor beneath their catwalk was flooding. They had to finish this mission quickly or the sub would sink before they had a chance to launch its missiles against the Russian fleet. Perrine saw laser pointers dancing around as a half dozen Russian sailors came out looking for them. Frost and Perrine fired their SMGs into the group on full auto. 9mm rounds ripped through unarmored bodies shredding them into unrecognizable masses of blood and mangled flesh. Perrine and Frost continued into the next room as she reloaded her gun. They went down a flight of stairs into ankle deep water. Perrine contemplated using her Tonerre spell on the water killing any Russians that might be in the area but decided against it as she didn't know if Sandman was in the water to. Perrine and Frost continued down the hallway when they saw a Russian sailor thrown against the side of a wall. Sandman then appeared and kicked the Russian in the head killing him.

"Ok the area's clear let's move to the command room." Sandman told them. Perrine and Frost followed Sandman. They continued down the hallway when a voice began to speak in Russian. "Shit they are going to scuttle the ship we have to hurry."Sandman said as they continued on. A group of Russian sailors put up a last ditch defense of the command room with their SMGs. Perrine fired five rounds into the head of one of the Russian sailors obliterating it into a puff of gore. Frost and Sandman fired precise bursts into the Russians putting them down hard. The water below their feet turned red with the blood of the fallen Russian sailors. They approached a large steel bulkhead and Sandman turned to Frost. "Ok Frost place a breaching charge on the door." Sandman ordered the young Delta Force commando.

"Yes sir." Frost replied as he placed a boxy looking device on the door. Sandman followed this up by placing two more small straight rod like devices of the door as well.

"Ok check your ammo people." Sandman told them. Perrine topped off her magazine and nodded to Sandman. Sandman detonated the device and Perrine darted into the doorway. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she picked her targets. There were seven Russian sailors in the room. Perrine targeted a Russian charging at her with a knife. She fired a single round into his skull blowing his head clean off. She then turned to face the next Russian who was tossing his comrade a shotgun. Perrine fired three rounds into the Russian who tossed the shot gun and two rounds into the Russian who just grabbed the shotgun. Frost and Sandman quickly dispatched the remaining Russians and moved into the command room. "Overlord we have reached the command room and will proceed with the plan." Sandman told the American General as he went to the fallen Russian captain and pulled off a set of keys from him. Sandman then went to another sailor and pulled a set of keys off him as well, before tossing them to Frost. "Frost get over to your consul we will prepare to launch the missiles." Sandman said to the Delta Operator who nodded. "Inputting coordinates, launch in thirty seconds. Ok Frost on my mark 3…2…1… Launch now!" Sandman shouted as he and Frost turned the keys. "Ok people let's get topside pronto."

**On top of the Oscar 2 class submarine**

**Flight Lieutenant Hanna Justina Marseille**

**17:09 local time**

Hanna watched as two of the Navy commandos pulled up in a set of small motor boats.

"Ok people on the zodiacs move it!" Section yelled to them. Frost, Sandman and Perrine got out of the submarine and headed towards the zodiacs. Hanna slid down the deck landing in one of the small watercraft and she tapped Harper on the shoulder as Section, Grinch and Salazar got into the boat with her. The boat started to motor away as the silo doors on the missile sub opened and fired a volley of telephone pole sized missiles into the air. Overhead American jet fighters ripped apart any stray Russian helicopters that they came across to cover the Task Force's withdraw.

"Hanna right side!" Harper shouted. Hanna turned to her right side and Hanna saw a PT boat with Russians onboard aiming for her. Hanna raised her shield as bullets bounced off it. "Holy shit what the fuck did you do?" Harper asked her. Hanna ignored him and fired her SCAR-L into the Russians. Her bullets killed the driver and his boat went off course smashing into a Russian capitol ship. Harper steered their zodiac in between the Russian ships as a pair of missiles smashed into them. The explosions rocked the small craft but they maintained course. Hanna turned to the left and saw another Russian PT boat. "Aim for the mines!" Harper shouted to her. Hanna aimed for the sea mines on the back of the boat and fired a single round smashing into the mine. The explosion tore the back of the ship off ending the threat to the commandos. More missiles rained down on the enemy fleet sending the vaunted Russian navy to the bottom of the bay. Hanna saw a flight of large twin propeller American helicopters fly overhead. "There is our ride out of here." Harper told her as they sped toward the waiting American helicopters. The helicopters touched down so the ramp of the helicopter was just sticking into the water. Harper drove the boat directly up the ramp and into the helicopter. The crew chief helped pull them aboard as the helicopter took off. Hanna saw that the other craft made it onto the other helicopter and began to take off. Hanna then looked out into the harbor to see every Russian ship was turned into a charnel house of broken steel and flames as they went to the bottom. American had won today; but as she turned to the ruined city to that once called itself New York she thought that it was a victory at too high a price. How many more cities would look like this before this war was over?

**The Pentagon USA**

**Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke**

**19:44 local time**

"Ok so let me get this straight; in your world there are thousands if not millions of witches?" The CIA agent asked Minna who sighed. She had to explain this to them for the fifth time. For some reason the idea that witches were naturally occurring people and not some manufactured weapon system seemed to be over their head.

"Yes statistically about three percent of the female population has magical abilities." Minna told the agent who nodded.

"And all of you witches have unique magical abilities?" He asked her. Minna nodded. This "debriefing" was getting exhausting they had been questioned for about three days now getting only a few hours at a time to sleep and eat before they were questioned again. Minna hadn't been able to see the other witches since this interrogation started but she used her magic to detect that they were all still alive and unharmed and quite close to her. In fact Shirley was apparently just on the other side of the wall.

"Yes we all have unique magical abilities but some of us have similar abilities to other witches. For example Sergeant Miyafuji's healing magic is not unheard of. Both her mother and grandmother have the same ability." Minna told the agent.

"Ok so then if the witch will have similar powers to others in her bloodline then?" the agent inquired.

"Yes but there have been other witches who have had healing magic as well that are not part of the Miyafuji bloodline." Minna replied.

"Ok interesting so other than shields and your unique ability you also have enhanced strength and… um damage resistance." The agent asked her. Minna nodded.

"Yes that is how we are able to carry heavy weapons into battle like the MG42." Minna informed the agent.

"Ok well that is rather interesting. If you don't mind though I'd like to change the topic to the Neuroi if I may?" The CIA was more stating it rather than asking but Minna nodded anyway. "So these Neuroi have the ability to regenerate from battle damage to the point that most conventional weapons are ineffective against them. My question is how do your regular forces combat these things?" The CIA agent asked her. Minna thought for a moment.

"Most of the smaller Neuroi can be brought down with concentrated fire from regular weapons but the larger ones that have been emerging from their hives are seemingly immune to regular weapons. For example during the retreat from Dunkirk a super-heavy type Neuroi survived repeated direct hits from the battleship Tirpitz. That Neuroi proceeded to wipe out half of the Tirpitz battle group before Lieutenant Barkhorn and Flight Officer Hartmann were able to shoot it down. So my point it against the larger Neuroi most conventional weapons are completely ineffective." Minna informed the agent who thought for a minute.

"Ok well since we do not have any witches in our world how can we counter these things if we encounter them? Will we have to resort to nuclear weapons to destroy them?" The agent asked her. Minna shook her head.

"No from what I have seen your weapons are far more powerful than ours are. My recommendation would be took attack from a distance and from above. Most Neuroi have cores on the topside of their bodies. Once the core is exposed a direct hit from a missile or cannon from one of your jet fighters should be able to kill it." Minna told him.

"Alright then what about the ground type Neuroi then what kind of ammo should we load our tanks with would our APFSDS ammo work on them?" the agent asked her; when he saw that Minna was confused he explained what that was. "Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot. Basically it is a tungsten dart fired at high velocities; we use it for destroying tanks." He told her.

"Oh I see. No more than likely that would just bounce off their armor instead we have had a higher success rates with HE and Incendiary rounds against them." Minna told the agent who nodded.

"Interesting then perhaps it was a wise decision to decide to produce the M5A2 tanks. We designed it with a rifled barrel which isn't as effective when firing an APFSDS round but it has more range with other types of rounds such as HESH, Flame Cell, White Phosphorus, Beehive rounds and airburst HE. We designed it with taking out insurgents in mind but perhaps we could use them against the Neuroi." The agent informed her. Then a glimmer of hope sparked inside Minna.

"Wait does that mean that American is planning on joining the war on our side?" Minna asked him. She could hardly contain her excitement. If the U.S. military came to their aide in their world that could be the thing that break the deadlock and end the war, and with all of their advance technologies they could help her world leap frog it's technologies to be more effective against the Neuroi.

"I am sorry but no we are currently not planning on it. Even if we could get to your world we are still fighting the Russians here, we have to get our own problems sorted out before we can contemplate dealing with another world's war. I am sorry I didn't mean to get your hopes up." The agent told her. Minna sighed in frustration.

"It's ok… I am just war weary is all. I have been fighting the Neuroi four five years now and I have lost my home and the man I loved to this war. I didn't mean to put you on the spot I just saw a glimmer of hope and I latched onto it." Minna told him. The agent nodded.

"It's understandable; my country has been at war for fifteen years and we have already lost so much. I was there when Al-Qaeda brought down the Golden Gate Bridge in 09 and I lost my wife in the Nerve Gas attacks on Vegas in 2012." The agent informed her.

"I am sorry for your lost. I know this country has been through a lot." Minna said to him. The agent shook it away.

"It's alright… anyways let's get back to the matter at hand. Now regarding these Neuroi hives how can we destroy them?" the agent asked her.

* * *

**Well that was interesting wasn't it I know it was short but I would like to think it was also sweet. we got to see Section and his team this chapter that was kool right? anyway so the next three chapters are going to take place between that lull between the end of this battle and back on the grid which was about three months. so these next chapters will be focused on three things 1) world building 2) character development and 3) fanservice :3 yup you cant have strike witches without lots of fanservice and you know what I decided that fuck censorship there is a strong possibility that I will have lemon in this story "I WILL NOT BE SILENCE!" XD yeah I hate censorship and feel like that if I want to do something like lemon I should be able to do it. plus with the tons of violence in my story really how can sex be offensive anyway I figured I might as well warn you if you don't like lemon don't worry there wont be a lot and you can always skip over them. anyways what else did I want to say hmmm well I guess for now that is about it but please do read and review as that will encourage me to write faster.**


End file.
